Brother Dear
by Mustard Lady
Summary: "Hey, what are big brothers for?" Gaston smiled. As long as he did the right thing, she would always be proud of him. Imagine what it would be like if Gaston had a younger sister? Her best friend is Belle, the inventor's daughter who Gaston has a big crush on, and her other friend is Lefou, Gaston's biggest fan . All she ever wanted of him was for him to do the right thing...
1. Chapter 1 Don't Mess with Big Brother!

**Hi, everybody! I can't tell you how excited I am to write and share this fanfic with you! Once it started coming together, I just couldn't wait to type it down and post it! Hard to believe this is my thirtieth fanfic since I joined the website! All credit for my writing goes to the Lord, whose given me the gift. Any flaws are my own doing. I really hope you enjoy this story. I have not forgotten my other fanfics. They are still in the works, including my others which are not in the BATB community. But this one I really wanted to get rolling.**

 **My sister was imagining a similar scenario herself, then ideas started forming in my head. In here, Gaston has a younger sister. Her name is Elise, but everybody calls her Lissa because that's the name I liked. In French, her name Elise means 'God is my oath'. I wanted a name that its meaning would be fitting as you'll see. This story will be the Gaston we all know: charming, dashing, impressive, but selfish, shifty, deceitful, and one of the biggest narcissists I've ever seen! But his sister Lissa is kind and honest like Belle. She truly loves her older brother and strives to keep him on the straight and narrow.**

 **It will be a series of one-shots of their life together and I'm not sure how much chronological order I'll have it in till we come to the timing of the movie. I don't own Beauty and the Beast (live-action or otherwise), I only own Lissa. I never, ever dreamed I'd be wanting to write a story about Gaston! Ever! Hey, I do not like that guy. I hate his guts! But I'm keeping him as the person I know he is, so that's what makes it easier for me. But don't worry, I'm not gonna be blackballing him in here at every turn...yet! This will be based off the 2017 new live-action film with Luke Evans as Gaston and Josh Gad as Lefou.**

 **In here, Lissa's best friend-who is a girl-is Belle, and she becomes a dear acquaintance with Belle's father Maurice too. She's one of the very few who like them, and she doesn't like it when they are picked on. Lissa's other closest friend besides her brother-sadly, that is going to change (SPOILER ALERT)-is Gaston's sidekick Lefou. This story will only have a very little bit of Belle and the Beast (one of the best canon couples ever!), because it will be focused on Gaston and Lissa's relationship. I want this to be a story of love, friendship, companionship, betrayed trust, heartache, and forgiveness. I really, really hope you all like it! Please, please leave reviews! I would like to know what you think.**

* * *

9-year-old Lissa was contentedly lost in the pictures from the storybook her friend Belle had lent her. Belle was the only girl her age who knew how to read, and she loved letting Lissa borrow her books so her friend could enjoy the pictures. Lissa walked toward home but didn't pay attention to where she was going. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't realize she was being followed. Not till she heard a sarcastic whistle. Dread filling her mind, she rolled her eyes and kept walking. She knew who it was behind her, but hoped that if she ignored them, they'd just leave her alone. That idea dropped when a skinny, long-legged boy with dark hair stood right in front of her and blocked her from walking any farther. "Hey!" Lissa huffed. "Would you excuse me, please?" She asked, trying to be polite like her mother had taught her.

"Watcha up to, shrimp?" The 11-year-old boy sneered.

"I'm not a shrimp. I was going home. Now please get out of my way!" Lissa growled. She didn't like these three boys. They were troublemakers, worse than the one she lived with. And they liked to pick on other kids, especially those who were smaller than them, or different. Lissa tried to step forward but the three boys encircled her so that she couldn't.

"Who's keeping you?" The boy taunted. "What's your rush?"

"I just want to go home, Stanley." Lissa replied. _Home, and away from you!_

"What's this she's got behind her back?" The older of the three boys teased and before she could stop them, he'd grabbed her book.

"Tom, give that back to me!" Lissa begged.

"Hmm. A book, huh?" Tom squinted.

"A girl reading a book!" 10-year-old Dicky exclaimed dramatically. "It's a sin!"

"No it's not." Lissa argued. "Please give it back to me." She reached for it but Tom held it just out of her reach.

"What will the head master say?" Stanley shook his head.

"No!" Lissa begged. "Don't tell the head master! Please!" Neither she nor Belle liked that man. He was cold and very stern. And he was especially unfriendly to Belle-even though she was an innocent child-because she was different.

"What would he do? I think he'd say we should burn the book." Tom said.

"NO!" Lissa gasped. "You can't! It's not mine, it's..." Then she bit her tongue. She didn't want to mention Belle's name because that poor girl was bullied more than Lissa herself was. And Belle didn't have a sibling to keep her safe the way Lissa did either.

"It's whose?" Stanley asked suspiciously.

"None of your business, Stanley." Lissa whimpered. She was afraid of what they would do to tease Belle. "Just please give me the book back." Lissa moaned.

"What were you doing, reading a book?" Dicky asked, roughly shoving her shoulder.

"I...I wasn't reading it." Lissa said defensively. "I only borrowed it. I...I was just looking at the pictures."

" _She was just looking at the pictures."_ Stanley jeered. "You know what they say: this is sorcery!" Tom and Dicky agreed.

"W-what's sorcery?" Lissa asked frightfully. None of them were aware of a tall figure lurking nearby in the shadows.

"You don't know?!" Dicky gasped.

"Sorcery is something really evil." Tom said close to her ear.

"You know what happens to people who practice sorcery?" Stanley asked in a creepy voice.

"N-no." Lissa whimpered. She was feeling scared.

"They get burned...alive...at the stake!" Stanley laughed in her face. Lissa's eyes widened in fright. "Well, we can't have a sorcerer in our village. What should we do with her, boys?"

"Burn her at stake!" Dicky and Tom shouted. Poor Lissa was terrified. These boys loved to taunt, and that's exactly what they planned to do, nothing more. But how could she have known? They actually grabbed her by the arms.

"Let go of me!" She screeched, believing that they were actually going to hurt her. "I'm going to tell my father!" Lissa yelled. "Help!"

"Hey!" She heard a deep voice nearby. Noticing the boys' worried faces, she turned and looked behind them. Her older 14-year-old brother Gaston stood there in the middle of the street with his feet spread apart, blocking them. Tall, handsome, burly, and solid-built, he glared at the boys and walked up to them. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"N-nothing." Tom stammered, and let go of Lissa before he was told.

"Get your hands off her!" Gaston ordered the other two. They meekly obeyed and Lissa ran to stand next to her protector. "This is uncalled for." He huffed.

"Aw, take it easy, Gaston." Dicky said. "We ain't doin' anything. We weren't gonna hurt her."

"We were just having a little fun." Stanley said.

"By what?" Gaston asked, unimpressed. "By picking on my kid sister? By picking on someone smaller than you? You all are a bunch of sissies."

"Ooo!" The three boys mocked. "Now he's getting all preachy on us!" Gaston didn't like that and pursed his lips. He stomped over to them.

"Quit bothering my sister." He growled.

"Gaston, don't!" Lissa cried. She was afraid he'd get hurt or in trouble, but she needn't have worried, Gaston was taller and much stronger than the trio he was staring down. He clenched Stanley by his collar.

"If I ever catch you bothering her like that again, I'm gonna cut you up and use you for fish bait!" Gaston yelled in the other boys' face.

"Whoa, whoa. Just simmer down there, Gaston. We were just playing with her." Stanley said. Tom and Dicky agreed. Gaston released Stanley but didn't say a word. He pulled back his fist and hit all three of them at the same time! They moaned and groaned. Lissa gaped.

"Go away." Gaston said with his hands on his hips. "And don't let me catch you at it again!"

"All right, we're going! We're going!" Stanley gulped. "We didn't mean anything by it!" And the three pals ran off like scared rabbits. Gaston chuckled smugly at them.

"Bunch of yellow-bellies." He smirked.

"You shouldn't talk like that!" Lissa corrected him. "Mama would be upset with you."

"Eh," Gaston shook his head. "I've heard Papa say it lots of times." Then he turned toward her. "You all right? Did they hurt you?"

"They bothered me." Lissa groaned. "They said they were going to tell the head master about me!"

"Well, if he mistreats you, I'll whoop him one!" Gaston cheered himself, punching his fist at the air.

"And get your hand struck again?" Lissa reminded him of the last time he had gotten in trouble at school for mumbling during class, and telling the head master to his face what an old buzzard he was. "Don't you ever learn?"

"He's just an old bone-picking buzzard." Gaston said with disgust. "Be glad you don't have to go to school and listen to his boring old lessons."

"I'm just so glad you came along when you did!" Lissa tried to change the subject.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Gaston chuckled. Lissa giggled. "Here's your book."

"And how many big brothers around here can take a whole group down in one hit?" Lissa praised him. Gaston puffed out his chest. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. But then Lissa's face dropped. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that! What if you get in trouble?"

"For what?" Gaston creased his eyebrows.

"For fighting." Lissa replied.

"I wasn't fighting. I was just protecting my little sister from ruffians."

"Yes, but..." Lissa stumbled over her words.

"Papa will be proud of me, you'll see." Gaston interrupted her. "Come on. I'll walk with you the rest of the way home."

"Thanks." Lissa sighed. They both headed home quietly till Lissa spoke up again. "Gaston?"

"Yes?" He cocked his head.

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue and making those boys leave me alone." Lissa smiled.

"Well, it was nothing I couldn't handle." Gaston smirked. "But, you're welcome. And if those goons ever try to harass you again, just tell them, ' _I'll call for_ _Gaston_ _'._ That oughtta kill the idea!" Lissa giggled again. Her big brother could be a big tease, he could be really annoying, especially when he boasted and was being a show-off, he could be loud and bossy too! And she didn't like the way he bothered her best friend Belle, the inventor's daughter. But Lissa put up with him for all that because it was at moments like these that he was always there when she needed him!

"Yeah." Lissa smiled in agreement. As long as he did the right thing, she would always be proud of him!

* * *

 **I'm not sure if Tom, Dick, Stanley, and Gaston all grew up together or not. And originally, I didn't plan on putting that trio in this first chapter as Lissa's tormentors, but then I thought, "Oh, why not?" After the way they treated Maurice and Belle in the movie, I do not like those three goons. And I really don't like the head master. He's a jerk! Well, so is Gaston, the most loathsome jerk to me in the movie! So why am I even writing a story centered on him? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **So, what did you think so far? Hey, if you read to the end of this fanfic, this particular scene is going to portray a gut-wrenching twist later on when they are all grownups. Letting you know now. This story is rated T for dark themes, name-calling, and violence.**

 **Please do leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ouch!

**This chapter is when they're adults, around the time of the movie. And thank you, everyone, for your enthusiastic feedback!**

* * *

"If you please, Gaston." Belle said politely. "Not today."

"Belle, why is it you never visit the tavern?" Gaston sighed. "It's the most lively place in town. How do you expect to find a man if you don't socialize?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"I...I'm not out to find a man." She said. To be honest, she had no desire to go to the tavern. She didn't think she would feel welcome there. "Please excuse me, Gaston. I must get home and help my father. He isn't well today, you know. In fact, I should be with him."

"Of course." Gaston sighed. Belle hurried home.

Lissa hadn't seen her brother since breakfast that morning and she was just about to pass Belle. Lissa had just come from bringing a pair of new clothes to Agathe, but she'd seen Gaston talking to Belle-which was no daily surprise-and she could see that Belle looked offended. "What did you say to make Belle so displeased?" Lissa asked him.

"Nothing distasteful, I assure you!" Gaston smiled meekly.

"What did you do to her?" Lissa asked.

"I merely suggested that she should get out more instead of always hiding at her house behind her books. That's all." Gaston explained casually.

 _What am I going to do with this fellow?_ Lissa thought, greatly annoyed. When was he going to get it? "Come here, _you."_ She sighed, pulling him by the arm. She tugged him over to the fishmonger's stand. "Do you ever ask her about what kind of books she likes?" Lissa suggested. "Her favorite time of day, her taste in music, or why she doesn't like arm-wrestling matches?" Gaston cocked his head.

"You know, I hate to say this because it wounds my manly appearance," He said lightly, "but I never thought of that before!" Lissa stared at him unimpressed.

"Why does that _not_ surprise me?" She muttered under her breath. " _Gaston,_ I'm a woman too, you know."

"I can see that very well." Gaston nodded. "And may I say, very attractive too." He smirked. "Any man would be lucky to have you, but of course they can't all be lucky as _I'm_ going to be!" He threw out his chest.

Lissa grimaced. "Would you forget about your romantic fantasy island for a minute, and listen to me?" She groaned. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Fire away!" Gaston answered, giving that look that Lissa knew Belle hated.

 _I wish I could!_ Lissa thought. "Look, Gaston," she sighed. "Take it from me, a girl doesn't want a man who always talks only about himself. Take my word for it, I know!"

"How else is she going to get to know my charming, irresistible personality?" Gaston asked. Lissa was getting flustered. Her sisterly advice was getting nowhere. She rubbed her temple with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. Then her eyes lit up when something caught her eye.

"So, you're the most accurate marksman in this town, right?" She asked in a more friendly voice. She knew he'd never be able to resist.

"Must you ask?" Gaston grinned. Boom! He bit. Now if she could just reel him in before he realized what was happening.

"All right then." Lissa nodded. "Impress me." Gaston stared at her. It wouldn't be half as exciting as showing off in front of Belle, but maybe this could turn out in his favor in helping him woo her. Not the least bit wary of his sister's idea behind all of this, he listened intently.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked eagerly.

"Just follow me." Lissa said and when she turned her head, she smirked. He'd fallen hook, line, and sinker. This could not be better.

"Where are we going?" Gaston asked curiously. They weren't walking near Belle's house. Her home was in the other direction. He was a little disappointed, but his curiosity kept him going. Lissa finally stopped till they came near the barber shop. "We're here. Now what?" Gaston inquired.

"Pull out your gun." Lissa said. Confused, Gaston obeyed. "You can shoot better than any man in town, right?"

"You have no idea!" Gaston exclaimed with a smug grin.

"All right." Lissa said. "There is a target all setup right over here for you. You know," she leaned closer in a whisper, "I happen to know that most of the men in this town wouldn't dream of trying their luck on this target. But I thought it would be perfect for _you!"_ She saw her big brother's eyes light up when she said that he was the only one who would probably take the challenge.

"Ooo. Now I _have_ to know!" Gaston fidgeted excitedly. "You know me, little sister. I _never_ run from a challenge."

"Uhm...right." Lissa nodded, trying not to burst out laughing.

"So, where is it? What is it?" Gaston asked eagerly. He couldn't wait to show off _again!_

"If you don't see it when I point it out, you should seriously think about having your eyesight checked out." Lissa teased. "It's directly across from you. On the right, straight on." She gripped his arms. "You _can't possibly_ miss!" She smiled sneakily and waited for him to turn.

"Hero time!" Gaston told himself. He prepared his pistol then aimed in the direction that she'd said. His face fell in absolute confusion. There were no hay bales, no unruly animals that needed restraining, nothing! Nothing, but a…

"Having second thoughts?" Lefou's voice piped up behind him. Gaston just stood there glumly. He lowered his gun to his side.

"That...is...a mirror." He said slowly.

"That's the general idea." Lefou said. "I think _someone just did you a good turnabout."_ He whispered. Gaston rolled his eyes, feeling ridiculous as it sank into his brain that he'd just been setup and insulted. He looked back toward Lissa, ready to let him know what he thought of her practical joke, but...she was gone! He looked up the street and spotted her running away just before she disappeared around the corner. Pursing his lips, and rolling his eyes in exasperation, he pulled the trigger on his gun, firing the dirt right next to his foot. The shot startled people nearby, not to mention the market animals!

"Hey, guns are dangerous things, pal. They're not to be played with." Lefou said.

Gaston forcefully slipped his firearm back into the holster. Narrowing his hunter eyes, grunting loudly through his throat, and adjusting his coat, he said slowly but very deliberately, " _I...will_ _ **not**_ _be shoved into ground...like some ordinary pebble."_ He huffed. "Excuse me, my friend," he said without even looking at his sidekick. "I have a trickster fox that I must return to its cage." And with that, he walked off down the street, following her trail.

"What's got him so frazzled?" One of the other men asked Lefou.

"I think someone just basically told him to use his own reflection for target practice." Lefou answered nonchalantly.

" _She'll pay for this!"_ Gaston told himself as he marched in his hunt to track her down.

* * *

 **You see, that's what's so fun about making Gaston have a sister. I get to do things to him that I can't while watching the movie, ha, ha!**

 **-"Hey, that's mean, girl."**

 **-"Nah. It's good for him."**

 _ **PLEASE**_ **don't get the impression that Lissa was indirectly saying, "Go kill yourself"! That's not what I meant by this chapter! I sincerely hope no one felt that when they read this. This was supposed to be just a simple sibling prank. He prides himself so much on his looks as if that's all that matters, she was just trying to put him in his place, that he should stop and think about what really counts.**


	3. Chapter 3 MIssing You

**I planned for this to be one of the later chapters because I wanted the next one to be another one-shot of their childhood. But that might have to wait till the next one. This one takes place during the war years. I'm not sure how long that war lasted, but this chapter will be a few excerpts of their correspondence. Hope you like.**

 **I'm not sure yet how many chapters that I'm gonna do before I officially do the time setting of the film. I wanted some one-shots related to the backstories of the film, but not quite there yet. I sure can't wait to start posting the film-based chapters though because they have been the ones floating around in my head so much and are coming together so fast.**

* * *

" _Dear Gaston,_

 _I was so relieved to get your letter! After the last one, Mother and I had been so worried about you. Your last letter was indeed like a breath of fresh air in the house! We're both so thankful that you're safe, at least we pray you are._

 _Last Tuesday was my birthday. You didn't forget, did you? Mother cried because I'm sixteen. She gave me extra money to spend on anything frivolous that I chose to. So I bought some of those iced lemon cakes-my favorite, you know!-and brought Mother home some coffee that she's been craving. Since it was my birthday, I decided to splurge a little, and bought myself a brand new outfit. Mother approves it and it's my new favorite one. I am planning to wear it when you return home from the battlefield, to celebrate you being back home! I hope you like it and don't criticize it too much. Even if you do, I refuse to return it! After all, it was for my birthday! My birthday wasn't the same without you here, and I really missed you. Call me crazy, but I actually missed your bad jokes you always harass me with on my birthday!_

 _But your letter arrived just before then, so I reread it over and over again. That was a blessing, making it feel like you really were here!_

 _Oh, I must go now. I hope that this war will be over soon so that you and all the other brave men can return home to their families and we can all be safely together again! We pray so._

 _Stay safe and Godspeed. If you are able, please write soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lissa"_

* * *

" _My dear little sister,_

 _Sorry, but at receiving the tragic news that you have turned sixteen I just had to throw in the word 'little' in my greeting to soothe my broken heart. Ha, ha. I am only fooling. I cannot believe you are sixteen now! How does time fly? It seems like only yesterday that I had to perch you on my shoulder because you couldn't reach the mantle in the living room! Gone are the days. Sad, isn't it? How could you commit something so unthinkable as to grow up on me behind my back? I'm only teasing: you said that you missed my bad jokes!_

 _So, which scrawny lads in town have been asking you out, taking advantage of my absence, hmm? I hope you've had the common sense to tell all of them 'no'! I'm only teasing. But, honestly, you better to have a list of their names ready when I return so that I can separate the 'sheep from the goats' so to speak. You are not equipped in your sweet nature to handle such a grueling task, but rest assured that I am more than capable of ruling out any unsavory characters._

 _As for your dress, I shall reserve judgement for first impressions. But you must promise me not to wear it till the day of my return. That was another joke._

 _Well, I must bring this letter to a close before Lefou eats the rest of my rations for our trek tomorrow! He has quite the appetite, you know. Glad to know that you are well and safe._ _And keep those letters coming. They give me something to fight for!_

 _Ever your faithful protector and brother,_

 _Gaston_

 _P.S._

 _Say hello to Belle for me! Has she told you yet how_

 _much she misses me? It does my heart good to_

 _imagine her pining away, anxiously aching for my_

 _return."_

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

" _My dearest brother,_

 _My heart it so heavy right now that I can barely find the words to write! My last letter you learned that Mother was taken ill. Well, Gaston, I am here to tell you that she is not sick anymore and she never will be again! That's right! Our mother has passed away. It happened two days ago! She couldn't fight the fever anymore, and she was so weakened by it that she was barely hanging onto life. Gaston, it was just horrible watching her suffer so and nothing I_ _could to do to take it away. That was the worst part of all! And she looked so lethargic that you wouldn't recognize her!_

 _Friends and neighbors have been pouring in to offer their regrets. Even Agathe showed up at our door today and offered me some herbs to help me sleep better as I've barely slept at all the passed few nights. The funeral is tomorrow and I am dreading it yet will be so glad when it's all over. Belle and her father have been the most kind and supportive through this, and have gone the extra mile to assure that I have all my needs met and have someone to lean on in your absence._

 _But, Gaston, I miss you so much right now! More than ever. I know that you have a duty to do, to keep us safe, and I'm so proud of you for it. But the house feels so empty and quiet. It's an eerie quiet. I know that you would be here if you were able, but that can't be for now. But I miss you so much and wish so badly that you were here! I am aching to see you, feel the security of knowing you're here, and am praying harder than ever for this war to end soon!_

 _Please, please, please write to me as soon as it is possible for you! Please!_

 _Love,_

 _Lissa"_

* * *

" _My dearest Lissa,_

 _Oh my dear, I was deeply grieved when I read your letter. I am terribly sorry, my sister, to hear the news about Mother, and I cannot help but chastise myself that I cannot be there with you to help you bear it! That angers me so, and I wish I could change it._ _When I think of how difficult it must be for you, having to go through such loss at so young, and especially without me to be there for you, I feel like such a wretched person. Know that my thoughts and prayers are with you._

 _R_ _est assured that I will fight harder than ever now to help bring this blasted disaster to an end that much sooner!_ _It is my goal not to be away from home, from you, a day longer than must be! And take heart, my dear, that when this horrid war is finally over, that I will return home to you as swiftly as I possibly can and will take care of you the way you should be cared for._ _I am sincerely grateful that our good neighbors are not leaving you entirely alone in this time of sorrow. It is amazing how hard people pull together in time of need._ _And my humble gratefulness to Belle and Maurice, bless their hearts. Be sure to tell them I said so._

 _I hate to end this letter at this time, but we are about to go on maneuvers again. If only it were our last! Until I come back, have courage, my sister. Do not lose heart! Life can be cruel at times, but the days in the sun must have their seasons too. Try to be strong, my dear Lissa, and know that I carry you with me in my thoughts through all of this mess. Know that I love you and would give anything in the world to be at your side at this time!_

 _I must be going. Lefou sends his deepest sympathies. God willing, we will be together soon, you'll see._

 _Your loving, faithful brother,_

 _Gaston"_

* * *

 **Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4 An Accomplishment?

"Mother? Papa? I have a surprise for you." 10-year-old Lissa announced at the dinner table. "May I show you?"

"Certainly, dear." Her mother smiled.

"Make it quick. I don't have all night." Her father grumbled, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Now, Henry." His wife muttered.

"Is it for me?" Gaston teased.

"It's for all of you." Lissa smiled. She ran to her room and returned with a book in her hand. Gaston shook his head with a smirk. Like her best friend Belle, it wasn't unusual to see her with a book in her free time. Their mother slightly smiled but her worried eyes quickly shifted to her husband. He was frowning and he stiffened when he saw her with the book.

" _What_ is that you have in your hand?" He growled.

"Now, Henry!" His wife tried to intervene. "She just borrowed it. She just likes to look at the pictures, that's all." Her husband let out a breath.

"All right." He said dryly. "How is this supposed to surprise me?"

"Why don't you listen and see?" Gaston smiled cooly. He knew his father didn't approve of women reading, so the sight of his daughter with a book must have began to light his fuse. Lissa stood proudly away from the table and opened the book.

"' _Henry, did you chop the wood like I asked you to?'"_ Lissa read aloud:

" _Uhm...no, Mother. But I will, right now!' Henry called back._

' _If you don't finish your chores before you go off to play, there will be no blueberry pie for you after supper tonight.' His mother said._

' _Yes, Ma'am!' Henry answered and scampered off to accomplish his task. He did not want to miss out on blueberry pie!"_ Lissa finished with a big smile on her face. The occupants at the dinner table were dumbfounded. Her mother tried to smile but she looked more anxious than pleased. Gaston looked stunned but cautious. Their father? He looked far from pleased. Gaston could feel by the air in the room where this was going and decided to step in.

"My, my, my!" He exclaimed. "That was...outstanding, little sister. I'm rendered speechless!"

"What did you think, Mother?" Lissa asked. Her mother's face fell. She'd been wishing so badly that her daughter wouldn't ask that question.

"Oh, darling. I...I can't believe it! You were reading!" She pasted on a nervous smile. "That was..."

"Disgraceful." He husband finished for her. Lissa stared at him bewildered. Gaston rolled his eyes.

" _Oh, here we go again."_ He mumbled under his breath.

"But, Papa...I...I can read! I read a whole page." Lissa spoke up. "Aren't you pleased?" He father glowered.

" _Pleased?"_ He spat. "You shame me." Lissa's face fell.

"W-what?" Her lips quivered.

"Henry, enough." Her mother tried to stand up for her. But her husband rose from his chair.

"I will not be made a spectacle of by you in front of the town." He growled at his daughter. "Do you understand?"

"I..." Lissa didn't know what to say.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little, Father?" Gaston asked casually.

" _You_ stay out of this." His father snapped. Gaston shook his head grinning and rose to his feet.

"Honestly, Father. I feel that you're looking at this whole matter backwards." He said calmly. He walked over to his little sister who looked so disheartened. He put his arm around her. "Is it such a crime to try something new?"

"It's...it's unheard of!" His father interjected. "It's just not done."

"Well, it may not be what 's done, but..." He lifted Lissa's chin up towards him with his hand. She didn't smile but just looked so sad. "I think it proves that you've raised a smart daughter! I mean, how many other girls in town do you know who embarked on something that no one would give them a chance on? That took courage and spunk." Lissa was grateful for his help, but she still hung her head. "I think you can tell everyone that intelligence runs thick in our family. And she's accomplished something that no one else has. Now how could that possibly tarnish your social standing?" Their father was silent, with a thoughtful look on his face. Gaston knew his father's biggest weakness: what other people would think, and he could be pretty effective in using his own weapon against him when he chose to. He'd practiced that manipulation for years, and it did work pretty good.

"Maybe I was a little hasty," Their father sighed. Lissa looked up at him hurtfully. "I suppose I was a bit rash on that part. Forgive me, my dear Lissa. A mere oversight on my part. You know, don't you, that you could never make me anything but proud? You know that, right?" He asked in a smooth tone. Lissa's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Of course she does." Gaston spoke up, trying to keep his father's temper in check. Lissa felt her face grow hot. That was one area where Gaston bothered her at times, putting words in her mouth that weren't so. Their mother was glaring at her husband.

"Well, good-night, all. I have some business to attend to." He said, putting his hat on. "Don't wait up for me." And he left the house. They all knew better. They knew he was going to the tavern. Gaston smirked at himself for being the hero and preventing a brawl. He looked down at his sister, expecting lots of praise but she still looked so discouraged.

"Hey, cheer up!" Gaston told her. "The buzzard isn't here to pick on you now."

" _Gaston!"_ His mother gasped. Oh, she felt the same way but still. Though he had always been her baby, she'd raised him to talk as a gentleman. Gaston just grinned at her. Now that he was practically a man, he knew he could get away with it.

"I...I thought he'd be proud of me." Lissa said sadly. Her mother took her hands.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry your father reacted that way." She said softly. "And _I am_ proud of you! I'm astounded. How did you learn to read?"

"Belle and her father taught me." Lissa said lowly.

"Well, wasn't that sweet?" Her mother smiled. "What a kind girl."

 _Mother approves. Good sign!_ Gaston thought to himself and began to daydream about a future with the little brunette that most people called odd.

"I guess it was just a waste of time." Lissa moaned, almost in tears. "I just won't read anymore!"

"No, no, sweetheart!" Her mother protested. "You keep on reading. Who knows where it could take you when you grow up."

"You think so?" Lissa asked.

"Sure!" Gaston spoke up. "The way I see it, find whatever makes you better and stick with it. Works for _me._ And I've turned out pretty wonderful, wouldn't you say?" He asked eagerly. His mother shook her head, snickering and Lissa rolled her eyes. He was bragging again.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	5. Chapter 5 Some Hero

**Sorry this took a while. But here it is and a bit on the longer side. Now, this chapter isn't in the direct timing of the movie, it's at the end of the war. But hopefully it will give you a feel for what it's like for Lissa to live with someone like Gaston for a big brother! This chapter will include Lefou and reveal what happened to Gaston and Lissa's father. Reviews are very welcome. Hope you all like this one. I am still not sure when I'm gonna get the movie chapters in here-I cannot wait to post those! So, enjoy.**

 **By the way, we bought our copy of Beauty and the Beast on DVD yesterday! We watched it in our own home for the first time, and this time Mom enjoyed it better. Still made me cry.**

* * *

All of Villeneuve was almost dancing with excitement. The war was finally over, and all the young men who served and had survived would return home today. Best of all, Gaston who had proven himself a valorous soldier and military captain, would be returning as a hero! The entire town couldn't wait. Lissa was especially excited. It had been ages since she'd seen her brother, especially since their mother had died from influenza over a month and a half ago, plus she was thrilled that he was the talk of the town. But best of all, this time he was coming home to stay!

Lissa had spent most of the previous day making their home spik and span, trying to make everything shine. This morning, she'd bathed and tried to fix her hair especially pretty for the celebration. She put on her favorite new outfit that she'd gotten for her birthday, a lavender gown with little rose embroideries that really complimented her auburn hair. It was the dress she'd told Gaston she'd wear for his return and she couldn't wait for him to see her in it. She'd picked small flowers and twisted them into her hair, along with her mother's ornate clip. She was ready. She hurried to find Belle and Maurice as they waited at the town square. "Morning!" She happily greeted them as she finally spotted them.

"Good morning, Lissa." Maurice smiled, removing his hat. "My, don't you look lovely and festive today?"

"Thank you. I wanted to look especially nice for Gaston today. I told him I would." Lissa said. Maurice nodded.

"I'm so glad the war is finally over." Belle said. For her friend's sake, she was thankful that Gaston hadn't been killed on the battlefield. Belle just hoped that he had matured by now since the last time she saw him.

"Here they come! They're coming!" One of the villagers announced and the whole town erupted with cheering as the veterans entered the square. Men hugged their wives, children, and sisters while single guys hand shook with their pals. Everyone waved to their returned men, but shots fired and everybody's voices rang out with thrill when a tall, robust man with slick black hair came in astride a large black horse. A small, pudgier man rode alongside him. The man on the black horse was adorned in a magnificent red army coat and a shiny silver medal flashed from his chest.

"Is that him?" Lissa asked whoever would answer her. Maurice squinted.

"It is!" He nodded. Lissa's eyes bulged. She hardly recognized her brother.

"Excuse me!" She told her friends and ran to try to make her way through the loud onlookers. The ladies squealed, men threw up their hats, and everybody waved as their hero grandly strutted around where everyone could get a good look at him. Everyone, except his sister. "Pardon me! Excuse me...please let me through..." She said as she tried to squeeze through. Lissa watched and waited eagerly for her chance to greet him after all this time, but Gaston was caught up by the crowd celebrating him and he was taking his own sweet time making his way to his own sister. She felt smothered in the large crowd and after Gaston dismounted, everyone but her got to see him.

After greeting old friends with lots of 'thank you's and pats on the back, Gaston formed a path through the crowd and finally made his way out. The man who had ridden in town with him followed suit. Lissa was jumping up and down, trying to get a glimpse of him from behind the tall men blocking her view. Gaston went straight to Belle and Maurice. "Belle!" Gaston smiled widely. "It's been ages. Oh, you have no idea how much I've been aching to look on your fair, sweet face. Ah, you are so much more lovely than I remember!" Belle bit her lip and shyly stared down at her feet. Shouldn't he go find his sister to greet first?

"Gaston," she spoke slowly, "it's been a long time."

"Yes, hasn't it?" Gaston sighed.

"Welcome home, Captain." Maurice shook his hand. "We're all extremely grateful for what you've done for this town. Your bravery is dully noted."

"Yes." Gaston nodded, without so much as a thank you. "Well, good to be back. We'll be seeing much more of each other, I'm sure." He looked right at Belle.

"I'm sure." She said quickly. Gaston didn't even say good-bye, but just walked away, with his shadow traipsing after him. "I was hoping he'd changed." Belle sighed. "I guess not." Maurice put his arm around her.

"Well, he just got home, Belle. Maybe he was just glad to see a familiar face." He said.

"Like his sister?" Belle quipped and shook her head. She knew that if she were Lissa, she'd have expected to be the first person Gaston would want to see.

"Perhaps you're right, my dear." Maurice sighed slightly. "I think I'm beginning to see your point."

* * *

As the crowd scattered, Lissa felt like she was going around in circles. Where was he? She didn't look where she was going as she glanced in the direction opposite of where she was walking. Stanley bumped into her and she stumbled backward. But before she fell flat on the ground, two strong hands held her up from under her arms. "Need a hand?" The voice behind her asked.

"Ohh. Yes, thank you." Lissa nodded in embarrassment. "Sorry, I..." Then she looked up and stopped talking. There he was standing before her as big as life. "You?" She gasped. "It's you!" Gaston smiled warmly and caught her up in his arms. Lissa hung tight to him. It had been months since the last time they'd embraced each other and she wanted to soak in every second of it. "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Gaston nodded. She felt her feet come back to earth.

"I...I can't believe you're back!"

"Yes. Feels good to be home." Gaston said. Lissa gazed at him endlessly. He'd grown taller, broader, and much stronger than the last time she'd seen him. And he was soo handsome she couldn't get over it. He wasn't a lad anymore, that was for sure! He was a grown, impressive man.

"You remember Lefou, don't you?" Gaston asked, touching his friend's shoulder. The smaller, stouter man came into view. He smiled at Lissa.

Lissa stared at him, trying to remember. "Yes. Barely." She replied. "We were just getting to know each other right before the war broke out. But I think I do remember you. Gaston has written a lot about you in his letters. I'm glad you made it back safely from the war."

"Thank you." Lefou bowed. "I'm glad too. I was sorry to hear about your mother." Lissa's face dropped at this and she bit her lip. Her mother's death was still very recent and it still brought a lump to her throat when she dwelt on it.

"Th...Thank you." She said in a low voice, wiping a threatening tear away. Then she cleared her throat. "Well, welcome back!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Lefou said. "Gaston, you _sure_ this is _your_ sister?"

"Yeah." Gaston said slowly. "Why?"

"You two look nothing alike." Lefou grinned. Lissa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Gaston frowned, looking offended. "Not saying that you're ugly!" Lefou blurted out defensively, touching his shoulder. "Just that...you don't have the same color hair."

"I don't think that's important." Lissa shook her head.

" _Thank you."_ Gaston huffed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot of catching up to do." Lefou smiled and walked away. Lissa was grateful.

"You've...changed." She told Gaston. He had subtle whiskers now too. Those would take some getting used to and first they made her feel sad because it proved that he wasn't a kid anymore. But as she thought about it, she found that she kind of liked them. It made him look more manly.

"Can only be good." Gaston bragged. Lissa rolled her eyes. _That_ part of him certainly had _not_ changed!

She walked in a circle around him, admiring his beautiful uniform and the magnificent, heroic, handsome man he'd become. He was all grownup now. "Oh my word." She smiled. "I can't believe it's really you. It's incredible."

"Isn't it, though?" Gaston asked proudly, practically posing.

"Hey, is that real?" Lissa asked, poking the medal on his broad chest.

"I wouldn't be wearing it if it wasn't." Gaston smiled, brushing it off, not wanting her fingerprints to smudge it.

"It's beautiful." Lissa stated. She stepped back and shook her head with pride as she stared at him.

"Ohh, Lissa! It's good to see your gentle face again."

"You too. Mother would be so proud." She said wistfully, then she teared up. She walked to Gaston and he held her close where he feet didn't touch the ground. "I've missed you so much!" Lissa cried happy tears.

"Ooh. I missed you too." Gaston smiled, then he set her back on the ground. "Let me look at you. My word, you've grown! You're not a little girl anymore, are you?"

"Nope!" Lissa smirked, shaking her head. She twirled around in her dress, letting the wind lap her skirt and auburn waves of hair.

"Well, well," Gaston smiled proudly. "Looks like I'm going to have to lock the doors and bar the windows, withstanding any flocking young suitors take a notion to sneak you off in the night away from me!" Lissa laughed heartily, imagining that scenario.

"Ho, they wouldn't _dare_ risk _your_ wrath!" She giggled. "I think that's one gray hair you _don't_ have to fret about."

"What are you talking about?" Gaston asked worriedly, running his hand through his slick, jet black hair. "I will never have gray hair."

"Ha, ha," Lissa teased. Then her face went solemn. "I've needed you so much the passed couple months."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Gaston nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Well, I'm off!" And he started walking away.

"W-wait, _what?!"_ Lissa gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. "Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Oh, we're just going for a little relaxation." Gaston shrugged cooly. "Well, don't worry, my dear. I shan't be long." He kept walking in the direction of the tavern then turned back. "Oh! And I hope you have a special dinner ready in my honor. And set an extra plate at the table, will you? We're going to have a guest!" And just like that, he left.

Lissa stood there, speechless and utterly shocked. Was this really Gaston, her protector and now the town hero? Why, he didn't mention one word about their mother! Lissa hoped it was only combat fatigue and a facade after the horrors of war he'd seen, but she felt very dejected and was on the verge of tears. He'd walked away from her, just like that? They'd just seen each other for the very first time in how long, and he was going to just join his buddies? "What about Mother?" Lissa asked herself sadly. She'd expected more support from him, but he hadn't even mentioned their mother! Lefou was the one who'd done that! Feeling hurt, Lissa decided to head home before she cried in public as the tears started to come out. She walked briskly, trying to avoid talking to anyone. Unfortunately, Paulette, Claudette, and Laurrette surrounded her. _This isn't a good time!_ Lissa thought.

"Oh, Lissa. You're such a lucky girl." Paulette gushed.

"Thank you." Lissa nodded, anxious to get home.

"He's such a dreamboat!" Laurrette added.

"Oohh, I just want to love him right up." Claudette said.

"Well, he's at the tavern...I guess." Lissa sighed. The girls squealed excitedly and raced to the tavern, tripping over their skirts and each other as they did. Lissa shook her head and ran home. She shut the door behind her and allowed herself to cry. This was NOT what she'd been waiting so long for, not like this. Once she'd finished weeping, she felt calmer and tried to rationalize in her mind why she was so upset. Gaston was alive, and he'd saved their entire village from being massacred. He had every right to celebrate with his friends. Why shouldn't he? But still, he hadn't wanted to come and see his home sweet home first and his cocky attitude about it. Then she thought that maybe he'd feel sad when he got home because their mother wasn't there anymore so maybe he'd chosen the tavern over home because he wasn't quite ready to face the pain. Lissa could sympathize with that, especially since he'd just gotten back. Lissa shook her head and washed her face, then she set about preparing the food for later, the special dinner that she _had_ already planned in Gaston's honor.

* * *

It was supper time with a beautifully decorated table and delicious food prepared, but Gaston had not returned as he'd promised. Lissa tried to wait out for him, but when he still didn't come after an hour of sitting with no one for company but her growling stomach, Lissa decided to find him. She thought she better check the tavern first. It was a good hunch, for it proved she was right. She watched from the stairs: there he was, clumsily yet successfully managing to skillfully fence a guy who was practicing fighting him...on top of one of the tables! Everyone cheered. Gaston stilled for a moment and gulped down another drink of beer, it spilling onto his chest, but even as his 'opponent' charged at him, Gaston still managed to block him with his sword, _without_ even looking! He seemed to be having a ripping time, but Lissa could also see that he was drunk. She half-smiled then went back home.

It was nearly midnight when she finally heard voices approaching the house. She opened the door and looked. Lefou was hobbling toward the doorway. He had Gaston's arm slung over his shoulder as the big guy was stumbling dreadfully in his gait. Lissa stood there, waiting and frowning. Undoubtedly, there would be no special family dinner tonight! The stout little man tried to help his friend through the doorway. Gaston wore a crooked smile, his eyes were glazed, and his breath smelled hideously heavy with booze. He was very drunk. Lissa just stared at him. What else could she do?

"Oh, hey there." Lefou smiled nervously. "Uh...sorry, I know it's a little longer than what you'd want, but..."

"Bring him inside." Lissa groaned. She stooped under her brother and tried to help Lefou keep him on his feet, but Gaston's large, robust frame was a little too much for her shorter, petite stature to keep upright-especially when he'd had one pint too many!-and she nearly sank to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lefou shook his head. "Here, I'll take him. You let me handle this before you get hurt."

"Thanks." Lissa sighed.

"Where do you want him?"

"Put him in here." Lissa said, beckoning Lefou to follow her. She figured lugging Gaston upstairs would be too much strain for his little buddy, so for tonight she thought it would be best to let Gaston sleep in their parents' old bedroom. Lissa lit a candlestick and set it on the nightstand.

"Come on, Gaston. We're almost there." Lefou said encouragingly, practically dragging the 'hero' to the bed. Gaston was sneering and speaking incoherently.

"Gzzhhh..." He slurred slowly. " _Celeste...supper was...let's go to...I...am...w..."_ Lissa stared at him incredulously. Who was Celeste? Probably a girl he met during the war. But with him being under the influence, Lissa decided he wouldn't talk much sense about anything.

"Come on, Gaston." She said, trying to loosen his collar. She cringed and gagged as she smelled his heavy breath in her face. "I'll...bleh! I'll never understand what you fellows find so appealing in that hideous concoction." She said sarcastically to Lefou. He just shrugged and grinned nervously. "Gaston, let's take off your coat, come on." Lissa said and tried to gently slide off his bright red uniform.

"Steady, pal. Steady." Lefou said, trying to keep Gaston steady on his feet.

"I'm...as steady as...a...a d-whisple..." He garbled senselessly. He stumbled forward, and while Lefou stopped him from falling all the way to the floor, Lissa pulled back on his coat. She finally got it off and draped it over her arm.

"Okay, Gaston. It's time for bed." She said, taking his arm. "Let's go." Gaston kept whipping his head this way and that.

"Ohh, bed!" He exclaimed. "I can...find it...myself." He raised his hands, and tried to take a step alone. He collapsed to the floor flat on his face with a loud thud. Lefou stooped down to check him.

"Well, he's not gonna be any night owl tonight." He remarked sarcastically. "He is _out!"_

"You know, I am very tempted to just leave him there on the floor." Lissa stated with her arms folded. "He looks _so_ comfortable, I'd just hate to disturb him."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Lefou asked nervously.

"You have a better one?" Lissa looked at him curiously.

"Well, maybe we could pull him into bed." Lefou suggested.

"Are you joking? Tell me you're joking!" Lissa gasped. "It would take a mule halter to lift _him_ off the ground!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Lefou asked back. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"All right!" She huffed. "You take the head and I'll take the boots." Lefou turned Gaston onto his back and with some effort, managed to slip his hands underneath his friends' shoulders. Lissa grabbed Gaston's long legs, one under each arm. He was one heavy brute!

"Ready?" Lefou gulped.

"Let's just do it!" Lissa answered.

"Okay. On my count: one...two...three!" Lefou ordered and they heaved upwards. They groaned loudly with no progress. Gaston was just too well built and too heavy for them to lift.

"Ugh!" Lissa panted. "He weighs a ton! What did his commander feed him all these years?"

"Table scraps?" Lefou chided, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, very funny." Lissa shook her head. "Well, this isn't going to work. We'd better figure out a better idea before we break our backs." Lefou dragged Gaston under his arm pits and with much effort, heaved his upper torso onto the bed. He leaned back and wiped his face as Lissa bent down and lifted her brother's long legs up too. "Ohh!" She sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"Me too!" Lefou agreed.

"Come, let's let him sleep it off." Lissa sighed, taking the candlestick.

"So, you're just gonna leave him there? You're not at least gonna take off his boots?"

"Nah." Lissa nodded. "He's not going anywhere. Come on." Lefou walked out. "Good-night, _Captain!"_ Lissa growled playfully and threw Gaston's uniform on top of his face. He didn't notice. She closed the door.

"Well, that certainly gave me an appetite." Lefou said, putting his hat on. Lissa could see that he was eying the food on the table.

"Go ahead. Help yourself." She said in resignation. "You can take a little with you." Lefou grabbed a hunk of cheese and a couple slices of bread.

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked to the door.

"Well, thank _you_ for bringing him home." Lissa said. "I saw part of his exhibition at the tavern."

"Impressive, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded. "Very...especially for a fellow who kept wolfing down whiskey!"

"You know, that really is a lovely dinner." Lefou sighed. "Did you make it?"

" _Yes."_ Lissa pursed her lips.

"It tastes pretty good."

"It was ready _seven_ hours ago!" Lissa groaned with her arms folded. She _was_ hurt and annoyed at Gaston's behavior tonight.

"Oh." Lefou gulped. "I'm sorry about that. Gaston doesn't know what he missed tonight."

"I'm sure he'll say the same about me not going to the tavern." Lissa said casually.

"Yeah. Well, good-night." Lefou tipped his hat. "And thanks for the tip!" He raised his sandwich up.

"Good-night." Lissa smirked and closed the door as the pudgy man happily traipsed into the dark street. Lissa suddenly yawned, not realizing till now how tired she was. Putting the food away for the night and turning down the other lights, she went up to bed.

* * *

Lissa rose early to fix a lovely breakfast for Gaston for his first morning back. It was ready within the hour and she looked in the room to check on him. He was still dead to the world. Lissa shrugged and put the food on the stove to keep it warm. Gaston would probably sleep for hours, so she thought this would be a good time to do her errands. She spent the morning shopping, browsing, planning the weekly menu, and best of all, visiting Belle and Maurice. She got many well-wishes and compliments for her brother all morning. She didn't see Lefou until she was headed back home. "Oh, hello." She greeted.

"Hi." Lefou smiled. "So, how is he this morning?"

"Uhh...resting." Lissa quipped.

"Yeah, he laid it on heavy last night."

"Probably had a lot of help." Lissa remarked. Lefou guiltily bit his lip.

"Eh...yeah." He nodded.

"I have not seen my brother that drunk since his fifteenth birthday, when he visited the tavern and had his first drink!" Lissa exclaimed. "Mother was _not_ happy. Well, I was just headed back to check on him. You're welcome to visit if he's up to it."

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait." Lefou said. "And, hey. Thank you letting me eat some of that dinner!" Lissa smiled wryly then went back home. There was a visitor waiting for her at the door.

"Oh, Agathe." Lissa said in surprise. "Hello." Agathe smiled and handed her a pouch. By the scent of it Lissa could tell it was full of mint leaves.

"He'll need it after last night." Agathe smirked.

"Definitely!" Lissa agreed. "Thank you. Here, would you like some of these lemon cakes?"

"Thank you." Agathe smiled and waved good-bye.

* * *

Lissa was warming up the food when Gaston very slowly opened the bedroom door. He walked forward and bumped his head right on the door frame. Groaning miserably, he covered his face with his large hand. Lissa watched, still finding it hard to believe how different and more grown up he looked now. "Hi." She greeted cheerily. Gaston grimaced with a sour look on his face.

"Don't...holler like that!" He snarled. He slumped down into a chair at the table, his long legs laying straight out in front of him. He sat there looking miserable.

"Well, I made some food for you." Lissa said and set the plate in front of him. He took one whiff and shoved it away. "What's the matter with it?" Lissa asked.

"Open a window." Gaston muttered, resting his face on his hand. "When did you skin a carcass in here? It stinks!" Lissa sighed heavily. She should've known better after last night that he would be really out of sorts today.

"Here, try to eat something." Lissa suggested and walked away to fix him a tonic for that massive headache he had. Gaston sluggishly tried the food. Scowling, he whacked the plate off the table and it crashed to pieces on the floor, the impact hurting his ears. Nothing tasted right to him at the moment. Lissa came back and her shoulders sagged when she saw the shattered glass. "It's okay, I'll clean it up." She said quietly and looked for the broom. "You didn't like it?"

"You call this bacon?" Gaston huffed, lifting a strip of the said meat to prove his point. "I ate better table scraps than this in the army! Someone should teach you to cook!"

"You don't know what you're saying." Lissa shook her head as she swept up the mess he'd made.

Gaston, still dizzy and angry, gnawed on a slice of buttered bread. He spat it out and threw it to the floor. "This bread-it's stale!" He ranted. "I could find more fitting slop in a pig-stye!"

"Then why don't you..." _go eat in a pig-stye?!_ Lissa came close to saying but stopped herself. She knew he was not himself. He needed more sleep. "My cooking isn't the problem." She said defensively. "Move your feet." She said and swished the broom at his boots. He slowly shifted them as she swept up the broken glass. "Here, drink this." She held a steaming mug in front of his nose.

" _What_ is that?" Gaston groaned.

"Something that should calm you." Lissa said. It was the mint leaves Agathe had given her. She'd mixed them in with some water and she poured it into his mouth. He spat it out, right on her apron!

"That's nasty!" Gaston hollered, still throwing a tantrum.

Lissa bit her lip hard to control herself. "I think you need to go back to bed." She said firmly.

"Good idea." Gaston rolled his eyes and dizzily stood up, making his way to the bed. His sight fell on the red coat neatly draped on a chair nearby. "Look at this!" Gaston's eyes bulged, and his fingers clenched his coat. "It's all wrinkled!" Gaston growled.

"Well, you don't have to holler at me!" Lissa cried, blown away by his fiery manner. "And it's not wrinkled. You're just seeing double." She gave him a little push toward the bed till he fell down into it. "Now, try to get some rest." She pushed on his shoulders as he flopped his head back down on the pillow. "Maybe if you'd have come home to eat when it was ready we wouldn't have to be worrying about this right now." She said timidly. Gaston groaned, rubbing his belligerent sore head. She drew the shades and left the room.

Lissa stared at her small, messed up kitchen. She knew he didn't feel good, but her feelings were still hurt. Was it her fault that he'd drank himself crazy last night? Was it her fault that his head felt like a blacksmith's anvil right now? Was it her fault that he couldn't think straight? No. No, no, no! It was not her fault and she didn't like being treated like it was. "He'll probably come around once that hangover goes away." She sighed. But the tears still came out. She might have to get used to this behavior once in a while, but not now, not today! Not his first morning back at home!

By mid-afternoon, Gaston had recovered and felt more like himself. He smiled a lot and felt chipper. Lissa did mention how he'd been acting this morning and he fervently apologized and promised to make it up to her. "It was lonely around here yesterday." Lissa said.

"Sorry, but I never said you couldn't go with me!" Gaston smiled. Lissa was _not_ sure how to answer that. What he said was true, but yesterday he'd left a strong impression that he'd wanted to go hang out with his buddies while his little sister was supposed to stay at home keeping house.

* * *

After exploring the house for the first time in years, Lissa and Gaston left to visit their mother's grave together. Gaston bought the prettiest flowers he could from the shop, but Lissa preferred to pick hers outside of the village. They both quietly walked to their mother's favorite spot on the hill where they'd had picnics growing up. That's where Lissa had her buried. Gaston slowly removed his hat and knelt down as they approached it. He gently set the bouquet down. Lissa hung back, giving him as much time as possible. She'd had a chance to say good-bye to their mother, but not him and she ached for that with him. After a few words of regret, she saw him wipe his eyes with his sleeve but he was failing at keeping his manly composure. Lissa touched his shoulder and handed him her handkerchief. He received it gratefully. She could see that his eyes were reddened and she felt awful for his pain. She knelt down next to him and leaned her head in his shoulder. He placed his arm around her rubbing her shoulder. They silently cried together, but basked in the companionship. Once they slowly headed back home, Gaston spoke up again. "I'm sorry you were here alone." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." Lissa said reassuringly.

"Well, at least your pain isn't half as festering as mine." Gaston sighed. Lissa gaped up at him. What kind of remark was that?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"At least you got to say good-bye." Gaston said. "I didn't even get to see her at the end of the war!"

 _That's true,_ Lissa thought, but his words stung. Was he implying that she wasn't hurting as much as him just because she'd been here? In a way, that was a blessing for _him!_ He wasn't the one who'd had to sit by their mother's bedside and watch her body wither away more every passing hour, knowing that any efforts to make her stronger were useless! His letters had been full of affection, so their mother knew that he cared about her. But when she was gone, Lissa had had to live alone in their house, aching for her brother and not knowing if or when she'd ever see him again! Maybe he hadn't meant to be unkind, but Gaston's thoughtless words burned in Lissa's ears right now and really hurt her feelings. "We're _both_ hurting!" Lissa corrected him and hot tears came out of her eyes. The rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

A month after the town's celebration, Gaston's new portrait arrived. A well-known painter from other villages had requested to paint Gaston, who'd readily agreed. The artist did a portrait for his living room and then he painted the ceiling in the tavern with Gaston charging into battle. Today, the picture for their house had arrived. Lissa couldn't tell who was more excited about it, herself or her brother. They removed the cloth from the canvas and marveled at the amazing likeness. "He does good work." Lissa remarked. "It's amazing! It looks just like you!"

"Truly." Gaston smirked. "I am a very attractive subject for the art world, don't you think so?" Lissa creased her eyebrows. Ever since he'd returned from the army, he'd been quite cocky. At first, she thought it was because he was still adjusting living back to civilian life. But it was plain to see that Gaston wasn't truly proud of just his service in the army, he was also proud of what it made him out to be to everyone, very much so! Lissa was proud of him, but his constant boasting was getting pretty tedious to listen to, though it always cut her off guard. Gaston had always been a show-off since he was a boy, but now that he was a grown man, she'd expected him to be a lot more humble. However, it seemed the opposite planned on sticking around.

Gaston spread his arms out, holding the frame. "Well, little sister, where do you think we should put it?"

"Uhm...how about here?" Lissa suggested. She thought it would be the perfect place, right above his chair where he always sat.

"Nah." Gaston shook his head. "I think...right over there." What he did next nearly caused Lissa to lose her footing! He started removing their parents' portraits from the wall above the fireplace mantle!

"Hey!" Lissa gasped. "Uhh... _what_ are you doing?"

"Ahh, there. Perfect, wouldn't you say?" Gaston cocked his head proudly.

"I...I..." Lissa was unable to think at this moment, let alone speak! Gaston just stood there, admiring himself.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." He said.

 _Now what?_ Lissa thought.

"This crease in my chin. Nuh-uh. You know, I don't think our well-paid artist did me justice."

Lissa felt like she was ready to blow up! "Oh, I think he captured your features _perfectly!"_ She remarked. Yes, the smug grin and those predatory eyes were very real to her, _too_ real!

"If you say so!" Gaston said. He put his arm around her and stood there with his other hand on his hip. While he looked up at his painted reflection, Lissa gazed down at the pictures of their parents which had hung above the mantle for as long as she could remember! She knelt down and cradled them in her arms.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked.

"Oh, put them anywhere you like." Gaston shrugged.

"But, why did you take them off?" Lissa inquired. Gaston touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. How thoughtless of me." He said. "Our parents are gone now, Lissa. Both of them. And it hurts me as much as it hurts you, but we can't stay in the past. We must move on. It's time to begin a new chapter!"

"I suppose, but..." They were interrupted by excited, screeching voices knocking on the front door. They didn't have to guess who it was!

"Would you mind telling those howling felines to scram?" Gaston huffed, touching his forehead. "They're giving me mental fatigue."

"Would _you_ please?" Lissa begged. "After all, you're the man of the house." Gaston didn't feel like dealing with those silly girls, but his sister's statement did make him feel good. He held his head high.

"No worry, little sister. _I_ can handle this!" He announced and opened the door. The happy screeches hurt his ears. "Oh, oh, now ladies. Please!" Gaston held up his hands smiling. "I know seeing me in person is too much to take in..." Lissa felt as if she was going to scream! And she covered her ears to block out those bimbettes' overly high-pitched squeals. "But if you want a good taste of my amazing looks, there is a new portrait in the tavern that you may enjoy all you want. My treat!" The girls scurried away. Gaston rolled his eyes in relief and came back inside. He blew out a breath. "Well, that was war!" He laughed. "It's all right. They're gone. It's flattering to know one's self is such a worthy cause for such a civil war though."

That did it. Lissa stomped her foot. "Gaston?" She moaned loudly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could _possibly_ manage your own lunch today? I am very, _very_ tired right now!"

"If an ex-soldier can't fix himself a meal..." Gaston started to ramble again.

 _I'll take that as a yes!_ Lissa thought. "Now, if you don't mind, I just really want to go to my room!" She exclaimed and ran upstairs.

"All right!" Gaston replied. "If you're not feeling well, be my guest."

Lissa quickly shut the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. It was true, she _was_ tired, in more ways than one. She was tired of running back and forth around the house as Gaston's personal servant. Now, she liked keeping house and taking care of him, but he'd been so pompous lately and he seemed to enjoy rubbing it in. Lissa was also tired of his constant bragging. Granted, ever since he was a kid, Gaston had always been a show-off, but he was a man now and should've known better than to do it _all_ the time! At least as a child, Gaston hadn't done it nearly every sentence that came out of his mouth!

As Lissa gazed at her parents' portraits, she picked up the music box. It was a beautiful miniature replica of their house, with two happy children playing together in the yard. The children were her and Gaston. Gaston was strapping and tall even at age eleven. Here he was posed standing straight and aiming a sling-shot at an invisible target, anyone seeing this intricate piece knowing that he would hit his target. The little girl with auburn locks of hair bouncing in the wind, was dancing with a bouquet in one hand and a book in the other. Her eyes were obviously watching her brother. Maurice had made this music box years ago and Gaston and Lissa's father had bought it from him for their mother as a birthday present. She'd said it was the best birthday he'd ever bought her. Lissa had always liked it and when her mother lay dying, she'd willed it to her daughter, knowing she would cherish it as much as she had. Lissa had promised herself she would never part with it.

Right now she just held it and played it, not forbidding the tears coming out. The music box always brought back happy memories, memories that were gone now but not entirely buried. And just knowing the great care, effort, and love Maurice had spent making it especially for them warmed her heart. That was another reason she adored Belle and Maurice so much. She felt kindness and love and when she opened up and listened to the music box. It had helped get her through some rough times, and in the present, it seemed like rough times were back, no thanks to Gaston! Gaston and Lissa's father had been a pompous man. He'd raised his son to be honorable in society, but also self-important. He'd died of a robbery when Lissa was eleven. He was traveling at night to another village and had been robbed and shot in the head. The thieves were caught later on and had hurt other families as well, but it had made things difficult for Gaston, Lissa, and their mother. He hadn't been a cruel man, but he had been nowhere close to a loving father either. He'd always staked his priorities on what other people thought of him. His two children had respect for him, but not affection. Lissa envied Belle for having such a sweet, understanding, affectionate father and she always sensed their presence when she heard the precious music box play.

* * *

It had been five months since Gaston had come home a hero, and even though he and the other men had adjusted quickly to being regular citizens again, Lissa found herself full of questions. Gaston was still the protective, sometimes over-friendly big brother but ever since he'd returned, he'd been acting as if he were the royalty in the village, and what made it worse was that he seemed to expect everybody to treat him that way. He was quite friendly, but in a way that made Lissa feel, _"All right, what is it you want this time?"_ if he complimented her on something. He bragged about himself all the time now, and pouted horribly if no one else agreed with him at least once during the day. Lissa felt confused and a bit fed up today, so she left the house and headed to Belle's. Now, there was a home! She always felt welcome and free to be herself when she was there or just around Belle and Maurice.

She knocked on the door. A quiet voice replied, saying to come in. Lissa opened the door and stepped inside. It felt warm and serene inside their home, and it felt like such a breath of fresh air. There was Maurice, contentedly sitting down at his crafting table, working endlessly on his music boxes. He looked up to see who his visitor was. "Oh, hello, Lissa." He greeted.

"Hello," Lissa mumbled with a fake smile.

Maurice stared at her. "My, you sound glum." He remarked.

"I am glum." Lissa frowned, not hiding her moodiness. Maurice understood that sometimes everyone had their bad day and it sounded like this was one of hers, so he excused her impoliteness. After all, they were friends and should be able to be honest with each other.

"If you're waiting to see Belle, she went into town. But she should be back shortly."

"All right." Lissa nodded and for a moment she just silently watched Maurice at work. Then she spoke. "Maurice? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Maurice replied, not taking his eyes off his task.

"Has Belle always been the same kind of person that she is now?" Lissa asked. Maurice glanced at her.

"How do you mean?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Her character." Lissa clarified. "I mean, have her traits or virtues ever changed at all?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to understand the human race, and failing miserably. Right now I feel so ignorant and confused." Lissa huffed. Maurice chuckled.

"Well, as a father," He began, "I can honestly tell you...no. No, I believe that Belle's always been the same girl that I know now. She's learned a lot and has changed into a woman, but I feel she hasn't changed that much. I've always known the person she is."

"Hmm." Lissa nodded. Somehow his answer did not at all surprise her, and even though she was not his daughter, his manner of speaking felt reassuring. It must have been so nice to live with someone who you knew inside out but also knew what to do with it. "Can people change in other ways, besides stature and looks?" She probed. Maurice smiled warmly, cocking his head.

"Yes, indeed." He said. "That is called growth. We all grow, Lissa...like plants and flowers."

"And weeds too." Lissa added.

"Uh...yes. And weeds!" Maurice chuckled.

"Is it possible for people to stop growing in their character? Or, to grow in a different direction than where they first started?" Lissa asked another question. Her father had never changed or tried to. He'd always been blunt and self-important. She didn't despise her late father, but he had not been anything like Maurice.

"Yes," Maurice sighed. "sadly, that is very true about many people."

"I don't understand what makes them do that. That _is_ sad." Lissa stated.

Maurice gazed at her. "Do you know someone who seems to have stopped growing from the direction they started in?" He asked directly.

"Yes." Lissa sighed.

"You mean your brother? Gaston?" Maurice quipped casually. Lissa gaped at him.

"How did you know that?" She sputtered.

"Oh, it isn't hard for an old goat like me." Maurice shrugged playfully. Lissa snickered, but she could never think of him as a goat! The head master? Oh, yes, hands down! But never Maurice. "Things that men see on the battlefield can have a powerful effect on them, good or bad. War changes a lot of things."

"I've heard." Lissa hung her head.

"But, out of curiosity, both Belle and I have noticed that you have seemed to be a bit-irritated, shall we say?-with Gaston."

"I think Belle has _always_ been irritated with him." Lissa joked.

"Very true." Maurice agreed heartily. "But honestly, you have seemed a bit moody lately. Can you tell me what the matter is?"

"He's just not the same, Maurice." Lissa exhaled heavily, letting her chin rest on her hand.

"How so?"

"He...he's...he's so full of himself."

"Perhaps that is only a facade because he's afraid of being looked down on as weak, if he complains about the hardships he faced during the war." Maurice suggested.

"Perhaps." Lissa shrugged. "But it's almost as if he truly thinks he _is_ the most important person in the world! Not just in town, _the world!_ That scares me a little. He's so different. It's bothering me, Maurice. And I'm not sure what to think, or how to meet it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The older man nodded.

"I...I'm beginning to feel more like his personal servant than his sister." Lissa moaned. "That's what really gets my goat." At this, Maurice halted his work and looked right at her.

"Really?" He prodded.

"Mmm-hmm. I...I'm not sure what to do with him. I seriously believe his fame has gone straight to his head, much deeper than when we were children! Why, sometimes it's so heavy that he has to walk sideways to get through the door!" Lissa exclaimed. Maurice snickered at her figure of speech, but then he calmed himself.

"Lissa, do you think that Gaston still cares about you?" Maurice inquired slowly.

"Yes!" Lissa answered quickly. "Yes, I know he does that. He takes care of me and does nice things for me. But it just seems that now _his_ wants and needs always come _first,_ before anything else." Maurice listened quietly. "I am so grateful for what he's done, for me and our town, but...it's getting harder to even tell him that anymore, because he always thanks and compliments _himself!_ And that is whether anyone else does or not! He makes me feel like I'm backed up into a corner, where I _have_ to praise him. Maurice, I would gladly and freely give him the encouragement he deserves, if only he didn't make me feel so obligated about it. I keep trying to change him back to how he used to be, when I understood who he was, but it's not working."

"Lissa, my dear," Maurice said in a gentle but serious tone, "it is not our job to change people."

"It's not?" Lissa asked.

"No." Maurice shook his head. "We can _influence_ and have an effect on people. But the only people we can truly change, and only _should_ truly change are ourselves." Lissa gazed at him thoughtfully. "Our job is to be the best person we can be, trying to fulfill whatever destiny God planned for us on this earth. We are to treat other people the way they're supposed to be treated, but how they respond to it is their choice and is out of our hands." There were a few moments of silence between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I never thought of it that way before." Lissa finally whispered. "I never realized that most of the things we do are a matter of choice." Maurice smiled.

"You are still very young," He said, but not in a patronizing voice, "you have your whole life to learn new things..." Then he looked at her from underneath his glasses, "...to _grow."_ Lissa smiled warmly, the first real smile she'd given her friend since her visit began. "Love can blossom through freezing winter and even scorching summer. It is love you must hold onto, Lissa. It's never easy, but you must keep trying."

"But, how do I deal with Gaston?" She persisted. "Without Mother around, it's hard to think on my own and know what is the right decision to make."

"Let your conscience be your guide." Maurice simply answered. "What does your conscience tell you to do about this?"

"That I should love my brother, and treat him the way I'd like to be treated. And show him respect." Lissa said slowly.

"I think you have your answer."

"But it's _so_ hard sometimes!" Lissa groaned.

"I know." Maurice nodded sadly, taking on a faraway look as he stared down at his screwdriver. "I know! It is very hard at times to do the right thing, especially when it looks so dreary and pointless. And more often than not, it hurts worse than anything we can imagine. But in the end, in reality, it is worthwhile...no matter how things turn out!"

"It _is_ worthwhile?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "No matter what?"

"Yes." Maurice whispered. Lissa suddenly felt bad for the kind, gentle man. He almost looked as if he was going to shed tears. She wasn't sure what had made him feel so sad, but his voice was tinged with regret. She only hoped she hadn't caused it! He quickly wiped his nose and cleared his throat. "What is keeping Belle, I wonder?" He pretended to mutter.

"Nothing now." Belle answered as she entered the door. "Hello, Lissa." She smiled at her friend.

"Morning." Lissa returned the smile.

"Is anything wrong?" Belle asked. She could see the serious looks on their faces and wondered what had been exchanged between them.

"No, just...Gaston." Lissa grinned.

"I _see!"_ Belle nodded. That was enough said for her. "I hope you're not going just yet." She told Lissa. "I have a new book I've been wanting to share with you! Pere Robert finally had a new shipment come in and this one is my favorite so far. Can you stay for tea?"

"Well, I guess so." Lissa shrugged. "I don't have to rush right home."

"Good. Tea, Papa?"

"Yes, Belle. Thank you." Maurice nodded. Belle first went upstairs to find her book that Lissa could browse through as she prepared the tea. Lissa grinned and came over to Maurice. She leaned close to his face.

"Your daughter does _not_ like my brother." She whispered to him.

"I may be an old goat, but I don't think I'm _that_ senile yet!" Maurice teased. "Yes, I believe Belle made that point about your brother a _long time ago!"_

"Belle can't stand five minutes alone on the street with him!" Lissa continued. "Especially when he's being rude. Can you imagine _living_ with him?!" Maurice snorted.

"Uhm...no." He bit his lip. "No, I am happy to say that I cannot! No offense."

"Oh, that's all right. I _completely_ understand!" Lissa laughed. "So, where are you taking Belle to travel this time?" She asked, looking down at his latest music box he was working on.

The time with her dear friends had been so refreshing and educational. Lissa had enjoyed her visit immensely and when she headed back home, she felt much wiser and encouraged than when she'd first approached Belle's home. She may have to put up with Gaston, a lot, but no one was perfect. And maybe, if she didn't be rude back to him, maybe he'd think twice about his actions and work at making himself better...work at _growing._

* * *

 **Onto chapter 6...hopefully soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Night in the Woods Part 1

**Okay, so here's another childhood shot. I really, really want to get the movie chapters rolling, they're the ones I've been really working on. I want to get those up really soon! But the catch is that once I start posting the movie chapters, I don't really plan to post more one-shots like this. They might be mentioned as a memory, but when the movie chapters are in, I want to proceed from there with the film. What do you guys want? Please let me know.**

 **Hope this one is good. I wanted to entitle it "Gaston the Hunter", but I figured then it would have to be more focused on his great hunting skills. This will include that though.**

* * *

When he was seven-years-old, Gaston's father gave him his first shooting lesson and taught him how to hunt! It was the biggest day of Gaston's life, and marked a new path for him. Within a short time, he was an expert gun marksman and had become an avid hunter. That was one thing that the other boys in the village hadn't learned yet, at least, not to the level that he had. It boosted his father's ego too, giving him something to brag about to his friends in the village that Gaston was the smartest and fastest boy. He gave Gaston a ring with a wolf head etched into it as a reward. Gaston treasured the ring unlike any other present he'd ever gotten in his life. It became his pride and joy and he wore it all the time.

Lissa begged for ages to be able to go with Gaston on one of his hunting trips, but he'd always said no, that she wouldn't shut up and would end up scaring away the game. Plus, her mother would not hear of it and her father said it wasn't appropriate. But the day finally came when Lissa ten. "I'm going out tomorrow night for a hunt, Mother." 15-year-old Gaston announced. "So you'd better pack me enough food to last. Those treks make me hungry!" His mother nodded but didn't say much.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out by yourself?" She asked.

" _Mother,_ honestly." Gaston grinned, shaking his head. "I've been hunting by myself since I was nine. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, it's those woodland creatures I _don't_ trust." His mother corrected him.

"Everything will be just fine, Mother." Gaston said proudly. "I am more than capable than taking care of myself."

"Can I go this time?" Lissa asked. Both of her relatives gaped at her.

"Now give Mother a spell, why don't you?" Gaston teased. His mother glared at him.

"That is _not_ funny!" She exclaimed. "No, Lissa! It's out of the question!"

"Please?" Lissa asked again. "I'm older now, and I can be more quiet and careful than I used to be."

"You heard Mother." Gaston said. "Besides, you would just..."

"Get in the way." Lissa muttered, finishing for him. She'd heard that line before. She walked over to her tall brother who sat down in their father's chair. "Gaston, if I promise to be good, and I'm quiet on the ride to your hunting spot, can I go?" She asked. Gaston frowned at her.

"Lissa, it's unthinkable!" Their mother wailed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Gaston asked.

"I want a new adventure. Besides, you're such a good hunter, I want to see how you do it. Maybe I can be helpful. And you can keep me safe if anything goes wrong." Lissa replied.

 _That's true,_ Gaston smirked with his head held high.

"I...I would just really like to go! Please?" Lissa asked.

"I said no!" Their mother answered.

"Now, just a minute, Mother," Gaston held his hand up and rose to his feet. "I mean, what harm can it do?"

"Really?" Lissa's eyes lit up.

"Gaston!" Their mother gasped. "You're _not_ suggesting..."

"Now, now, Mother dear. Take it easy." Gaston said, touching her shoulder and more or less pushing her down into a chair. "It's only one night. And like Lissa said, if anything goes wrong, _I_ can handle it. With _me_ there, what could possibly happen?" He gave his best winning smile and leaned in close to his mother's face. However, she wasn't yet convinced this was a good idea.

"But, there are..." She tried to protest.

"Lovely streams, adorable little squirrels fighting with each other, flowers," Gaston said smoothly. "Just trust me, Mother. What's the worst that can happen? Look, I give my word, we'll only be up on the hill just overlooking the bridge. It'll be close to the village. If anything bad happens, we can hurry right back home! And that area isn't prevalent to very dangerous game. It's mostly the smaller animals. So you see? We'll be perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" His mother asked. "You sure the dangerous animals don't mingle over there?"

" _Mother."_ Gaston laughed. "I've been hunting for a long time. I can tell you which little creature will be there eating breakfast tomorrow!"

"Which one?" Lissa asked curiously. Gaston gulped. He didn't know she'd take him literally! But he should've known better.

"R...rabbits! That's right. Just harmless little rabbits." He answered. "See?"

"Please, Mother?" Lissa asked.

"You'll have to ask your father." Their mother relented, still not happy with this concept. Lissa frowned. She knew their father would probably say no. Gaston just smiled. Lissa thought he was being kind, but he had a plan behind it.

* * *

Lissa worked hard on her chores that day so that there wouldn't be any reason for her father to say no. Gaston watched her and decided to 'help'. She was taking the laundry off the clothes line for her mother and was relieved that she was almost finished. Behind her back, Gaston sneered and dropped one of the freshly clean linens onto the dirt. Not only that, but he stomped on it so that it was soiled. "I think you forgot one." He said sarcastically.

"I'll get it." Lissa said eagerly and turned. Her face dropped in dismay as she saw what she'd hoped would be the last bit of clothing. "Ohh!" Lissa groaned loudly and stooped down to pick it up. Gaston stood there smirking with his arms crossed. "Oh no!" Lissa moaned. "I was almost done." She snatched the article of clothing and lifting the clothes basket, she unhappily marched into the house. Gaston held his head high.

"No one sneaks like Gaston." He told himself proudly.

When their father came home, Gaston announced that he was going on another hunt tomorrow. Lissa asked if she could go along. Her father gaped, and was speechless. "Please?" Lissa asked. "I did all my chores and Mother didn't have to get cross with me for anything!"

"It's out of the question." Her father said. Their mother gasped in relief. "Young ladies do not go hunting."

"Well, it's not like I'd actually hunt. I would be just going along for the ride." Lissa said.

"Papa," Gaston spoke up. "It's just one night. What's the harm?"

"Gaston," His father stared at him sternly. "Girls do not go hunting. It's ridiculous, unheard of, and unthinkable!"

"It's dangerous!" Their mother added.

"But I'll be with Gaston." Lissa said, taking his hand. "He won't let anything happen to me."

"That's right." Gaston nodded. "Papa, with me around the woodland creatures wouldn't dare come near our camp!" Both parents were far from thrilled, their mother from fear and their father from embarrassment. They looked at each other, waiting for one or the other to make the decision. If they said no, their children might just keep pestering them.

"It's up to your brother." Their father finally sighed. "It's his call, you'll have to ask him."

"Please?" Lissa looked up at him eagerly. "I won't get in the way. I'll do as you say, I promise!"

Gaston smiled. "Why not?" He shrugged. Lissa clasped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, thank you, Gaston! Thank you. I promise I'll be good." Lissa bounced up and down.

"It's all right." Gaston smirked. _She won't last a single night out there!_ He thought to himself with satisfaction.

"I think I'm going to faint." Their mother drew in a breath.

 _Oh, please,_ Gaston rolled his eyes.

"One night!" Their father demanded. _"One night!_ But never again." Lissa nodded. "And she's your responsibility, young man. Anything happens to her, it's all going to be on _your_ head."

"Don't worry." Gaston shook his head. "Those vicious predators won't come anywhere near us. Not with _me_ holding the gun."

"Listen to your father!" Their mother shrieked. "And if she doesn't come back in the condition she left in, I guarantee you'll be living on table scraps for the rest of your life!" She threatened.

Gaston calmly smiled. "No worries, Mother. Trust me? Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

Lissa was sitting on top of the work bench outside in the shed, watching Gaston clean his musket. "How come you have to take it apart, into pieces?" She asked.

"Because dirt and dust can get inside and hinder the shooting." Gaston explained. "It may look pretty and shiny on the outside, but if the inside isn't spik and span, this old gun won't do you any good."

"I didn't know that guns needed baths." Lissa chuckled, picking up a the rifle butt and curiously peering into it. Gaston snickered. "Are we going to get a deer?"

"I doubt it." Gaston said flatly. "With a parrot like you on the trip, it'll be a wonder if we'll catch anything."

"Pow!" Lissa said, pretending to shoot the wall with the article she was holding. "Hey, I said I'll be quiet." Lissa said defensively. Gaston pffted with his lips.

"And stop playing with the gear." Gaston muttered, taking the piece from her hands.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"In a tent." Gaston simply said. "What did you think? Do you always have to ask so many questions?"

"It's my first time going hunting. I want to know what I'm up against." Lissa said casually, with her hands on her hips. Gaston shrugged, rolling his eyes.

" _Lissa! Time for bed!"_ Their mother called.

"Aww." Lissa moaned. "Coming! So, what time do we head out tomorrow?"

"I was thinking early evening." Gaston said. "We can eat our supper out there."

"You mean outside?" Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"Uh...yeah."

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lissa exclaimed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good-night. Thank you for saying yes."

"No problem." Gaston smiled as she hopped off the bench and left. "No problem _at all. **I want to know what I'm up against,**_ she says." Gaston cocked his head and muttered in a squeaky voice. He chuckled evilly to himself as he picked up the neck of his rifle and stroked it with a towel. "Everything is going to be just fine. Once this trip is done, she'll never want to come again!"

* * *

The next evening couldn't come soon enough for Lissa. She was so excited to go hunting with Gaston. She told Belle about it. Belle was flabbergasted. She did want adventure, but she didn't know if she wanted _that_ kind, and certainly not with Gaston who enjoyed picking on her! Gaston always looked forward to the thrill of pursuit or catching prey by surprise, and this time was no exception, aside from the fact that he hoped his chatty little sister would keep her word and not scare off the game. Well, he was the oldest, and if she didn't listen, he'd have to make her!

It was late afternoon when Gaston finally said it was time to go. Lissa was so excited. She'd packed her belongings after breakfast that day and she felt ready to go. She wore her sturdy walking shoes because Gaston told her they might have to do some tracking, though inwardly he had no such plan in mind. He packed the gear onto his strong black horse while Lissa said good-bye to their mother. "Now you be good, Lissa. And _please_ obey whatever Gaston tells you to do!" Her mother blurted.

"I will, Mother." Lissa nodded. "Don't worry. It's going to be fun."

"I don't believe that." Her mother argued. Lissa kissed her then walked over to the horse. Gaston helped her mount and she waited on the beast while Gaston said good-bye. "Take care of her!" His mom begged.

"Mother, I told you. Everything will be fine! Would you just trust me?" Gaston asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I trust you. But I don't trust those predators!"

"Mother, we've been all through this. No fearsome creatures will be where we are going. Now just calm down. We'll be all right."

"I...I know!" His mom sniffled and clasped him in a tight hug. Gaston furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Mother. You're acting like I've never gone anywhere before." He protested.

"I know." His mom sniffled some more.

"Look, it won't be that far. And nothing is going to happen. Right?" Gaston put on his best smile. But his mom didn't smile back.

"Be careful." She said. Gaston shook his head, and gave her a light kiss. Then he made sure the gear was intact.

"Come on, Gaston. Let's go!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you want to fall off and have us lose all our supplies?" Gaston huffed.

"No. But hurry up. Please!" Lissa fidgeted impatiently. "Besides, I've ridden a horse before."

"Scoot over." Gaston told her and mounted up in front. Lissa squirmed right up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Well, we'll see you in the morning." Gaston tipped his hat toward his mother.

"If you don't come rushing home sooner!" His mom wailed. Gaston's face grew hot. Her words were too close to what he had planned.

"Bye, Mother!" Lissa waved happily.

"I packed extra food for you!" Their mother called after them as they slowly walked away. "And extra bandages and gauze! Now you look out for her, Gaston! Don't let her eat too much, of get lost in the woods, or..." Her voice trailed off as they trotted out of sight.

"Thank you for letting me come." Lissa said.

"Mmm-hmm." Gaston grunted. He was scanning the area to see if he could spot someone he was planning to meet later.

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon turning into evening for a ride. Lissa was reading one of her books as the horse's sides swayed back and forth underneath her. And she was enjoying it, but pretty soon she felt very queasy. Her book slid down into her lap and she clung to Gaston for support. She gulped hard. "C-can we stop?!" She blurted out in a shaky voice.

Gaston blew out a breath of annoyance. "What for?" He griped.

"I...I...I don't feel very good!" Lissa bit her lip hard. Gaston halted the horse and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I got...to..." Lissa couldn't finish. She jumped down from the horse and ran to the nearest tree, where she vomitted behind it. Gaston watched curiously and shook his head smirking.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan, but..." He said to himself. Lissa finally trudged back to him. "You all right?" Gaston asked.

"Much better." Lissa nodded and Gaston pulled her back up behind him.

"You know, reading while sitting on a moving horse is not a good idea." Gaston grinned as he urged the horse to get moving again. Lissa grimaced and rubbed her stomach.

"Ohh. I'll remember that!" She exclaimed.

At one point, Gaston halted the horse again. He dismounted and pulled something out of the saddlebag then walked over to a small clearing. "What are you doing?" Lissa asked, watching curiously.

"Setting a snare." Gaston said and knelt down to set it up.

"What's that for?"

"Rabbits and other small game." Gaston answered then came back. "We'll camp over there in those trees." He pointed out.

"When are we going to eat?"

"Soon."

* * *

They found a small cleared out camping ground surrounded by tall trees. Gaston had often come here on some of his hunting trips. They settled for the night, then they took a hike. Gaston told Lissa how to trail animals. At one spot, she jumped back and clung to him when she saw a snake in their path. Gaston laughed at her and explained that it was harmless because it didn't have narrow cat eyes. He led her to a small stream and she waded a bit while he looked around, scanning the territory. But soon it was getting dark and they headed back to eat. The walk had made them pretty hungry, and they ate until they couldn't take another bite. Soon it was dark and Lissa contentedly wrote in her little diary while Gaston kept peering around, looking for someone. "What are you writing?" Gaston asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey! You're not supposed to read this." Lissa said defensively. "It's _my_ diary. It's private."

"Oh? Then why did you bring it out in the open where I could see it?" Gaston sneered. "Let's see. What do we have here?" He picked the little notebook up and raised it out of her reach.

"Would you please give it back?" Lissa moaned. "It's mine! Can I have it back?"

"Maybe." Gaston shrugged.

" _When?"_ Lissa groaned.

"Aw, I was thinking maybe...as soon as you grow up."

"No!" Lissa cried. "Please, no!" She anxiously reached for it. Gaston shook his head and gave it back.

"I was just fooling with you." He said casually.

"Are we gonna look for anything else tonight?"

"No. It's too dark." Gaston shook his head. "We'll start out after breakfast."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"A _story?"_ Gaston sputtered. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Tell me a real one!" Lissa cocked her head. "One that really happened."

"Oh, okay." Gaston sighed. He told her a story about a cruel prince who ruthlessly lorded his power of his people. The prince was mighty, smart, handsome, and could do things better than any other man in his kingdom. By the time he was finished with it, Lissa felt like she was going to cry, and she curled up next to him as close as she could. "Oh, Lissa," Gaston shook his head. "There's no need for tears. It's just a story. It thought it was exciting. Blood, explosions..."

"That's horrible." Lissa cried. "I don't like that kind of story. It _would_ be exciting, if it wasn't for that tyrant! How could anyone be so mean and like it?" Gaston sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best approach.

"All right," He said. "I'll tell you a different one."

"Thank you!" Lissa moaned. "Wait, how about I tell you a story?"

"You want to tell me a story?" Gaston arched his eyebrows.

"Mmm-hmm. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure." Gaston pasted on a smile. _This oughtta be good. This won't take long._ Lissa had barely told him a third of the tale when he interrupted her. "You're making all this up." He teased.

"I like to make up stories." Lissa said. "It would be amazing if they got turned into books someday."

"Yes." Gaston sighed. He slouched down onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest and his long legs. He grunted, pretending to be interested, but he lowered his hat over his face. Soon, he was dozing until he heard a voice speak to him.

"So, what did you think?" Lissa asked.

"Huh? What?" Gaston sputtered, widely opening his eyes trying to look alert.

"How did you like the end?"

"Uh...what part was that?" Gaston asked.

"That was when the dog led the boy back home and they all lived happily ever after." Lissa explained.

"Oh, right. I thought it was very...touching." Gaston said.

"You didn't even hear it." Lissa remarked sarcastically. Gaston sighed heavily. "But one day that one will be turned into a book."

"How do _you_ know?" Gaston asked smugly.

"Because I'm going to write it!" Lissa announced proudly.

"No!" Gaston gasped. "You can't. It's forbidden."

"Who says?"

"Grownups, that's who. It's not proper for a girl to write. Everybody says so!"

"They can change their minds." Lissa said nonchalantly.

"Hey, why don't I tell you about one of my first hunting trips?"

"Well, okay." Lissa said, but then she heard a strange, loud whistle. "What was that?" She gulped, clinging to Gaston's arm.

"A bird." Gaston grumbled.

"Do birds whistle at night?" Lissa asked nervously.

"Oh, sure." Gaston said. Then came the whistle again. "Hey, wait a minute. I don't think I've ever heard that one before!" He exclaimed worriedly.

"Gaston, what is it?!" Lissa gasped, shivering.

"Now, now, just calm down." Gaston said calmly, reaching for his gun.

"Ohhh..." Lissa shuddered. "Gaston! There's something moving over there!" She cried, pointing over to the underbrush. Gaston noticed that the horse didn't appear spooked, but Lissa was too shook up to notice, which worked out just fine for Gaston's plan. He slowly stood up, gripping his gun. Sure enough, something _alive was_ moving in the shrubbery. "Gaston, I'm scared." Lissa whimpered, clutching his belt.

"Don't worry. Animals don't usually come this close to the fire." Gaston said. "Maybe it's a robber!" Lissa shrieked and was glued to him. He slowly approached the bush. _"Hero time,"_ Gaston whispered to himself. They came nearer and nearer, and the bush was starting to make noises. "Uh oh. Lissa, you'd better get away from here...fast!" Gaston blurted out.

"Why?!" Lissa squeaked.

"It's...It's...it's a...a..." Gaston stammered nervously.

"Aaahh!" Lissa screamed and ducked from behind him. She grabbed pebbles and rocks from the ground, and screeching as she did, she wildly threw them at the bushes as hard as she could. "Go away! Go away, you...you thing!" She hollered.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Night in the Woods Part 2

" _Ow! Oh...hey...ow! Stop it!"_ Came a voice from inside the bush. Lissa ran back to her brother.

"Oh, Gaston. It...it...it is a robber!" She exclaimed.

"Gggrr. Was this part of the plan?" The voice muttered.

"What?" Lissa blinked in astonishment.

"We didn't sign up for this!" A familiar, unwelcoming voice blurted out.

"Gaston, what's going on?" Lissa looked up at him. Gaston stood there frowning. Then three groaning figures emerged from the bushes. Lissa gasped, only this time she saw what it was. She gasped again. It wasn't a robber or a predatory animal-well, not in the usual sense-it was Tom, Dick, and Stanley! And they didn't look happy. Lissa actually hid closer behind Gaston. She didn't like those boys, they were still mean and liked to bully. "You!" Lissa hollered. "What are they doing here?" The tall boys glared down at her, but then they shifted their disdain at Gaston.

"Gaston, when you enlisted us to do this, was this exactly what you had in mind?" Dick grumbled.

"Yeah! It's a wonder I can still see." Stanley muttered. "She nearly poked my eye out with that rock! See?" He had a small bruise just above his left eye. Lissa tightened her grip on Gaston's coat. She was scared of what the angry boys might do to her.

"Now, fellas, take it easy." Gaston smiled sheepishly.

"When you asked us to play a trick on your shrimp sister, and paid us generously for it, you didn't say anything about getting stoned!" Tom growled, holding his bloodied nose. "I enjoy scaring little children, Gaston. There's no fun like it, but you did not say we'd have to deal with this!"

"Yes. It wasn't worth it." Dick pouted.

"I came out here to have fun, not to get clobbered by a saucy little pipsqueak." Stanley snarled.

"I am not a saucy little pipsqueak." Lissa said defensively. "And you really scared me!"

"That was the general idea." Stanley rolled his eyes.

"What?" Lissa looked up sadly at her brother who pursed his lips. "Gaston," she whimpered, "you did this? You told them to do this?"

Gaston bit his lip, then he smiled, touching her shoulder. "Now, Lissa. We meant no harm." He said casually. "It was just a little joke, that's all." Lissa frowned unhappily.

"That was so mean! That was a dirty trick!" She exclaimed. "I was _really_ scared, Gaston. I thought something was going to happen to us!"

"Now, would I just let anything happen to you?" Gaston asked innocently. Lissa turned away and ran inside the tent.

"Well?" Dick groaned at Gaston. "How about it? What do I get for my trouble?"

"Us too!" Tom and Stanley insisted. "We did you a favor, and it went way down. You owe us something for that." Gaston rolled his eyes.

"I don't owe you anything, boys. I gave you your wages, _I_ kept my end of the deal. So quit whining at me like a bunch of old ladies." Gaston muttered.

"Drat, you!" Dick blurted out.

"Now get out of here." Gaston said firmly, raising the volume in his voice so Lissa would hear, making him sound like a repentant hero. "Go away and leave us alone!"

"Gladly!" Dick scowled and turned on his heel.

"Last time I do _you_ any favors." Stanley huffed at Gaston. Then the three of them departed.

"Don't get lost!" Gaston teased.

"Shut-up!" He heard Tom holler back. Gaston sighed, then he entered the tent.

"It's okay now, Lissa. They're gone." Gaston said proudly. Lissa was sitting on her cot, vigorously tugging on her hair. Gaston sighed. "Hey, come on. I thought it was kind of funny. It wasn't _that_ scary."

"It was to _me."_ Lissa interjected. "I thought we were going to get attacked or something. I _was_ scared."

"Well, I sent them away. There's nothing to be afraid of now." Gaston said. Lissa stared at him skeptically. "They didn't do much damage, just gave us a startle."

"I can't believe you _told_ them to. Why did you do that?" Lissa moaned.

"It was just for a joke." Gaston said reassuringly. "I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"That _wasn't_ nice." Lissa said unhappily. "And it really hurt my feelings that you would do something like that on purpose. I don't like that kind of fun." Gaston wore his sympathy face and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I think it's time for bed." Lissa didn't have to be told twice. She curled up under her covers and hid her diary safely under her pillow. Gaston went back outside and put out the campfire, then making sure nothing was around to harm them, he retreated back into the tent holding his gun. He set it upright against the wall then lay down on his cot. They were quiet for a long while, then Lissa spoke up again.

"Gaston?" She squeaked.

"Yeah?" Gaston turned his head in her direction.

"Are you _really_ sorry?" Lissa asked. She couldn't sleep until she was sure.

"I am very sorry." Gaston said in a gentlemanly voice. _Not a bit!_ He thought to himself. The only thing he was truly sorry about was that his plan had been spoiled. He was going to be the hero and save her from those punks, but their cover had been blown, plus she was supposed to get so scared that she'd beg Gaston to take her home, then he could hunt perfectly without being bothered. "I won't do it again. I promise!" He crossed his heart. Lissa smiled.

"Okay. I forgive you." She said softly. "Good-night." She turned on her side, facing the wall.

"'Night." Gaston said in a sly voice. He lay there smirking to himself. She would never be the hunter he was, and he was determined to prove it. _Well, the trip's not over yet,_ he thought. _Anything could happen._

* * *

Some of the unfamiliar wilderness sounds worried Lissa, and after she'd begged Gaston two different times to at least check outside and make sure everything was okay, he'd told her he'd sit up till she fell asleep so nothing would get at them. Lissa felt better after that and soon she was dozing, much to Gaston's relief. How he wished this was on one of his solo hunting trips where he was in control and nothing could get in his way. Having Lissa tag along was irritating.

They rose before sunrise and had a delicious breakfast. After that, they took another hike. After half an hour, Lissa's feet were aching terribly for a rest. Gaston said he knew the perfect resting place-he was still determined to get her out of his hair-. He led her to a nice, leafy place and told her where to sit. Now, Lissa knew many different plants, but right now she just really wanted to sit down and didn't pay attention to what she was doing. She sat down with a huge sigh of relief and leaned back, letting the soft leaves brush her arms and legs. Then she wiped her face with her hand. Gaston was trying not to laugh. He'd led her right into a patch of poison ivy!

They trekked on for some more miles, having to periodically stop and rest because Lissa's short legs weren't as cut out as Gaston's long, burly ones and though she was a fast walker, his large strides were hard to keep up with. Lissa made some flower chains while Gaston kept a lookout for any possible game. It was nearing mid-morning when they finally reached their camping ground again. Lissa was hungry so she munched on some gingersnaps their mother had packed while Gaston dismantled the tent. Soon they were packed up and perched on the horse. They'd been going for a while when Lissa asked to stop.

"Why?" Gaston asked.

"Look, over there." Lissa pointed. Dressing the sides of the trail were clumps of pretty flowers. "Let's get some." Lissa suggested.

"We really need to get home." Gaston said.

"It'll only take a minute." Lissa said, sliding off the horse who was starting to twitch.

"All right." Gaston shrugged.

"Let's pick some of these for Mother. Maybe then she won't be mad anymore about me going hunting with you." Lissa smiled.

"Good idea." Gaston smirked. "Glad I thought of it."

"It wasn't _your_ idea!" Lissa argued.

"Well, I _was_ thinking of it before you mentioned it. So you took the words right out of my mouth." Gaston cocked his head.

"Hmph." Lissa shook her head and stooped down to gather the blossoms.

Gaston's black horse was twitching and nervously stomping his feet. "Easy, boy." Gaston said. The horse fidgeted anxiously.

"Gaston, what's wrong with him?" Lissa asked uneasily, turning to look at him. She'd learned horse body language and this was making her nervous too.

"Aw, he's probably just anxious to get home." Gaston shrugged. His horse, as if to differ with him, started stomping his hoof. "Whoa, whoa, easy, boy. It's all right." Gaston tried to calm him.

"Gaston, he's scared!" Lissa realized. "Something's frightening him!"

"Shh. You don't want to spook him more, do you?" Gaston scolded. The horse was extremely tense. Gaston couldn't deny the odd behavior now, so he slowly grabbed his gun.

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Just hush." Gaston said and cautiously scanned their surroundings. The horse was acting strange and though he would never admit it, Gaston himself was feeling worried. This wasn't part of the plan. _Something_ was spooking the horse and he had no idea what it was! _"H-he-hero t-time,"_ he whispered. He was pretty sure he could handle whatever it was, nevertheless, he kept his eyes peeled. "Just hurry up and get the flowers." He told his sister. Lissa slowly continued her task but the horse backed up and began to shy. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy, easy!" Gaston barked, trying to reign the beast in.

"What's the matter with..." Lissa watched in fright. Then the horse neighed frantically.

"DON'T MOVE!" Gaston shouted at Lissa, holding his hand in a halting motion. "Do _not_ move." Gaston said slowly. The horse snorted and still fidgeted.

"W-w-what is it?" Lissa stammered.

"Stay _absolutely still!"_ Gaston told her, lowering his voice. The urgency in his voice scared Lissa. She slowly looked down at the ground and she gasped. Now she saw what Gaston couldn't peel his eyes from: not a foot away from her on the ground was an asp viper! It didn't appear about to strike, but it had its narrow eyes peeled on its intruder. Lissa's eyes widened in terror, and she started shivering. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, and Gaston had told her to stay still, which she couldn't run even if she wanted to: her legs felt numb.

"G-G-Gaston?" She squeaked frightfully.

"Shh! Don't scream." Gaston said firmly. "Just stay there. _Don't_ make any sudden moves or sounds." He slowly raised his gun. The horse was still breathing heavily. The snake slowly slithered toward them. Lissa couldn't stop shaking and felt like she was going to faint.

"Gaston...help me!" She whimpered through her teeth. Gaston carefully aimed straight at the reptile's head and fired. The blast was so loud and so close that Lissa fell backwards into the grass, letting out a frightened screech. The horse suddenly reared and Gaston's hands slipped on the reigns. He was thrown off and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. His gun fell next to him. The horse was so afraid that he galloped away! "No! Come back!" Lissa screamed. Then she looked right in front of her. The snake was dead, his head completely blown off. Lissa grimaced and backed away from him. She saw her brother on the ground and raced to him. "Gaston!" She cried. "Gaston, are you all right? Speak to me, Gaston! Please!" Gaston raised his head, but his face was pale.

"Would you quit hollering in my ears?" He growled.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead!" Lissa retorted sadly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...Ahh! I'm...fine." Gaston clenched his teeth hard, trying to hid his pain.

"No you're not. You're hurt!" Lissa argued.

" _I'm fine."_ Gaston rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, but he let out an unexpected yelp as the weight on his left foot became unbearably excruciating. He dropped back to the ground.

"You hurt yourself." Lissa said. Gaston couldn't deny it. His left ankle hurt like heck, and he couldn't help wincing at the stunning pain that ran through him. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so." Gaston shook his head as he slowly pulled off his boot, which did not ease his discomfort at all. He felt absolutely rotten. Everything had gone wrong. "I think it's sprained." He painfully wiggled his swollen foot to make sure.

"You're not a doctor." Lissa pointed out and Gaston pursed his lips.

"I must have hit it when I fell."

"We need help." Lissa said sadly.

"Look, my horse ran away. He probably went back home." Gaston said. "Once they see him, they'll come find us. We have to stay here and wait."

"But you need help _now_!" Lissa insisted. "You need ice and bandaging, and..."

"We'll wait." Gaston said firmly. "Just stay with me. I don't want _you_ to get lost and end up hurt next!" He had her help him off the trail over into the shade, at least there he could lay back. Lissa removed her cloak and Gaston's coat as he instructed, and folding them up, she tried to gently place them under his injured ankle so that it would be elevated until help arrived.

Lissa softly stroked his forehead. "Hey, thank you for saving me." She said, trying to cheer him up. Gaston just nodded and closed his eyes. After a while, Lissa was starting to itch horribly, much to Gaston's irritation. Why did he have to lead her through that stupid poison ivy? Well, at least now she would like she hadn't known what she was doing, which would strengthen his tough hunter image.

* * *

His hunch had been right, as their father along with Maurice and a few other men arrived within an hour. They had brought a makeshift stretcher just in case, and Gaston was carried home on it, for which he was extremely grateful that he didn't have to try to mount a horse or hobble all the way home. Lissa followed miserably as she was developing merciless rashes. She couldn't ever remember her father looking so worried as he had when he'd first appeared on the scene.

At first, their mother was so relieved, then angry, then worried when she saw the condition her children were in. Lissa was immediately put into a hot bath while Gaston was helped onto the sofa and his mother iced his ankle. The doctor was sent for. He confirmed that the ankle was not broken, only sprained. He bandaged and splinted it, and told Gaston he had to keep it elevated for five days. He prescribed some medicine to help with the pain, and gave Gaston a crutch to get around with. The whole truth had to come out about what had led up to the two siblings ending up in such conditions. When everything about their trip was told, their mother pinched Gaston by his ear for paying his friends to scare his sister. "You scoundrel!" She growled. "How could you do something so cold?"

"Mother, I don't feel good." Gaston said glumly, wishing she'd quit her whining. "How was I supposed to know that she was going to throw rocks at them?" Gaston rolled his eyes.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, young lady." Their father scolded Lissa. "I told you not to embarrass me. You will _never_ go hunting again, or commit anything so ridiculously unladylike!" Lissa bit her lip and continued to scratch.

* * *

For the next four days, both Gaston and Lissa were completely miserable, physically and emotionally. Gaston had to sit around, elevating his leg. He relished in the fussing and flowers he was being showered with from visitors, but his parents were not pleased. Lissa's arms, legs, and face were caked with a baking soda/charcoal paste and her mother had to scold her every time she started scratching. And she had to stay home until the rashes cleared up. Belle was the only girl in town who did not send flowers for Gaston. She brought a new book for Lissa to read.

Gaston was punished by his father for not taking care of his sister. Thankfully, after seeing how much pain he was really in, his mother threw aside her anger and started to pamper him-caressing his silky black hair and constantly gushing, "My poor baby"-, but his father was not so merciful. In fact, his father was furious. Worst of all, he took the ring away from Gaston. He roughly snatched it from his son's finger, sternly telling him that he was not worthy of it. And he told Gaston he would not get it back until his 21st birthday.

The house felt so uninviting after that, like a dark storm cloud hovered over it, except that the cloud was _inside_. Gaston was crushed. He was proud of that ring. It was his greatest treasure. Nothing could explain how it made him feel when his father had first given it to him. That was eight years ago! This punishment hurt him deeply. Being chewed out was one thing, and Gaston was used to it. But this? This broke his heart and made him doubt his father's love for him, however little that was in the first place. Gaston blamed all of this misery on his sister, and he made sure that she clearly understood that message! It was all _her_ fault. "If she hadn't whined and begged so much to go on that stupid hunt, playing on my heartstrings, this would NOT have happened!" He told himself and he constantly told Lissa too when she tried to be nice to him.

Lissa was torn. She saw how devastated her big brother was, and she endlessly tried everything she could think of to make him feel better. But he coarsely returned her gestures of kindness with rudeness and harshness. He took his unhappiness out on her and she didn't know how to change it.

* * *

Maurice and Belle had come to call on the children, hoping they were healing. Lissa told Belle about Gaston's ring, and even Belle couldn't help feeling bad for him. Later on that day, Maurice ran into Gaston's father. "Hello, Henry." He greeted.

"Maurice, how are you?" Henry greeted back.

"Couldn't be better." Maurice smiled. "You must be glad that your children are safe."

"Yes." Henry muttered in embarrassment. "I am. But it never would've happened if they hadn't taken up such a foolish notion. And, those three boys? Their parents are calling _my_ son a chiseler! A chiseler! Can you imagine?" Maurice stared at him thoughtfully.

"You mustn't believe every passing remark that people say." Maurice said kindly. "Half the time they aren't true anyway. I knew a wise woman once. She said, _'People speak behind your back, never to catch up.'_ Once it's behind your back, it's supposed to stay there."

"Funny little woman." Henry remarked. "Your mother?"

"No." Maurice gave a sad smile.

"You're a queer one, Maurice. I never know what to make of you." Henry shook his head.

Maurice chuckled. "I get that a lot. But, if I'm not being intrusive, there was a matter I felt I should discuss with you."

"Speak, Maurice. We are friends, after all."

"You're a father and have the right to raise your children as you see fit," Maurice began, "but, in the case of the ring...do you not think that just maybe you acted a bit... _hastily?"_

"That is my business, Maurice." Henry frowned.

"I understand that, and I am in no way trying to tread on your authority." Maurice said meekly. "But, I couldn't help noticing that...well, the boy's taking it rather hard. I don't remember seeing lively Gaston so down in the mouth before."

"He'll get over it." Henry said dryly. "His sister came home a mess. It was his job to take care of her. He didn't do it properly. He broke his word, Maurice. He's becoming a man, and he's got to learn the importance of responsibility."

"Of course." Maurice nodded. "I'm just saying, don't forget that he saved your little girl's life while she was in his charge."

"I have not." Henry said defensively. "But that is no excuse for how things turned out. You raise your daughter as you see fit, my friend, however questionable that may be. And I'll raise my children as I see fit."

"Certainly." Maurice tipped his hat. "Good day."

"Good day to you too, Maurice."

* * *

Lissa couldn't sleep. She was troubled and unhappy. Gaston had really let into her today and she wanted an advocate. She decided to try to intervene herself. She put on her slippers and bathrobe and headed downstairs. "Mother, where's Papa?" Lissa asked.

"Lissa, what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Her mother gasped. "Are you all right, pet? Are you sick?"

"No. But I wish I was." Lissa mumbled.

"What's the matter?"

"Where is Papa?"

"He's out, but he'll be back soon."

"I want to talk to him."

"Lissa, it's way passed your bedtime. You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep. I feel so bad for Gaston." Lissa hung her head. Her mother stared at her.

"I know. So do I."

"But, it was my fault!" Lissa said. "He's so unhappy. I want Papa to give him back his ring, then everything will be all right."

"No, darling. It wasn't your fault. Don't even say that. It was all an accident." Her mother argued.

"But I feel like I should do something." Lissa insisted.

"Well, you're welcome to try, but I don't think it will do any good."

Lissa waited up for her father, curling up in the rocking chair. He arrived an hour later and she was still awake. "What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" He asked firmly.

"I was waiting for you." Lissa answered.

"Me? Are you ill?"

"No, Papa. I'm not sick."

"Well then, I think you should head back to bed, don't you?" He removed his hat and coat and sat down in his chair. Lissa walked over to him. "Lissa, what is it?" Her father asked.

"Papa," Lissa began timidly. "Are you ever going to forgive Gaston for what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Papa, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. None of this would've happened if I hadn't made him take me on the hunt. Papa, he's been feeling just awful ever since...since he can't have the ring anymore."

"He'll get over it." Her father stated. Lissa gazed at him hurtfully.

"Papa, please!" She begged. "Will you please give Gaston back his ring? It would make him so happy, and me too."

"He never should've taken you with him. He's got to learn a lesson."

"Please, you can punish _me._ I wish you would, instead of him. It was all my idea in the first place. Papa, if I gave up looking at my books for a week, if I don't eat any sweets for a week...Papa, if I would do one of those things, would you please give Gaston back his ring?"

"You...you would do _that_ for him?" Her father gaped.

"If I do, can he have the ring? Please? Papa, he's so unhappy and sad. I've never seen him like this. Please, will you give him back the ring?" Lissa begged, sitting down at his feet and clasping his large hands.

"I won't have you taking the consequence for something he did."

Lissa's face fell. "He...he did save me from the snake." She said lowly. Her father grunted. It was true, Gaston _had_ saved his sister's life! And his father had hardly given him credit for it at all! "I know he played a mean trick on me, and I was cross at him. But, Papa, I forgave him. And he did make them go away. And he didn't let that snake bite me at all! I was so scared, I thought I was going to get killed. But you should've seen Gaston. He told me what to do and then he shot that snake to smithereens, and didn't let it even touch me. I'm glad he was there, Papa! I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't been."

Her father leaned back in his chair. "You are a queer one too." He sighed.

"Then you'll do it?" Lissa's eyes lit up.

"No promises. I'll _think_ about it." He grunted. Lissa was so happy she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't say no! He uncomfortably fidgeted.

"All right. Enough of the sissy stuff." Her father slowly pushed her away.

"Oh, thank you, Papa! Thank you. I love you. Good-night." She smiled and rushed upstairs back to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Gaston said he wanted to stay in bed instead of getting up. This way he could wallow in his depression. His mother didn't argue, but she had Lissa bring him his tray of breakfast. Lissa was happy to do it. "Good morning." She smiled at her brother whose large, slouching frame covered the bed.

"Humph." Gaston scowled.

"Here's your breakfast. Mother made your favorite." Lissa said, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry." Gaston mumbled. He just lay there, vigorously scraping a stick of wood with his hunting knife. There were wood shavings on his blanket.

"All right. I'll just leave it here in case you do get hungry."

"Right. Whatever." Gaston puffed out his lip.

"Hey, cheer up." Lissa said kindly as she opened the shades on his window. "It's been a few days and Papa isn't so mad anymore. Maybe he'll give you back your ring."

At this, Gaston stiffened and his eyes widened in anger. He jerked himself to a sitting position and glowered at his sister. "Get out!" He yelled. Lissa trembled.

"W-what?" She quivered.

"I said, get out!" Gaston hollered and tried to get up on his crutch. "I don't ever want to hear you mention that stupid ring again!" He snarled down at Lissa as he leaned on his crutch, his height towering over her. "It's all your fault I lost it. And you can tell Papa that he can keep that old thing. I don't even want it! Now leave me alone. I don't even want to see your face right now. Get out!"

Lissa was so startled that she stumbled backward trying to make her way to the door. "I-I'm sorry." She gulped. "Did I say something?" Gaston didn't answer, but grabbed one of his shoes and threw it directly at her! Lissa had just made it outside the door before it hit her. Gaston hobbled back to his bed and flopped down in it, stewing like a tea kettle.

Lissa rushed away but was caught by her mother's arms. "Hey, what on earth is going on?" She asked in astonishment. "What is going on in there? I heard yelling."

Lissa burst into tears. "Oh, Mother," she wailed. "Gaston's so mad at me! And he says he doesn't want his ring anymore! He threw a shoe at me." Lissa bolted out the door.

"Lissa, come back!" Her mother called, but it was no use. She huffed and barged into her son's room.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here anymore?" Gaston muttered without looking up at her. His mother's lips became a thin line and she marched over to his bed. She flipped his stick and knife away.

"I want you to stop that right now!" She growled down at him. Gaston leaned his head back on his pillow.

"Stop _what?"_ He asked flatly.

" _That."_ His mom answered just as dryly. "Look, I know you've had a rough time lately, but that doesn't give you the right to punish everyone else for something that can't be helped."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaston shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Don't you use that impudent tone with _me,_ young man!" His mother said dangerously. It wasn't very often that she got this mad, and especially at him. Gaston was her precious baby boy, he always had been. She'd doted on him since he was a toddler, and it had become a craving hazard with him. But right now there was certainly _no_ pampering in her voice or her touch. She stood there with her fists on her hips. "You may be the invalid around here, but I never gave you permission to act like a tyrant. And don't you puff your lip out at me. It _won't work this time!"_ Gaston rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you driving at?" He huffed. His mom pinched his shoulder, annoying him.

"How dare you mistreat your sister like that!" She scolded him icily.

"Like _what?"_ Gaston asked, feigning innocence. His smile was pasted, but his eyes were filled with irritation.

"I have ears." His mom growled. "I heard you yelling at her. Why did you do that?"

"I merely got firm with her." Gaston shrugged. "She's exaggerating. Girls do that." His mom tightened her pinch on him and it was starting to hurt.

"I don't wanna hear that." She snarled. "She fled your room in tears. Something about that tells me you drove her away. How about it?"

"Oh, Mother, _honestly,"_ Gaston gave a cruel chuckle. "You raised me better than that, didn't you? Haven't you yourself said that I have better manners than most of the boys in the village?"

"Don't change the subject." His mom interjected. Gaston's smile faded and he frowned. "Did you or did you not yell at her, ordering her to get out?"

"I told her to leave me alone." Gaston sighed. "Is that a crime?"

"You threw your shoe at her!" His mother hollered. Gaston sputtered with a laugh.

"Me? Throw a shoe at her? Oh," he chuckled. "Mother, she can get pretty dramatic when she gets the notion. That little storyteller. Did she ever tell you she plans to be a writer?" He gave her a toothy grin. But his mother would have none of it. She glowered and sharply pinched his ear lobe. This time Gaston winced and tried to break away from her. "Hey, take it easy!" He whined.

"Tell the truth, Gaston. I'm not letting you go until you do." His mom said. She wasn't bluffing. Gaston grumbled, rolling his eyes again. His mother squeezed harder on his ear, making him yelp. "You drove her away and threw a shoe at her, didn't you?!"

"All right, all right!" Gaston exclaimed, trying to wiggle free from her grip. "Yes, I got upset and she ran away. Yeah, I might've thrown a shoe at the door, but she was pestering me." His mother finally let go and Gaston moaned, rubbing his sore ear.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, _at all_ today until you apologize to your sister for hurting her feelings." His mother said.

"I'll think about it." Gaston lied.

"Not another word!" His mother held up her index finger. "You are to stop lying around feeling sorry for yourself. You are fifteen, Gaston, practically a man. It's time you started acting like one! Today you've made a fool of yourself acting like a spoiled brat. I'll have no more of that in this house! You should be mature enough to know the difference between right and wrong, but if you act immature and stupid like today, I may have to go back to treating you like a six-year-old. I'll leave you alone to decide. If you don't have the guts to straighten up and like a decent person instead of a bully, then I...I'll...I'm very disappointed in you!" And with that, she marched angrily to the door. "Don't go hungry." She said before closing the door. Gaston pouted with a sour look on his face. He grabbed his tray of food and flung it across the floor, then punched his pillow with his fist till he'd had his fill. Then he just lay back with his arms stubbornly folded across his chest.

Lissa ran to the creek. She sat there shedding tears. She hadn't meant to make Gaston angry. She was only trying to be polite and helpful, but he'd acted like a beast. "This is all my fault." She kept telling herself. She knew Gaston was far from happy right now, but how she wished he hadn't been so harsh with her like that!

* * *

Gaston's mother tried to find Lissa, but she couldn't. She busied herself doing her housework and left Gaston alone to mope, and _think_ she hoped. While she did some shopping, her husband made a quick stop home. "Hello?!" He called, but nobody answered. He peeked inside Gaston's bedroom door. "Hello, son." He said. Gaston glared at him and puffed out his lip. "How are you feeling today?" His father asked.

"What do you think?" Gaston grumbled. His father sighed.

"I don't like that tone of yours in my presence." His father said firmly. Gaston stared straight ahead and bit his lip hard. "I want you to listen to me. I never did approve of your sister going on a hunt with you."

"Sounds like we've been here before." Gaston muttered.

"Shut your mouth." His father snapped. "I was worried sick about both of you when your steed ran back here without you. What happened can't be redone, but none of that trouble should've ever happened!" Gaston rolled his eyes to the ceiling again. "Look at me, Gaston!" His father demanded. Gaston refused.

"Why should I listen to you?" He huffed. "I brought Lissa back home, I didn't lose her in the woods, I saved her life! But it seems like everyone has decided that's to no account." He snarled. "Thanks to her not shutting up, I didn't have anything to show for when we returned. Look, Papa. I took care of her! I kept her from getting killed! And how do you repay me? Nothing but lectures, and dark glares. And you took my ring away!" At this point, Gaston wagged his head back and forth and covered his eyes. " _Now_ tell me, _why_ should I even listen to you?" His father gazed glumly.

"For your information, _boy,_ that's what I came to see you about!" He growled. "I brought you something." He reached into his pocket and tossed a small box at his son who turned his nose up and refused to look at it. "Don't go getting a swelled head and thinking I did this on my own account. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't truly earned it back. _But..._ granted, you did save our little girl's life, and I think I owe you for that. You can take it or leave it, it's your choice, young man." Gaston begrudgingly opened the little box, intending to take one glance then toss it back at his father. But when he saw what was in it, he was speechless with a blank face. It was his ring! Gaston blinked several times at it in disbelief, then squinted up suspiciously at his father.

"You're...giving this back to me?" Gaston asked slowly.

"It's not a gift." His father said flatly. "And after the disrespect you've just shown me, I have a good mind to take it back again….this time for good!" When he said that, Gaston almost looked disheartened. "However, you committed an act of bravery and should be compensated for it. Now, take it or leave it." Gaston clutched the little box in his large hand. "Fine." His father said. "And you have your sister to thank for this, _not me!_ _She's_ the one who pleaded with me and even was willing to sacrifice her favorite liberties on your behalf! I think _you_ owe _her_ for that." Having said his peace, his father departed and closed the door. Gaston gazed in surreal astonishment, still unable to grasp that his beloved ring was back in his possession. He pulled it out of the box and pressed it to his lips before slipping it back on his finger.

* * *

Lissa finally returned home. Her mother was making lunch. "I'm not really hungry." Lissa said.

"Now, I've heard all of that that I'm going to take." Her mother said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry your brother hurt your feelings."

"You didn't do it." Lissa hung her head.

"Well, go get washed up for lunch, all right?" Her mother hugged her and kissed her face.

After refreshing her face, Lissa was afraid to, but she slowly peeked inside Gaston's room through a crack in the door. She really hoped he wasn't mad anymore. He was still in bed, laying there staring. Lissa was scared but she slowly tip-toed in. Gaston's eyes glanced at her but he didn't chase her away. "Uhm, Mother's...making lunch. I...wasn't sure if you were hungry or not." Lissa said slowly.

"Actually, I am." Gaston said.

"All right. I'll tell her." Lissa sighed. "How's your foot?"

"Coming along." Gaston gave a crooked smile. "Did anyone bring any new flowers for me today?"

"No." Lissa mumbled, afraid he'd get mad at her.

"Oh." Gaston grunted. "Well, wouldn't want to put the flower lady out of business, now would we?"

"No." Lissa shook her head. "Well, I'll tell Mother you want lunch."

"Hey, look." Gaston said happily, showing her his hand. The ring was there!

"He gave it back!" Lissa smiled. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

"Yes." Gaston gazed at it proudly. "Hey...thanks." He grinned, pinching her cheek. Lissa slowly smiled.

"Glad you're not sad anymore." She said and left the room. She was filled with gladness but also disappointment. She was happy that Gaston was happy again, and that she'd been able to bring it back to him. But yet she was still hurt that he hadn't apologized for the way he'd treated her.

Gaston never did apologize for his rough behavior that day. If there was one trait he'd surely inherited from his father, it was his father's pride! In his eyes, Lissa _was_ the whole cause of the trouble he'd suffered, and he rationalized in his mind that her plea on his behalf was because she owed him for saving her. He was just glad to have his ring back, it quickly brought back his self esteem.

At first, Lissa kept hoping Gaston would apologize for being so mean to her, but then she slowly accepted that it wasn't going to happen. At least now he was being nice to her, and after all, he had saved her life. She was grateful for that, and she was grateful that he'd at least told her 'thank you' for helping get his ring back.

* * *

 **So, maybe this wasn't my best story chapter. But I wanted to include it in this fanfic. Hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Okay, is anyone ready for me to begin posting the film chapters, from the live-action movie? Or do you want more childhood shots first? Once I start the movie story, I want to proceed with it. Please let me know. It would be helpful. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 Every Day Like the One Before

**Hi, everybody. Here's my new chapter, and it's my first official movie chapter from the live-action film! I don't own the film or anything originated in it. I plan to include some one-shots inside these chapters as memories of Gaston and Lissa's childhood, but these chapters are supposed to be mainly focused on the story of the film with some differences. Because they are based on the film, these chapters will include more shots with Belle, Maurice, and Lefou but will still be about Lissa and Gaston's relationship. Hope you like it.**

 **Warning: When I began this fanfic, I told you all that I'm going to write down the Gaston that we all know, which means that now, it includes his dark side! I don't want to scare anyone off, but that's the way it's going to be. Hope you still want to read it though and find out what happens.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to find out the name of Gaston's horse, Magnifique. Seems fitting to me. Reviews are welcome. Hope you are able to read this fanfic to the very end! Letting you know now though, that some things are going to get ugly with Gaston, because they did in the movie. Hope you still like the story though.**

 **Brisa is French, and means 'breeze'.**

* * *

It had been years since the war ended, and life had moved on, yet to Lissa it seemed that life was a comical but nerve-racking monotony of late. Every day started the same. Lissa, a fully-blossomed woman now, would rise just at the brink of dawn and after dressing would write her deepest thoughts or a new story inspiration in her precious diary before heading downstairs to fix breakfast for herself and Gaston...and sometimes-no, _many_ times Lefou when he dropped in-. But he never failed: Gaston was always up before her, always fully dressed, always with his silky black hair perfectly combed and his teeth a gleaming white, and always downstairs before she came to fix the morning meal. And today was no different.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Lissa found him standing in front of the fireplace mantle, gushing over his portrait like a woman does a new dress. "Oh, my precious darling. Aren't you a vision to behold?" Gaston sighed dramatically. "You are more beautiful than myself in every way. You put my kind to shame." Then he changed his voice to normal. "Why, thank you, Belle!" Gaston exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest. "You know how to put a glow in a man's day, my dear!"

Lissa rolled her eyes. Her big brother never ceased to amaze her _anymore_ in how much he highly thought of himself. Not only that, but also how highly he expected everyone else to think of him, or how highly he thought they thought of him. He'd been like this ever since he returned a captain from the war. Sometimes he acted so ridiculous Lissa couldn't help laughing because she couldn't believe he would go that far. Other times it was absolutely annoying. Gaston the town war hero in the years since the war had ended, had grown even taller, huskier, broader, ruder, goofier, and prouder than when he'd returned home from the battlefield. In recent years and months, he'd found the quiet, peaceful home life of the village boring. He wanted excitement. He wanted a challenge. He craved action, in a conceited manner: anything to make him look better than any man in Villeneuve, or any _person_ for that matter. He craved anything that would make him the hero, whether it was merited or not. His self-important attitude was quite a nuisance to his sister, and even more so to Belle, the most beautiful girl in the village.

"Oh, yes, Gaston. I will marry you! How could I refuse someone as amazing as you?" Gaston gushed.

"Unbelievable!" Lissa shook her head. She'd heard him say many flowery lines to himself about how handsome he was, how fascinating he was, and with Belle as his future wife. Only in the make-believe conversation, he always made _himself_ out to be the prize to be cherished. This morning, Lissa decided to try and divert his attention back to planet earth. "Say, uh...when are you going to get down on your knee and propose to _yourself?"_ She teased, referring to how often he talked to himself in the mirror and his portrait, telling himself what a dreamboat he was. "Now, that would _really_ be something! It would be even more stupendous if you actually said yes!"

"Ahem." Gaston grunted. "What is it you want? Do you not have something better to do?"

 _Does **he** not have something better to do than ogle at his own appearance? _ Lissa raised her eyebrows. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked behind him, clearing her throat.

"Morning." Gaston cocked his head without looking back at her. "I will not fail today. Today she will say yes!" He smirked, posing.

"Don't tell me that's what you expect Belle to look like!" Lissa joked, pointing to his portrait. Gaston stared at her in confusion. "I mean, that's where you were looking, so it's obvious that's who you were talking to, right?"

" _I'd_ say yes, if I proposed to me. Wouldn't you?" Gaston looked at her.

"All right." Lissa sighed and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He apparently wasn't interested in that right now. He was too absorbed in his romantic fantasy island, planning to ask Belle out _again_. But Lissa had barely gotten out her cooking tools when Gaston surprised her by coming up behind her. He pulled her by her shoulders.

"Lissa, come look, please." He said cheerfully, leading her back to the living room. He brought her to his portrait. "Take a good look." He said. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"A picture." Lissa simply stated.

"No, no, no." Gaston chuckled. "I mean, _in_ the picture. What do you see?"

"Uh... _you?"_ Lissa answered. _I could have said_ _a fellow with a very big head_ _._

"Exactly!" Gaston exclaimed. "Just picture it, Lissa."

"I really need to fix breakfast unless you want to starve this morning." Lissa said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, but just try to imagine." Gaston rambled on. "Here is me, a rugged, tall, heroic, flawlessly handsome, beautiful, brutish specimen. A man among men, little sister! An absolute dreamboat, to be _married_ to the sweetest, most gorgeous girl in the village: Belle! No offense, to you, my dear, I assure you."

"None taken." Lissa said dryly. "But..."

"Oh, the two most beautiful people in France, married to each other. Together we will make my life the happiest in the world." Gaston puffed out his chest dramatically.

"Charming." Lissa muttered and hurried back to the kitchen. But Gaston followed her.

"Oh, but it's all such a romantic, exciting adventure!" Gaston growled. "Belle never gives me the same answer twice. Ah, things will never be dull with her around. And you two will get along splendidly." He sat down in a chair and arched his arms behind his head, and perched his big boots right on the kitchen table!

"I think Belle has made her thoughts on that notion very clear." Lissa argued. _And we've gotten along splendidly all these years._ "Now, would you like hot cakes or biscuits?"

"No two girls could ever be happier." Gaston went on.

"All right. Hot cakes, then." Lissa answered for herself. She brought her ingredients to the table and her mouth dropped. "Ahem!" She grunted loudly with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it sounds like the perfect life?" Gaston asked.

"I think _someone_ will be eating shoe leather for breakfast if he doesn't watch it." Lissa said sarcastically.

"Hmm?" Gaston looked confused. Lissa shooed her hand at his feet. He didn't remove them so she pushed them off.

"Don't you have something more interesting to do?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Gaston nodded and left.

"Finally!" Lissa gasped in relief. That was all Gaston talked about these days, his plans to woo and marry Belle. He'd been on the hunt for twelve months now! Belle never accepted his proposals to go out to dinner, or to a play, or anything, least of all marriage! Lissa couldn't blame her. After all, she _lived_ with the guy, she knew exactly what he was like! Belle was lucky, she didn't have to. But Gaston and Lissa were blood relatives, and without him to take care of her she might be a beggar in the streets like Agathe. So, Lissa was stuck with him. She was grateful to have a roof over her head and that she was not an indentured servant, some of the stories she'd heard about orphans were too terrible to imagine, so she considered herself lucky compared to others. Nothing would make Lissa happier than for Belle to become her actual sister, _but_ she understood that Belle did not love her brother Gaston, and living with him as his younger sister, Lissa understood why. As much as being relations would be wonderful, Lissa would never force Belle into a marriage where she would be unhappy.

Honestly, life with Gaston wasn't _horrible,_ it was just...well, it _wasn't_ the dreamy life that nearly every single, eligible girl in the village imagined it was. Thankfully, he and Lissa cared about each other, so that made his atrocious behavior bearable for the most part. But Lissa had seen such a narcissist person in her brother since his military glory that she wasn't sure how to deal with it all the time. She'd slowly gotten used to it, but lately it had been bothering her more. As he and his body had matured into a bristle lion of a man, Gaston's ego tank had enlarged triple that! And what made that such a problem was that it was never filled all the way. As fast as appealing esteem was poured into him, it drained away if someone said the wrong thing or Gaston did not get what he wanted. Gaston expected praise all the time-it almost didn't matter who from-, and if he didn't get it he sulked terribly. When he was moping, he wanted pampering. That's one thing that made him so difficult to handle because when Gaston moped, he whined and pouted a spoiled child, expecting to be soothed and comforted. That behavior bugged Lissa and she wouldn't know how to cheer him up because she felt he was acting like a big baby. When he acted that way, it made her extra grateful for Lefou's friendship: when she was at a loss on how to keep Gaston tame, Lefou _always_ had the solution, always knew just what to say that would bring Gaston back into a good mood. As much as she felt begrudged to praise him because Gaston did enough of it to himself, enough for a crowd, she'd rather have him cheerful and boasting then dark and angry. Moping was one thing, but seeing Gaston angry? That was a whole other road!

* * *

Lissa concentrated on the food she was making, thankful that Gaston was out from underfoot. Soon the food was ready, and she was placing the plates on the table when he came back in from his room. He had his uniform on. "Well, how do I look?" Gaston asked. Lissa frowned at him. She knew the answer he wanted, the same answer he always wanted, and she knew the answer she always gave him.

"You look good." Lissa said ritually.

"Good is not strong enough word to bring out the finest in me." Gaston said smugly, same as he always did.

"Your breakfast is ready." Lissa sighed. Gaston smirked and sat down to eat. They heard footsteps outside the front door.

"Come in, Lefou!" Gaston called. The door immediately opened and Lefou hurried inside. They'd grown so used to him popping in for meals that they recognized his knock and his steps when he was approaching. Sometimes they didn't even bother to have him knock, because they knew he could charm his way into getting asked to a meal.

"Morning!" Lefou greeted cheerfully. "Bad timing?"

"Of course not." Gaston smiled. "Sit down."

"Thanks. Mmm! Hotcakes!" Lefou licked his lips as he sat down.

"Hey, save some for us, all right?" Lissa teased. She smiled and brought him a cup of coffee then sat down to eat.

"So, Gaston? What's the plan for today?" Lefou asked.

"I thought we'd go ride and hunt again." Gaston replied.

"If you get a stag, _I am not_ going to be the one to skin and dress it!" Lissa blurted out. Small game and chickens she could handle, but large carcasses like deer she had Gaston clean. It was a big, messy, time-consuming job. _After all, he's the big hunter,_ she would think, _he should finish the job._ But Gaston never minded, as it made her look like a sissy and him the tough hunter that he was.

"Have you spotted any deer around lately?" Lefou asked.

"No." Gaston shook his head. "And I'm not counting on finding any. Besides, I don't plan to be out all day. I must get back on time."

"Time for what?" Lefou raised his eyebrows.

 _You oughtta know by now,_ Lissa thought. "Oh, he's planning to ask her out _again."_ She replied.

"Again?!" Lefou sputtered. "But, Gaston? Didn't you just ask Belle out two days ago?"

"Yes." Gaston shrugged.

"And she said she had things to do."

"A common refusal."

"But last week you asked her out five times in seven days!" Lefou exclaimed.

"And she refused every time." Lissa added.

"But don't you see?" Gaston got that predatory gleam in his eye. "That's what makes Belle such a worthy candidate for my attention! She's a fighter, just like me. She isn't the kind of girl to just accept a simple offer. She has to beat around the bush, hemming and hawing till I guess what she really wants me to do."

"I don't know." Lissa shook her head. She'd lost count a long time ago of how often and how adamantly that Belle had made it clear she had no desire to go out with Gaston. Lissa couldn't deny that a few rare times, Belle had looked tempted-or maybe she was just being polite as a courtesy which seemed more like the logical explanation-but then Gaston would say or do something stupid in his approach, always bringing the spotlight back on himself and Belle would turn him down flat as politely but firmly as she could. Lissa didn't want to put her brother down but she felt the same way Belle did every time Gaston called her by the new 'pet' name he'd developed for her.

"She can't turn me down this time." Gaston said confidently. "Tell me, my good friends, how could any self-respecting woman in her right mind, reject this?" He pointed to himself.

 _You_ _ **really**_ _want me to answer that? I could, but you wouldn't like it._ Lissa cleared her throat, not sure what to say. She just hoped that Lefou had a suitable but not too flattering answer. As usual, he did have an answer.

"Right." Lefou agreed. "You're the supreme model of a man, Gaston. I know that _I_ would give anything to look and be just like you!" Lissa bit her lip and cleared her throat. He didn't have to garnish _everything_ when talking to Gaston, did he? But Gaston seemed more than satisfied and wore that proud, crooked grin of his.

"You're right, Lefou! I could not have said it better myself." He said.

"Uh, more coffee?" Lissa interrupted him.

"Nah." Gaston shook his head. He rose to his feet. "Come, Lefou. Let's be off."

"But I'm not finished eating." Lefou said with disappointment.

"Great hunters always find their best catch early in the morning!" Gaston told him, ignoring his friend's comment and grabbing his hat.

"All right." Lefou groaned, rising to his feet.

"Well, Lissa, I shall see you later." Gaston cocked his head. "Have a good day. Let's go!" And he strode outside. Lefou stared forlornly down at his plate. He wasn't satisfied. Lissa shook her head.

"Here." She spoke up, grabbing one of the table napkins, she picked some hot cakes off the serving platter and stacked them into the cloth. "You can take these. Go ahead."

"Gosh, thanks." Lefou smiled gratefully, eagerly taking the food.

" _He_ may be the brawn in this house, but I guess he completely forgot that a great hunter can't do well on an empty stomach." Lissa said sarcastically with her fists on her hips.

"Mmm-hmm. Exactly. Well, I'd better go. Thank you for this. And thanks for the breakfast in general, it was good!" Lefou smiled, waving his cake filled napkin to her as he headed out the door. Lissa smiled. Lefou may be queer and bumbling, but at least he was decent and friendly. And he'd thanked her for the meal. She couldn't remember the last time Gaston had said that to her.

* * *

Lissa cleared the dishes and decided to write in her diary before doing her chores:

" _How have I come to this? It is not easy being the sister of the most wanted man in the village! I'm not saying that to brag, I am saying it because it's true. I'm not trying to complain. I am very grateful that I have a brother, who looks out for me and would never turn me out into the streets! He does nice things for me, he keeps me safe, and he does take very good care of me! My biggest problem is he knows that and thanks himself before I can, and still expects me to! I am so puzzled by that. He puts words in my mouth before I have a chance to say them on my own, and sometimes they were **not** what I was going to say in the first place! _

_I hate it when he puts words in my mouth that I don't intend to say, when he's grouchy! That's the worst time. He makes himself sound like such a helpless victim that is getting picked on (and for an army hero, I'd think he was supposed to be a lot tougher than that!), when that is so not the case at all. Someone might not have even said something unkind or insulting, but if it's not the answer he wanted, he gets so easily crushed. As we both get older, I find that part of him so difficult to fathom. I do not understand it. Was he made fun of a lot during the war or something? I find that hardly likely to happen, but if it did, maybe that's why he takes his role as town hero so seriously. It would explain why he's so hungry for praise. I just don't know._

 _Well, he is right about **one** thing: Belle is gorgeous! She's so beautiful and such a gracious person, which makes her all the more pleasant to be around. I'm so glad she's my friend. We've been close ever since we were little girls, and now that we're older, it only seems to be more wonderful, even though we may not see eye to eye on everything. Belle will often speak her mind on things, some of her views are so unorthodox to the villagers. But I'm glad she feels free to express herself that way without being afraid of how people react. She certainly has more courage than I do! I wish I could be like that, especially with being the sister of Captain Gaston! I don't see why the villagers look down on Belle so much, it's not like she is snippy or anything, not like Mademoiselle Clothilde! Well, I feel privileged that at least Belle and **I** are such good companions! _

_I hope I don't see Tom, Dick, or Stanley today! Why are they always hanging around the village? Why don't they travel or something like Gaston? They are like three peas in a pod, and the way they appear to be lurking all over the place, it's as if they're just **waiting** for a chance to be a nuisance or worse! Those three blokes are trouble! And their personalities haven't changed even though we're all grown up now. What **has** changed is that they seem to be Gaston's cronies now. He always stopped them from picking on me when I was little, but now he tells me that they aren't really so bad, that they just haven't fallen under the spell of a good woman. Oh, please. They still make me feel like I need to hide somewhere when I know they're watching me. They may be Gaston's stooges now, but they're still no friends of mine! Lefou recently teased me, suggesting that I try to go out with Stanley some time, that he seems like a nice fellow! Can you imagine?! Needless to say, I was appalled. Gaston just laughed and went along with the joke. I told them in an unfriendly way that I seriously hoped that was only one of their very bad jokes, because Stanley is **not** a nice person. He isn't even chivalrous. I've seen the way he and his pals act, they are no gentlemen. _

_Even with as obnoxious as Gaston can be, I can honestly say that I'd much rather live with **him** as my brother and the head of our house, than be a relation of any kind to Stanley! He makes me so uncomfortable, but at least he doesn't pursue me like Gaston constantly hunts down Belle! At least with Gaston, I know what he's like, he's an open book in this house (though I must confess that I do not understand every message being told on his pages, no matter how hard I try!), and he's very predictable. That's one thing I do like, at least most of the time I can usually tell how he will react or choose to do something. But with Stanley and his two pals, I just never know and it's unnerving, especially with their unfriendly faces._

 _All right, I have written more than enough. And I have more pleasant things to think about than rambling about my brother's flaws. Flaws! Did I just say flaws? How dare I! Well, sorry, people. Sorry, Gaston, but you **do** have flaws. But I have better things to talk about. I know, I know, I shouldn't complain about Gaston when I am lucky enough to have him. Anyway, it's such a pretty morning. Maurice will be leaving today to sell his exquisite music boxes at the market. I only hope I can get a chance to see him before he leaves! Maurice is a dear, wise man and he absolutely adores Belle. You can tell just by the way he looks or the affection in his voice when he looks at her or speaks of her. I don't care how odd the others think he is, **I** think he's someone very special, and I'm glad we're friends!"_

Lissa sighed with satisfaction as she snapped her precious journal closed. Writing was her secret friend and always made her feel better whether she was heatedly scribbling down her stormy emotions or felt anticipation as she penned down her dreams of the future. Writing down her thoughts and emotions wasn't only an escape, but the highlight of her day. She'd written a bunch of mixed thoughts down just now, but it felt good to have them safe in a secret place instead racing through her mind, longing to get out! Now feeling mentally and emotionally refreshed, she headed back downstairs to begin her day.

* * *

Belle left her cottage with a book in her hand as she headed into town. The villagers were content in their small, quiet life yet to Belle it seemed to stay still no matter how many children grew up or people got married. She longed for adventure. She was kind to the people she'd grown up with but she still felt many times like an outsider, and longed to find out what new things lay beyond the poor, provincial town. After buying some bread for the baker, she went to her favorite place, the church because her good friend Pere Robert the young, kind priest had her special treasure there: his own meager library! Small it may have been, but Belle loved it. She honestly thought she would go insane if they didn't exist or if she'd never learned how to read. After leaving, she immediately started reading as she headed to buy some jam.

There were two people who were the talk of the town these days: Belle and Gaston. People whispered about Belle behind her back, some gave her dirty looks, some just scratched their heads in total confusion, many couldn't deny her vibrant beauty, but it didn't matter whether they threw compliments or insults toward her way, she made people curious. The whole town had always found her a funny girl, "a beauty, but a funny girl," they said. She was so peculiar to the ones who didn't take the time to get to know her. But that was one of the biggest reasons Lissa enjoyed Belle and her father's company so much: they _were_ different, in a kind, refreshing way.

Now Gaston? He was always the talk of the town. With his intimidating poise, his obvious good looks, and his flirtatious manner, he could take over a room or anywhere really with his presence. Everyone was grateful to him for the way he'd saved the village from the Portuguese marauders. He was the leader, he was the most admired, sought after, goo-goo-eyed over, boasted about man in the village. Gaston's problem was he knew it and put himself on a pedestal because of it, more than the people did! The single young ladies fainted over him just from a quick glance while the guys looked up to him and followed his lead. Gaston was the cool guy and he loved it, more than he cared about people. All in all, Lissa still loved and cared about her brother, she just didn't quite know what to make of him anymore.

* * *

As Belle went about her business down in the town, two figures perched on their horses were up in the hills looking down on the little town. Gaston pulled out his telescope and scoured the place till he found his favorite prey of all. He smirked with satisfaction. "Look at her, Lefou," he sighed wistfully, "my future wife." He handed the telescope to his friend. "Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best."

"But she's so well-read. And you're so..." Lefou paused, searching for the right words. "Athletically inclined."

"Yes, I know." Gaston said. "Belle can be as argumentative as she is beautiful."

"Exactly. Who needs her when you've got us?" Lefou asked. Gaston was his best friend, even if he did abuse their companionship, Lefou still stuck to him like glue.

"Yes." Gaston sighed softly. "But ever since the war, I feel like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of..." He tried to find the right description.

"Uhm... _Je ne sais quoi?"_ Lefou finished for him.

"I don't know what that means." Gaston muttered, urging his black stallion forward. He'd known Belle since they were children, and back then he had been the big tease, bothering her and picking on her. But in recent years since the war had ended and he'd become a man, Gaston had taken a really good look at Belle and was awed by the spirited, vibrant young man she had blossomed into. She took his breath away and from that moment on, Gaston had not ceased to try and convince her that she was worthy of his affections. After the war, it was if they had met each other for the first time again. Right from the moment that he'd met her, saw her, he'd thought she was gorgeous and fell into a lifetime infatuation. "Here in town she is the only girl who is beautiful as I am." Gaston told Lefou proudly as they made their into the village walls. "So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."

"Look, there he goes! Ohhh! Isn't he dreamy?" Paulette gushed as Gaston and Lefou stopped near the seamstress stand to have their horses watched. The three girls gasped and huddled together, going all goo-goo-eyed over Gaston who just frowned at them through narrowed eyes. He thought they were 'silly, screeching cats' as Lissa had heard him say many times. But he knew he could always count on them to admire him if he was down in the dumps.

"Monsieur Gaston!" Claudette yelled, waving to him, batting her eyes. Gaston pursed his lips in irritation. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"Be still my heart. Ohhh, I'm hardly breathing! He simply takes my breath away. If he smiles my way, I'm going to faint." Laurrette said theatrically. "He's so tall."

"Dark and strong." Paulette added.

"And _soooo handsome!"_ Claudette gushed. They said these things very loudly, making their way to him so he could hear, but Gaston's horse had been stomping his hoof in a mud puddle, and with one swipe, flung wet mud all over the girls' pink dresses. They were dumbfounded. Gaston laughed and walked away as the girls stood there gaping.

"It's never gonna happen, ladies." Lefou shook his head and followed Gaston. He knew that Gaston liked Belle and that the triplets were viewed more as an antidote to Gaston than people.

"Hey," Lissa spoke up as she saw the girls, "take my word for it. You're not missing much." She shook her head. She'd appeared just as her brother and Lefou had returned and watched the whole scene. "Have a good day." Lissa said and went on her way. She had some errands to do before exercising her horse, Brisa.

Gaston made his way through the crowd, surveying the people like a lion on the prowl. Where was she? He was looking for Belle. Finally, he saw her walking and reading a book. Gaston snatched a bouquet from the flower lady and hurried away without paying for it. The people were blocking his way and he squeezed through, anxious not to lose his prize prey. He finally got free and traipsed after her. "Good morning, Belle!" Gaston greeted from behind. Belle turned and barely nodded to him. "Ah, wonderful book you have there." He pointed out.

"Have you read it?" Belle asked with arched eyebrows.

"Well, not _that_ one." Gaston confessed. He didn't even know the title. How could he know if it was wonderful or not? "But...well, you know, books." He smiled. Belle shrugged. Gaston presented the flowers to her and Belle politely smiled. She looked as if she might accept them. "For your dinner table." Gaston explained. "Shall I join you this evening?"

"Sorry, not this evening." Belle shook her head.

"Oh. Busy?" Gaston asked.

" _Noo,"_ Belle moaned.

"How about tomorrow?" Gaston prodded.

"I'll be busy then." Belle said.

"Tomorrow _night?"_ Gaston was not about to take no for an answer.

"I'm afraid not." Belle stated firmly. "Good day, Gaston." She walked away rolling her eyes. He'd done it again. She headed for home.

"Moving on?" Lefou spoke up.

"No, Lefou." Gaston said, not the least bit discouraged. "You know, it's the ones that play hard to get who are the sweetest prey." Lissa heard that as she approached them.

 _I knew it,_ She thought. _He's after another trophy._ If Gaston was a humble man, Lissa would be thrilled that he was trying to court her best friend, but that was not the case. Gaston was pompous, and his constant pursuit of Belle greatly bothered her.

"That's what makes Belle so appealing, she hasn't made a fool of herself to gain my favor." Gaston rambled on. "What would you call that?"

"Dignity?" Lefou chided and Lissa smiled. Lefou may not be the most attractive model or smartest guy in town, but she felt that he knew more about the rules of courtship and had a better understanding of women than her own brother! That's one thing that made him such a welcome companion in Lissa's eyes.

"It's so outrageously attractive, isn't it?" Gaston asked passionately.

"Are you serious?" Lissa asked. "You really think Belle is playing games with you? That doesn't sound like her."

"What else would you call it?" Gaston replied.

"A blank refusal?" Lissa answered, trying not to sound too negative.

"That's quite typical." Gaston sighed.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Lissa asked lightly.

"Indeed, no!" Gaston exclaimed. "I've just barely started. Ah, what a girl that Belle, the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"Poor girl." Lissa said under her breath. Gaston's boastful attitude bugged her.

"She is the most attractive girl I've ever seen. That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Gaston looked eagerly at Lefou and Lissa.

"Of course." Lefou nodded.

"Uhh..." Lissa wasn't sure what to say. He was really on a roll today!

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Gaston announced, pointing the bouquet straight ahead as if ti were a gun. "Make no mistake about that."

"Can't you see she's not interested right now?" Lissa asked. "Why don't you just leave her alone? At least give her some time to think?"

"Ah, but I shall bring the sunshine back to her face, watch and see. She'll come around." Gaston grunted like a hungry predator, his greed by no means diminished.

" _And..._ what makes you think so?"

"In case you feel yourself becoming blind as a bat, little sister..." Gaston began.

"Excuse me?" Lissa frowned at him, offended.

" _I_ am the prime specimen of every attractive girl's dream!" Gaston smiled proudly. Lissa grimaced.

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrows. He was off on a tangent _again._

"Oh, yes. Belle has played her cards, now it's up to me to just pick the winning hand!" Then he looked at his sister. "Maybe you could help me with that."

"Sorry," Lissa shook her head, backing up a little. "I think Belle has made up her mind. I can't force her to change it."

"All right. Well, here's one thing I must know!"

"And _what_ is that?" Lissa gulped.

"Find out what you can." Gaston replied. "See if you can find out what she likes best about me, and tell her to feel completely free to go into detail." Lissa nearly laughed out loud in disbelief. Was his head _that_ thick?

"I...I don't really think we need to know that." Lissa grinned. "And even if we did, I don't think I have the time."

"For what? You mean for Belle to go into detail of all the things she likes best about me?" Gaston asked hungrily.

" _Noo,"_ Lissa chuckled, "I mean for her to come up with one!" She grinned and walked away.

"Ooo." Lefou tsked. "That was cold."

"Ahem." Gaston cleared his throat, and let the bouquet in his hand slump to his hip. "No worries, my friend. Everything will turn out fine." He lifted his head up. "Everything I have coming to me, is coming my way. If it's happening a little slower than I'd planned, so what? A few obstacles isn't going to stop me!"

" _Gaston,"_ the triplets waved to him and blew kisses at him from behind, glad that Belle was out of their way.

"Hmm." Gaston cocked his head, and walked off.

* * *

Lissa returned home shortly after a few brief visits and donating a little change to Agathe. Lissa had not seen Gaston tip over Agathe's cup of change to look at his reflection in it! After putting away her purchases, she went out to the barn to get her horse, Brisa. Brisa was a pretty Palomino mare and Lissa loved her. She'd been a gift from Gaston years ago. Lissa remembered the day her brother had ridden into town with Brisa:

 _Gaston and Lefou rode into the village with the golden colored horse. The townspeople oohed and ahhed over the beautiful animal. Gaston rode straight home and started calling Lissa. Lissa came outside. "You're back!" She greeted, running to him._

" _Yes." Gaston said, dismounting. Lissa ran to him for a quick hug._

" _How was your trip?" She asked._

" _Good." Lefou answered._

" _Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lissa offered._

" _I thought maybe I'd take us all out to dinner." Gaston answered._

" _All right." Lissa smiled. Gaston put his arm around her._

" _Come, see what I brought home for you." He smiled widely, pulling her along. "It's a present."_

" _What is it?" Lissa asked excitedly. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful filly. "Oh my goodness! Is she ours?"_

" _She's **yours."** Gaston said. Lissa gaped at him. _

" _What? She's mine?!" She gasped._

" _If you like her." Gaston said._

" _Oh, yes. I do! I do. Thank you!" Lissa was positively giddy._

" _If you don't like her, we could always take her back in exchange for a better one." Lefou shrugged, joking._

" _Never!" Lissa retorted. "No. No one is taking her back. Hello there, girl." She held out her palm to the mare who watched her curiously. She softly stroked the horse's neck and rubbed it. "Hi." Lissa smiled, speaking softly. "You're so pretty."_

" _You like her, huh?" Gaston asked._

" _Yes." Lissa nodded. "Thank you, Gaston. I was not expecting this! It's such a surprise."_

" _She's the fastest and the prettiest mare from five villages around." Gaston said proudly._

" _Really?" Lissa's eyebrows rose._

" _She's a thoroughbred." Lefou said. "I told Gaston a thoroughbred wasn't a wise idea for his little sister."_

" _I'm not that little anymore."_

" _But, no. Gaston had to get the pick of the paddock. He said he would settle for nothing less than the best." Lefou said. Gaston smirked at the praise._

" _Thank you." Lissa smiled warmly at him while hugging her new horse's neck._

" _I think she likes you too." Lefou said. "Still, I told him having such a fast horse for you wasn't that smart."_

" _And I told him that I wouldn't do anything for you that wasn't for your own good." Gaston said. He knew that typically, girls in general didn't go around riding horses, except wealthy girls. But if riding was good enough for his crush Belle, then it was good enough for his sister. Belle stood out in the crowd because she was different, and Gaston wanted his sister to stand out too, so this was his way of doing it, shrewdly of course._

" _Thanks." Lissa grinned. She studied her very pretty steed. She had a rich golden, silky coat. She was quite a bit smaller than Magnifique, Gaston's might black stallion, and not as robust as him, but much more petite for an equine. Yet she was a fine one, and stronger than she looked. "Gaston taught me how to ride when I was little." Lissa told Lefou. "I suppose if I can ride Magnifique, who is a gentle giant, I guess I can ride a thoroughbred." She said confidently. "Actually, Gaston, she's probably just right for me. I can stay probably sit and stay on her easier than him because her flanks are much slimmer. You made a good choice. I think she's just right. Thank you." Gaston soaked up all the praise, but was glad that this gift had brought a smile to his sister's face. She'd been so lonely since their mother had recently died and he thought having another living thing to take care of would take her mind off of it. Obviously, he had been right._

" _I **do** know how to give good gifts. Don't I?" Gaston cocked his head with a smug smile. _

Lissa slightly smiled as she approached her beloved animal. Brisa had been one of the best gifts Gaston had ever given her, and it had been one she'd never expected which had made it better. That was one fond memory she could always salvage. But that had been years ago, and Gaston had changed since then, _a lot._ It had been a long time since she'd last remembered him acting that thoughtful. He brought her flowers once in a while, but it was usually after he'd acted rash toward her about something. "Hello, girl." Lissa spoke softly, stroking her horse's neck. Brisa had also given Lissa and Belle some new, exciting conversations to have. Brisa purred softly to her mistress. "You want to go out today?"

* * *

Belle had readied Philippe for her father's journey to the market to sell his music boxes. Maurice was just finishing securing his supplies before mounting onto the wagon. "What can I bring you from the market?" Maurice asked Belle.

"A rose." She said softly, looking up at him. "Like the one in the painting."

"You ask for that every year." Maurice stated.

"And every year you bring it." Belle smiled.

"Then I shall bring you another one. You have my word." Maurice smiled fondly at his daughter, touching her face. "Goodbye, Belle. Let's go, Philippe." Belle walked up onto the porch.

"Goodbye, Papa. I'll see you tomorrow." She called.

"I'll be back tomorrow...with the rose!" Maurice called back as he drove away.

"Be safe." Belle sighed.

Lissa was just leading Brisa out into the street from the stable when she heard wagon wheels and the familiar clip-clop of Philippe's hooves. She smiled as Maurice passed them in his wagon."Goodbye, Maurice! Be safe!" Lissa waved and called out happily.

"Thank you, Lissa. Good day!" Maurice nodded and went on his way as he turned around the corner. Lissa watched him disappear around the bend. Brisa whinnied.

"Aw, are you telling Philippe goodbye?" Lissa asked her. "Don't worry, he'll be back. Let's go, girl." And she walked her outside the village to go for a run.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Maybe Lissa was a little insulting to her brother, but if you live with a narcissist, (which my family and I have experienced) sometimes you just have to put them in their place!**

 **By the way, their lines about Belle saying everything she likes best about Gaston and Lissa ending the conversation with an insult, those lines were borrowed from _Sue Thomas FBEye episode The Newlywed Game,_ one of my number one favorite TV shows of all time! If you haven't seen it, you should really check it out! If you love Beast and Belle's relationship, then surely you'll enjoy Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas's. The show is based on the true story of a deaf woman who worked for the FBI. **


	9. Chapter 9 People Think?

**The one thing I am changing in the story line is the timing of the war. Don't own the film or the original characters. I'm making that it was seven years before instead of twelve, because the characters would all be so much older now and I wanted to keep Belle and Lissa still pretty young.**

* * *

While Lissa rode Brisa out in the countryside, Belle was making her way to the fountain to do the laundry. She'd concocted a unique contraption, harnessing a barrel in the water to a mule, having him walk in circles. It cleaned her clothes all at once! Belle contentedly buried herself in a book when a little girl asked her what she was doing. In no time though, the school headmaster found the two of them _reading!_ He reprimanded both of them, and with a helping hand from Clothilde, Belle knew she was in trouble!

Lissa was walking her horse back into town when she noticed a huge crowd gathering at the fountain. There was a mingle of angry voice and whispers. "I wonder what's up, girl." Lissa cocked her head curiously as she hitched her horse. "You stay here." Then she ran toward the town spectacle and squeezed her way to the front.

* * *

"You are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Gaston said dreamily, gazing deep into the eyes. "Nobody deserves you, but at least I know our children will be beautiful." The big goof was swooning over his own reflection in the mirror!

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou asked from behind. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Lefou?" He asked in an irritated tone, annoyed that his friend had spoiled his moment.

"A certain damsel is in distress."

Gaston smiled. This was his chance to show off and come to Belle's rescue. "Oh, well," He said to himself, puffing out his chest and straightening his coat, "It's hero time. I'm not done with you yet!" He smirked to his face in the mirror then hurried away.

* * *

Lissa heard the headmaster bark an order as she reached the front of the line. She arrived just in time to watch Tom, Dick, and Stanley haul the barrel out of the water and deliberately dump Belle's laundry onto the dirty ground. When Belle stooped down to gather her clothes, with Pere Robert trying to help, Lissa's jaw dropped. She was speechless. "Wha..." She frowned at the saboteurs.

"Let this be a lesson to the undesirables in this village!" The headmaster announced. "We do not need your kind running our town." He said, directing his hardened graze straight at Belle who looked so disheartened.

"Did he just call Belle _undesirable?_ " Lissa whispered to herself in disgust, watching her sad friend. She heard whispers behind her about 'that knot-head girl', 'stupid idea', ' it's a sinful passion'. Lissa felt her face grow hot as she saw that everyone was looking at Belle in disapproval.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out above everybody's heads, startling them all and making them jump. "All right! Come on, people. Make a lane, don't make me say it twice." Lefou announced as the crowd parted. Gaston was strutting beside him, tall and important. Belle rolled her eyes at her 'hero's' arrival. Lissa stared in confusion. Gaston absentmindedly handed his hunting rifle to Lefou as he proudly marched forward to take charge of Belle's dilemma. Lefou leaned the firearm backward on his shoulder and pulled the trigger! A loud blast fired again. Gaston froze and grimaced: Lefou had done it again! He'd spoiled his moment. Behind the crowd was the groaning bellow of a dying cow. It collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud.

 _Oh, he didn't!_ Lissa moaned in thought as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Who shot that gun?!" A voice farther back shouted. "You shot my cow! Who's gonna pay for that?!" Lefou gulped and quickly scurried to Gaston's side for protection. Gaston was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I really hope that cow was old!" Lefou whispered. Gaston wasn't going to hold his breath.

"This was my best milker!" The dead beef's owner blurted out. Lefou winced as if he was about to be hit in the head. "Where is the person responsible?"

Gaston cleared his throat and stepped to the front of the fountain, where everybody could see him. He smiled at Belle with narrowed eyes. He was in control. That look did not make Belle feel better by any means. Lissa stared at him, not sure what he had in mind. "This is not how good people behave." Gaston spoke loudly. Belle hung her head.

 _Thanks, Gaston. You took the words right out of my mouth,_ Lissa thought. She wasn't being sarcastic this time, she meant it.

"Everyone," Gaston said firmly, "Go home. Now!" Thankfully, the crowd dissipated. Lissa walked over to Belle and tried to help her with her laundry.

"I'm sorry, Belle." She said lowly. Pere Robert smiled at her. Belle silently nodded, not really looking at her.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I'm pretty sure I fixed it." Gaston gloated then looked down at Belle, waiting for the big thank you he felt she owed him. Belle rose to her feet with her basket in her arms. She briefly glanced at him unhappily then walked away. Pere Robert also walked away. Gaston marched after Belle, anxiously trying to catch up with her.

Lissa glanced at Lefou. "It'd probably be best if I make myself scarce right now." He said, hoping to hide from the dead cow's owner.

"That _might_ be safer." Lissa agreed. Lefou disappeared from sight. Lissa slowly stepped after Pere Robert. She wanted to know what had happened.

* * *

"Hey, I was pretty great back there, wasn't I?" Gaston boasted to Belle as he under no obligation decided he should escort her home. "Just like my old days back in battle. Oh, you should've seen me then, Belle..." He rambled. Gaston always talked about the war as if it were just yesterday, and if he'd suffered traumatic effects from the battle, you'd never know it for he romanticized his glory days so much that he was in love with _himself_ for his outstanding bravery.

"That was seven years ago, Gaston." Belle sighed.

"Sad, I know." Gaston shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." Belle whispered to herself as she reached her yard. Gaston came to the gate just as she was about to close it.

"Belle, I know you must think that I have it all..." Gaston said.

 _I never said that!_ Belle thought. _I never even thought it._

"But there is one thing I'm missing." Gaston looked closely at her. His pushy presence was making Belle want to flee.

"I can't imagine." Belle gulped.

"A wife." Gaston said smoothly. Belle cringed and locked the gate on him. Gaston looked down at it then back at her, not taking the hint. "You know, you're not really living till you see yourself reflected in someone else's eyes."

"And, you can see yourself in mine?" Belle asked in disbelief, backing away a safe distance.

"Oh, yes." Gaston nodded. "We're both fighters!"

"Two very _different_ fighters." Belle whispered and turned and tried to make it safely to her cottage.

* * *

Lissa caught up to Pere Robert. "Excuse me." She said. The young priest turned to look at her.

"Yes, Lissa?" He asked with a smile.

"What was going on back there?" Lissa asked. "Why is everyone angry at Belle? What was that all about?"

The priest pursed his lips. "She was teaching a young girl to read." He sighed.

Lissa's jaw dropped. " _That's it?_ That's _all?"_ She sputtered in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Pere Robert nodded.

"That's ridiculous. I mean, I know the people here think a girl reading is crazy, but I never thought they'd go that far! That was uncalled for!" Lissa declared.

"It was necessary." Clothilde's dry, dreaded voice butted in. Lissa frowned at her. "We are trying to keep our village safe from the dangers of immortal changes. We must do whatever it takes."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Lissa shook her head.

"So naive and foolhardy," Clothilde muttered. "Our ways keep us from becoming tainted. Mark my words, girl," She leaned close to Lissa's face, "that book-crazy hussy will corrupt you if you associate with her. It'd be best if you stay away from her, like the rest of us."

 _Are you not capable of saying anything pleasant?_ Lissa wanted to say, but bit her tongue. "She's my friend." Lissa said flatly. Clothilde scowled and walked away, shaking her head and muttering to herself. "Sometimes I do not understand the human race." Lissa stated in exasperation. Pere Robert nodded in agreement.

"Belle's lucky to have a friend like you, who will stand up for her." He told her with a smile.

"We're both her friends, right?" Lissa corrected him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Well, good day."

"Good day." Lissa said. She saw the dead cow's owner. "I'm sorry about your cow." She said timidly.

"Not as sorry as I am!" The woman growled. "And not as sorry as the foolish person who did this. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"Uh...I do not know where they are." Lissa said truthfully. The woman departed. Gaston walked back to the square like a peacock, smiling like a cat in a birdhouse. Lissa stared at him. "Looking for something?" Lissa spoke.

"Sorry, but I still have yet to deliver your future sister-in-law as a bride." Gaston answered. Lissa furrowed her brows.

 _He just won't give up, will he?_ "Then...what are you looking so pleased about?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Belle is alive, so full of fire, sugar mixed with vinegar!" Gaston grunted. "Every time I speak to her and she baits me, it just stirs up my...my..."

"Prowler side?" Lissa finished for him.

"Oh, yes." Gaston got the look again. "Her rejections only feed my hunter instinct all the more. She keeps life from ever getting dull. Ah, yes. She is _the one!"_ He smiled smugly. Lissa slightly sighed in relief. At first, by the look on her brother's face, she'd thought that Belle had accepted him for once. Then his face grew serious, looking around. "By the way, where did Lefou go? Have you seen him?"

"No." Lissa snickered. "But I have a feeling he's _hiding_ around here somewhere." Just at that moment, the vegetable seller was passing by with his cart. They couldn't help noticing a pair of legs hunching down near the wheels. Gaston and Lissa stared intently and as the cart went into the tunnel, they saw Lefou stooping down, crouching alongside the cart. The two siblings couldn't help snickering. "Yoohoo!" Lissa called out, startling Lefou. He froze and clutched Gaston's hunting rifle. Gaston laughed at his friend's timid appearance.

"Lefou, come out from there!" Gaston called. Lefou scurried over to them for protection, keeping his eyes peeled for the assassinated tenderloin steak's provoked owner. "Sorry, my friend, but I don't think you blend in very well with the vegetable patch." Lissa covered her mouth.

"You haven't seen _her_ anywhere...have you?" Lefou asked nervously.

"I did." Lissa teased. "She's looking for you." Lefou gulped.

"Oh dear." He bit his lip. "I'm in trouble!"

"Yes, I'd say you are." Gaston rubbed it in. "You're going to have to pay for that cow, you know."

" _Me?_ It was _your_ gun!" Lefou pointed out.

"That's true." Lissa grinned, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't the one who fired it." Gaston said proudly.

"Not the _second_ time, anyway." Lissa corrected him.

"Sorry, Lefou. I'm afraid I can't help you with this one." Gaston said. Lefou's eyes started darting around. "Relax. You look like a scared rabbit." Gaston took his gun from him. "You're a soldier, my man. You really should be more careful."

"Really?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "And who was the one that fired first, nearly scaring the whole town to death?"

"It was hero time." Gaston answered.

 _Not that again,_ Lissa thought in irritation. "Don't worry, Lefou. I didn't tell the poor cow's owner where you were." Lefou sighed in relief.

"Now there's some good news." He said. "Did you corner you know who?" He asked Gaston.

"Yes," Gaston nodded. "But she ducked again."

"So she got away again."

" _Ducked,"_ Gaston corrected. "She did not _get away,_ and I assure you she won't. I will marry Belle, no matter what it takes."

"You know, Gaston, you've been talking like that for years," Lissa spoke up. "Did it ever occur to you that... _maybe_ Belle is not destined for that? That it's just possible, she might not want to marry you?" Gaston shook his head at her.

"Not at all! I'm afraid you obviously just do not understand the way the love game works. You don't understand life, my dear." He shrugged, grinning.

"I like it that way." Lissa cocked her head. "It keeps me from getting tangled in confusion."

"Works for me." Gaston said.

 _Why did I say that?_ Lissa cringed. _What was I thinking?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find the perfect engagement gift for my bride to be." Gaston walked away.

"Dream on, big fellow." Lissa said wistfully. "Dream on. It's never going to happen."

"Of course," Gaston turned back toward them, walking backwards, "I don't think that's going to be possible, when you're looking at the perfect engagement gift right here!" He pointed to himself. Lissa looked as if she'd just eaten a sour green apple.

"I _don't_ believe this." She sputtered.

"He's got his head stuck in the clouds." Lefou said.

"More than just the clouds." Lissa remarked sarcastically.

"He's in love. What can you do?" Lefou shrugged.

"What do you mean? He's not in love. He's just twitterpated." Lissa shook her head.

"Uh...is that some new ailment, or a new name for spring fever? What does that mean?" Lefou asked.

"Uhm...I heard someone say it before. I think it means you like somebody, but it's not the same thing as real love." Lissa tried to explain.

"What is real love then?" Lefou asked. Lissa opened her mouth but wasn't sure how to answer.

 _I wish Mother was here_ , She thought. _She'd know how to answer that. What is **real love?**_ "I really wish I knew the answer to that one! I feel so stupid not being able to. But to be honest, I don't know how to explain it exactly. Maybe I can look it up."

"Look it up?" Lefou furrowed his brows in confusion.

"In a book." Lissa shook her head and walked away.

* * *

After Lissa returned her horse home, she decided to visit Belle and see how she was doing. She was approaching the cottage when she saw Belle walking back into the village. "Hi," Lissa smiled as she met her.

"Oh, hello." Belle greeted back with a half-smile. She cautiously glanced around behind her friend.

"Don't worry, Belle." Lissa laughed. "He didn't come with me. He's not lurking around. At least, I don't think so." Belle blew out a breath. "Taking a walk?"

"I had to clear my head." Belle answered.

"Did you?"

"Partially." Belle said flatly, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"All right." Lissa nodded. "Today has been full of ridiculous occurrences! One thing after another."

"I feel that I'd rather not know about it." Belle said wryly. Lissa snickered.

"You must be anxious for your father's return tomorrow."

"Yes, very much!" Belle agreed. "It's always so refreshing to see him come home."

"I think Brisa misses Philippe." Lissa stated. "She told him goodbye as your father left."

"Aww, how sweet." Belle smiled. "Would you like to come in for some tea, maybe some biscuits?"

"If you're not busy." Lissa nodded.

"Oh, I have all the time in the world." Belle said. "And right now I would appreciate your company."

"All right then!" Lissa smiled eagerly.

"By the way," Belle began as they tromped up the steps, " _how_ do you live with your brother and stay sane? No offense, but I often do wonder: how do you do it?"

""No magic, that's for sure!" Lissa grinned. "I often ask the same question. It's definitely not in my own strength. It is _not_ easy! But being able to write helps."

* * *

Belle and Lissa had a delightful time inside Belle's home, talking and visiting. But soon it was late afternoon and Lissa reluctantly said she needed to head home to fix supper. She would invite Belle, but she knew better, that Belle wouldn't want to share dinner in Gaston's presence! When Lissa almost reached her cottage, she found an unwelcome sight there. She froze. Tom, Dick, and Stanley were standing in her yard, blocking the front door. They sneered at her and looked as if they were up to something. _"Oh no!"_ Lissa gulped hard. What should she do? Run? Call for Gaston? Just leave? Or should she just find out what they wanted and try to face them down? That was the problem: she didn't want to know what they wanted. Taking a deep breath, she nervously walked forward. The three guys all stood up against the door. "Do you need something?" Lissa asked. "If you're looking for Gaston, I don't think he's here."

"That's okay. We ain't looking for him." Dick said. Strike one.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get supper ready." Lissa said. They didn't move. Strike two. "Would you be kind enough to step aside... _please?!"_ She hissed.

"You're Belle's friend aren't you?" Tom asked. Lissa bit her lip hard and braced herself.

"So?" She retorted.

"That hussy caused a disturbance in town today." Stanley said. Lissa's face grew hot. Strike three!

" _You're_ the ones who did that." She snapped. "You had no right. It was repulsive."

"Just following orders, girl." Tom said.

"You shouldn't get too chummy with that Belle girl." Stanley said, taking a step down. "Could be bad for your health." Lissa's heart raced. Surely he wasn't serious.

"Are you making some sort of threat, Stanley?" She asked angrily. "Belle is _not_ a hussy. She's a nice girl just trying to be a decent person, something _some_ people around here could learn." She said emphatically, narrowing her eyes at them. "Yes, she's my friend! That's _my_ business. And...the only thing dangerous to my health that I can see is you three hanging around!" With that, she started to walk away, hoping to enter the house by the back door.

"You've got one sharp tongue, Missy." Dick snarled. "Someone needs to teach you how to curve it." For once, Lissa wished that Gaston was nearby! His effect on these thugs may not be what it used to, but even if he was showing off, right now Lissa wouldn't care. He could still make them leave her alone if they looked to be causing trouble. With a nod from Tom, the guys followed Lissa. She scurried toward the back door leading into the kitchen, but before she reached the door, she was grabbed by the arms by Stanley and Dick.

"Let go of me!" Lissa growled, struggling and trying to kick at them, but they were too strong and her feet weren't even touching the ground. They hauled her into the kitchen and into the living room. "Get your hands off me!" Lissa yelled. "Hurting me isn't going to help you! Now let go!" She was about to bite Dick's hand when Stanley pulled her hair back hard. "Ooww!" Lissa screeched.

"Big Brother isn't here to help you this time." Tom laughed. The other two jeered in unison.

"He'll bite your heads off, you know, when he finds out." Lissa said firmly, trying not to show how scared she really was. She had no idea what they were planning. She wiggled hard but it was no use.

"Ooo, I quiver with fear." Stanley chuckled. "He could do that before, but things are different now." They lugged her upstairs and entered her room.

"Get out of my room!" She snarled.

"Oh, we'll get out. Don't worry about that." Tom said casually. Dick and Stanley opened the doors to Lissa's bureau.

"What are you doing?" Lissa gasped, but they just shoved her inside and then slammed the doors. Lissa could hear it being locked from the outside. "No! Open this thing!" She screamed. "Let me out! You guys have really done it now. I can hardly move in here! Now let me out!" She could hardly move around, it was so crammed. She did pound on the door with her hand and stomp on the floor with her foot but that was about all.

"Well, that oughtta shut you up." Stanley snickered and they left, laughing.

"You won't get away with this!" Lissa yelled. It was stuffy in there and dark. "HELP! Hey! Let me out! Somebody, unlock this door!"

* * *

Gaston and Lefou finally arrived shortly. They entered the house. "Hmm. I don't smell dinner cooking. Doesn't seem to be anyone here." Gaston said, looking around.

" _Someone_ is here." Lefou interjected.

"Hmm?"

" _Hello?! Hello! Somebody, can you help me? I'm stuck!"_ Came a frantic voice.

"Sounds like it's coming from upstairs." Lefou said in surprise.

"Well, it's hero time again." Gaston cocked his head. They both hurried up the stairs. "Sounds like it's in Lissa's room." Gaston remarked. Curious as well as amused, they entered her room and glanced in confusion at the bureau. "Stupid thing to do." He said, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

"Bon sang de bonsoir," Lissa groaned inside the cupboard, "will _somebody_ open this door? Can someone _please_ let me out?" She continued to bang on the door. Shrugging at each other, Gaston picked up the bureau key and unlocked it. At that moment, the doors swung open. "Some...oh!" Lissa gasped in surprise as she tried to squeeze out. "Thank you! I think it's time we got a watch dog." She looked at Gaston.

"Who needs a watch dog when you've got Gaston?" Lefou smiled. Gaston lifted his chin high.

"Well, _I_ needed one." Lissa moaned.

"Locked yourself in, did you?" Lefou asked sarcastically.

"It's _not_ funny." Lissa retorted. "It wasn't my idea. It was _your_ friends." She said to Gaston.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with it." Gaston said innocently.

"Which friends?" Lefou asked.

"Ugh. Tom, Dick, and Stanley. I found them waiting at the front door." Lissa muttered. "They didn't appreciate me calling Belle my friend so I gave them a piece of my mind and they locked me up!" She crossed her arms.

"But you're all right?" Gaston asked lightly.

"I suppose," Lissa pursed her lips. "But I sure wish you had been around to stop them."

"Naturally." Gaston smiled. "Don't worry. I'll see that they don't bother you again."

"Thanks." Lissa sighed. "Supper's going to be a little late."

"Speaking of that, Gaston was thinking of going to see a play in the next village over tonight. You wanna come?" Lefou asked. Lissa stared at him.

"But, what about dinner?" She asked.

"I was thinking of taking us all out to dinner." Gaston said. "My treat." Lissa gripped his wrist.

"Are you serious?" She asked adamantly.

"I give my word as a gentleman." Gaston nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Lissa said quickly. "You've got a deal."

"You might want to think about changing clothes though." Gaston teased. "You can't go out looking like that." Lissa's hair was frayed, her dress was dirty from riding earlier, and she still looked quite frazzled.

"Funny, aren't you?" Lissa retorted. His tone indicated insult. Well, insult or no insult, Lissa wasn't going to pass up this chance for a break from the monotony of life. Oh, Gaston was probably going to boast about how kind and thoughtful he was to do this, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. "Out please!" She exclaimed, helping them toward the door.

"Maybe I should go invite Belle, and ask if she wants to go too." Gaston said.

"Forget it." Lefou shook his head. "I don't think tonight would be the best time."

"Not on your life!" Lissa exclaimed after she shut her door.

* * *

It was growing dark when they all filed into the carriage to leave. They were passing the tavern when they noticed Tom, Dick, and Stanley hanging around. Gaston halted Magnifique with the reigns. "Excuse me." He said and stepped down. Lissa glared at the three stooges then ignored them.

"Wonder what he's gonna do." Lefou stated.

Gaston walked over to the guys. "Evening, fellows." He smiled.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked. "We thought we'd all play some darts tonight."

"Sorry, not tonight." Gaston shook his head. "I have more gentlemanly things to do." Then he leaned in close to them. "Hey, unless I tell you otherwise...stay away from my sister." Gaston whispered, eying them. Then he tipped his hat and walked away.

"That's all?" Lefou asked. "I thought you'd at least whomp them one."

"You used to do that." Lissa pointed out.

"Aw, well. I didn't want to spoil our evening with starting a ruckus. I'll save that for when we return." Gaston said.

* * *

" _What is it with the world today?"_ Lissa wrote in her diary during the ride. _"Is everybody losing their minds or something? I can't believe all the events that happened today. How should I call it? Crazy? That sure is what it felt like. I feel so bad for Belle. She didn't do anything wrong, just **forbidden** according to some people. I think the little girl she talked to enjoyed what Belle tried to do for her. But I know I wouldn't want to be in Belle's shoes, not with having to be publicly reprimanded by the headmaster! He's as stubborn as a mule. I guess Gaston thought he was coming to Belle's rescue, but Lefou rather blew a hole in my brother's grand entry, literally! It was almost funny, but now Lefou has killed an innocent milker. He's still scared of the owner who is just waiting to 'peck him to pieces'. _

_Sorry, Belle, but I honestly wish Gaston had come to **my** rescue today! Well, he did, more or less, but I really could have used his intimidating presence before I was locked inside my own cupboard! I wish he had been there to tell Tom, Dick, and Stanley to go away. They used to be afraid of him. Now it seems more like they do what he says because he's the neat fellow in town. Gaston used to truly be ticked at them when they bothered me. That is part of the old Gaston that I miss. Yes, he does tell them to keep their distance and I'm glad of that, but it feels like now he actually finds some of their behavior humorous. Maybe that's because we're both adults now. Maybe." _

* * *

The play was entertaining and humorous. Lissa did enjoy herself watching it. On the way home, Gaston and Lefou debated back and forth about the heroes versus the bad guys in the play. Gaston went on how he would've done things differently and better and how he could successfully any old day. Lissa didn't feel like getting into the banter this time and just sat back quietly. It was late as they were only halfway home. All the excitement from the day and the evening had made Lissa tired. Since she'd already written her thoughts in her diary during the ride-it was her habit to always do that before retiring at night-, she allowed herself to feel drowsy. Yawning, she leaned her head on Gaston's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that, it had been a while. There had been a bit of a distance strain in their relationship since Gaston had become such a hot air balloon head. But Lissa wished to have back some of the old Gaston that she missed. She was hoping by this subtle act of physical affection and trust, it would initiate to stir up a part of her big brother that hadn't truly been there for years. Her eyes drooping, Lissa scooted closer to him and clasped her arms around his. Gaston looked down at her in surprise, but smiled. He was the neatest guy in town and _everybody_ knew it with the exception of Belle. _Oh, she knows it. She just pretends not to notice,_ Gaston thought. But he'd noticed that Lissa's behavior toward him had changed too. He held his head high as he drove them all home. With a heavy sigh of contentment, Lissa drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I was trying to keep this chapter light, because after the next one, the drama is supposed to start setting in, and it's going to get ugly in parts. Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I decided to keep the part in about Lefou shooting the cow. That scene makes me laugh every time I watch it, mostly because I love Gaston's flustered reaction! Wish we could have seen more of that in the movie.**


	10. Chapter 10 My, What a Punk That Gaston!

**I'm so glad to be getting this chapter over with. Hey, ladivina, your suggestion about the meal incident was just what I needed! Thank you so much. My original plot for the scenes before the tavern just seemed so unnecessary-my sister pointed that out- so I decided not to, but I told her, "If I don't use that, I don't know what I'm gonna use!" I kept asking her if she had suggestions, I prayed for ideas, I brainstormed all day for the right atmosphere scene to put both Gaston and Lissa in a bad mood, and it wasn't until late that ladivina PM'd me with the meal time suggestion. It was perfect! So the credit for that scene goes to you, ladivina.**

 **I certainly hope that you all can endure and read this fanfic to the ending! I cannot wait to post the next chapter because that is when things are going to head in a different direction. But if you guys don't finish reading the story, you're going to miss something important near the end! Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and followed this story, and favorited. My sister was the one who originally imagined the idea of Gaston being a big brother.**

 **Lyn Harkeran, it's true that I do not like the character of Gaston and he is still my new biggest imaginary arch nemesis. But you know,** **I have had a lot of fun writing about him in here! Writing this story is I think God's way of helping me explore him as a person, instead of only 'that pompous old jerk'. I feel like writing this story has been a good experience, helping me to touch on Gaston in a healthy way for me. But I cannot write him out of the Gaston we all know. But, you never know how things might turn out in the end of this story!**

 **Child of Dreams, the scene with Agathe, I wrote that especially for you.**

 **Okay, I am writing according to the movie storyline, so this chapter is Gaston's song! I've put in the lyrics, only they're not used as song lyrics. I tried to intertwine the event in here without making them sing it. Hope it suffices. The scene with Lissa sliding on the counter was more of something I imagine from an animated perspective, but hope it's not too irrelevant. Lissa might sound like a spoilsport during the song scene, but if you've become close to a narcissist, you know what that feels like!**

 **If you've had experience with a narcissist (per say, _living_ with them) then you know what one of the 'bad days' is like! **

**Reviews are welcome. I'm really excited to start posting the chapters that follow this one, even though they are on the dramatic side, because they are the ones I've been working on so much.**

* * *

Gaston had _definitely_ waken up on the wrong side of the bed the next morning! In all honestly, last night he was not as calm as he had let on. On the ride home, after Lissa had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he'd started thinking about Belle again and how he wanted her to do that instead of his sister. That and more. His thoughts on the matter had swirled in his mind into sleep and when he'd waken this morning. He wanted Belle to gush over him with kisses, smoochy flattery, and worship the ground he walked on like most everyone else in the village did. He wanted her to pamper him with caresses and tell him he was the most amazing, fascinating, handsome, powerful man in the world. But she would not and she had never. Gaston could not understand _why!_

He started recounting all the times before that he had tried to ask her out, get her to notice what an irresistible man among men he was, but she never gave him what he wanted to hear. What was that girl's problem? Was she blind? Was she stupid? Was she so isolated in her bookworm lifestyle that she couldn't see beyond the pages? "Who does she think she is? It's time Belle got her nose out those books and started paying attention to more important things like _**me!"**_ Gaston huffed, staring up at his beautiful portrait above the mantle.

"Speaking of Belle," Lissa's voice interrupted his thoughts as she approached, "I have a question for you."

"Ask away." Gaston shrugged, rolling his eyes. Just then, Lefou opened the front door.

"Morning!" He greeted, but the two Legume siblings didn't even notice him. "Oh, I see. You're in the middle of something. If you don't mind, I'll just let myself in."

Belle was not a gossip, but yesterday she did tell Lissa about Gaston's ungentlemanly behavior after the situation at the fountain. Lissa had been flabbergasted. She'd known that her brother had to be the biggest flirt in France, and that he could be pushy, but grabbing Belle's skirt? Lissa cleared her throat. "What did you say to Belle yesterday?" She asked Gaston. "I understand that you 'proposed' to her again?" She wanted to see whether or not it had penetrated yet into his thick brain how foolish and boorish his approach had been.

"Yes." Gaston nodded.

"Okay, guys. I'm in!" Lefou announced, making is way to the breakfast table.

"But, how exactly did you do it?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing but tell her like it is." Gaston shook his head. "The silly, gorgeous thing has had her head stuck in those books too long."

"Well, uh...I think I'll just help myself." Lefou said.

"Ahem. Belle told me you hinted something about children?" Lissa prodded.

"Oh." Gaston grunted. "I guess it was a little sudden for her. I merely suggested that the only children she should concern herself with are _her own."_

" _Oh!"_ Lissa's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes, cringing. She covered her face with her hands and let out a heavy sigh. She slowly slid her hands down so they showed only her eyes. She stared up at Gaston in disbelief. He just stared at her casually. She finally dropped her hands to her side. "And she _only_ closed the door in your face?" Lissa could not help blurting out the question. Lefou nearly choked on the food he'd been nibbling on. Gaston frowned at her, pursed his lips, and grabbing his coat, he roughly shoved his hat on and barged out the door.

"Uh...are you sure that was the smartest thing to say?" Lefou asked nervously. Lissa looked at him with furrowed brows.

"No," She admitted. "But what else _could_ I say? Do you think _that_ was the smartest thing for _him_ to say to Belle?"

" _I..._ wouldn't know." Lefou stated. "I haven't had much luck with girls."

 _Really?_ Lissa thought. "I don't see why." She remarked. Lefou stared at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, very interested. He was never going to be the super model and hero that Gaston was, and someone actually thought he was worth knowing?

"I think you're a good friend." Lissa told him with a smile. "A little appeasing and _very_ talkative, but pleasant to be around. At least you act like you, and don't make yourself out to be something else."

"And girls like that?" Lefou raised his eyebrows.

"Well, _I_ do." Lissa replied, grinning. "Believe me, after living with Gaston all my life, I find it quite refreshing."

"Well...thank you." Lefou cleared his throat, blushing. No girl had ever paid him a compliment like that. Actually, _no one in general_ had ever done that for him, at least not with sincere acceptance. Most of his life, people had brushed him aside because they didn't want him around with his over bubbly personality. He'd matured a lot from that since childhood, but he still had that knack for making his peers wish he was somewhere else. "I, uh...I should probably go, and see if I can cool him off." He headed for the door.

"What was I supposed to do?" Lissa asked, lifting her arms in exasperation. "I had to say _something!_ Our mother would never let him speak that way to a lady. I know that if a guy talked that way to me, I'd be just as offended as Belle!"

"I guess it just isn't easy being the most neatest guy in town." Lefou sighed. "I suppose if your head swells up too much, you can get a hazard of tripping over your own feet."

"If _you_ had that problem, I believe that _you_ at least would have the sense to be more careful next time!"

"Well, I'd hope so." Lefou agreed. "Hey, thanks for the breakfast. I better go find him before he breaks a window!"

"Yes!" Lissa nodded. "Honest, I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, I was just trying to make him think about his actions."

"Aw, don't worry about it." Lefou smiled. "He'll be all right." And with that, he left.

* * *

Gaston was not all right. It wasn't so much what Lissa had said to him that was heating his temper, though her question hadn't helped much, as much as it was the fact that Belle had again refused his advances. The first person he ran into that was 'in his way' with his chip on the shoulder, was Agathe. She eyed him warily but bravely held up her tin cup asking for coins. Gaston scowled. "Out of my way, you ugly old thing!" He growled and flung the cup out of her hand onto the ground and stomped away. Turning to look back at her, she gazed at him without cowering. She didn't even look sad, just a _very_ pensive gaze. For some weird reason, it made Gaston feel almost as if she could see right through him! He didn't like that feeling. He kicked his boot into a dirty puddle, sending mud flying all over Agathe. Gaston huffed, feeling better, and marched away. Lissa had suggested once to Gaston about hiring Agathe as their washerwoman, then she could earn a living and Lissa could have the extra help. But Gaston had rejected the idea, saying that if Agathe really needed it, he would, such as if she had children to provide for, but she was a spinster, therefore she would have to fend for herself. And he'd been very successful in making that point clear.

He'd been thinking about Belle's rejection to his marriage proposal all night and all morning. It drove him nuts, being turned down by the prize girl in the whole village who should've been flocking to his beautiful feet. Belle didn't know what she was missing! She had to be out of her mind not marry Gaston. No, she had to be out of her mind not to even _want_ to marry Gaston!

Lefou found Gaston. "Hi." Lefou smiled. "You know, a hungry stomach can make a fellow grouchy. Did you eat anything this morning?"

"I'm not hungry." Gaston said flatly. "I'm gonna go hunting. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" Lefou agreed eagerly. "I'll go get my gear and meet you at the stables, after I let Lissa know."

* * *

While the guys were out in the country, Lissa visited Belle's. She invited her over for lunch. Belle was very reluctant. "Don't worry, Belle." Lissa smiled. "The fellows are out hunting and won't be back till evening. It'll be just the two of us, I promise!" Belle eyed her uneasily.

"You sure?" Belle gulped.

"Yes. Don't you trust me?" Lissa teased.

"I trust _you!"_ Belle retorted, _It's Mr. Dreamy Puss I_ _ **don't**_ _trust!_

"Then come on."

"All right, thank you." Belle smiled gratefully. "But I can't stay all day. Papa will be returning home soon and I want to have everything ready for him." Lissa nodded.

* * *

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!" Lefou cheered. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know." Gaston said cockily.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you...or any _girl_ for that matter." Lefou said. He knew that Belle _had_ done a good job of blocking off Gaston's advances, but he was trying to cheer up his friend whose morning hadn't started happily.

"It's true, Lefou." Gaston smiled back, feeling better. The hunting today had already been generous to him, and he'd found himself some scurvy foxes whose coats were going to make some ladies in Paris very happy, plus he'd found some nice, fat quail.

"Looks like you got your spark back." Lefou said.

"Ah, yes. You know, all this hunting gives me an appetite. What do you say we head back for lunch?" Gaston suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Lefou exclaimed. He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Lissa and Belle were enjoying their meal and conversation together, thankful that Gaston wasn't around to bother them. But their little paradise was interrupted too soon when Gaston opened the front door and happily stepped inside with Lefou, startling the girls. Gaston and his pal stopped and stared. They hadn't been expecting company! Belle was horrified. She looked at Lissa hard with a look that said, _You promised they wouldn't be here!_ Lissa could only gape.

"Belle!" Gaston smiled. He had not expected this, but he wasn't going to pass up this rare opportunity. Belle braced herself and pasted a very, very weak smile. She wished she was at home!

"Gaston? Lefou? I thought you were out hunting!" Lissa spoke up.

"We got some nice game." Lefou replied. "And we decided to eat lunch in comfort." Belle squeezed her eyes shut tight. Oh, how she wished he had NOT used that phrase 'in comfort'! She clenched her fingers to the bottom of her chair.

"Uh...I guess I'd better get some extra plates." Lissa gulped, the room suddenly feeling very small. She slowly backed up into the kitchen, watching Belle as she did.

 _No! Don't leave me here with **him!**_ Belle's face flared.

"Why, Belle. This is a surprise!" Gaston smiled widely and took his seat at the table. Belle could not have been in a worse spot: she hadn't known that she'd been sitting right next to _his_ usual spot! "And may I say, what a lovely surprise." Gaston grinned, scooting as close to her as possible. Belle felt smothered. She wanted to run away.

Lissa grabbed the extra utensils as quickly as possible and hurried back to the table. She groaned when she saw Belle's predicament. How had this happened, and so abruptly? She loudly clanged the dishes on the table. "Ahem! Would you like lemonade or water with your food?" She asked trying to get Gaston's attention, but he paid her no mind. He was staring at Belle and was leaning in close to her, much too close for Belle's taste.

"Uh...lemonade sounds good." Lefou spoke up. Lissa glanced at him then looked back at her brother. He had his arm extended around Belle's chair, close to her shoulders.

"Hey, _you!"_ Lissa spoke loudly close to him, trying to divert his attention but it was not working at all. "You said you came for lunch, not to pass into a trance!" _Will you snap out of it?_ She thought impatiently. "I thought you were hungry."

"How can I think about food? My eyes are feasting rapturously right now." Gaston said smoothly, gazing dreamily at Belle. He actually tried to kiss her cheek. That was it! Belle couldn't stand it anymore!

"Ohh!" She cringed loudly, shoving Gaston's arm away and quickly backed her chair away, jumping out of it as if someone had thrown a snake on the table right in front of her. "Lissa, I am sorry, but I've suddenly lost my appetite and I really feel like I'm going to become ill!" Belle exclaimed, backing away as fast as she could to the door. Gaston rose to stop her. "Thank you for the offer, Lissa, but I honestly feel that I'd prefer to eat _alone_ today, in the safety of my own home!" Gaston almost reached her when Belle threw the door open and bolted out of it then slammed it behind her. She ran home as fast as she could, her face still flushed from Gaston's flirting.

The room was silent. Gaston sighed heavily then turned with a puffed out lip. Lissa shook her head pitifully. Lefou cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished." He sat down and started helping himself.

"I'm not finished yet." Gaston said with determination and rushed out of the house.

"Oh no!" Lissa exclaimed. "Gaston, please leave her in peace! Please!"

"Just simmer down." Lefou told her. "If Belle bites his head off, remember it was _his_ choice to let her."

"Well, that was a disaster." Lissa sighed heavily. "Naturally, _today of all days,_ he would decide to come home early!"

"Just eat." Lefou encouraged. Lissa sat down with a huff and roughly gnawed on a chunk of bread. She was so flustered that she didn't realize she'd crunched down hard on her finger with her teeth until it was too late!

"Oow!" She yelped, wagging her finger. "Oh, oh, oh," she groaned, "...can things possibly get any worse?" Lefou just smiled.

* * *

Gaston hurried to Belle's house and knocked endlessly on her door but she didn't answer. "I know you're in there, Belle. You can't hide from a great hunter like me. Now why don't you come back and join me for lunch?" He spoke. Belle didn't yell back at him or anything. It was silent. Gaston sighed. Man, he'd been _so_ close this time! And Belle had blundered it again. Only this time it didn't inspire Gaston to more passion. _This_ time, it made him angry. He scuffed his boots in the dirt as he departed.

Belle was hiding down in the cellar and didn't dare to open the doors until she was sure Gaston would not return. She finally peeked out and climbed back to earth. "Is he gone?" She asked the chickens. "Ugh! I have never felt so offended in my life!" She wasn't hungry anymore so she decided to gather vegetables in the garden. She stuck to that task for about half an hour until she heard a familiar whinny and saw Philippe frantically scurry into his paddock. His reigns were torn, he was dirty, and worst of all, there was no sign of Maurice!

* * *

Lefou finished his midday meal and said he'd be at the tavern the rest of the day. Lissa wanted to run and check on Belle to see how she was doing, but Gaston might follow and only cause more problems. Lissa felt bad for her friend. Belle had trusted her, and Lissa had failed her confidence. "Well, that will teach me a lesson not to invite her over _here_ again!" Liss a scolded herself. "From now on, we'll stick to Belle's home. I should've known better. I'm sorry, Belle. I had no idea. I hope you can forgive me." Gaston did not return for lunch. He paced around the entire village in a ticked mood. As he neared the fountain where many of the ladies were washing their clothes, he picked up some pebbles and tossed them into the water.

Lissa was vigorously writing in her diary in the living room when Gaston returned. He stomped through the house and Lissa bit her lip. He did not look happy. She heard dishes clanging and floorboards being trampled inside the kitchen. Gaston went to his room and slammed the door. Lissa finished her writing with a quick note: _"I'd better end here. The storm just blew in!"_ She snapped her diary shut and safely hid it in her room. She decided it would be safer to go spend some time with her horse.

Lissa finally decided to see if it was safe to enter the house again when she heard Gaston's pistol go off! "Gaston!" Lissa gasped. He hadn't shot himself over Belle...had he? Worried, she ran as fast as she could and burst through the front door. Gaston was sitting at the dining table, taking pot shots on the wall opposite him. Lissa slightly sighed in relief. At least he hadn't killed himself, but he was in a dangerous frame of mind right now. Lissa slowly came inside and closed the door. Gaston reloaded his pistol and shot into the wall again. "Aren't...aren't you kind of wasting those bullets?" Lissa asked timidly. Gaston was not one to waste his bullets, he was always very careful to preserve them. He always wanted them on hand should he need them, and being the sharp shooter that he was, he was always determined to have enough. Gaston scrunched up his nose in disgust and fired another shot. It shattered a porcelain flower vase in the corner. Lissa was silent.

Gaston looked at his gun with disdain and tossed it to the floor. He rose from his chair and endlessly paced the floor, looking as if he'd eaten a too sour green apple. "That was the most humiliating afternoon of my life." Gaston snarled at his sister.

 _Was it my fault you decided to act like a big ignoramus?_ Lissa thought but she bit her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do was fuel Gaston's temper! Even his boasting all day was better to endure than when he was feeling heated!

"I have never felt so despised and rejected." Gaston said in a tone of dejection mingled with resentment. "Nobody cares about me. Is it too much to ask that someone as beautiful as me deserves the most beautiful girl in town who doesn't know enough to appreciate me?" Lissa gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand when Gaston acted like this, seeking pity but twisting it with accusations and ego-pumping. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming over?" Gaston asked her angrily. "Why did you let her get away? Why didn't you stop her?" Lissa stared at him dumbfounded.

 _Hey, you were the one who scared her off!_ She thought. _You were bothering her. A gentleman doesn't force. I wouldn't hold her here for all the money in the world. That poor girl has had enough of your rude shenanigans, and shouldn't be forced to undergo more. Why are you such a hard head? Gaston, what is your problem? I would gladly encourage you to win Belle's heart, if only you'd act like a person instead of a hyperactive blockhead. When are you going to get it? I don't blame Belle one bit for not wanting to marry you! _

"I thought you liked me," Gaston whined. "I thought you were a sweet sister. Why don't you try to cheer me up? What's the matter with you? Why are you just standing there like a dumb fence post? Say something! Do you have any idea how painful it is to be unappreciated and when you're feeling blue no one steps in to get you back on your feet?" Lissa didn't know what to say. She knew that being rejected by one's crush could not be fun at all, but Gaston was acting ridiculous and going way off topic. He slumped down in his chair at the dining table.

"I...I don't know exactly what you're talking about." Lissa said softly. Gaston moaned with a pitiful look on his face.

"No one knows what it's like to be the golden person in town and feel like trampled dirt." He groaned. "You have no idea who demeaning it feels. No one understands my pain. Why are you staring at me like that?" His voice went from sad to furious. "I'm not a freak!"

 _I didn't say you were! But, don't make me go there..._ Lissa squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't her fault that Belle had refused to marry him! And she really wished that Gaston would stop treating her as if it was. He pounded his fist on the table, and thwacked the dishes onto the floor. Lissa jumped back and braced herself against the wall. He was really mad today!

Gaston glanced over to her. Even though he didn't care, seeing her afraid to go near him right now made him look bad. He already felt rotten, the last thing he wanted was something to try to make him feel like a loser, worse than he already did. He softened his face and approached her. Lissa just watched and waited. "I guess I can't have everything, _all at once_." Gaston smiled, touching her shoulder. "Listen to me carry on."

"Why don't you just go to the tavern?" Lissa suggested lightly. She wanted him out of the house so she could have some peace. His grouchy mood this time was over a major life decision, and she could already imagine how tonight was going to go. She didn't feel like dealing with it. "Maybe you'll feel better."

"Let's both go." Gaston agreed. "I could really use a drink, and you've been working too hard." Not that he cared whether she worked too hard or not, but he was trying to make himself look good. Surprising even herself, Lissa smiled and gladly agreed to go. Normally on one of his 'bad days', Lissa liked Gaston to be out of the house so she could have some peace and write, but this time maybe a little socialization would take her mind off the current storm she saw brewing on Gaston's face. And at the tavern someone else could take on the impossible task of trying to cheer him up. On bad days like this, she just couldn't do it, especially when he started having a fit and being manipulative.

* * *

However, Gaston's attitude didn't change after they reached his favorite hangout. Lissa was glad to be away from him a bit and talk with a few people. She contented herself playing a solo game of darts, it gave her a chance to be able to stick pins in something. With that mean scowl on his face, and the way she saw him clenching and unclenching his fists, she wanted to give Gaston as much space as possible and at home she would've felt trapped with a dark cloud hanging over them. She was glad that Lefou kept hanging around his hero and did his best to cheer him up. At least for now that burden was temporarily off her shoulders! When she'd first seen Lefou as they entered the tavern, Lissa gave him the _'_ _your turn'_ look and he knew that Gaston was sulking. He could see that Lissa looked nervous and flustered, which meant that she had no idea today how to lighten Gaston's mood and needed help. While Lefou did what he could to lift Gaston's spirits, Lissa gave him a wide berth, finding it wise to keep her distance.

"Rejected, dismissed, publicly humiliated," Gaston muttered endlessly as he sat in his 'throne' at the tavern. He slouched back with his leg crossed over his knee, and kept twisting his hunting knife around over and over again. "Just picture it, Lefou. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, while adorable little children run around us, playing around on the floor with the dogs, while my love rubs my tired feet!" He closed his eyes for a moment. "But what does Belle say? She says, _"I will_ _ **never**_ _marry you, Gaston."_ He growled and threw a stick into the fireplace.

"There _are_ other girls." Lefou pointed out. Gaston glowered at the triplets even though they batted their eyes at him. He didn't want those kind of girls, he wanted Belle the prettiest girl of all, who hated his guts.

"A great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits." Gaston snarled, tossing another twig into the flames.

" _Ohh,"_ Lissa shuddered. "I'm so glad we didn't stay home tonight!" She gulped. If he showed in front of everyone else right now how ticked off he was, how would he have acted at home, alone with his sister, the only person to vent at? Lissa didn't even want to think about it! She actually backed away a little further as she watched her brother's countenance grow darker and darker.

" _Nobody_ says no to Gaston. It's more than I can bear!" He growled loudly where everybody could hear and slung his hunting knife into the wall above their heads! Lissa froze, not sure whether to go home or what. In all honesty, she was too scared to move. She'd seen Gaston fling dishes and shoot his gun when he was angry, but his behavior right now just made her more and more uneasy.

"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you looking so down in the dumps, Gaston." Lefou sighed calmly. Gaston sat there pouting miserably. Lissa just watched and pffted with her lips. It wasn't the first time Belle had rejected Lissa's brother's marriage proposal, but Gaston seemed especially stewed about it this time. She was just thankful that they were around people and not at home tonight, where she felt so unappreciated, and especially with Gaston's peeved mood tonight, she would _not_ have liked to deal with that alone!

Gaston glanced over at her. "Ahh, Lissa," he grinned and sighed theatrically, "my little garden blossom, my heart is filled with sorrow. Come soothe me." Lissa refused to move. What kind of talk was that? "Please," Gaston put on his best pitiful face.

 _Why should I?_ Lissa pursed her lips. She had grown to despise that cute little 'pet' name that Gaston called her because he only said it in front of other people, _and_ it always meant that he wanted something out of her, with an audience so she couldn't refuse him. _And,_ he always used it after he acted harshly with her. It was always said out of conceit, not true affection.

"Come on, Lissa. Be a sport." Lefou said. "Is that the kind way to treat a brother when he's been rejected?" Lefou asked. "I thought sisters were for making a guy feel better." Lissa rolled her eyes.

 _Gggrr! Thanks a lot, Lefou._ Lissa cringed indignantly. _"Fine."_ She muttered and walked over to Gaston's 'throne'. "What do you want?" She asked in an unfriendly voice.

"My shoulders hurt." Gaston whined. "And no one has that magical touch like _you_ do." He gave her a crooked smile.

 _Ha!_ Lissa huffed silently and begrudgingly shifted behind his chair. Since he couldn't see her from behind, before she even touched him, she granted herself a moment of personal sweet imagination, forming her hands like claws and looking as if she was going to wring his neck! She silently bared her teeth and posed as if she was about to take a piece out of him. Frowning, she started massaging his shoulders, whether she wanted to or not. But she granted herself to give it a little extra roughness than usual. Gaston raised his head in delight but still wore a mopey face.

"Aww, Gaston. You've got to pull yourself together." Lefou rambled on, trying to cheer his friend up. "Every guy here would like to be exactly like you! There's no man in town as admired as you. You're _everyone's_ favorite guy!"

 _Ohhh,_ Lissa grimaced. _Why?_

"It's not very hard to see why everyone's awed and inspired by you." Lefou continued, rising to his feet and mingling among the villagers in the tavern. One would think it was Gaston's birthday, or he was off his feet, for one by one the people started encircling his chair and showering him with compliments. "No one's neck is as thick as yours, Gaston!" Lefou announced.

 _Stiff would be more fitting!_

"No one's as slick as you." Someone else said.

 _No one's as mean, that's for sure,_ Lissa thought with disgust.

"There's no one as tall as you!" Lefou continued.

 _I was going to say vain!_

"There's no one in town half as manly." Lefou smiled widely.

 _Deadly, you mean,_ Lissa corrected him in her mind.

"He's so perfect." Laurrette said dreamily.

 _Pesky._

"A pure paragon." Her sisters added.

 _A pure parasite,_ Lissa groaned in thought. The compliments only continued to pour in.

"Don't believe me? You can ask Tom, Dick, or Stanley..." Lefou said, trying to prod them to give praise too.

 _I could care less what **they** think! _Lissa cringed. Her disdain for those three stooges hadn't changed since childhood, and neither had their disdainful behavior.

Gaston smirked so haughtily that Lissa wondered how she wasn't lighting up like a fire cracker. She suddenly felt overly warm and way out of place. Gaston smiled at her with such conceit she couldn't stand it. She dug her fingernails hard into his shoulders, but being such a rugged specimen purely made up of bristle that Gaston was, her efforts weren't sharp enough to pinch! She sighed and moved away. Gaston slouched in his chair, his face totally smug. He didn't even thank her for soothing his _poor, aching shoulders._ Lissa stood on the other side of the fireplace with her arms crossed. _That's right, just hang onto his arm and sit pretty._ She thought to herself. _Is that all I'm good for anymore?_ Lissa softly ran her hand through Gaston's slick black hair, then she happily gave his pony tail a pretty sharp tug. Gaston scowled, jerking his head up and glanced back at her. Lissa just innocently threw her hands up and smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"So, tell me, everyone: who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?" Lefou announced.

Lissa grimaced. _Don't overdo it! PLEASE!_

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating." Gaston said happily, resting his head on his arms.

" _Ohhh! I CANNOT take this much ego!"_ Lissa whispered, and covered her face.

"Thank you, Lefou. I need encouragement." He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you." Lefou smiled.

 _Sure, sure, sure...sure he is,_ Lissa rolled her eyes. _Unless you don't bolster him first thing in the morning._

"Who douses lights like Gaston?" Dick asked.

 _I'll say!_ Lissa agreed with that one.

"No one fights like Gaston, or matches wits like Gaston!"

Gaston started showing off again with punching and bragging about his amazing hunting techniques. Lefou pretended to be the prey. "When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver, and the beasts of the field say a prayer." Gaston said sneakily. "First I carefully aim for the liver...and then?" There was a drum-roll of hands and feet. "I shoot from behind!"

"Is that fair?" Lefou asked.

"I _don't_ care!" Gaston shook his head smiling, and aiming directly upwards blew a hole in the ceiling with his gun.

 _Those poor beasts!_ Lissa thought. She could easily sympathize with them, especially tonight. Then Gaston gave one long spit, hitting the inside of the spittoon head on. "Gross." Lissa muttered. She'd seen him do it before. His aim _was_ impressive, but it was a nasty habit.

"Ten points for Gaston!" The people shouted.

"Who breaks doors like Gaston...who cracks legs like Gaston...in a fist fight no one knocks teeth like Gaston!"

"You'd think he was a Greek god or something, the way they're carrying on." Lissa hung her head. She wouldn't mind using this time to adore her brother like everybody else did, _if_ he was truly on the inside what everyone said he was; and also if it wasn't for the way he was soaking up every single moment of attention they were giving. He was practically 'drooling' over it, reminding Lissa of a dog waiting for his coveted soup bone! "They have no idea," She sadly whispered to herself, "what he's really like. I never thought I would be feeling this way about him."

"No one plots like Gaston...takes cheap shots like Gaston...plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!"

Gaston was boasting about how he could eat five dozen eggs a day which accounted for his brute strength. Lissa let out a laugh at that: she'd lived with him, she knew otherwise! What she couldn't imagine was what brought him on to make up that story. Now _that_ was laughable. _Oh, please!_ _Can't you just see Mother or me having to cook five dozen eggs every morning?_ She thought humorously to herself. _We'd make the egg woman the richest lady in town! I'd have to stay up all night to prepare_ _ **that**_ _kind of breakfast on time!_ Those silly thoughts actually brought a real smile to her face. _How did eggs get into this conversation anyway?_

Lefou put Gaston's uniform on him and it only seemed to increase his self-absorbed delight. "Well, at least he's happy," Lissa sighed as she stood in the corner drinking her sarsaparilla, _"for now,_ that is!" The musicians started playing Gaston's favorite song and everybody got up and danced. Lissa would've liked to join in the merriment, _if_ _only_ _..._

She was seriously considering leaving the tavern when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There he was with his long arms outstretched. "Come, Lissa." Gaston put on his biggest smile. "Come dance with me!"

 _Do I have to?_ Lissa thought. "No thank you, Gaston." She shook her head. "I don't really feel like it."

"Oh. Are you ill?" He asked in surprise, not diminished.

 _Not in the way you're thinking. I wish I was,_ Lissa thought. "I'd just rather not."

"Oh, come now." Gaston wasn't about to take no for an answer. "They're playing _my_ song, Lissa. It's _my_ time right now, and the night is still young. Come on. Come dance with me."

" _I..."_ Lissa tried to say. If only she could come up with a good but truthful excuse not to, but her mind was empty of ideas. Gaston grabbed her hand and leaned close to her face. That grip meant that she couldn't get away and that one way or another, he _would_ get his way!

"Our good friends are trying to give me encouragement. Are you going to wound me in front of everybody? You wouldn't do something like that to your own brother, would you?" He asked slowly, looking into her eyes, cupping her chin. "Not when he's been hurt enough already today." Lissa sighed heavily.

"All right." She agreed, whether she wanted to or not. _What choice do I have?_ Gaston took off and tugged her away where her feet barely touched the ground. He effortlessly whisked her up onto the table where several people were dancing then hopped on after her. Lissa had been lingering in the corner away from everybody, where she was sure she wouldn't be missed or noticed, plus it had given her some private space. But no, not even Gaston could fully enjoy his worshipers unless he knew that every single person in the room was bowing at his feet, and that's exactly what Lissa refused to do...of her own free will, that is. She put on a pasted smile while Gaston showed off his smooth dance moves, his red coat shining brightly under the lanterns, and then his swift swordsmanship. Being forgotten, Lissa slipped down into the crowd and leaned against the wall. Everybody oohed and ahhed over Gaston. Everyone that is...except his own sister. She wanted to, but couldn't bring herself to _truly_ enjoy it. All because of what a rotten, boastful jerk he was when he didn't think anyone would consider it a flaw. Right now the whole night, the excitement, everything, it was all about him! It was _always_ all about him! He made it that way and relished in rubbing it in all the time, and that's what Lissa couldn't stand and why she had no desire to celebrate him like everybody else was.

Gaston was still showing off his amazing swordsmanship. Several of the guys poured their mugs of beer onto the counter where Gaston had shot a hole in the roof. Then Tom, Dick, and Stanley grabbed Lissa, tossed her up there and gave her a push! Lissa was sliding-more like skiing-on the slippery surface toward the end of the counter. They may have been having a good time but Lissa didn't like it at all! She was scared: she couldn't stop and she was going to fall. She didn't see Gaston leap down from the table opposite them and proudly stand there waiting. Lissa wildly flailed her arms and screeched. "Someone get me down!" Lefou actually slowed down in the excitement and watched, a little worried. Lissa fell forward and for a few terrifying seconds was in midair, expecting a hard crash to the floor. But then, she felt two very strong arms grab her waist and swiftly whisk her from hitting the floor, twirling her around and set her on the floor on her own two feet. Lissa looked up at Gaston, actually grateful for his 'rescue'. "T-thanks." She stammered and backed away. She needed to sit down. Lefou sighed in relief.

"Ten points for Gaston!" The crowd cheered again and he gave a haughty bow. The triplets squealed, wishing they had been in Lissa's shoes, anything to for the thrill of Gaston sweeping them off their feet. "No one's as quick as Gaston!" Stanley shouted.

"Who has brains or entertains like Gaston?!" Lefou shouted.

"No one can make up these endless refrains, _like me."_ Gaston said proudly. "I use antlers in all of my decorating."

"That's a preference, Gaston." Lissa snickered. "Not a _virtue."_ But as usual, he ignored her.

"Who's a super success? Who's a man among men?!" Lefou cheered, along with everyone else.

 _Who's a super big mess?_ "I _don't_ believe it. That's it." Lissa shook her head and walked to the back door. She opened it and soaked in the night air. It was refreshing, compared to that crowded, stuffy, noisy tavern. She just let the breeze kiss her face. She could hear the whole town inside yelling, _"Gaston! Say it again! Gaston! Gaston! There's only one guy in town who's got all of it down! And what is his name? Say it again! Who's a man among men? Gaston! Gaston! Gaston!"_ Lissa leaned against the doorway and closed her eyes. "I do _not_ believe this." She sighed. "Yeah, you people inflate his hot air head all you want. Have fun. But _I_ am _not_ going to be the one to do it!"Once the noise died down, she reentered the building.

"Ah, Lefou. You're the best!" Gaston smiled with satisfaction. Even though he was lounging in his chair, he still puffed out his chest. Lefou grinned. Lissa saw the exchange and blew out a breath.

"Well, maybe I'll get some sleep tonight." She thought. Gaston was happy and seemed to have forgotten all about being rejected by Belle. "Yeah, Lefou is good at bolstering. Even if Gaston's the last person who needs it!" She'd seen that Lefou had had to slip coins into the people's hands to get them to cheer up Gaston. That made Lissa very cross. She found the whole concept repulsive and appalling. Lefou rose from his seat to get Gaston the best beer in the house. He noticed Lissa as he passed by.

"Hey." He smiled. "You can relax _tonight,_ I guarantee it."

"Thank you...I guess. But did you really have to pay them to say those things?" She asked seriously.

Lefou fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, yes...I did." He bit his lip. "But please don't tell Gaston!"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Lissa said, wide-eyed. "But, Lefou, that was bribery! You know what that means?"

"It means I have to ask them all for my money back?"

" _Noo."_ Lissa shook her head. "It means that my brother does _not_ have it all down as everybody said, and that apparently he isn't truly everyone's favorite guy as you said."

"As long as Gaston doesn't know, does it really matter?"

"It matters to _me."_ Lissa said unhappily. "Because it was false admiration. And," She leaned closer to his ear, "Please keep this between you and me alone, but I can personally attest that my brother does _not_ have it all! He may be a town hero, but that doesn't mean he acts like one to _everybody!"_

"I think I see what you mean." Lefou nodded.

"But please don't tell anyone else I said that." Lissa begged.

"I won't. Your secret's safe with me." Lefou crossed his heart.

"Thank you!" Lissa exclaimed. Lefou may be a bumbling sidekick, but he'd had his share of being used more as Gaston's convenience than a friend. Lissa knew she could trust him to keep her secret. "If Gaston knew, he'd bite my head off!"

"Yeah," Lefou agreed.

"Well, anyway. _Thank you_ for keeping him in a good mood. I didn't know what to do, and I was afraid." Lissa said.

"Aw, that's okay. It's not hard to do." Lefou replied.

"Not for _you."_ Lissa said.

"That's true." Lefou nodded.

"There was just no way I could bolster him tonight!" Lissa shook her head.

"Aw, that's alright." Lefou smiled.

"Between you and me, he's a hoodlum." Lissa said lowly.

"Oh, I know. But, what can you do with him? What can you do about it?" Lefou shrugged.

" _Please,"_ Lissa grunted. "That's the story of my life!"

"Excuse me." Lefou snickered and went to get Gaston his beer. Lissa took a seat within eyesight of her brother but still stayed away from him. If he was in this good a mood, he was going to start bragging again any moment and she didn't want to hear it.

"If a man doesn't come along to marry me, I'm gonna have to buy a new pair of ears before I turn old and gray!" Lissa told herself, completely unaware that Lefou was nearby. He snorted in laughter as he passed her on his way to Gaston.

"There you go, big guy." Lefou said as he handed Gaston the steaming, overflowing, foaming mug.

"Thank you." Gaston breathed and gripped the mug. "To _me,"_ He held his head high, "and our glorious future with _my_ beautiful Belle!" He exclaimed dramatically, then wolfed down a huge gulp of booze. From across the room, Lissa rolled her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head.

"You're such an idiot." She whispered, but she knew better than to say it out loud.

* * *

" **God resists the proud, but gives grace to the humble." James 4:6**

" **Let another man praise you and not your own mouth; a stranger, and not your own lips." Proverbs 27:2**

" **Do not be wise in your own eyes;" Proverbs 3:7**

" **For the Lord does not see as man sees; for man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart." 1 Samuel 16:7**


	11. Chapter 11 False Promises

**All right, all right, all right, people. Whew! Can't believe it has finally reached this point! Warning: this is where things are going to take a serious turn in the story! Remember, this is according to the movie storyline. In the chapters to follow, we're going to see just how much Gaston's relationship with his sister does or doesn't mean to him. All she's ever wanted from him is for him to do what's right. And her real name means "God is my oath." Things are going to go down a much different road now, so be prepared!**

 **By the way, thank you for the very prompt reviews on the last one! I enjoyed them so much. Thank you! Well, here we go!**

" **If a wise man contends with a foolish man, whether the fool rages or laughs, there is no peace." Proverbs 29:9**

" **Confidence in an unfaithful man in time of trouble, is like a bad tooth and a foot out of joint." Proverbs 25:19**

* * *

Lissa was grateful for the lull in the excitement, but it was short-lived as a frightened voice was heard rushing into the tavern. Everybody looked: it was Maurice! But he was hardly recognizable. His hair was frazzled in a disorderly mess, he was shaking, and he looked very sickly and so scared. He was panting heavily. "Help! Help me!" He wailed. "Somebody, please help!" Lissa gasped. What in the world had happened to him? He'd looked so healthy and happy only yesterday morning. Something was wrong!

"Maurice?" Lissa breathed with concern. Had something happened to Belle?

"Easy, easy. Whoa, slow down, Maurice. Take a breath." The tavern keeper tried to calm him.

"No, no, no. You...you don't understand." Maurice panted, trembling. "It's Belle! He's got Belle...locked in a dungeon!" At this, Gaston sat up straighter.

"Who's got her?"

"A beast. A horrid, monstrous beast!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Eh..." One of the customers rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please." Another shook his head.

"No, it-it's true." Maurice said shakily. "H-his castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there."

"Crazy old Maurice."

"That's a good one."

" _Crazy old Maurice, Crazy old Maurice..."_

"I always knew he was loony, but this..." Someone else laughed.

"Hey, stop it! Leave him alone." Lissa hissed at the scoffers, very turned off by their remarks. How could they be so mean? Maurice was a kind man, and someone she held very dear. What had happened to him to put him in such a hysterical, manic state? Lissa didn't understand the whole situation, but she saw the hurt look and fear in her dear friend's eyes as the people he thought were his friends made fun of him. "Calm down, Maurice. Are you sure?" Lissa asked softly. She wasn't sure exactly if he was delirious right now or not, but it bothered her to see her old friend in so much distress, and especially when everyone else was scoffing at him. She had never seen him this way and it was at the very least startling. Maurice stared at her hurtfully.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" He cried. "I saw the beast myself! He's holding my daughter for a prisoner. I saw him with my own eyes! You believe me, _don't you_ , Lissa?" Maurice begged, practically pleading with her, the one friend he felt he had left in the room.

Lissa gripped his trembling hands, trying to calm him."I believe that you _wouldn't_ barge in here begging for help if something _wasn't_ very wrong." She told him truthfully. Then she glared at the others. "What kind of friends are you? You should be helping him and find out what's going on instead of picking on him!" But the people only laughed at her, adding to Maurice's dismay. Lissa felt her face grow hot. " _Bigots",_ she muttered under her breath.

"Listen to me! The beast is real. This isn't funny." Maurice cried, his eyes fear-filled like a caged animal. "My daughter's life is in danger! Why do you laugh? It's not a joke! Will nobody help me?" He frantically glanced around the room, looking for _someone_ to do something.

" _I'll_ help you, Maurice." Gaston said, standing up.

"You _will?"_ Lefou asked skeptically.

"Lissa's right. Everyone, stop making fun of this man at once." Gaston said, walking to him. Lissa sighed with relief...at first. At last, a voice the people would listen to.

"Thank you, Captain!" Maurice gasped in enormous relief. If there was anyone he could trust to help him save Belle, it was Gaston.

"Don't thank me, Maurice." Gaston smiled widely. "Lead us to the Beast!" Maurice relaxed, thankful that _someone_ cared to help him save his daughter. Gaston turned and gave Lefou a _certain_ look.

"Oh!" Lefou nodded in comprehension. He knew what Gaston was up to.

Lissa stared up suspiciously at Gaston. Something about that look didn't settle well with her, no matter how many times in the past that she'd seen it. Under normal circumstances, she would've been extremely proud of him for helping Maurice when no one else would, and at first, she had been. But sadly, of late she'd been led to doubt her brother's 'noble' motives by his actions. She really wanted to believe him, but that look he'd just given just seemed too smug. _"What_ are you doing?" She quietly asked her big brother.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gaston shrugged casually. "I'm helping the old man. Would you expect any less?"

 _How should I know?_ Lissa thought to herself.

"Come, Lefou. Let's be off." Gaston ordered. Lefou began to follow him. Lissa stood up.

"I'm going with you." She said. She wanted to make sure Gaston was in earnest about this.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Lefou gaped at her in surprise. Gaston put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. You stay here." Gaston smiled. "Believe me, you'll be much safer."

"You _sure_ you're really trying to just help Maurice?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, Lissa." Gaston sighed with a chuckle. "You know me. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, huh?" He patted her shoulder then left. Lissa watched unhappily. Gaston's decision should've put her at ease, but for some unexplained reason, it didn't.

"I don't like it." She whispered to herself, unable to shake off the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. "There's something odd about this."

* * *

Gaston was getting flustered. He was planning a big, heroic rescue of Belle, then she would marry him, and everything would go the way he wanted. But things _weren't_ going the way he wanted. Maurice kept talking about the strangest things: talking teacups, magic, music playing by itself, winter in June. Gaston was pretty fed up with it. This wasn't the outstanding rescue he'd had in mind.

"There!" Maurice pointed out. "That's the tree! I'm sure of it. It was downed by lightning at the time." He hopped out of the carriage and hurried over to it. "But...now it's upright again, by some...magic, of some sort. So, that means...the road is that way. Wait, no. It's...that way! No...I...pfft." Maurice shook his head, not sure exactly how to explain himself.

"You _really_ wanna marry into this family?" Lefou whispered to Gaston, who sat there perplexed and exasperated.

"The road is straight _that_ way. I'm sure of it!" Maurice exclaimed. "Yes, now that I remember. I _do_ remember. This way. We have to go this way!" Gaston dismounted and approached the older man.

"I'm tired of playing this game of yours." He said with a huff. "Where is Belle?"

"I told you. The beast took her..." Maurice answered him _again._

"There is no such thing as beasts. Or magic," Gaston rolled his eyes. "Or talking teacups. _But,_ there are wolves, frostbite, and starvation!" His fuse was quickly running south.

"Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths." Lefou said from the carriage.

"Now, why don't we just go back to Villeneuve, where Belle is probably at home cooking up a lovely dinner."

Maurice frowned. "You think I've made all of this up?" He asked in a disappointed voice. "If you never believed me, then why did you offer to help?"

"Because I want to marry your daughter!" Gaston growled impatiently. Maurice stared blankly at him. Gaston took a breath and tried to lower his voice. "Now, let's go home." And he turned back.

"Belle is _not_ at home!" Maurice told him for the hundredth time in the passed few hours. "She is with the..." But at that moment, Gaston was upon him, angrily clenching his coat collar and leaning right in his face.

"You say 'beast' _one more time..._ I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" Gaston screamed.

"Gaston! Stop it!" Lefou called from behind and gripped his arms, turning him around, making him let go of Maurice. "Breathe." Gaston was huffing and puffing with his jaw narrowed, and his eyes white hot in outrage. "Think happy thoughts." Lefou smiled. "Go back to the war. Blood, explosions, countless widows..."

" _Widows_ ," Gaston sighed in relief and began to calm down. Maurice stared at the pair. He'd known Gaston all his life, but apparently, he hadn't known him as well as he thought he had. This guy live with a nonnegotiable agenda, possessed a violent temper when he didn't get what he wanted, _and_ now it was clear that he would never cherish Belle. He'd been with other women before, and by his reaction to Lefou's suggestion, it was clear that Gaston looked to women for pleasure, not love. Once one was used up, he'd just move onto the next one!

"Yes. That's it. That's it." Lefou encouraged Gaston, glad his friend had calmed down. They both looked at Maurice and smiled. Maurice raised his eyebrows and took a step back, for his own safety.

"Maurice," Gaston smiled widely, "Please forgive me, you old bean. Now that's no way to speak to my future father-in-law, is it?"

Maurice gaped. _"Future father-in-law?"_

"Yeah." Gaston nodded.

" _You_ will NEVER marry my daughter." Maurice told him calmly. All went eerily silent. Gaston was no longer smiling. Lefou bit his lip, afraid of how his friend was going to react. He knew it wouldn't be good, and he was right! Gaston snapped. He slugged Maurice right in the face! Maurice fell to the ground unconscious. Gaston smirked, feeling better for having blown off some steam, but Lefou hung back uncomfortably.

"I saw that coming." Lefou gulped. He wished he hadn't seen what had just happened, but he did. Gaston just stood there for a minute, weighing his options. Then he picked up Maurice and slung him over his shoulder. He grabbed some rope from the cart, then dropped Maurice roughly on the ground and set him up against the trunk of a tree.

"W-what are you doing?" Lefou asked, afraid to find out.

"Solving our problem. Nobody says no to Gaston! And certainly not some feeble old loon and who thinks I'm weak. Belle does not deserve a fine specimen like me, and I am not going to let Maurice push _me_ around!" Gaston huffed, and started wrapping a coil of rope around Maurice, intending to tie him up against the tree. But Gaston froze and his blood ran cold when he heard galloping hoof-beats rushing straight at them. Gaston stood up erect and pulled out his pistol, readying it if necessary. Lefou shivered with guilty fear. A rider on a horse came to an abrupt halt and quickly dismounted. The small figure vigorously marched through the shadows to Gaston. Then a face appeared in the light. Gaston was flabbergasted and his eyes widened: it was Lissa! She eyed him angrily but said nothing. She looked at him, then down at Maurice, then back up at her big brother. He may be the one calling the shots here, but she was very ticked.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **"Now _who_ has the detonator?!" _-Amanda Bentley in_ Diagnosis Murder**

" **A violent man entices his neighbor, and leads him in a way that is not good." Proverbs 16:29**

" **Fasten your seat-belts, folks. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."**

" **A prudent man foresees evil and hides himself, but the simple pass on and are punished." Proverbs 22:3**

" **Make no friendship with an angry man, and with a furious man do not go, lest you learn his ways and set a snare for your soul." Proverbs 22:24, 25**


	12. Chapter 12 Irreversible Damage

**HELLO, everybody! I have been waiting and waiting and waiting to share this chapter with you! I believe it was the very first one I worked on for this story when I started writing it. I have been editing, rereading, proofreading, rewriting, scrutinizing, praying, adding or erasing, you name it, trying to bring this one to the final stage till I was satisfied with it. Well, I hope it suffices. I've had this chapter in my mind and partially prepared for weeks, and I can't believe it's finally time to share it!**

 **This chapter is very important to me. It is THE major turning point chapter in the story. But also, my family and I have experienced personal betrayal from some people we became close to and were friends with for years. It is NOT fun! It hurts deeply, and still does. For a while, we defended them so hard in a situation (at least, _I_ did) but certain things didn't make sense, and when we learned the truth, it was bitter to digest. They were not the ones who deserved to be defended, they were the perpetrators! I'm leaving out the details because they aren't necessary to share. But when I write things like this, in a way, it's like being able to stand up for my family and myself-as when the truth came out, _we_ and the ones who told the truth have now been labeled the bad guys-. I hate the way I was fooled by them, but the only one that exists and can't be fooled by anyone is God. That's why when everyone gushes over the character of Gaston-I'll admit, he's impressive-and his looks, I don't let myself do it because I remember what a vulgar person he is, and also how painful it can be to be deceived then turned on. That is one of the main reasons this chapter is so important to me. Plus, this scene in the movie, the idea of Gaston actually committing murder, was one of the best plot twists in the new version, but I still wish someone had at least chewed him out for what he did. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long spiel. Reviews are definitely welcome for this chapter! Hope you'll still keep reading though. If you don't finish the story, you're going to miss something very important close to the ending! Just letting you know. Yes, Luke Evans is the Gaston I picture here. This is based off the live-action film. I told you guys that things are going to take a different route and get dramatic now! Warning: drama, conflict, and violence.**

 **All right, Gaston. Let's see you stand up and be a man! A _real_ man. Well, ladivina, you said in your PM message that you believed he was going to be chewed out soon. Well, this is it!**

" **Abhor what is evil, cling to what is good." Romans 12:9**

" **Open rebuke is better than love carefully concealed." Proverbs 27:5 (Paraphrase) Tough love is better than saying nothing.**

" **He who covers his sins will not prosper, but whoever confesses and forsakes them will have mercy." Proverbs 28:13**

* * *

"Where did _you_ come from?" Gaston sputtered.

" _WHAT_ in the name of decency are you doing?!" Lissa cried vehemently. Lefou remained silent. He didn't want to be a part of any more dark deeds than he already was. Gaston had two options: either he could deny that this was not what it appeared to be, or he could shrug it off. Denial pretty much seemed out of the question, as he'd been caught red-handed. He surely hoped his sister hadn't seen him hit Maurice. But maybe he could get her out of here though before things got too ugly. After all, Gaston was her older brother, the boss, and she had to do what he said.

"Go home, Lissa." He told her dryly as he put his gun back into its holster. "This does not concern you. And it's dangerous out here."

Lissa shook her head. "I'm not a child. I'm not going." She retorted back. She knelt down beside Maurice. His nose was swollen purple. Lissa felt her face grow hot. "He's out cold! What did you do to him?" She wailed at Gaston.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" He asked innocently.

"He's unconscious." Lissa said, standing back up. "If you were gonna help him, you'd be carrying him back to the carriage, NOT tying him up!" Lefou watched but didn't say anything. However, he was growing more and more tense. He wished Lissa would just shut it. Gaston had just barely recovered from his blowout on Maurice, and Lefou dreaded to think of having to pull him out of it again, in order to protect Lissa. He endlessly prayed in his mind that that wouldn't happen.

"I'm merely restraining him." Gaston said calmly. "I have to. I'm afraid our good friend Maurice is not well. He was becoming very agitated, screeching and scrambling around like an animal in a cage. He said that the beast was after him and going to kill him. I've never seen a man so afraid." Gaston shook his head dismally as he continued to lie. "I'm concerned he may be suffering from fever."

"Then why don't you take him to a doctor?" Lissa asked flatly. "What is tying him up going to accomplish? Is that the proper way to treat a sick old man?"

"I'm afraid he became uncontrollable, Lissa. He tried to kill me!" Gaston lied, acting as if even he couldn't believe what he was saying. Lissa gaped at him.

" _What_ are you talking about? What do you mean he tried to kill you?" She asked incredulously. "Maurice would never hurt anybody!" Gaston touched her shoulder and put on his sympathetic look.

"Look, I know you don't like to think that way of an old friend," He said in mock empathy, "but I'm afraid it's true. He thought I was the beast he kept raving about. He came at me, holding me by the throat. In his delusional state, he thought I was trying to kill him. He thought he was only trying to defend himself, but I just barely managed to prevent him from strangling me to death." Gaston rubbed his throat and coughed to illustrate his point. Lissa furrowed her brows. This just didn't line up. She knew that Maurice had appeared out of sorts tonight when he arrived at the tavern, but he had never acted like that before, and certainly not yesterday when she'd waved to him on his way to the market. Something was really off here.

"How did he become unconscious?" She asked adamantly.

"Oh, that." Gaston hung his head. "You see, I managed to get his hands off my throat and when I flung him off, he...he fell and hit the back of his head on that tree. I didn't want it to happen, but it was an accident. I wanted to make sure he was all right, but he didn't respond. I'm just restraining him so he doesn't do something crazy when he wakes up. So, you see? There's no reason for you to be out here, Lissa. Everything is under control." He patted her shoulder. "Now, don't you worry your pretty little head about poor old Maurice." Gaston said smoothly."He will be just fine. Just trust me."

Lissa just stared, trying to figure this out. She found it hard to believe that dear Maurice could ever be violent! That just wasn't him. And why did Gaston have him positioned upright against a tree instead of in the carriage? She worriedly looked down at Maurice. His nose was bruised and swollen but Gaston had said that he was hit from the back of his head. Something was _not_ fitting together in this case. Lissa looked up at her brother questioningly. He just smiled. From a distance, she'd seen him pick Maurice up and carry him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and she'd seen Gaston start to tie him up. Lissa looked back at Maurice. She had also heard Gaston's angry voice in the distance when he'd yelled. She glanced over at Lefou. He hadn't said a word this whole time. He looked like he wished he was somewhere else.

"Is that true?" Lissa asked him. Gaston raised his eyebrows. She didn't believe him? Lefou gulped and bit his lip. "Is that _really_ what happened?"

Gaston narrowed his eyes at his friend, giving him 'the look' of warning. Lefou looked uncomfortably at Lissa. "Well," He gulped again. "You see..."

"I didn't think so." Lissa moaned, and looked up at Gaston. "I don't think I believe you." She said nervously, taking a small step away from him.

"Look, I know this must come as a shock, but..." Gaston smiled.

"I refuse to believe Maurice would ever hurt anyone." Lissa cut him off. "He would never! You said he was hit on the back of the head."

"That's right." Gaston nodded, hoping she was beginning to fall for that pathetic sob story.

"Then how do you explain that large bruise and swelling around his nose?" Lissa prodded. "And, this rope that would keep him bound? You were gonna leave him here, weren't you?" Gaston's face went sour. His fib wasn't producing the effect he'd thought it would. And why was Lissa being so difficult tonight? Why didn't she just do as he said as usual? This was beginning to frustrate him. "But why?" Lissa groaned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gaston asked with a sigh, trying to shift the attention away from his obvious flaws.

"Yeah, how did you find us way out here, at night?" Lefou added, thankful for a change of subject.

"I followed you. You see, I just knew there was something phony when you decided to help Maurice." Lissa said icily, leering up at Gaston. "At first, I was hoping maybe you actually wanted to assist him, but then I knew it wasn't true. You just did this so Belle would marry you, didn't you?"

"Any crime against a man trying to save the woman he loves?" Gaston asked casually.

"If his motives are only self-centered, _yes_." Lissa said. "I couldn't believe you offered to help Maurice out of the blue like that, and especially based on what you would consider a mere whim. It just didn't make sense. You never gave him the time of day before."

"Don't you think you're being just a little bit hasty in your judgement?" Gaston asked 'sadly'. "After all, who was it that stood up to help Maurice when no one else did? Hmm? Sure, I've never found him to be exceptional company, but this is a matter of life and death for Belle! People can change their minds, can't they?"

"Not the way _you do_ _."_ Lissa shook her head. "You always seem to change your mind at the most convenient times, when _you_ are the beneficiary." Gaston pursed his lips at her and placed his hands on his hips. This was not going his way and he felt his barely extinguished volcanic temper starting to flare up again. Lissa started to untie the rope from around Maurice.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gaston sputtered, wide-eyed at her audacity. Lissa didn't answer, but kept at her task. Gaston clenched the back of her collar and jerked her away.

"Hey! _Let go."_ She snapped, and tried again to help her friend. Gaston grabbed her by her arms and threw her to the ground.

" _Don't_ touch him." Gaston said in a threatening voice. Lissa gaped up at him in disbelief. "If you try that again, Maurice won't be the only one I'll have to restrain!"

"Hey, hey. Easy, Gaston. Take it easy." Lefou warned him. His friend glanced at him and bit his lip.

"Lefou, take Lissa back home." Gaston ordered. He wanted her out of the way before he lost his temper again. Lefou stepped toward them to obey, happy to see what he thought was this fight coming to an end. But he was dead wrong. It was only beginning.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gaston." Lissa argued as she hopped back to her feet. "Not until you set this right. You _can't_ leave Maurice here. He'll die!"

"It's none of your concern." Gaston said firmly, all his reassurance and sweet talk gone. Maybe he could fool his admirers, but his sister was being pretty stubborn tonight and it bugged him. There was no point in denying what he was doing here anymore. Now if he could just convince her that it was for everybody's benefit. Even if he couldn't, Lissa would have to accept his decision, no matter what. He was the head of the house, he was in charge, he was the oldest, and she had to listen to him. That brought back his confidence in the matter. He had nothing to worry about, except that Lissa just wouldn't shut up. She really seemed bent on pushing his already steaming buttons tonight! "The old man's a delirious coot. And he's only hindering my plans. We'll all be better off without him." Gaston said coldly, with a note of finality. "Now go home, Lissa. Now! Before I am forced to get severe with you." And with that, he stooped down to start his interrupted process of retying Maurice up.

Lissa was absolutely appalled and so stunned that her heart skipped a beat. She could not believe what she'd just heard! _He's serious!_ She thought. _He really **does** intend to kill Maurice! He's actually going to do it? NO! _ Who was this man she was staring at? What kind of dirt-bag was he to commit cold-blooded murder for convenience? "You can't do that! Have you lost your mind?!" She yelled in dismay. Gaston ignored her and continued to tie Maurice up, forming the first knot.

"If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way." Gaston said casually. "Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will have no one to take care of her but me."

"Stop it!" Lissa shouted and grabbed his arms, trying to pry the rope away from him.

"Out of my way." Gaston growled.

"You can't do this." Lissa looked up at him sadly. "I won't let you!" Oh, she was fed up with everything always having to be done _his_ way, and their rivalry all these years of always trying to be the one to get the last word in, but she'd never imagined that he'd go _**this**_ far, that he would ever do something like this!

"And just how do you intend to stop me?" Gaston asked coarsely. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"For the sake of exhausting all of our options, you sure you might not want to choose a less gruesome alternative?" Lefou asked hopefully. Gaston gave him 'the look', indicating he should zip it. He shoved Lissa to the ground behind him and tied two knots in the rope. But Lissa quickly sprang back to her feet.

"Gaston, please!" Lissa begged in exasperation, anxiously tugging on the back of his coat like she did when she was a little girl trying to reason with him. She cared deeply about Maurice. He was more than just a good friend to her, she'd grown to love him like a father. Maurice had been kind, encouraging, and everything that Lissa and Gaston's own father had not. He'd been a great male influence and figure in Lissa's life, and she had come to adore and love him almost as much as Belle did! He was kind, decent, warm, and loving. He did not deserve this! Lissa couldn't just let her own brother let him die! Frustrated, Gaston stood up straight and walked away from the tree but didn't say anything. He huffed through his nose to calm himself. With Gaston's back facing her, Lissa bent down and began again trying to untie the knots that held Maurice captive, her brutish brother's threats not withstanding. Even if he tied her up, that wouldn't be enough to make her keep her mouth shut.

"Deep breaths, remember." Lefou whispered to Gaston. "Deep breaths."

"I don't understand, Gaston." Lissa moaned dismally, after she'd released Maurice from what she was able of the tight rope. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt Maurice? He's a kind, decent man, he wouldn't harm a fly. And he's my friend! And the father of the girl _you_ say you love! He's no threat to you."

"He refused me Belle's hand in marriage." Gaston said brazenly, his cheeks growing hot again. Lissa drew in a breath. _No_ _wonder_ Gaston was going nuts on her. Of all things, that was bound to tick him off big time. She knew how badly he _hated_ not having his own way. But Maurice was not an unreasonable man. Lissa knew how long Gaston had had his sights set on having Belle for his wife, and she'd seen one time too many how he reacted when Belle rejected him. But still...killing Maurice? No!

"He must have had his reasons." Lissa said timidly. Gaston braced himself when she said that. His ears burned and he clenched his fists to keep from hitting something again. He _would_ have his way tonight, or else! Nobody told Gaston no, nobody! At least, not say it without greatly regretting it later.

"Then he deserves to die!" Gaston fiercely hollered right in her face as she recoiled from his wrath. Lissa gasped in horror and a wave of adrenaline raced down her back. She looked at him as if she was looking at a threatening stranger! This guy was not her brother! He _was_ a stranger to her! A cold-blooded, unreasonable stranger! And a _killer._

" _Gaston,"_ Lissa pleaded with desperation in her voice, clutching his arms, "for your own conscience's sake, don't do this!" She begged, trying to bring him to reason. "This isn't competition in a horse race. Gaston, this is MURDER!" Gaston flung his arms away from her grip and turned with his back to her, still very upset. Lefou watched uneasily. He didn't want a repeat performance, but it wasn't far! But surely Gaston had the decency and common sense enough not to...surely he wouldn't harm his own sister!

Gaston saw that Maurice had been partially untied again. _"Gggrr!"_ He snarled, snatching his hat off his head and furiously stamping it down with his boot. "Drat you, Lissa! You're nothing but trouble to me, a flea in my reputation. Get out of here, _now,_ before I lose it all together!" Lissa shuddered and took a step back away from him. Gaston stomped over to the tree to retie Maurice _again_.

"Gaston, with all due respect, maybe we should just forget this whole thing?" Lefou suggested lightly. "It's not really helping anybody, you know. Why don't we just release him? We could take him home and..."

"No." Gaston shook his head stubbornly, with his hands on his hips. His voice had cooled down a few degrees, but not by too much. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Belle mine." He said with finality then knelt down to finish the job.

Lissa cringed, stomping her foot. That was the last straw. She'd heard _more than enough_ and her eyes narrowed. She did indeed greatly fear Gaston's violent wrath, but it was time he heard the truth from _someone!_ "You _don't_ deserve Belle!" She blurted out. Gaston very stiffly froze and clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. "She's too good for you." Lissa stated.

" _Lissa!"_ Lefou hissed. That was the last thing Gaston needed to hear, tonight of all nights! _WHAT is she thinking?!_ Lefou's thoughts raced. _Hasn't she noticed anything? Can't she see his temper? Doesn't she see that he's about to explode?! Does she want to end up like Maurice?_ Surely that wouldn't happen, but Lefou wasn't so sure and Gaston's body language did NOT ease his tension in the least. _"Now, Gaston..."_ Lefou said slowly, taking a few steps closer, but he felt a horrible cold chill race down his back.

Gaston sharply turned on his heel and furiously marched straight at Lissa. Lissa just glared at her humongous brute of a brother. He looked extremely intimidating right now, his shoulders heaving heavily, his jaw set firmly in stubbornness, and his eyes were dangerously wide with rage! _**"What**_ did you say?" He glowered, his erect height nearly towering right over her. Lissa was indeed terrified by his appearance right now-unlike anything she had ever seen-, it made her shudder and increased her heart rate a hundred miles an hour, but after Gaston's blatant sins she'd just witnessed, she almost didn't care what he did to her, not after what he did to Belle's father. He'd blown out of proportion tonight, but she was too upset with him not to confront his actions.

"What do you know?" Lissa asked sarcastically. She was spent. She'd tried to reason with him but it had only been trampled underfoot. Trying to talk sense into Gaston was like trying to carry on a civilized conversation with a brick wall! "For once, you actually listened to me! You heard what I said. I'm not gonna say it twice." She said ungraciously, throwing gas onto the fire.

Gaston's chest stiffened hard. " _If you say one more word, I swear I'll_ _..._ _you take it all back before I..._ _"_ He huffed like a freight train, with a bloody gleam in his eye.

"I won't. Because it's true." Lissa pursed her lips. She was nearly in tears, horrified at what kind of monster her brother had become. Oh, how Lefou wished she had NOT said that!

"NO, Gaston! No!" He shouted, anxiously grabbing the sides of his face. He saw it coming and couldn't stop it. Gaston was deeply outraged... _again!_ Only his little sister's words bruised his ego a lot uglier than what Maurice had said. "Don't! Lissa, run!" Lefou pleaded but Gaston roughly shoved him away. Lissa didn't run away, she just stood there seriously looking at her brother, meeting his savage eyes though it frightened her. He snapped. Without warning or hesitation, Gaston viciously pulled back his fist and then... _he did it:_ he directly punched Lissa right in the face...hard! _Very_ hard. She yelped agonizingly as she instantly fell back to the ground with a loud, frightened gasp. The stunning blow was excruciating! It stole her breath away and she was terribly dizzy. She clutched the side of her face, trying to get her bearings, and was strenuously trying to breathe as the pain in her face was terribly intense. She lay there, gasping hard.

Gaston looked away wide-eyed, panting, shaking, and perspiring greatly from his rage, his hands still clenched, truly a bit startled that he'd actually just struck his sister, whom he was supposed to be a hero to like he was to everyone else. She was cowering before him on the ground at his feet, in a fetal position, like a wounded prey he was good at capturing, and blood was seeping through her fingers. Gaston exhaled heavily, and stepped back, stubbornly turning his head away from her direction. He didn't want to know or see the extent of damage he'd done. Seeing that her brother wasn't about to do anything, Lefou, grievously appalled and stunned at this, and totally blown away that Lissa was not unconscious like Maurice-which she totally should've been- stooped down at her side and tried to help her.

"Come on. Here, Lissa, just lean on me. Easy now, I'll help you." He said quietly, pulling her by the shoulders. Lissa moaned like a puppy as she slowly tried to stand but she couldn't see straight. "Easy there. It's all right. I've got you." Lefou encouraged her. Lissa managed to get to her feet with Lefou's help, but she felt very light-headed and was still trying to breathe normally but the horrible pain in her jaw made it difficult. Every deep breath she took only sent a flash of more sharp discomfort through her. Lefou stared at Gaston with a look that said, _Aren't you going to help her?_ Gaston stared back at them blankly. All his perfect plans tonight were going down the drain and it was his fault, though in his mind he was blaming everybody else. But worst of all, he didn't move. He just stood there.

"Hey, how bad is it?" Lefou asked Lissa. He was getting more worried about her by the minute. "Lissa, can you speak to me?" Lissa looked at him sadly. She couldn't speak as she clenched her mouth and by now her fingers were blood-stained. She drew in a sharp, deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut at how much her face hurt. Lefou pulled her hands away to take a look: the whole right side of her face was awfully swollen and badly bruised, and both her mouth and her nose were drooling with blood. Lissa clung to his arms to keep from falling. Lefou glared sharply at Gaston. How could he do such a horrendous thing, and to his own sister? _"_ _You animal!"_ Lefou grumbled. _"_ _You_ _beast!"_

Now, Lefou was not the kind of man that anyone could call easily provoked, not like Gaston! He was usually the timid appeaser, but this was too much! Gaston had brutally crossed the line tonight one time too many, and now he had innocent blood on his hands. But right now Lefou could care less about Gaston or whatever he chose to do, or that he was even here. Right now his only main concern was Gaston's sister. Lissa needed help and immediate medical attention! Lefou gave Lissa his handkerchief for her face and slowly helped her to the carriage, whether Gaston chose to return to the village with them or not. Gaston, truly taken aback at himself-not about Maurice-at striking his sister like this for the first time in his life, huffed through his nose and decided to finish tying Maurice up, once and for all. Maybe that would make him feel better.

Once he was through, he climbed back into the front seat of the carriage. Lissa was lying curled up in the back seat, wrapped up in Lefou's coat that he'd placed around her so she'd be a little more comfortable. She still looked pained and very sad, holding her handkerchief and Lefou's tightly to her face. Blood was still dribbling onto her hand from her nose and mouth, staining the handkerchiefs. As Lefou tied her horse Brisa to the back of the carriage, Gaston stared down at Lissa for a minute. He'd never planned to actually hurt _her,_ -Maurice he could care less about-but she had gotten in Gaston's way, and she shouldn't have said what she did. Yet for once in his miserable life of conning and lying, he actually felt a tiny twinge of guilt for being so physically harsh with her! He was speechless, and the sense of guilt was so unfamiliar that he mentally wrestled, not knowing how to handle it. But he actually felt very worried about his plan of action he'd taken. Gaston didn't like that feeling. It meant he was out of control of the situation.

* * *

On the way home, Lefou kept looking back to see how Lissa was doing, hoping she could endure the pain until she got proper help, while Gaston just tenaciously peered at the road ahead of them, trying to get back home. Lissa's face hurt so badly that she couldn't cry. The potholes and bumps in the trail didn't help either. All she wanted to do right now was sleep so that she'd be temporarily relieved of the menacing pain, but luck was not on her side tonight and no matter how hard she tried, the slumber would not give in to her wishes. "Just try to take it easy, Lissa. We'll be home soon." Lefou kept telling her, as he reached back and patted her arm. Lissa could only moan pitifully in response. Her whimpers like a whipped puppy didn't settle well with Gaston and his conscience-what was fragmentally left of it, if at all-was trying to make him feel guilty but he refused to let it sink in. Heck, he'd beaten men to a pulp before-sometimes more than one at the same time-, but this was his flesh and blood he'd raised his arm against, and now he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't rid himself of the sickly feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Gaston," Lefou whispered urgently. "You better have the doctor see her when we get back!" Gaston's eyes widened: the doctor? Oh no! Then someone else besides the three of them would see the damage _he'd needlessly_ caused! But, if he just left her like this, he wouldn't look like a very caring brother now would he? Ordinarily, he'd just try to hide what had happened so no one would ever know, but this time he'd really blown it-though he'd never admit it-, and he could not cover it up properly without bringing in a different expert.

Gaston was worried now. If anyone found out about this, he was going to be in hot water, no matter how many admirers he had. He honestly hoped that he hadn't broken Lissa's face-that would tarnish his gentleman image-, but that had to be next to impossible. He'd hit her pretty hard-savagely hard-, and the more he heard behind his back how much discomfort she was in, the worse he felt. What had he done? How was he possibly going to hide _this?_ He couldn't let this get out! He was not about to let himself be accused as a woman beater! "Right." He mumbled an agreement to Lefou. Until they got back to the village, he'd have to come up with a good story to fool the physician with!

* * *

 **Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest of tactics on Lissa's part, but _somebody_ had to do _something!_ It's not like Lefou was getting anywhere. I always feel so bad for Maurice! All he wanted was to protect his daughter from marrying someone who could never make her happy. Is there any crime against that? All Lissa tried to do was save him and keep her brother from making a serious mistake!**

" **He who is slow to anger is better than the mighty, and he who rules his spirit than he who takes a city." Proverbs 16:32**

" **A stone is heavy and sand is weighty, but a fool's wrath is heavier than both of them." Proverbs 27:4**

" **Be quiet, woman, before I get angry. Because when I get angry, even flies _don't dare to fly!"_** _-_ ** _Tevye (Fiddler on the Roof)_**

" ** _Now_ we have anger. Now we have _very big_ anger: I know that, because I can feel the veins in my head!" _-Charles in Charge_**


	13. Chapter 13 Like a Hawk

**Thanks to everyone who commented on my previous chapter. Guest, I accidentally removed one of yours, I'm sorry! I wanted to keep that one but it was late and I did not clearly look at what I was doing. In answer to your question about what Lissa looks like, I talked a little of that in Chapter 5 when Lefou teased Gaston that Lissa couldn't be his sister because they don't look alike, but I haven't been very specific yet. Lissa has caramel-colored, wavy hair and hazel bluish-green eyes. Gaston inherited his beautiful hair from his mother, but he has his father's eyes. Lissa has hair similar to their father but she got her eye color from her mother.**

 **Ladivina, thanks again. I had a story for Gaston to concoct, but in truth it was pretty lame. But your speculation of his dastardly ways was perfect, and fits right in with what he lied to Lissa when she'd confronted them in the woods.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has commented and is following and favoring this story. I'm glad you like it, though we've now entered the dark side. Warning for this chapter: angst and physical drama, including a bit of nausea. I know the dialogue is a bit long, but it was a questionable situation that needed clarification. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

When they reached the village after what felt like forever to two of them and too quickly for a certain someone, Lefou jumped down and ran for the doctor. Gaston sighed heavily, rubbing his face and stroking his chin, trying to contemplate how he could possibly make it out of the mess he'd created unscathed. _Well, first things first,_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he stepped down from the vehicle.

Lissa was so physically disoriented that she didn't reject her brother's efforts when he carefully helped her out of the carriage then carried her in his strong arms upstairs to her room. She just lay her head on his shoulder, moaning. The upwards movement was agitating her mouth. This 'loving' contact should've made her feel safe like when they were kids, but after tonight, even this gesture of Gaston's did not reassure her. Sadly, it actually felt foreign.

* * *

Gaston laid her down on the bed and tossed his hat aside. He lit the lantern and candle in her room so they could see better. Removing his coat, and hoping to rinse down some of the evidence-he didn't have much time for that-, he grabbed the basin filled with water and a cloth, attempting to wash the blood off her face and hands. Unfortunately for him, there had been a lot of it, and it had stained her dress bodice. Thankfully, her mouth and nose had stopped bleeding, but the traces of it remained and her lip had an ugly cut. He was hoping that this gesture would convince her to not hold his rash behavior tonight against him. Gaston sat down on the bed beside her. "All right, now this might hurt." He said softly and reached forward to wipe her mouth, but opening her eyes, she glared at him and pushed his hand away. After his arrogant, despicable attitude tonight, she didn't want him to turn on the old sweet act to try and butter her up."I've got to get this blood off of you!" Gaston said impatiently as she again shoved his hand from her face. _Why is everyone I'm trying to help tonight being so difficult?_

" _Noo. You're...a lil'...late_." Lissa mumbled angrily, but being much stronger than she was, Gaston firmly gripped her wrist down and touched her cheek with the towel. She moaned loudly, growing extremely tense even though he'd barely touched her. "It hurts!" She cried, unable to hide the drilling pain, which only worsened from her outburst. Tears trickled down her face and she looked away from him as he cleaned her up, what he could that is. Her face ached sensitively every time he touched it. Gaston finally stood up and washed his hands.

Man, she'd bled worse than he'd expected. If he ever had to get that 'firm' with her again like he had tonight, he'd better remember this scenario so it didn't turn out the same. Covering up such a mess was not easy, and Gaston wasn't even sure what all he had planned in order to keep this quiet. Well, the doctor would arrive any moment and Gaston was dreading that knock on the door. He was frantically scrambling through his brain about how he was going explain his sister's injury to the physician. He looked down at her, she was lying miserably on the bed, her face was pale, wincing from the pain she was in, and she just looked so sad. _I didn't plan this,_ Gaston thought, _it just happened. If she'd kept her nose in her own business and not kept screeching at me, I wouldn't have had to go this far. Well, I'm sure it won't happen again, not after tonight! I don't think she'll give me anymore trouble._

Lissa drew in a breath because of her discomfort. It was excruciating and sometimes a smaller sudden pain would come and go-feeling like someone was sticking a needle in her cheek-, increasing the tension. Her face felt like a bad road, actually much worse. Gaston's punch had been overpowering, and Lissa hoped this was the closest she'd ever come to imagining or knowing what it was like to be kicked by a mule, because that was certainly the closest example she could think of to describe how she felt.

Gaston had just finished drying his hands when Lissa doubled over, with her arms wrapped around her sides, and she moaned loudly and pitifully. Gaston quickly grabbed the chamber pot and held it under her face, and right in time as Lissa began to vomit terribly. The blood from inside her nose had gone the reverse way and her body was trying to force it out. She gagged loudly as she threw up. She was sweating, moaning, and crying and couldn't catch her breath. It felt like forever before her stomach finally calmed down and she whimpered with tears. "Are you done?" Gaston asked, rubbing her back, glad his reflexes had been served him so swiftly.

"I...I thi...so." Lissa mumbled. Gaston helped her lay back again. She wiped her sweaty face with the back of her arm. Gaston once again cleaned his hands and scrutinized his sleeves. Thankfully, they were untarnished from the pot contents, much to his relief. He dealt with the chamber pot then wiped Lissa's head with a cool cloth. Then Gaston reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dark reddish-brown bottle then sat down beside her again. He opened the lid.

"Here, drink some of this." He said. Lissa grimaced looking at the bottle.

" _Wha...wha...is tha..._?" She groaned in a slurred voice.

"Whiskey." Gaston answered, leaning closer. He'd used liquor a lot as a remedy while fighting in the army when he or another pal had been hurt. "Now here. Drink some." Lissa smelled it and cringed.

" _Ugh_..." She grunted in protest. " _W-why_?" It was difficult for her to talk.

"It'll help with the pain." Gaston nodded. "Now come on." He helped raise her head a little, but even drinking hurt her mouth. She barely tasted the booze then shoved it away.

 _It'll help with the pain, he says. Ha!_ She thought gloomily to herself. _Humph! Well, that's big of him. He didn't seem to care about that when he hit me...or Maurice! Why is he suddenly so concerned?_ She had a hard time believing Gaston's kindness was genuine-though she badly wanted to-, yet this was the first time she could remember in how long that he'd shown any real care to her without appearing bossy or pompous. Maybe he _was_ worried-she hoped-, but it was most likely he was trying to cover up what he'd done, which wouldn't be a surprise! Maybe it was a mixture of both. Lissa had no clue and didn't feel like debating with her drained mind. Then Gaston gripped her wrist tightly and leaned close to her face. At first, she thought he was genuinely worried and was trying to offer comfort, but she was sorely mistaken.

"Whatever the doctor asks you, it was an accident." Gaston whispered firmly. "You'll let me do the talking. It was an accident! That's what happened, and _that's_ what you'll tell him." His voice was filled with ice, like when he'd threatened her in the woods. Lissa whimpered loudly, and tried to pull his hand off her arm. She squeezed underneath his vice-like fingers but it didn't do any good. "You _will_ do as I say." Gaston scowled at her.

" _Le...me go..."_ She pleaded. Gaston loosened his hold and Lissa clutched her arm to her chest. It was bruised now from Gaston's clench. She looked away from him. What Gaston did next blew her mind: he gently stroked her hand and softly smoothed out the hair on her forehead.

"You know I'm only doing this for your own good. I'm only trying to keep you safe." Gaston said quietly. "You'll thank me later."

 _Why are you doing this?_ Lissa thought. _I don't know what to think right now! I'm so confused._ Gaston smiled crookedly and lightly kissed the top of her head, but if felt cold, not affectionate. Lissa started to shed tears again and kept her eyes averted from her brother until the doctor arrived.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Lefou apologized. "It took me a while to find him."

"Thanks, Lefou." Gaston said quietly. "Doctor, thank you for coming. Lissa's pretty miserable right now."

 _I wouldn't expect any less after you busted her up!_ Lefou thought, biting his lip.

"Gaston, it's been a long time since I've made a house call here at your place," Dr. Tanner replied. "But Monsieur Lefou told me it was urgent. Is she conscious?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Gaston sighed, pretending remorse. "Go ahead and go in there." As the doctor stepped in, Gaston quickly pulled Lefou aside outside the door and shut it. "Does anyone know about this?" Gaston whispered suspiciously.

"Is that _all_ you care about?" Lefou asked back, with a tone of indignation. He was still unhappy and disturbed with the way his friend had acted tonight. It was bad enough when Gaston had assaulted Maurice, but that wasn't really a surprise. But hitting his own sister, that still got Lefou's goat.

"Of course not!" Gaston glared. "Answer me."

"I...I don't think so." Lefou stammered.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way." Gaston ordered then reentered the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Lefou waited. He hoped against hope that Lissa wasn't as hurt as she looked, but he knew better.

* * *

"Hello, Lissa." Dr. Tanner greeted. Lissa was grateful that it was him, and not the old Dr. Haggard that had been in the town till seven years ago. He had been blunt and cold, but Dr. Tanner was kind and gentle. "I heard you ran into some trouble tonight. And by the looks of it, Monsieur Lefou was not exaggerating as I had hoped! Well, hopefully we can patch up your pretty face so you can start turning the lads' heads again." Lissa wasn't amused by his friendly compliment as he took her pulse. She'd been quiet when he had entered and at first she started to slightly relax, but then her heart sank when Gaston had returned and didn't look like he was about to leave. She wished he would just leave her alone. "Monsieur Lefou told me you had an accident of some sort." There were lots of moans and whimpers as Dr. Tanner examined Lissa's face. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but it still hurt. Gaston hung back but lingered in there, looking all the very concerned big brother, but inwardly, he mainly wanted to make sure that she didn't say anything about what truly happened. And with her condition, she wasn't in much shape to back down from him, which worked perfectly in his favor.

"Whoo!" The doctor exclaimed as he studied Lissa's face. "That is one nasty bruise you've got, young lady." He was used to seeing a lot of guys' faces messed up like this from brooding in the street over a lost bet, or brawling in the tavern from having too many nips. But seeing a lady in this condition surprised him."Lissa, how did this happen?" Dr. Tanner asked seriously after he noticed her bloodied blouse. "I rarely ever have female patients in this condition, in this village." Lissa stiffened. How could she tell the truth without getting her brother hung? Because if she told the whole truth, including what had led to her getting slugged, Gaston would be in big trouble. And even with how much she couldn't stand him anymore, she was afraid of what might happen to him, or how he would take it. And, how could she possibly tell the truth with Gaston in here, watching every move she made like a hungry hawk? What should she say?

"It pains me to say this, but I'm afraid she was attacked." Gaston quickly answered for her. He came closer, more than ready to give his version of the story, and stood at the foot of the bed. Lissa rolled her eyes at him.

 _He asked **me,** not **you!** Yeah, you can bet I was attacked...by **you!**_ She wanted to say, but even doing that would hurt her mouth. The doctor assumed that Gaston was speaking for her since her injury pretty much prevented her from doing it for herself.

"Attacked?" Dr. Tanner looked at Gaston in surprise. "How? By whom?"

Gaston hung his head, pretending to be sorrowful. "I hate to say it, Doctor," he bit his lip, "but she was attacked by Monsieur Maurice." Lissa felt as if Gaston had punched her in the guts! Her eyes widened in horror.

"Monsieur Maurice?" Dr. Tanner raised his eyebrows. "How is that possible?. He has always struck me as perfectly harmless. Where does he fit into all this?"

 _ **NO!**_ Lissa thought frantically. _Don't you dare lie and blame this on Maurice!_ She desperately wanted to yell, but her horrible physical pain prevented her. _Haven't you done enough?!_ She yelped loudly, jerking herself up to a sitting position. The doctor held her shoulders.

"Easy, Lissa." He said calmly. "What happened?"

"Monsieur Lefou and I were trying to help Monsieur Maurice find his daughter who seems to have gone missing." Gaston lied, feeling more confident in himself as he spoke. "Lissa was anxious when she heard about Belle's disappearance, and being such a close friend, she decided to follow us, hoping to help find her dear friend. When she found us, poor old Maurice was out of control. I think he is very sick. He was raving on about a beast in a castle, that he said had locked Belle in a dungeon. Can you imagine?" Lissa was shaking now, outraged and shocked at him being so blatant. Gaston continued. "I tried to calm the old man, but it was like he didn't even recognize who I was. He looked so afraid. He tried to go after me! The poor fellow thought he was only trying to defend himself, but he said I was the beast trying to kill him! I tried to bring him to reason, but he only became more agitated. Then Lissa showed up. When I realized that she'd followed us, I told her to go back home. I hated her seeing Maurice like this and I was afraid she might get hurt."

 _You liar!_ Lissa narrowed her eyes at him and tried to get up, but the doctor held her back. She did groan loudly, trying to interrupt her brother. She shook her head, but it made her mouth hurt worse.

"I told her to go home, but she was afraid." Gaston said.

 _Maurice would never, EVER hurt me!_ Lissa thought, but even clenching her teeth hurt. She tightly clenched her blanket in objection to his interpretation. She moaned wildly.

"Calm down, Lissa." Dr. Tanner said soothingly. "Just lie back down. You must be calm." Lissa winced and her shoulders shook.

"H...he...h..." She tried to fight through the pain to tell the doctor that Gaston was lying.

"Shh. You mustn't try to speak right now." Dr. Tanner said, laying her back on her pillow. Lissa complied but fired the daggers in her eyes straight at Gaston.

"Lissa didn't realize how crazed Maurice was and she tried to approach him." Gaston shook his head. "When she spoke to him, he thought she was a minion who worked for the beast he said was holding Belle captive. He forgot about me and went after her!"

"Ohh!" Lissa cried, fed up with his lies and cruelty. It was the only way she could stop him from telling anymore falsehoods. Dr. Tanner firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh. Lissa, are you having other pain?" He asked.

 _Yes, I am!_ Lissa thought angrily. _**Him!**_ She hung her head. Gaston gazed at her with a false sympathetic smile.

"She doesn't want to hear the story again. It was hard enough for her to go through it." Gaston explained. "I'm sorry, my dear sister, but it must be done."

"I know it's difficult, Lissa," Dr. Tanner added, "but your brother is right. Gaston is only trying to protect you."

 _I am getting so **sick** of hearing that! _Lissa thought. _Is hurting my friend, beating me up, bullying, then slandering innocent Maurice protecting me?! If it is, I don't want anything to do with it!_

"Go on, Gaston. I have to know what happened. This sounds serious." Dr. Tanner sighed glumly. Lissa cringed when she saw the subtle smirk at the corners of Gaston's mouth and it made her feel sick again.

"Yes." Gaston sighed. "Maurice grabbed Lissa and was yelling at her. Poor thing was so frightened she didn't know what to do. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't let her go. He saw me approaching and went crazy. He said Lissa was a devil's angel trying to hurt him and before I could stop him, he hit her! For an old man, his strength surprised even me! But as you can see, I greatly underestimated him." Lissa's face grew hot and her shoulders heaved in indignation. She breathed heavily through her nose. "She fell hard on the ground after he hit her." Gaston continued his dramatic tale. The doctor listened closely. "But it didn't stop there. Maurice was out of his mind. He went after her again. I pulled him off though. I am ashamed to admit I was ready to kill him, but Lefou stopped me. He convinced me to restrain him with a rope and I'm afraid I had to gag him. Lefou kept him in the carriage while I checked on my sister.

'Naturally, I ascertained for any broken bones or internal injuries, but thankfully, I didn't find any. But, you're the doctor, not me and I might have made a misjudgment. I kept her up in the front with me so she'd be safe. Maurice would not calm down though. He wildly tossed and turned. He somehow managed to escape the ropes and he jumped out of the carriage. He ran off into the woods, yelling like a maniac. I'm afraid he's delirious. I didn't want him to get lost, but I sadly felt that maybe it was safer that way, at least for Lissa. We came back home as swiftly as was humanly possible. I'm planning to try to search for Maurice in the morning to make sure he's all right.'"

 _No you're not!_ Lissa wanted to say. She shivered hard from her brother's cruel, smug words. It made her stomach ache.

"Is that what you remember, Lissa?" Dr. Tanner asked. He'd noticed her peeved body language, as if she didn't agree with her brother.

 _What? My word's not good enough for you?_ Gaston thought, clenching his fist and he felt his face grow hot.

"Is that how it happened?" Dr. Tanner persisted. Lissa inhaled deep breaths to calm herself.

"The poor thing's been so disoriented since it happened." Gaston shook his head, sounding so worried. "She hasn't spoken at all. It _was_ an accident. Wasn't it, Lissa?" He asked, sounding so 'innocent'. Lissa looked at Gaston with disdain and hurt in her eyes."The doctor can't help you if you don't tell him." Gaston added, sounding genuinely concerned but his gaze was most penetrating. "Now be a good girl, Lissa." He said, sounding like when they were children and he tried to smooth out her ruffled feathers at something bad she'd seen him do. Lissa _hated_ it when he said that to her. It always made her feel small and inadequate, even though she was an adult now. Gaston's tone warned her that she _would_ say what he _wanted_ her to say. Lissa abhorred that false smile pasted on his face, indicating that _he_ was the one in control here. His face looked friendly, but his eyes were cold and dark.

 _You snake!_ Lissa thought, her face growing hot. She just glared at him. After everything he'd put everyone through tonight, he still had the cold hardheartedness to toss salt on the wounds?

"Just look at her arm." Gaston remarked. "He held her pretty tightly. I thought I was going to have to strangle him. I almost did! If Lefou hadn't been there..."

 _Enough!_ Lissa wanted to yell. She tried to reach over and grab her writing paper on the nightstand, but the doctor held her arm, studying it. It was indeed bruised with the marks of a hand.

"I never would've believed it of Maurice." Dr. Tanner said dismally. "I still don't want to believe it."

"Of course not." Gaston said, feigning sadness. "Neither would I, but..."

 _But it **wasn't** Maurice who did that to me! It was **him!**_ "Shu...shu...u..." Lissa tried to say, trying to tell her brother to shut his mouth, but she couldn't. She was about to grab a pencil and sheet of paper, and was about to scribble a quick note, when Gaston spoke up again.

"Call me cruel, but I'm a bit relieved that Maurice took off in the woods," He said. "I would hate to think what could happen to him here, _if anyone found out what he did."_ He peered right at his sister, his face threatening. His tone was one of warning, that she better not say a word to the doctor. Lissa froze. She was torn. First her brother tries to kill the man she loves like a father, the man whose daughter he wants to marry, then he beats her up, and now he was making her more distressed just to save his own skin. And now, he was still threatening her! Lissa's face fell.

"It's all right, Lissa." Dr. Tanner said, patting her arm. "Just tell me the truth about what happened. Just be honest with me and I won't ask you again." Lissa shivered. What could she do? Maurice wasn't here to defend himself, and she couldn't speak, and Gaston seemed to have convinced the doctor that _he_ was the hero, that he'd saved his sister from a lunatic running wild. Even if she did tell the doctor what truly happened, it didn't look likely that he'd believe her! Nevertheless, she jotted a very fast note and handed it to the doctor. It said that she got hit by something very hard, but that was all she said, plus that her head felt like it was splitting. Gaston let out a breath and nodded his approval with a smug grin. Well, that was close to the truth, but not close enough to incriminate him.

"I see." Dr. Tanner nodded, though he didn't sound satisfied. Her tense body language hadn't been lost on him, but he'd given his word that he wouldn't ask her any more about it. Besides, she was so upset he figured she really wanted to protect Maurice's reputation, even with how 'terribly he'd treated her'. "Monsieur Lefou said there was an accident, but he didn't specify. That was a very unsafe situation. Are you hurting anywhere else?" He asked. Lissa very slowly shook her head, but it made her temple hurt. She felt ready to cry. "Well, I'd feel more at ease if I was sure. I'm just going to take a quick look." He checked her arms and limbs for possible fractures or more marks of violence and asked if she had any other discomfort anywhere. She shook her head. The _real_ discomfort that hurt more than anything was what she'd seen her brother do to Maurice, and the terrible things he'd said about him, plus she didn't want him in here, in _her_ room. She wanted Gaston to just leave, but he was not about to do that. He narrowed his eyes, gloating that the doctor was buying his story. Lissa was close to tears and tried to avoid looking at Gaston. She felt more and more disgusted, hurt, nauseous, angry, and rotten every time she saw that hideous gleam in his eye.

Once the doctor was satisfied that there were no signs of internal damage or bleeding from the so called 'beating', he pulled a small pouch out of his kit. "Now this isn't going to feel very good." He rubbed the open wound on her lip with salt. Lissa drew in a sharp breath as her mouth burned severely, and she couldn't make a sound as it sucked up her mental energy. After about a minute-which felt like an hour to her-the intense stinging died down and she was able to breathe again. Dr. Tanner carefully bandaged her face with a cold compress to bring the swelling down, which would have to be changed frequently. He instructed that she shouldn't talk at all unless absolutely necessary and he prescribed an herbal tonic to help her sleep. He also left a small bottle of medicine to ease the pain. He said that she should stay in bed for at least five days,-to prevent being forced to speak, giving her mouth more time to get better-which relieved Gaston-that way no one in public would see her and ask what happened-. The doctor stood to leave.

"Will she be all right?" Gaston asked, looking 'worried'.

"Well, I won't be able to tell until that swelling goes down." The doctor replied. "That was a very nasty blow. I'm afraid her jaw has been broken, Captain." Lissa shuddered while Gaston gulped and felt his face grow hot and he bit his lip. "It appears that she was hit very hard from that man."

 _Hit very hard. You can say that again!_ Lissa thought, rolling her eyes. _But it wasn't him!_

"But, it'll get better, right?" Gaston asked quickly, truly a little worried about that prospect.

"It should," The doctor nodded, "but only if my instructions are strictly followed. Any lapse could induce an infection. We must keep a sharp eye out for any signs of that. If everything is done accurately, her mouth should heal fine, but that bruising will take a while to clear up. I didn't find any signs of internal injury, but it is still possible. So, she must be watched carefully. An attempted mauling is no joke, Captain." Gaston nodded in agreement. "She's going to need lots of rest and care so her mouth can heal quickly and properly."

"I'll see that she gets what she needs." Gaston said bravely, feigning sorrow at her infirmity. "I'll insure that she's taken care of."

The doctor nodded. "But I strongly advise you not to let her run into that kind of trouble again, Captain." He said seriously. "As I'm sure you know, it could've been much worse. Next time it might be."

"There _won't_ be a next time," Gaston said firmly. "I'll personally make sure of that!"

 _Yes, I'm sure you will,_ Lissa thought indignantly. _Why do I not have a surprised feeling?_

"Good. I'll drop by in a couple days. I'll send a nurse out in the morning. You rest well, Lissa and get some sleep." Dr. Tanner smiled. "If there are any complications or she appears feverish, come find me immediately."

"I will." Gaston nodded.

"If and when you find Maurice, I urge you to bring him to me right away." Dr. Tanner said. "If he's as agitated as you said, he must be examined. Then I can decide professionally whether he needs to be in the care of a hospital, or...or an asylum." Lissa's heart jumped when he said the word asylum. She'd never visited one, but she'd heard horrific stories from Gaston about places like that when he'd talked about some of his fellow ex-soldiers who'd suffered traumatically in their mental states from combat fatigue. An asylum was no place for Maurice! He didn't belong there! All kinds of horrible, frightening thoughts started whirling in Lissa's mind.

"You have my word." Gaston said. The doctor tipped his hat then departed. Gaston blew out a long breath as he closed the door.

"Well, this is a pretty mess." He said with his hand on his hip and his other on the door. "At least you'll get better, right?" Lissa didn't answer. She didn't nod or shake her head or grunt. She didn't even give him a death glare or the usual eye roll. "Hey," Gaston said casually, feeling a little uncomfortable at the silent treatment. He approached the bed. "You all right?" Lissa just sighed heavily and stared straight ahead with a blank look on her face. "Look, I know...maybe I got a little riled up." Gaston shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry you hurt yourself." He said, still not mentioning his part in it, and his tone was so nonchalant that Lissa didn't believe he was sorry at all! "But at least you're safe now, hmm?" Gaston tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, you did good." Gaston said proudly, referring to the fact that she didn't blow the whistle on him to Dr. Tanner. "For a minute, I thought you were going to crack. But you held it together and now everything is going to work out fine, you'll see. Now all you have to do is get better."

Lissa sadly closed her eyes and turned to lay on her side in a fetal position, facing the wall, with her back toward him. She hugged herself tightly. She didn't make a sound. She didn't even chew him out with a vindictively written note. Just stone cold silence. She wanted to wail from how badly she was hurting but it would only make it worse. She did allow herself to shed tears, but her big brother could not see them. She didn't want to look at that haughty face of his. She'd had enough of him! He'd really bruised her feelings tonight, in several terrible ways, and she couldn't stand the sight of him right now. She just wanted him to go away. Gaston stood there, confused. This cold shoulder business started to bother him.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe some water?" Gaston offered, scrambling through his brain for something to say. Lissa didn't answer or respond at all, but from his view he could clearly see that she was not asleep! Not sure what else to do, he blew out the candle on the nightstand so there'd be less light in the room, making it easier on her eyes. She didn't say thank you or look at him. As he looked down at her, a picture flashed into his mind: instead of looking at Lissa, he saw his mother lying there, staring at him in disbelief and hurt. Gaston blinked several times, trying to see clearly. When he looked down again, he saw his sister. What had just happened? He shook his head and pushed aside the thought. "It's not important." He told himself. "Well, you get some rest." Gaston sighed uncomfortably. "I'll get a bell for you to ring if you need something. Uh, I'll be in to change that compress in a couple hours." Gaston opened the door to leave and looked back at her, still confused. Then he left. Lefou was waiting for him outside the room. "Oh, you still here?"

"Of course. Where else would I be at such a time?" Lefou answered dryly. Gaston snickered.

"Good old Lefou." He smiled. "Always there for you through everything. I knew I could count on you."

"How is she?" Lefou asked, changing the subject.

"Not happy." Gaston shook his head casually. "Her jaw's broken." He said dryly. Lefou grimaced when he heard that. He felt so bad for Lissa, especially when he knew it didn't have to happen.

"Small wonder." Lefou huffed. "I'm surprised you didn't knock her out cold, like Maurice!"

"Look, I just wanted her to shut up." Gaston said. Lefou sighed heavily. He knew better, Gaston was wrong. His behavior tonight ran by something much deeper than just being irritated. And it was quite disturbing, to say the least.

"Gaston, how could you?" Lefou groaned, unable to keep his displeasure inside any longer. "What possessed you so stoop as low as that?"

"Now don't _you_ start in on me, Lefou." Gaston snarled dangerously.

"Your own sister." Lefou shook his head. "All she did was try to keep you from burying yourself alive."

"I'm warning you, Lefou..." Gaston gave him 'the look'. Lefou wanted to say more, but Gaston was already not listening to him. And, if he sent Lefou away and forbade him from visiting, how could anyone keep an eye on Lissa to make sure she was safe from her own brother? Lefou had seen his friend really go dark tonight, and it truly worried him. He didn't want to be banished from visiting, so he decided to switch gears.

"Anything I can do to help?" Lefou offered timidly.

"Yes." Gaston nodded eagerly. "No one is to enter her room at all!"

" _No one?"_ Lefou arched his eyebrows. "That's a little cold, isn't it?"

"You know what I mean." Gaston frowned. "No one but the doctor or myself. She is not to be disturbed, by anyone else! Those are my orders!"

"Not even a nurse?" Lefou asked.

"All right." Gaston rolled his eyes. He'd had enough witnesses tonight about the dark deeds he'd done, and he didn't want anymore. But forbidding a nurse was out of the question. He was going to need the help.

"I think that can be arranged. But how are you going to explain her absence?"

"We'll tell them she's in quarantine." Gaston said stupidly.

"But then they'll wonder why _you're_ walking around loose." Lefou pointed out. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"All right, we'll just tell them she's ill." He said. Then he quickly rushed outside. He wanted to find the doctor before he got away and pay him a pretty penny to keep the true situation under wraps, 'for the sake of poor old Maurice and his reputation, at least until they knew his true condition', as Gaston put it. It didn't take long and he returned with a satisfied smirk on his face. "There. Well now, no need to worry about that anymore."

"Gaston," Lefou said slowly, "I really hope you're not intending to make a habit of this. I mean, you really became a brute back there tonight."

"Just another one of my many valuable traits. Mark my word, Lefou. It comes in pretty handy."

"Yes, but...you really didn't channel it well tonight."

"Can't say I didn't have provocation." Gaston sighed. "She won't say _anything_. She won't even look at me!"

"Seriously? Can you blame her?" Lefou asked in surprise.

"Well, you never gave me the silent treatment after...after…" Gaston cleared his throat.

"The wrestling match?"

"I was hoping you'd have forgiven me by now."

"Gaston, we're men. We can fight, bite, and punch each other and still be friends. But with girls it's different. You've got to be gentle." Lefou said. "Look, I know she really got your goat tonight..."

"I'll say!" Gaston growled, Lissa's words echoing in his ears. "She should've shut up. And I warned her too!"

"But still, she's your sister! Don't forget that. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help." Lefou said and left. Gaston groaned and slumped down in his chair near the fireplace. He swallowed down the whiskey that he'd given Lissa earlier. Then he just slouched back in the chair, pouting. Man, tonight had been a mess, but according to Gaston, he had just been trying to help and everyone seemed bent on testing his patience. First, he'd had to deal with 'crazy old Maurice' who'd been frustrating him the whole journey, then the little man had absolutely refused him as Belle's suitor; next, his little sister had snuck up on him, taking him by surprise, and had worked herself up into a frazzle and wouldn't quit squawking about his solution to his problem; and to top it off, she'd insulted him big time, and on purpose too, which had resulted in Lissa getting herself hurt. No, things were definitely not going Gaston's way tonight! He pouted about that and scowled, not sure what to do next. He looked around at his antler decorations and mounted animal heads that adorned the house walls. They brought him no comfort tonight. He took another sip of whiskey which tasted foul now. Disgusted, he tossed it at the wall and it shattered, spilling liquor everywhere. Irritated and still feeling the urge to blow off some steam, Gaston pulled out his hunting knife and, just like he had hours ago at the tavern, he slung his knife into the wall across from him.

* * *

" **On a scale of one to ten, I give this day an _F!" -_ Disgust from _Inside Out_**


	14. Chapter 14 It Wasn't MY Fault!

**Ladivina, you are good at predicting people's mannerisms! When I read your review, I thought, "Oh, yes. That is going to happen!" I had this chapter planned before you said it, but it blew me away how you were able to predict it so well.**

 **In answer to Guest's question, no. Lefou is not gay. I don't write gay characters- well, at least not intentionally. But he is indeed Gaston's biggest fan and faithful pushover sidekick. I look at it as hero worship and trying to gain acceptance from the cool guy.**

 **Well, in this story, I plan to elaborate later on Lissa and Lefou's friendship. Just so no one gets the wrong impression, they think of each other as brother and sister, not a romantic interest, though I think it would be cute. But a romantic interest for Lissa would distract me from the movie story, and I want this fic to be focused on Gaston and Lissa's sibling relationship.**

 **In answer to Samantha's review, about Lissa going with Belle to the castle battle to fight Gaston. Don't worry, I have plans for that! But we are not that far yet. As for a happy ending for Lissa, keep reading, people. The story is not over yet!**

* * *

Lissa didn't sleep well at all through the night. Before retiring to bed, when Gaston entered to change the cold poultice on her face, she started throwing up again. He cleaned her up, bandaged her face with a fresh compress, gave her some more of the pain medicine, for all the good it did. All through the night her face ached horribly and her mind was so stress-fully overloaded after the terrible things she'd seen and heard that even as she tried to sleep, her mind was conscious and running wild. She tossed and turned which agitated her face, it was better to stay still. But when she lay still, she kept picturing Maurice tied helplessly at the tree or dragged away and taken to the insane asylum, and her imagination would go dark with horrible thoughts of her friend's fate and Belle's heartache at the turn of events. Gaston, on the other hand, slept too comfortably without a hitch.

* * *

Maurice was still tied up leaning against the tree, but he was alive! A hooded figure approached him. She didn't speak, but removed her hood and stared at him. Maurice slowly opened his weary eyes, not sure where he was. He was cold and didn't feel well. He looked up at the woman. He recognized her. It was Agathe, the beggar woman. He didn't know exactly why she was here, but he was grateful that someone had come along. "Let me help you." Agathe said softly. She freed him and helped him stagger to his feet. He was shivering and started coughing. Leaning his arm over her shoulder, she carefully brought him to her hideout in the forest. She set him down on a bedding and offered him an herbal drink she'd made. "Here, drink." She said quietly, holding the cup to his mouth. He accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Agathe." Maurice whispered.

* * *

The sun was up when Gaston knocked on her door. Lissa had barely slept when she heard it and didn't feel much better. Her face felt the same as last night, the medicine hadn't eased the discomfort by much, and her head ached. She wasn't sure she wanted to see her brother. How was he going to act? Would he be remorseful for what he'd done? Or would he sugar coat it like he'd made such a nasty habit of the passed few years? Would he possibly actually go find Maurice and let him go? _As if that's going happen,_ Lissa thought to herself. She wouldn't know until she saw him.

Gaston didn't bother for a response but walked right in. "Morning, Lissa!" He greeted cheerily. Lissa's heart sank. His friendliness hurt her more than cheered her up, because obviously it indicated that he had no regrets about any of the terrible events he caused last night. How could he do such dastardly things and not feel even a twinge of second-guessing his actions? Lissa slowly stirred, but didn't turn over to face him. "Hey, I need you to face me. Come on." Gaston said. Lissa gulped and slowly turned on her side then sat up. She just stared glumly at her feet. Gaston pulled open the shades on her window and she squinted hard at the bright light. She moaned, raising her arm to shade her eyes, it was making her head ache worse. Gaston pulled them mostly closed but let in a little light, that helped. "So, how are we feeling this morning?" Gaston asked lightly. Lissa closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily. "Oh, not so good, huh? I see." Gaston nodded.

 _I'm so tired,_ Lissa thought, leaning her head against the backboard. _I just want to be alone._ Gaston felt her forehead with the back of his hand, double checking for fever. He knew of people who had suffered injuries like Lissa's and had died from poor treatment, lack of nourishment, or mouth infection. Even though he knew this was mild compared to the potential problems the doctor expected, he was still being cautious.

"Well, no signs of infection. There doesn't seem to be any fever. That's good." He smiled coyly in relief. If her condition deteriorated from the blow to her face, it would be on him, and he wasn't ready to deal with that!

 _That's good. Humph. Yes, isn't it?_ Lissa thought unhappily.

"Well, it's a beautiful day." Gaston said cheerily."It's a shame you can't be outside to enjoy it. But we'll fix that soon."

 _Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to,_ Lissa wanted to say. _Not after what you did to my friend!_

"You hungry?" Gaston asked. Lissa shook her head. It's not like she could chew properly right now anyway, she was still tired, but most of all, she felt much too sad to think about food. "Oh. That's too bad." Gaston sighed. "Well, don't worry. I'll get you fixed up."

 _If you only could,_ Lissa wanted to say.

Lissa just lay there unhappily. There wasn't much else she could do right now. She just let Gaston tend to her hurts, but the biggest and most acute one of all was invisible and apparently, he didn't care for its existence. Lissa only gave him a response if he asked about what she needed. She wanted so badly to ask him to go back and make sure Maurice was okay and to let him go, but she knew it was useless. In her mind she kept praying that Maurice was still alive, but now she would never know. Gaston interrupted her thoughts as he gave her the medicine. Even taking a tiny sip from a spoon inflicted intense discomfort in Lissa's jaw and her lip. There was a sheet of paper and a pencil on the nightstand next to her so she could communicate, but so far she had not used it with Gaston.

"You know, those woods are dangerous, especially at night!" Gaston told her as he carefully removed the not so cold now poultice from her face. "They're full of predators and robbers. You could've been attacked out there alone."

 _I **was** attacked! _Lissa thought to herself, wanting to scream it at him. _In case you forgot already, **you hit me!**_

"That was a crazy thing to do, wandering off in the woods like that!" Gaston exclaimed, sounding worried at the thought. Lissa turned her face away from him. Maybe she couldn't escape his presence, but that didn't mean she had to look at him! Gaston noticed her gesture but he kept talking. "Hey, it took guts, I'll admit," he said, "but it was stupid. You might've been killed!" Lissa just stared straight ahead.

 _ **Maurice** might've been killed! _ She thought painfully. _He might be...he might be dead, thanks to **you!** You say it was stupid and crazy for me to come after you. I had no choice! I had to do it! If I hadn't, Maurice would've…_

Gaston noticed that Lissa was ignoring him, and also how miserable she looked. He gave a sad smile as he sat beside her on the bed. "Ohh, Lissa," he sighed heavily, "when I think of what could've happened to you out there, and if I hadn't been able to stop it..." He shook his head, "I, if I lost you, I...I don't know what I would do! Lissa, my dear," Gaston put his hands on her shoulders, "I couldn't bear to lose you! It would break me in two. You know that I wouldn't do anything for you if I didn't think it was for your good. So promise me something?" Lissa didn't reply or show any signs that she'd heard him, except that she looked like she was about to cry. She wanted so badly to believe him, but he still hadn't shown any signs of remorse for his dastardly deeds last night and hadn't admitted that he had done anything wrong either, which broke her heart. Lissa still ignored him. He started to cup her chin but the touch made her wince. Realizing that was a mistake, he gently touched the other side of her face and turned her toward him. She kept her eyes down. "Lissa," Gaston spoke dramatically, leaning his face close to hers, "please promise me, that you will never up and take off into the woods like that again! If I hadn't been nearby at the time, you could've gotten lost or worse!"

 _Wait a minute! Are you implying that...you're...you're saying this is all **MY** fault?! _Lissa's thoughts raced. How could he say such a thing? If she'd been able to trust him in the first place, she wouldn't have followed him! If she'd had confidence that he had noble motives for helping Maurice, she would've stayed behind at home. If Gaston hadn't lost his temper, she wouldn't be bedridden like this! She had only been trying to protect Maurice, but Gaston had tried to hinder her, then he'd struck her. That was _her_ fault? _What kind of brother are you?_ Lissa wanted to blurt out, but she couldn't. She stiffened under his grip and turned her face away. She gritted her teeth to control her emotions but it was very hard. Gaston tried to direct her face back to him but she kept shying away. Gaston saw that he wasn't making much headway, which made him uncomfortable. Maybe he should try a different approach.

"You know all I ever wanted is to keep you safe." He said sadly. "You know that, right?"

Lissa grimaced. _Do I know that? I want to. I used to, but now I...I don't know if I'm sure anymore!_ She wished Gaston wouldn't use that saddened tone of voice. It made her feel like _she_ should be apologizing. But, _he_ was the one who should...shouldn't he? She moaned and sighed, hoping he'd see that she didn't feel like talking and would stop his pathetic sympathy act.

"I've said too much, haven't I?" Gaston sighed. "I should know better than to engage such deep conversation when you're not up to it. How thoughtless of me." He patted her shoulder and rose from the bed. He readjusted her pillows so she'd be more comfortable. Lissa drew her knees to her chest and curled up against the backboard. She still didn't look at her brother, but kept her eyes down on the bed. "I'll get you some breakfast." Gaston said and left the room.

 _Please just leave me alone right now! I know what I saw last night, and I know what I heard! I heard him say that we'd all be better off without Maurice, and that he de...that he deserved to die!_ Lissa tightened her grip on herself. _He was going to leave Maurice to die! He may be dead right now! All I did was try to protect him! I have nothing to apologize for!_ Lissa thought defensively. But Gaston had made her feel like this whole mess was _her_ fault! _I know I got blunt with him, but he wasn't listening to anything else I said. And it's true, he doesn't deserve Belle, not after what he did. He's crazy to believe she would ever marry him now! How come **I'm** the one who is starting to feel guilty right now? _

Gaston returned all too soon. Lissa didn't move. "Here, I brought you some broth. It should make it easier for you to get some nourishment." Gaston said. Lissa still didn't move. She had absolutely not appetite at all. Gaston set the tray down and touched her shoulder. "Hey, you need to eat. You'll feel better." Lissa turned her face away from his direction and stayed the way she was. She shook her head.

 _How can I eat when Maurice may be a corpse out there right now, knowing it could've been stopped, and now you're making me feel like **I** did something wrong? _

"Come on, just try a little." Gaston prodded. Lissa grunted in refusal. Gaston sighed. He was trying to help her-in his mind-, but she was rejecting his efforts. "All right." He said in resignation. "I see, you're not up to it. Well, your broth is going to get cold, so don't blame me."

 _I don't care._ Lissa tightened her hold on herself.

"I don't want the nurse to think I'm neglecting you." Gaston said. Lissa's chest heaved. She was so tempted to reach over and throw a book at him, but she refrained herself. She squeezed her eyes shut though. "Well, I have some things to do in town. You'll be all right?"

Lissa nodded. _Yes, please go! Let me be alone._

"The nurse should be here in a few minutes. She'll take care of you. I'll be back in a few hours." Gaston said, heading for the door. "Be sure to get some rest. If you need me, have the nurse send for Lefou." Then he closed the door.

Lissa leaned her head back on the pillows and she was finally left alone with her thoughts. It was quiet! It was peaceful, she didn't have to listen to Gaston patronizing her. How could he act so calloused? How could he be so cold-hearted to do what he had done last night? What in the name of common sense would make him think Belle would marry him after what happened? Oh, Belle! What had happened to Belle anyway? _Had_ she been locked up, by a beast like Maurice had said? That had to be impossible, yet Maurice had acted so sure about it, and he'd seemed in perfect health the day before when he'd headed to the market. What if, in reality, Belle had actually been attacked by wolves, and becoming horribly traumatized from finding her that way, Maurice had run back for help but being in such shock, he'd called the wolves one huge beast? _Either, either someone hurt him badly on the road and managed to play with his mind,_ Lissa tried to rationalize, _or he ate something that is effecting his judgement, or...or he's telling the truth! But_ _beasts only exist in fairy tales and stories, don't they?_ Then she thought again about how murderously, and irrationally violent her brother had acted last night.

 _Well, if that wasn't_ _beastly , __what is? I hope Belle is all right! I hope she's not in a dungeon like Maurice told us!_ Lissa's thoughts went back to the last time she had seen her best friend. It had been yesterday, in this house, and poor Belle had fled for her life when Gaston had tried to get too friendly with her, against her wishes! Lissa felt more ashamed every time she thought of that. Belle had trusted her, and now? _Belle, I'm so sorry! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about that. I didn't in any way plan for it to happen, I just hope you know that. I wouldn't ever deliberately try to put you in such a position. I will never, ever again invite you over to my house! If that's what it takes for you to believe me, then all right. I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends!_

 _I hope Maurice is..._ At this point, Lissa shed tears as she remembered much too vividly what her brother had done last night. She couldn't bear to think of Maurice dead, his body withering away from the cold or starvation, or helplessly being bound as savage wolves surrounded him and tore him to pieces with no way to defend himself! At that thought, Lissa shrieked out loud-which acutely darted her mouth with a dash of fire- wagging her head, trying to shake off the dreadful imagination. _No! No, no, no, no..._ She told herself. _Maurice! Belle! Are you still alive? Will you come back?_ Just then, she heard footsteps approaching, then the door opened. She saw Gaston enter with the nurse behind him.

"Everything all right?" Gaston asked, sounding concerned. Lissa turned her face away from him. _He_ was the reason all this distress was happening! The nurse came to the bed.

"It's all right, Miss. I'm here to see that you're taken care of." She said calmly. "Did something frighten you?" Lissa glanced toward Gaston's direction out of the corner of her eyes then turned away again.

"It's all right, Lissa. _I'm_ here." Gaston smiled. "If something frightened you, I'll make sure it doesn't come back. I won't let anything hurt you." Lissa's face grew hot and she clenched her covers.

 _Get out of my room!_ Lissa wanted to screech. _I don't even want to see you._

"It's all right, Sir." The nurse told Gaston. "It would probably be best if you leave now. I'll look after her."

 _ **Yes!** Please just get out of here! _Lissa thought.

"If you say so." Gaston shrugged. "Oh, she is not allowed to have visitors, except Monsieur Lefou. I don't want her to be disturbed."

"As you wish, Sir. Now go. I have work to do." The nurse tried to shoo him away. "Now don't go fretting about your sister. She'll be fine. I assure you she's in good hands."

Gaston nodded and headed to the door. "Be a good girl, Lissa." He gave a cold smile then closed the door. Lissa groaned without opening her mouth.

 _Just stay away and leave me alone!_ She thought. _Just leave me in peace._

"Why, you're crying." The nurse said. "Don't worry. He'll be back. I don't bite. Does your face hurt, you poor dear?"

 _I don't want him to come back!_ Lissa thought sadly. _At least, not yet. I feel so confused. What is happening to us? What has gotten into him? I don't understand it! I don't know if I want to understand it!_

* * *

After doing a couple errands, Gaston strode toward the tavern. Lefou met him on the street. "Ah, Lefou. There you are!" Gaston greeted happily. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Lefou shrugged. Gaston furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, cheer up. What's got you so glum?" He asked. Lefou gave him a long look.

"I...I didn't sleep very good last night." He mumbled.

Gaston cocked his head and put his arm around him. "I know. Let's go have a drink and a bite before we begin our journey. That'll perk you up. Come." He led his forlorn sidekick into the tavern.

"How is Lissa?" Lefou asked lowly. He wanted to know how Maurice was, but the answer to that question could only be clarified in their imaginations.

"I don't really know." Gaston shook his head. "She hasn't spoken to me since last night. Every time I enter the room she acts as if I've put salt in her pudding. Women are funny creatures, but I suppose I shouldn't expect her to be chipper right now, having to stay in bed."

 _Mmm-hmm,_ Lefou groaned in thought. _You hurt her badly, and her friend. Do you really expect a room full of big thank you hugs?_

"Gaston?" The tavern keeper greeted the pair as they sat down in their usual spots. "The usual?"

"Yes, but lightly." Gaston nodded. "The day is just breaking."

"How did it go last night with Maurice?" The tavern keeper asked. Lefou bit his lip and glanced at his friend, wondering what he would do. Gaston just sat there for a moment, contemplating how to answer. "Are you going to continue the search?"

"I'm afraid Maurice is out of sorts. We were riding together searching last night, when he just left us and wandered off." Gaston lied. "I tried to stop him, and asked where he was going, but he just kept crying out that he had to save Belle from that beast. I couldn't keep up with him. I'm not sure where he is now. I searched and searched, but he was gone. For an old man, he sure can move fast!" Lefou glared at Gaston and hung his head. Suddenly the room felt very stuffy to him.

"I don't understand what's come over Maurice." The tavern keeper shook his head. "He seemed okay to me the other day. It sounds to me like he needs to go to bed or see a doctor. I only hope he hasn't gotten into trouble." At this, Lefou coughed on the first sip he'd taken of his drink. Gaston patted him on the back.

"Easy there, Lefou." He smiled. "You really shouldn't drink so fast."

"Have you seen any sign of Belle?" The tavern keeper asked. Some of the other customers leaned in, curious to find out.

"No, I'm afraid not." Gaston sighed, shaking his head. "And without a trace of her, I have no idea where to look for her. It pains me to say that I do not know where she could be. But we must take heart. I'm sure she will turn up. After all, Belle is a big girl and can take care of herself." Some of the ladies pffted their lips at that remark and turned away. Gaston grunted loudly with a heavy sigh and sorrowfully rubbed his face, looking pained.

"Gaston, you all right?" One of the men asked with concern.

"Yes, I'll be all right." Gaston said sadly. "I just wasn't able to sleep well last night. Not after what happened to my poor sister."

"Has something happened to Lissa?" One of the ladies asked.

"Yes." Gaston mumbled with a disheartened face. "She's not well I'm afraid. I suppose the news about Belle in trouble hit her hard." Gaston shook his head. At this, Lefou got up from his seat and headed for the stairs. "She had some foolish notion to wander in the woods last night and try to find Belle!"

"That was real dumb." Stanley muttered.

"She went into the woods last night, _alone?_ " One of the ladies asked in frightened astonishment. Lefou stopped on the steps and listened to see what Gaston would tell the people about last night.

"Yes." Gaston nodded dismally, hanging his head. "She was so worried, I guess she couldn't help herself. It was pretty cold last night. On our way back from searching for Maurice, I found her and her horse on the side of the road! I don't know how long she'd been there, but she was in pretty bad shape." At this, Lefou hurried away and made his way outside in the fresh air where he could breathe properly.

"Was she attacked?" The tavern keeper asked with worry.

"No, no." Gaston sighed heavily. "Thank heavens _that_ didn't happen! I suppose she gave up and decided to rest. But when I reached her, I knew something was wrong." Gaston went on, dramatizing his tale. "I picked her up and put her in the carriage. The poor thing was shaking so badly I honestly thought her bones were going to crack!" Gaston 'shuddered' at the memory, looking forlorn and rubbing his chin. One of the men gripped his shoulder for encouragement. "By the time we got her home, she was burning up with fever! She's pretty sick right now." He covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his real countenance.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Paulette cried. She and her sisters could care less about that odd girl Belle, but they'd always kept a soft spot for Lissa because she was Gaston's sister and hoped that by being nice to her, they could earn his attention.

"That's awful!" Claudette added. Gaston 'sadly' bit his lip.

"That's how it started with my mother." He gulped. "It was the same way. I...I can't lose Lissa too!" He cried, burying his face in his hands. Several of his friends encircled him at the table.

"Aww, come on, Gaston. You've got to pull yourself together!" One of the guys told him.

"Yes. You must be strong." Another said.

"Yes." The tavern keeper added. "Fighters run in your blood. Lissa is a strong girl. She should make it through this!"

"I hope so!" Gaston shook his head, sounding so distraught.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Laurrette asked hopefully.

"No." Gaston replied dryly. "She isn't allowed to have visitors. The doctor says she needs absolute quiet and rest. I'm the only one who can see her."

"Then you should be with her." One of the ladies said tenderly.

"I was up with her all night." Gaston sighed, rubbing his eyes as if to prove his point. "The nurse insisted I get some fresh air so I can be strong and help my sister get through this. She's got to pull through this. She's just got to!"

"Now, now, calm yourself, Gaston." One of the older ladies said reassuringly, patting his shoulders. "It won't do either of you any good to fret like this. You must be strong. And don't forget to take care of _yourself!_ If there's anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to call!"

"Right now the best thing you can all do is see that you don't disobey the doctor's orders and leave Lissa be." Gaston said. "And pray that we'll have the strength to endure this trial. And please, just...be here for me! I'm afraid I haven't held my own very well, considering. I can use the encouragement to keep being strong. Your encouragement is a tremendous support!"

"Of course."

"Anything for you, Gaston." The triplets said.

"Well, I think I'm feeling better already!" Gaston smiled widely, relieved that they'd all fallen so easily for his pathetic sob story. Now they wouldn't doubt him or find out the truth from Lissa. He gulped down his drink and then departed. He found Lefou outside. "Well, where did you disappear to?" He asked.

"I...needed some air." Lefou sighed. "It was getting a bit stuffy in there." Gaston patted his shoulder.

"Yep. For me too." He sighed. "Well, we have a lot of ground to cover." He walked toward Magnifique, Lefou in tow.

"Where are we going?" Lefou asked.

"I do not for one moment believe that nonsense and fiddle-faddle about a beast and talking teacups." Gaston stated. "But, it appears that Belle is not home and no one in the village has seen her since the other afternoon. I thought we'd cover more territory, check out a few of the villages down the road, see if anyone has seen her." Lefou was a little surprised, but then, not so surprised. Gaston was a hunter after all, and _hated_ to lose his prey, especially his favorite prey.

"What if we can't find her?" Lefou suggested.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to pine away until she comes running to me in destitution." Gaston remarked cooly. Lefou pursed his lips. He felt that answer was a bit callous.

"Hey, that might take a while." He said. "What about Lissa?"

"She's in good hands, Lefou. No worries." Gaston said casually, tightening the girth on his horse. "I told the doctor to send his best nurse."

"Gaston, she's the _only_ nurse in the village." Lefou snickered.

"Well, then we don't have anything to worry about, do we?"

"But, I'm sure she has other patients to help out with." Lefou pointed out.

"And she'll be compensated handsomely for her trouble." Gaston said, indicating they should end the conversation. He was in control, and had everything mapped out. They mounted their horses. "And I set out early this morning to insure there will be plenty of ice for them." Man, Gaston was smart. He thought of everything.

"But, won't your absence seem a little cold to everyone else? I mean, with that whopper of a story you told them..." Lefou mumbled.

"Ha, ha. Fool I am." Gaston chuckled. "Thank you, Lefou. You're a good reminder. I suppose I probably should stick around here a little more, shouldn't I? After all, it would look like I wasn't a very devoted brother, now would it?" Gaston smiled.

"Yeah." Lefou said and they trotted away.

* * *

The nurse was very efficient, making sure Lissa was as comfortable as possible, trying to get her to eat as much as she could, and changing the compress when necessary. Since Lissa couldn't talk, she mostly just lay in bed and listened to the nurse talk about the events in town. "Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked. Lissa picked up the writing paper and pencil. She handed the nurse a note, requesting her diary. She wrote that it was in the small chest next to the bureau. The nurse looked in and picked up a worn, blue booklet. "Is this it?" She asked. Lissa nodded. The nurse handed it to her, then went back to close the chest lid when her eyes fell on something sitting in the sunlight on a small table. "Oh, this is exquisite." She stated in awe. "What is it?" Lissa's face fell when she saw it: it was her mother's beloved music box, the one made especially and lovingly by _Maurice!_

" _It's a music box,"_ Lissa wrote in big letters on a sheet of paper.

"A music box, it's beautiful!" The nurse exclaimed, gently reaching her hand out to touch it. "May I?" Lissa nodded. The nurse softly ran her thin fingers over the intricate features, her eyes taking note of the tiny detailed paint pictures and the amazing carvings woven all over it. "This is...astounding. It had to be made by a true artist." Lissa hung her head as she heard that. "I certainly would like to meet the person who created this beautiful piece! He must take great pride in his work."

" _He does,"_ Lissa wrote on a note, but the words became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She hunched over and wept. Here was a woman praising Maurice's unique, caring artistry who didn't even know him that well, but she could see and feel the kind of person he was just by looking at his talented work. Hearing the kind words broke Lissa's heart. She had known his beautiful work and his gentle nature her whole life, since she was a little girl and had often envied Belle for having such a loving father. Now? Now she, _they,_ might never see him again! Maurice may be dead right at this moment. But, even if he wasn't, if he was still alive, what were the chances that he'd even have a decent life? After the horrible lie Gaston had told the doctor last night, and a very convincing one too, how could Lissa know if Maurice would be treated with kindness and decency if he returned? What were the chances that Gaston would _not_ convince everyone else of what Maurice had supposedly done and he'd be hauled off to the insane asylum? Lissa shuddered and cried more the more realistic that scenario felt. And if that happened, what would become of Belle? Maybe Maurice _was_ better off dead! Lissa hated thinking that way, and murdered no less! But still, would it not be better than returning home to his 'friends' who would come after him like some criminal?

The nurse heard sniffling and turned to look. Her patient was weeping. The nurse quickly came to her side. "Are you all right?" She asked gently. Lissa only covered her face. The crying hurt her mouth, but the hurt of Maurice and Belle being put through so much hurt even more. "I didn't mean to upset you." The nurse warmly rubbed her wrist. "Should I send for your brother?" Lissa moaned loudly and shook her head adamantly. Gaston was the last person she wanted to see. The nurse let her cry a bit then helped her lay back. "You need to try and get some sleep. Here, I'll get this out of your way." She started to remove Lissa's diary, but Lissa gripped it and shoved it under her pillow. "I'm sorry." The nurse said. "Now I want you to get a good rest. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, all right?" Lissa nodded, but even with the most powerful rest-inducing remedy around, she was sure she would _not_ sleep.

* * *

Gaston and Lefou returned to the village in the late afternoon with evening approaching. They had had no luck in finding Belle or any clues as to where she might have gone. Gaston wasn't happy about that. He was determined to have Belle for his wife, even after all the trouble he'd caused her. Gaston was not a loser, he always got what he wanted! Always! That's why he had pursued Belle all this time, all these years. She'd been the first person outside of his family who didn't fall at his feet and had also told him no for the first time in his life, so he'd looked on her as a handsome challenge and was convinced that he'd change her mind. Lefou didn't want to encourage Gaston in this pursuit anymore, not if it meant more hushed, dark deeds to accomplish it. Nevertheless, Gaston was grumpy as they reached Villeneuve again and tried to cheer him up. Anything was better than being around Gaston when he was in a cranky mood! "Well, I guess it's like you said," Lefou spoke up, "if we don't find Belle, I guess you'll just have to hang around here and wait for her."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Gaston rolled his eyes. "I just didn't think it would be so soon!"

"Like you said, Belle's smart. She can take care of herself." Lefou remarked. He truly meant that. Any girl who could freely, willingly turn down Gaston's advances from her own personal preferences was unique and must be pretty self-sufficient to come to such a conclusion.

"Yes, but that butts out my chance to be her conquering hero." Gaston pouted.

"All in good time," Lefou said cheerfully. Though he truly doubted Belle would ever run to Gaston for help, he was trying to keep Gaston in a good mood. They spent some leisure time at the tavern then headed back home. Lefou stopped at the flower vendor.

"What are you doing, Lefou?" Gaston asked curiously. "I don't usually find you in a place like this."

"If it's all the same to you, I was just going to bring these for Lissa." Lefou answered, picking out a pretty bouquet of bright blossoms. "Just a little 'get well' reminder."

"Oh. Right!" Gaston smiled. That idea had not occurred to him, until _now._

"You don't mind, do you?" Lefou asked.

"Not at all, my friend!" Gaston clapped him on the back, though he wished he'd thought of it first!

"You know, she didn't have it so easy last night," Lefou said lowly, wanting to say, _she had it really rough,_ but he didn't want to create more problems.

"Yes, it's a shame." Gaston sighed dutifully.

"I heard that flowers work wonders with girls. I just thought these might cheer her up, till she's back on her feet." Lefou said.

"You're absolutely right, my friend!" Gaston exclaimed, taking the bouquet out of Lefou's hands. "This just may be what I've needed to get her to speak to me again. Thank you!"

"You're... _welcome?_ I guess." Lefou shrugged with creased eyebrows. He sighed and picked a new bouquet.

* * *

The two friends entered the Legume's home. "Oh, right." Gaston muttered. "Well, I guess we'll have to fend for ourselves for supper."

"You know, you could've saved this trouble, if..." Lefou began but bit his lip. He wanted to say, _if you hadn't punched her._

"Well, I suppose I better tell the nurse she can go." Gaston said. The two men headed upstairs. Gaston opened Lissa's door and noisily stepped inside. "Hello..."

"Shh!" The nurse shushed him. "Please be quiet. I _just_ got her to finally go to sleep!"

"Oops." Gaston whispered. The nurse pushed him out as they left the room. "Any signs of improvement?" Gaston asked.

"Hard to tell." The nurse replied. "This is only my first day here. She obeyed my instructions, but getting her to sleep was a different story. I had to give her an extra dose of the tonic before she even started to feel drowsy. I think something is troubling her mind a great deal, sir."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Gaston asked casually.

 _As if you didn't know,_ Lefou rolled his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, she really fought going to sleep." The nurse answered. "And when she asked for her diary and I gave it to her, a strange thing happened. I was remarking on her beautiful music box and she just burst into tears."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you didn't intentionally say anything to produce that." Gaston said. "You see, it was our mother's music box. Lissa gets emotional when she sees it. She's been that way lately."

"Oh," The nurse nodded. Gaston paid her for her troubles and she left for the day with the promise to return tomorrow morning. Gaston came to Lissa's bed and kissed her cheek. But even in her sleep, she moaned and pushed him away, turning her face. Gaston shrugged and left.

* * *

It was dark when Lissa woke up. Gaston and Lefou feasted on cold cutlets and sandwiches for dinner. Lissa slowly got out of bed and lit the candle on her nightstand, then climbed back under the covers. What day was it? Had the whole ordeal with Maurice been only a bad dream, she hoped? But then she felt the dull stiffness and bruising ache in her jaw again and her face fell. No, it wasn't a dream. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her diary. She was beginning to write when the door opened. Gaston stepped in. Lissa sighed and tucked her diary under her arm. She didn't want him to be a snoop and read her deepest thoughts, especially right now! "Ah, you're awake." Gaston said. "Here you go." He showed her a vase full of flowers. Lissa looked at them and tried to smile but she couldn't.

" _Who are those from?"_ She wrote down on a sheet of paper. It was the first bit of real communication she had given him at all.

" _Me_ of course!" Gaston said proudly. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Well, Lefou chipped in a little bit. You hungry?"

" _No. I am not!"_ Lissa wrote back.

"Still not eating?" Gaston sputtered. "That's not good. How do you expect to get better if you don't take care of yourself?"

 _Why do you think I'm not hungry? You're killing my appetite,_ Lissa thought.

"I don't want you skin and bones when you show yourself in public again. People might get the wrong impression." Gaston rambled on. Lissa flopped back on the pillows in exasperation, rubbing her head. Gaston felt her cheek. "Still no fever. Good sign! But really, you need to eat something! People might think I'm starving you to death. Now, we don't want that, do we?"

 _Gosh, Gaston. You sure know how to make a person feel better!_ Lefou rolled his eyes.

Lissa reached over for the notepad and pencil. She quickly wrote a small note and handed it to her brother without looking at him. The note read, _"Is Lefou still here?"_

"Yes. He is." Gaston nodded. "Why?" Taking the pad again, Lissa jotted another note.

" _Can I see him, please?"_

"I suppose." Gaston stated. "You just lie back down. I'll get him." As he closed the door, Lissa groaned. Lefou was waiting outside the room.

"She asked to see you." Gaston said.

"M-me?" Lefou raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Not sure why." Gaston shrugged. "But I'd go in now if I were you. Make it quick. She needs her rest."

" _Yeah,"_ Lefou rolled his eyes at Gaston's sudden concern as he peeked inside the door. "Hey, Lissa." He smiled. "You wanted to see me?" Lissa's face relaxed more though she still looked pained and disheartened. She nodded eagerly and Lefou slowly walked to the bed. He tried not to wince. In the candle and lantern light of the room, her usually youthful, soft face looked so much worse than he remembered seeing out in the woods. She looked almost just as unrecognizable as Maurice had last night when he rushed into the tavern begging for help. And to top it off, she was pale too. "Lissa, I...I..." Lefou bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Everything, I mean. And Maurice too." He hung his head. Lissa slightly shook her head and patted his arm, as if to encourage him. She gazed at him sympathetically. She was trying to tell him that she knew he'd tried. She was trying to say thank you. "I...I didn't want it to!" Lefou exclaimed. "I didn't want any of it to happen, but..."

"It's all right, Lefou." Gaston interrupted, coming up behind him, startling both of them. Lissa's face fell and she slouched back down into her pillows and her countenance clouded over. Lefou stiffened as Gaston put his arm on his shoulder. "You mustn't feel too badly, my friend." Gaston smiled. "Sometimes ugliness happens and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Lissa's face grew hot.

"I...I think I'd better leave." Lefou mumbled. "Get some rest," he said quietly to Lissa. She held a halting hand and scribbled a note for him. Being illiterate, he had no idea what it said and handed it to Gaston.

"She said thank you for the flowers." Gaston said slowly. He furrowed his brows at his sister. She'd thanked Lefou for the flowers, but not _him!_ What was up with that?

"Oh," Lefou smiled nervously. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them. Well, I'll see you later." Lissa gazed at him softly then looked away again as Gaston closed the door.

"Well, at least you're speaking to me now!" Gaston exclaimed.

 _Don't press your luck,_ Lissa thought. Gaston came to her and sat on the bed, not that she'd asked him to.

"Hey, no need to worry. Belle will turn up, you'll see." Gaston said. "I shall find her and marry her just like we planned! _Eventually."_ Lissa felt her blood boil. After all the garbage he'd created, he _still believed_ that he could convince Belle to marry him?

 _ **We** planned? _Lissa thought, flabbergasted. _How stupid can you be? How low can you sink?! You've more or less murdered her father! Do you really think she would actually want **you,** when you've been nothing close to a real gentleman? _She vigorously wrote a note for him to read. It said, _"Do not speak to me about Belle!"_ She really, really wanted to add, _Not after what you did,_ but she didn't want to rouse his anger again. Gaston cocked his head and stared at her with his too well practiced 'hurt' look.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked dryly. "You act as if I were a cockroach instead of a grand hero."

 _You **ARE** a cockroach! _Lissa was close to screeching. She grimaced hard, too furious to cry and crossed her arms.

"Hey, now take it easy." Gaston said, patting her arm. "Lissa, my dear, you sure are one feisty little thing."

 _I'm 21-years-old. I'm not a little girl anymore,_ Lissa said to herself.

"There's no need to get yourself so worked up." Gaston shook his head. "But it does seems pretty ungrateful of you to give me the cold shoulder after the way I've taken care of you since your accident. After all, you should be glad I was there to bring you safely back home, instead of leaving you there for the wolves!" Lissa gasped and stared at him in disbelief. He wouldn't! Would he? Was he just trying to make her feel bad again, or was he serious? "With the way you jumped all over my business last night, I could have if I chose to!" He gave her 'the look', the same look he'd given Lefou before they'd left the tavern to help Maurice look for Belle. "But, you know I wouldn't do something as vulgar as that, right?" He asked smoothly.

Lissa shuddered in horror. Even if he was just doing empty spouting, no decent brother would say something like that to his sister, would he? "I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a black-hearted monster like some men." Gaston said. Lissa was trying not to cry. Now she really wanted him to go away! "Oh, I know I have to get firm with you sometimes, but it's only because I love you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you. But my firmness trips me up sometimes." Lissa wouldn't face him and winced to keep tears from falling. Gripping her by her shoulders, Gaston pulled her close to himself and engulfed her in a hug. But it wasn't strong and reassuring, it was awkward and stifling. Lissa just sat there. "Oh, Lissa, promise me you'll never drive me to that point again!" Gaston sighed dramatically. "I would hate to think how it might end."

Lissa released her tears on his shoulder. She wished that by doing so, she could bring out and bring back the big brother she'd once had, that she kept hoping was still in there somewhere! But right now, she felt confused, hurt, and scared. The more she thought of what he'd just said, the more she was glad that Belle had had the sense to look beyond Gaston's all too handsome features and see the signs of the true person her really was! She was thankful to have such a strong-minded friend as Belle who stood up for what she wanted or didn't want. She wished she had that courage, because she would never want Belle to live this kind of life!

* * *

 **I'm planning to do a scene with Agathe in the next chapter. Gaston is making up another lie? Why? Hasn't he told enough of those? What is he up to now? You'll find out later!**


	15. Chapter 15 Imprisoned at Home

**In answer to Guest's other question, Lissa has hazel bluish green eyes. And I am working on the next chapter for Will You Take Me as I Am.**

 **I know my last chapter was very depressing, and it's not like this one is going to be much different, but I decided to try not to make this one entirely dreary.**

* * *

The doctor returned to the Legume's the next morning along with the nurse and to follow up on his patient. Her mouth still hurt and was stiff, but the swelling was starting to dwindle. Gaston was in the room the whole time, not giving his sister a moment's peace. Dr. Tanner was pleased that the swelling was going down and that there were still no signs of fever but he wanted Lissa to still take it easy for at least a few more days and still not try to talk with her mouth just yet. Lissa's shoulders sagged. She was growing restless. "Now, now, don't frown at me that way, Lissa." The doctor scolded with a chuckle. "It's just so you won't be overwhelmed with visitors, whose gossip could force you to speak and delay a recovery. You may get up and stretch your legs if you like, but you still need your rest." Lissa nodded. Dr. Tanner patted her arm and stood to leave.

"Well, Gaston, I can see that you've been very efficient in seeing that she's been cared for." Dr. Tanner said. Gaston smiled proudly.

"I want my sister to get only the best." He boasted. "It's the least I can do."

"Ugh!" Lissa grunted out loud and rolled her eyes.

"I must say you've been true to your word." Dr. Tanner said. "You know, Lissa's very lucky to have such a devoted brother like you."

"It isn't hard when you have such a sweet, kind sister like her." Gaston said smoothly, smirking in her direction. Lissa cringed.

 _Enough already!_ She thought.

"I'll drop by in three days. In the mean time, Matilda will be on hand. You get some rest, Lissa. And, do as I say!" Dr. Tanner said. Gaston saw him out the door.

"Thank you for coming by, Doctor." Gaston said as they walked downstairs.

"It's my job." Dr. Tanner shrugged. "No problem. By the way, have you found any signs of locating Maurice, or Belle?" Gaston's face grew hot. He'd forgotten about that!

"No." He sighed. "I looked and looked but I found no trace of either of them. Belle is smart, so I'm sure she took up shelter somewhere if she got lost. As for poor old Maurice, I just don't know." He shook his head. The doctor hung his head. He trusted Gaston's judgement, after all, the guy was the best hunter in the village and knew how to find people or animals.

"I hate to think of Maurice stranded out there in his condition, after your description of his behavior," Dr. Tanner said seriously.

"Yes. It's terrible." Gaston agreed.

"I hope someone finds him and unharmed. I don't want to sound cold, but if he shows up, may I professionally suggest that you make sure Lissa does not go near him. Seeing him, it might be too much for her." Dr. Tanner said unhappily.

"You have no idea how many times I've already thought of that." Gaston said 'sorrowfully'. "I dread to think what would happen. I already decided that that wild man will not come near my sister again. You have my word on that! Ohh! If it's this difficult for a mere friend of his, can you imagine how frightening it must be for Belle?"

"That did cross my mind. If and when she returns, I think I'd better have a serious talk with her. I know she loves her father, but we're just trying to decide what is best for everyone, including Maurice."

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Good-bye, Doctor." Gaston shut the front door. Lefou stepped in just as the doctor stepped out. "Lefou! Morning."

"Hi." Lefou greeted back. "Well?"

"She's getting better, slow but sure."

"Good." Lefou sighed in relief.

"I'll be back in a moment." Gaston said and returned upstairs to Lissa's room. "Well, that's good news. Glad my sister is blossoming into a picture of health again!" Lissa grimaced.

"Not quite," Matilda the nurse corrected him. "Would you get out of here?"

 _Yes, **please?**_ Lissa nodded.

"If I'm in the way." Gaston whined.

"You are." Matilda said. "Now if you'll excuse us, your sister would like to have a nice, warm bath. Now git!" Gaston raised his arms in surrender.

"I'm fleeing as we speak." He said and closed the door behind him. Lissa couldn't help feeling a little satisfaction at the way the nurse had scolded her brother. Maybe it wasn't for the real reasons Lissa herself wanted him out, but it was better than nothing!

* * *

Gaston and Lefou hung around town that day doing their usual stuff. Everyone who met them asked Gaston how his sister was faring and he always drew his face down and said that she was still sick with influenza, but holding her own-he wasn't going to tell them her fever broke until the doctor officially told her she could resume her other activities because he had plans for the whole thing-. Everyone encouraged him to stay strong and give her their best. Lefou had a hard time standing by and listening to that pathetic sob story being played out, but he wasn't sure what else to do. And besides, who would believe him anyway?

Despite his usual business, Gaston couldn't help being curious of where Belle had run off to and kept scanning the village for the sight of her return. He'd made up his mind to not search anymore, because though it was tough to admit for him, Belle did indeed have a free spirit and mind of her own, so Gaston's best guess was that she'd left the town to seek out her adventure she was always longing for. Oh, well. His little wife could have her fun and then just return to him when she was ready. He would be waiting.

* * *

Lissa felt quite refreshed from the soothing, hot bath though her face still felt a bad road. It felt good to stretch her legs. Clothed in her bathrobe, she looked out the window down into the town. She'd missed seeing people. They were busy down in the street with their lives, doing their usual things. Lissa saw the headmaster marching around, and from the redness of his face he looked very ticked. _I guess one of his students decided to play hookey today,_ Lissa thought with a snicker. _Can't say as I blame them, though I wouldn't have the nerve to do it!_

She saw the triplets pass up Agathe who was holding her cup out to them, asking for coins. They looked as if they were teasing her as they laughed and walked away cocking their heads and flouncing their skirts. Lissa felt her face grow hot, but Agathe, though disappointed, didn't appear greatly disturbed. Then she noticed Agathe looking toward their house. The beggar woman stared at it thoughtfully then she looked up toward the window. Lissa stared back. Agathe was an outcast, but she'd always had this certain look that made you curious but afraid to ask about. Lissa slowly waved down to her, wondering if Agathe was looking at her. She felt their eyes lock for a moment. _Agathe is a beggar, but she's a very strange woman,_ Lissa thought. _Belle has often said that s_ _he's like a book that_ _she_ _would love to delve into and read about, but_ _she_ _just do_ _es_ _n't have the nerve to ask._

Lissa gasped when she suddenly realized her big mistake. Her face grew worried and she backed away from the window. _What am I doing?_ Her mind raced. _I hope I was up too high for Agathe to see my messed up face! Well, there isn't much she can do about it anyway, but...but...what if she tells someone?! Gaston will be in trouble, and then I'll_ _ **really**_ _be in for it! But wait...Agathe is homeless. I don't think many people would believe her anyway if she told them._

Matilda came in at that moment with a tray of food. "Are you all right?" She asked, noticing Lissa's worried face. Lissa slightly nodded, then rubbed her head, hoping the nurse would think that she just had a headache-which she did from her stiff jaw, but it wasn't as bad as it had been lately-. "You've been up too much already." Matilda shook her head and setting down the tray, came over to her. "Now you come back to bed." She walked with her and helped her back into bed. "You see? This is why the doctor said you still need to take it easy. Maybe you'll listen to him now?" Matilda scolded. Lissa nodded. "All right, now let's try to get some food in you."

After a meager lunch, Lissa lay in bed contemplating what she could do to occupy herself and also what to do about her current predicament. She felt so restless, having to stay here and not knowing if Maurice was okay or if anyone knew what had happened to Belle. Gaston was not about to let her go save her friend or tell the truth to anyone. But, there had to be _something_ she could do! She nervously fiddled with her fingers, anxious to think some way to get word to someone who was free to walk the streets, someone who could try to rescue Maurice, even if he was already dead! Maurice and Belle were her best friends, and she owed them a kindness, especially when she remembered how much they'd tried to support her after her mother had died. And now both of them were in trouble. Could she do any less? Praying for guidance, and feeling determined, she sensed an idea forming in her mind.

* * *

Evening was approaching and Gaston would be home soon. Lissa had spent the passed few hours carefully trying to come up with the right words to get her messages through. While the nurse took a break, Lissa had been writing. She wanted to make her message clear but not enough to get Gaston in trouble-should, heaven forbid, he just happen to find her notes-. She sealed her three letters, then prepared a note for the nurse as she prepared to leave.

"Well, your brother should be back any minute." Matilda said. "Which means I must go. I'm glad you're showing signs of improvement. I hope your pretty face clears up soon." Lissa nodded and handed a note to the nurse.

It said: _"Please give this letter to Dr. Tanner as soon as possible!"_ Lissa slipped an envelope into her hand.

"All right." Matilda said, staring curiously. "That's no problem."

" _And please, have Monsieur Lefou deliver this to Pere Robert, tonight!"_ Another note said.

"I shall." Matilda nodded. "Well, I must leave. Will you be all right?"

" _Yes. Yes, I will. Thank you."_ Lissa nodded.

"Well, you rest and follow doctor's orders!" Then Matilda left the room. Lissa flopped back down into her pillows. Well, she'd done it and she couldn't undo it now! Now all she could do was wait and pray hard that Gaston would not notice or even suspect the letters if he saw them!

 _Lord, I plead to You: blind his eyes that he won't notice!_ Lissa prayed hard.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Gaston asked Lefou as they made their way to the Legume's lawn.

"What are we gonna eat?" Lefou sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of the same old stuff."

"Oh, right." Gaston pursed his lips. "Well..." He put his hands on his hips. Since he'd hurt Lissa and she had been out of commission, it had been a bit difficult trying to fend for themselves with food, besides leftovers.

"I'll go check on Brisa real quick." Lefou said, but then Matilda came out of the house.

"Oh, Monsieur Lefou?" She spoke. "Can you make this delivery for me to Pere Robert?" She handed him the envelope addressed to the priest.

"Certainly." Lefou nodded. "I'll do it tonight."

"Thank you." Matilda nodded. Gaston, not suspecting anything, pulled out his wallet to pay the nurse for her troubles. Then she departed.

"Well, I'll be right back." Lefou said and headed for the Legume's stable. Gaston nodded. He turned and found himself looking right at Agathe!

"What do _you_ want?" He asked in surprise. Agathe walked up to him, holding out a pouch for him to take.

"Here." She said. "Your sister is unwell." She'd heard the news around town that Lissa was ill with influenza, but Agathe had suspected that there was more to the story than that, even more so after she'd seen Lissa's face in the window.

"Yes, she is." Gaston agreed, furrowing his brows. "So..."

"Give her some of this." Agathe told him.

" _What_ is it?" Gaston scowled, sniffing the pouch suspiciously as if he expected to find a dead rat in it.

"One of my remedies." Agathe replied, rolling her eyes at him. "It's _not_ poison, pretty boy. A tablespoon of that, stirred well in a cup of brewed water. Once in the morning and once at bedtime. You might be surprised."

"Really?" Gaston raised his eyebrows. "Well...thank you very much, Agathe! That's very thoughtful of you." He flashed her his winning smile. Agathe only gazed pensively at him. Then he pffted with his lips and tossed the little bag behind him, into the streets. "Get lost, you old crone." Gaston sneered. "Who are you to come around telling me how to care for my sister? I assure you she's perfectly safe."

"Mmm-hmm." Agathe grunted skeptically. _So I saw,_ she thought. She and Gaston both turned their backs to each other and started their separate ways.

" _Filthy hag."_ Gaston growled, shaking his head.

"Puffed up polecat." Agathe muttered to herself, but plenty loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard you, Agathe!" Gaston huffed.

 _Of course you did,_ Agathe thought. _That one was meant for you to hear._

"I'm afraid you've got me crossed with someone else." Gaston said cockily with his hands on his hips. "But don't say it again!" He hollered in a warning tone. Agathe just walked away, ignoring him, and smirking to herself. Gaston rolled his eyes then looked up at his sister's window. To his surprise, Lissa was standing there watching. She sighed and walked away. Gaston sighed too. Then he quickly whipped his head back in Agathe's direction. She was out of sight. Then he looked back at Lissa's window. "Oh, dear." He whispered to himself, a little worried. "I'd better have a talk with her." He begrudgingly retrieved the _stupid concoction_ he'd tossed in the street then entered the house.

* * *

Lissa had seen the exchange between her brother and the beggar. She'd watched Matilda leave to see if Gaston appeared to suspect anything from the letters. So far, he seemed too preoccupied to notice. Lissa felt slightly relieved. "Thank you, Lord!" She breathed.

Gaston came up the stairs and opened her door. "Oh, you're not in bed?" He asked. Lissa shook her head. "Good to see you up and about." Gaston smiled. Lissa cleared her throat. "Oh, Agathe brought this for you." Gaston huffed. "Have no clue why. She's really weird for a hag." Lissa crossed her arms. "Well, you shouldn't be up too much. Come, I'll help you back to bed." Gaston put his arm around her and walked with her.

 _I cannot wait to get my voice back!_ Lissa thought.

Lefou entered the house as Gaston was opening the little bag from Agathe. He found something peculiar in there: a long, thin vine-twisted stem of some sort with holes at both ends. "Hey, what's that?" Lefou asked curiously.

"Don't look at me." Gaston muttered. "I didn't make this ridiculous menagerie. Now what could this weed possibly be used for?"

"Search me." Lefou shrugged.

While Lefou sat down at the table alone to face another unsatisfactory dinner of leftovers, Gaston brought a tray up to his sister. He made sure the compress would be cold enough for at least another hour before he had to change it. Lissa was watching his manner and body language nervously. She was waiting for him to drop the bomb on her that he'd found out what she had tried to do and was going to really chew her out this time. But so far, so good. But of course, Gaston had formed a habit of losing his temper at the most unexpected times lately. "This thing is absolutely useless." He said dryly, holding the tiny stick. "But, here you go. Present from Agathe." He rolled his eyes. "Of course, what other present could Agathe give besides something totally useless?" Lissa took it and examined it curiously. It had holes on both ends. She glanced at her mug of the drink Gaston had whipped up for her.

 _I wonder if this will work,_ Lissa thought. Taking the mug, she stuck the little vine stick into the warm liquid and bringing the upward end to her lips, she sucked in. The drink reached into her mouth through the holes in the stick. She swallowed her drink and then took another. _I guess it did!_ She thought proudly. _And whatever this tonic is, it is definitely not the worst I've ever tasted!_ She actually found herself craving more of Agathe's remedy and took another drink. The make-shift straw was much easier on her mouth than having to sip from a spoon! Gaston stood there, dumbfounded.

 _What do you know? The old hag had a method to her madness after all!_ He thought glumly. "Handy little doodad there, huh?" He put on a pasted smile, but inwardly he was cringing. "Glad I thought it might be of some use." He crossed his arms proudly.

Lissa froze. She was totally blown away again by his unbelievable pride and arrogance. She'd tried to be meek and considerate like her mother had taught her, but this was…too much! _Someone_ needed to get his attention _for once!_ Lissa wasn't sure if she should do this or not, after all, it wasn't good manners. But after everything he had done of late, to her and others, Lissa had lost her patience at his petty attitude. _Mother, you'll have to forgive me,_ She thought. She gazed up at her brother with very peeved eyes. He just gave that aggravating, coy smile. She carefully started to set her drink aside on the tray. Then without warning, she sat up quickly and flinging her mug, she dowsed him in the face with her drink! It splashed all over his face, his collar, and his chest. Lissa sat back, watching and waiting for him to blow.

Gaston sputtered and blinked his eyes several times. Roughly rubbing his face, he stared at her angrily and shocked. "What was that for?" He snarled. Lissa shrank back into her pillows and looked away, but she crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Look what you did to me!" Gaston growled, standing there wringing his hands. He didn't know whether to wring her neck right away or brand her verbally. Lissa ignored him. Sounding like a belligerent bear, Gaston stomped out of her room and slammed the door. Lissa chuckled then felt a twinge of guilt.

Lefou's jaw dropped when he saw Gaston's liquified appearance and heard the guy huffing and puffing. "What happened to you?" Lefou chuckled. Gaston didn't answer but grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen and tried to dry himself off.

"Grr!" Gaston responded.

"Did you trip over something?" Lefou asked.

" _Noo."_ Gaston growled. "I didn't trip over anything! She threw it in my face!" Lefou covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ooo," he shook his head. "I guess that didn't feel very nice, huh?"

"It was most uncalled for." Gaston pursed his lips. "Well, I'll teach her to treat me with disrespect."

"Gaston, wait!" Lefou blurted out frantically. Gaston stared at him. Lefou gulped. He hadn't meant to sound so alarmed, but he was afraid that Gaston would act rashly again and he didn't want that to happen! "Maybe she didn't really mean it." He said feebly.

"Oh, she _meant_ it." Gaston pffted with his lips.

"Well, she's been cooped up for a while, you know?" Lefou anxiously tried to smooth things over. "That can get pretty tiresome. I'm sure she won't do it again. She's probably suffering from cabin fever. Wouldn't you be?" Gaston exhaled heavily. He was still very annoyed, but at least his breathing was slowing down.

"I hadn't thought of it that way." He sighed. "But it's not an excuse. Did you see what she did to me?"

"It'll dry off." Lefou grinned sheepishly. Gaston rolled his eyes. "Gaston, please don't get all riled up again! I mean, it could've been worse."

"Worse?" Gaston furrowed his brows.

"I mean, she could've hit you with scalding coffee or something like that." Lefou bit his lip. Gaston sighed in exasperation.

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"Hey, this could be a good sign." Lefou remarked.

" _How?!"_ Gaston gave him the look.

"Well, it means she's getting better. She's got her spunk back, you see? I was getting worried there for a bit." Gaston didn't like that theory but in his mind, it did explain his sister's behavior. "Well, I heard that people can be testy when they've been stuck in bed for a while." Lefou added. _But as for you, what's your excuse the rest of the time?_

" _Well,_ I'll let her off this time." Gaston said. "But it better not happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." Lefou smiled.

* * *

Lefou delivered the letter to Pere Robert's on his way home. "Oh, thank you." The priest smiled. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I was told to give it to you." Lefou answered.

"Oh. So, how have you been?" Pere Robert asked. Lefou gulped hard. Anyone else he could fool, but this was the man of the cloth he was talking to and he began to grow uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Lefou said slowly. Pere Robert opened the letter. "Well, good-night." Lefou tipped his hat.

"Hold on a minute." Pere Robert told him. Lefou gulped again. "Lefou, this note isn't for me, it's for _you!"_

Lefou gaped. "M-me?" He sputtered. "Who would be writing to me?"

"This note says that I should read this to you. Do you mind?"

"No, I guess not." Lefou shifted nervously. "I can't read anyway. So it must not be too important. Go ahead."

The note read:

" _Lefou,_

 _I've wanted so badly to tell you this but have been unable to and I know you can't read very well, so it must be read to you. I want to thank you for all that you've done. You tried! You did try and I won't forget that. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, would you **please** go back to get Maurice and make sure he's all right? I'm so worried about him as I'm sure you are too. _

_I know I'm asking a lot, especially with Gaston running the show and constantly at your side. But if the chance arises, could you please try to save Maurice? It would probably be best to do so when Gaston is at home with me. Lefou, I believe in you. I believe you can do this! You're a kind, caring person and I trust you. Will you at least try? I will pray for you._

 _Lissa_

 _P.S._

 _If you can't do it for me, at least do it for Maurice, or for Belle! You **must** do it for  yourself,Lefou! You can do it. I'm asking as a friend._

Lefou was sweating. He wished he was somewhere else right now! "I don't quite understand." Pere Robert spoke up. "Can you make sense of this?" He asked but Lefou wasn't listening. Pere Robert touched his arm. "Lefou? Lefou?" He asked a little louder.

"Huh? What?! I...I didn't..." Lefou sputtered incoherently.

"Easy there." Pere Robert smiled. "You all right? You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine." Lefou bit his lip. He was scared. What should he do? Lissa was right: Lefou _was_ as worried about Maurice as she was. But could he truly pull this off? If Gaston found out, he'd blow his top!

"Lefou, is something going on that I should know about?" Pere Robert asked seriously. He had heard through rumors that Maurice had wandered off into the woods without a trace, and that Belle had left for some reason, but he could also plainly see that Lefou was extremely nervous right now.

"L-like what?" Lefou asked back, staring at his feet.

"Has someone spotted Maurice?"

"No."

"Do you understand what Lissa is talking about?"

"Yes, I do." Lefou nodded. "She's worried about her friend. You know how close she and Belle are."

"Yes." Pere Robert nodded. "I sure do. Would you like me to help you try to find Maurice?"

"No!" Lefou blurted out before he could stop himself. "I...I mean...no. Thanks, but that's okay. I can do it myself."

"You _sure_ about that?" Pere Robert asked. Lefou suspected that the priest could sense that he was holding back from him, and Lefou did want to tell him! But then he'd be in trouble for lying and an accessory to murder.

"I..." Lefou tried to speak.

"Lefou, I know a lot of people think of me as a holy sacrament, but I'm a man of flesh and blood just like you." Pere Robert said kindly. "I can see something's bothering you, and I just want to help you. Is there anything you'd like to share with me? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But is there anything you'd like to get off your chest? I'm asking as a friend, not a religious overseer." Lefou stared at him. Pere Robert was not one of those pushy, fire and brimstone pastors. He demonstrated living by the Good Book more by his lifestyle and warm, open manner towards people than his sermons. That's why Lissa had directed the letter to him for Lefou. She knew she could trust the priest to gently approach the subject but not lord it over Lefou's head. And she hoped that even if Lefou didn't tell him the truth, that maybe Pere Robert could at least give him some sound advice that might give him the courage he craved. Lefou was at a fork in the road. Maybe he could share with Pere Robert what was nagging at his conscience, and he knew that he should! But he was still scared, not only of Gaston's temper, but even worse, he was scared that Gaston would needlessly take his anger out on Lissa again if he found out!

"Not right now." Lefou finally spoke.

"All right." Pere Robert nodded. "If you're not ready, don't stress over it. But if there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Well, there might be something you can do." Lefou said.

"Anything."

"You heard that Lissa Legume has been unwell?"

"Yes, I have."

"Maybe call on them?" Lefou asked. He was hoping that if he did try to rescue Maurice, that Pere Robert could at least make sure that Lissa wasn't in more danger from her brother, and possibly, indirectly let Gaston know that he was being watched.

"Yes, I can do that." The priest nodded.

"That would really help."

"I'd be glad to."

"Thanks." Lefou sighed in relief. He felt a little bit better now. _I'll...I'll try, Lissa._ He thought.

* * *

Gaston entered Lissa's room. Even though Lissa was a grown woman now, she felt as timid as a guilty child. She gulped and watched him closely. She was worried about his response to her sabotage. It had given her a lot of satisfactory pleasure when she'd first done it, but then she asked herself, "What did it _really_ accomplish?" _Maybe it was childish of me, but he acts like a child_ _ **all the time!**_ _Why do I always have to be the one to listen to my conscience? Why can't he for once listen to his?!_ Gaston approached the bed. He changed the ice poultice on her face and she took her medicine. Her mouth still hurt and felt very stiff now, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been. Lissa sat back sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna bite you." Gaston grinned.

 _And...I'm supposed to believe you because..._ Lissa thought.

"I understand." Gaston said. Lissa gaped. "You're feeling restless." Lissa raised her eyebrows.

 _Figured that out all by yourself? That's not possible!_

"I wanted to talk to you." Gaston's voice grew solemn and he sat on the bed. Lissa braced herself. His tone made her nervous. She stared down at her covers but listened. "You'll be out of bed in a few days. But I think it would be best if you don't push yourself too much. _So..._ I think you'd better stick around the house for a while, at least till your face clears up." Lissa grimaced and slouched back. She was getting tired of being cooped up. She wanted to go into town and visit with her neighbors. She moaned in protest, feeling like a little girl right now. "Look, I'm sorry." Gaston shook his head casually. "But it's really for the best, you'll see." Lissa piqued an eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." Gaston smiled. Lissa looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

" _Dr. Tanner,_

 _Thank you for caring for me through my trouble, but I must tell you something: Maurice is in trouble! He's in the woods. He needs your help. Please go look for him! I'm very worried about him. He may be very sick or much worse. Please try to find him. Ask Monsieur Lefou to assist you. He can help you find him! _

_Doctor, I understand that you have other patients to take care of, but I haven't been well and Maurice is my good friend, and my best friend Belle's father. If I wasn't stuck here like this, I would try to find him myself, but I can't! I'm asking as a friend concerned for another. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

 _Lissa Legume_

 _P.S._

 _Please do not discuss this note with my brother! He has already made up his mind about Maurice, but I want you to know that Maurice would NEVER, EVER hurt me! Please keep this between us! _

Dr. Tanner sat in his office, reading the letter over and over again. He had noticed that Lissa seemed upset every time Gaston talked about Maurice attacking her, but this threw a new gear into the plot. The physician tried to analyze in his memory everything he had been told and had observed through Lissa's case. Gaston's version of how she'd gotten hurt seemed to fit the most logically and explained a lot. But Lissa had been extremely flustered every time he told it. And then there was this letter. Dr. Tanner was confused, but tried to make sense of it. He still found it hard to believe that Maurice was capable of violently harming anyone, and Lissa was defending him. Yet that would make sense since she really liked the older man, and even if he'd hurt her, she wouldn't have the heart to tell anyone. Dr. Tanner wasn't sure exactly what to make of it, but it did make him curious and he didn't want to admit it, but also a bit _suspicious._ How could he go about it? If only Maurice would turn up, then he could find out what he needed. Lissa's letter sounded desperate, and the fact that she didn't want him to show it to Gaston raised uncomfortable questions. Well, Lissa was his patient and he would not betray her confidence. However, as a professional, a good citizen, and a friend, maybe he should look into this matter a little closer. "I think I need to have a talk with Lefou." He told himself.

* * *

For the next few days, Lissa remained in her room, resting but also writing. No one was allowed to enter her room but Gaston, the nurse, or the doctor, or Lefou. Gaston realistically could've spared himself the constant vigil as it was truly unnecessary. With Agathe's remedy, Lissa's jaw was healing much quicker than expected and she was able to speak a little more, much to her relief. Hunting and relaxing at the tavern for Gaston was a much needed break, but he did not allow himself or Lefou to do so unless one of them or the nurse was back at the house, tending to Lissa's needs. As far as everyone else knew, Lissa was sick with fever and no one could visit her because she needed lots of quiet and rest, not even the triplets who wanted to send her flowers in hopes of getting Gaston to notice them more. They all thought he was so thoughtful taking such good care of his sister, and he getting a break at the tavern because 'he needed a rest from how much time he spent at Lissa's bedside'. Much to Gaston's relief, everyone in town was buying his story.

Gaston was grateful to have the extra hand of the nurse to help around with Lissa, because he was still getting the cold shoulder from his sister anytime he tended her. She'd nod or shake her head or groan in response to him, but she never looked him in the eyes while he was in the room. She would stare at something else as if he wasn't there. He was too arrogant to admit or even consider the possibility, but he had lost her trust, and not just because of the slugging she'd received from him!

Lissa cringed every time Gaston came into her room to give her her medicine, or see that she was comfortable, or make sure the doctor and or nurse didn't get the truth out of her, or just try to talk to her. He was not a welcome sight. Ordinarily, she'd be so grateful to see this after how much he'd changed in a sad way through the years. In the back of her mind, she told herself, "Maybe he _is_ sorry." But then his overprotective, threatening attitude would show up again and she could see that the only thing he was truly worried about was himself!

Even though he was in town a bit minding his own business or at the tavern, Gaston watched out for Lissa like a hawk! Sadly, it was more out of concern for his reputation being damaged than it was for her safety, especially when he knew she wasn't really that sick. And whenever the doctor came, Gaston did not leave the room for anything. He would linger around, listening and watching, making sure Lissa didn't tell the doctor anything about the truth! And she couldn't anyway, not with his intimidating presence in there, watching every move she made like a hawk. He wasn't taking any chances! Dr. Tanner did not ask either of them any more about the incident with Maurice, but quietly observed their interactions. He was a doctor after all, and it was his job to look at symptoms presented to him then make a diagnosis. This one though was going to need some more investigation on his part. He didn't want to make an dangerous assumptions or hasty judgements.

Even after the doctor finally said she could get out of bed but had to take it easy, Gaston forbade Lissa from leaving the house! The bruise on her face was still there and the cut on her lip, and he didn't want anyone to see it, especially after his run-in with Agathe. If there was a knock at the front door and Lissa was sitting in the living room or was nearby, he'd send her to her room until he answered and or shooed away whoever had called on them. He'd given orders that Lissa was not allowed to leave home until her face completely healed, with no trace of the bruising or anything. He didn't even allow her to open the windows to gaze outside, in case _anyone_ see the marks on her face and make assumptions. Gaston kept telling her it was for her own good, that he was saving her a lot of embarrassment, but Lissa felt so isolated and knew that he was only truly concerned about his own warped reputation.

* * *

Lissa was sitting in a chair, trying to read a book while she waited for dinner to finish cooking when the front door opened. She hoped it was a visitor, she was aching for company, but it was not. It was Gaston. Her face fell. He came to the table with a big smile on his face. "Here. I got these for you." He said happily, presenting a large bouquet of pretty flowers in her face. Lissa barely smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, slowly taking them to put them in some water. Gaston stared. He thought it would brighten her day. After all, it had supposedly worked-in his mind-when she wasn't speaking to him at all, so why wouldn't it work this time too?

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously. Lissa bit her lip, looking very forlorn.

"I'm worried." She said. Gaston touched her shoulder.

"Worried about what?" He persisted. Lissa didn't know how to answer. If she told him what was truly bothering her, he'd sugar-coat it, shrug it off, become angry, or just change the subject.

"I..." Lissa began, trying to speak. She felt she needed to be honest, but what good would it do? "I'm worried about...my friends." She said.

"Which friends?"

"Belle." Lissa hung her head. "And...and her fath...M..." Lissa almost couldn't say Maurice's name when she thought of him possibly dead, and also feeling scared to upset Gaston by bringing up that subject again.

"Oh, is that all?" Gaston snickered. Lissa shot him a sharp look. She thrust the flowers into his chest and rushing away from him, she ran to her room. Gaston was close on her heels but she quickly shoved her door shut and locked it.

"Lissa!" He called after her, sounding like she'd hurt his feelings. He pulled on the knob but it was locked. "Lissa," He moaned, pounding on the door. "I didn't mean to upset you. Now tell me, what's wrong? It's all right. You can talk to me. Open the door, Lissa. Now come on. Open the door." He said softly.

Lissa was sitting up on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her. She was too mad to cry, and her brother's calloused words made her stomach ache. She could see it all now: he didn't care, about Belle or Maurice. He said he did, but he hadn't even tried very hard to find Belle, and Maurice? According to Gaston, Maurice was a closed book, but that only made Lissa long all the more to go save him and make sure he was all right. Gaston was acting so genuinely kind right now, but it wasn't real. He thought he could gain her favor again by buying her forgiveness. Not even that, he was trying to be in control! It would make a world of difference if he'd show true remorse over what he'd done! Gaston could sweet talk her all he wanted right now, but he'd been cold about Belle's father and hadn't admitted his wrong-doing about it. He continued to knock on Lissa's door, asking nicely to be let in.

"Lissa, I wouldn't deliberately try to hurt you, you know that." He said pitifully. "Was it something I said? Please tell me so I can make it right. Lissa, please don't cry again. It pains my heart so when you do! Let me in, Lissa. I'll listen, I promise. Lissa!"

"Leave me alone, Gaston. Go away." She replied glumly when he let her get a word in edge-wise. "Please, just leave me be! I just want to be by myself right now. Please go away! Leave me alone." Gaston sighed. He could easily break down the door, but this wasn't that kind of situation yet.

"All right." He said quietly. "All right. I see, you need some alone time. I won't bother you right now." And he left.

Lissa was restless and growing more upset with Gaston all the time. He was treating her as if he was an overseer with whips, ready to blow the whistle if she so much as looked like she was going violate curfew. Worst of all, Lissa did not hear him mention once that what he'd done was wrong, to her or Maurice! That hurt Lissa more than anything, because it meant he didn't care and would probably do it again if he thought the situation called for it! He said he loved Belle, Lissa's best friend, but he'd tried to kill the girl's father! Lissa remembered after her and Gaston's parents had died, when either of them had become ill, they'd taken care of each other with genuine concern, but this time Lissa had felt more like a prisoner being in the custody of an overseer. Lissa was more miserable that whole week than she'd thought possible in a long time, and it was from much more than just the beating her brother had inflicted on her! The stinging words he'd said about Maurice, The vivid sight of Gaston tying him up as if he was an animal hide, Gaston acting as if Lissa was overreacting to his murderous deeds, his stubborn arrogance in justifying his actions, his violent temper...all of these things rolled into one bombarded Lissa's mind, and the fact that she wasn't allowed to leave her own house didn't help.

She had been truly awakened to his dark side, something she'd been trying to fight against for years now and it frightened her. She didn't want Gaston to go down this road! She'd prayed and kept hoping that one day he would change, but it looked so unlikely. She was very worried about Belle and Maurice and prayed earnestly for their safety. Was Maurice alive? Had he somehow miraculously survived the night? Was he okay? Just the thought of him out there alone, helpless, and maybe dead or starving made her shudder. And what about Belle? Where was she? What happened to her best friend? Had Belle _really_ been locked in a dungeon, by a beast? Lissa still wasn't sure about the beast business Maurice had raved about, but she knew that kind man well enough to understand that something terrible _had happened_ to his daughter if he came in desperately begging for help to save her the way he had. Lissa prayed for her two good friends day and night, plus it gave her something to do besides taking orders from Gaston. Lissa kept telling herself, "Even if Belle is locked in a dungeon by a beast, I hope she's being treated better than I am! I hope she isn't rotting away like I feel I am. Maurice said that she'd been locked up by a horrid, monstrous beast. Well, after what happened to _him_ just because he knows what's best for Belle better than my brother does, I don't know if I can imagine having to deal with someone meaner than my brother!" Thinking about them partly took her mind off her problems, but then the other half reminded her that Maurice's dilemma was her brother's fault.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll maybe try the next chapter to elaborate on Lissa and Lefou's friendship. Will Lefou try to find Maurice? Can he pull it off without Gaston stopping him?**


	16. Chapter 16 Normal Life?

Oh, it felt so good to be out in the open again! Words could not express Lissa's relief when Gaston finally decided to let her out of the house! She wanted to do everything. But first and most important of all, she wanted to find Lefou, _alone_ and talk with him. Ever since Pere Robert had read the letter to him, Lefou had made his visits to the house brief and didn't broach any deep discussion with Lissa. She couldn't figure out if he hadn't followed through with her request and didn't want to face her or if he wanted to talk but was afraid of Gaston overhearing. Either way, she had to catch him alone and speak with him. But she had no idea where he was.

The townspeople greeted Lissa eagerly, telling her they were glad she was back on her feet. She smiled back gratefully, and enjoyed seeing people again. She still didn't know though of the big lie that Gaston had told everyone about her 'influenza'. She was just so glad to be in the sunshine again. The people also commented over and over again how lucky she was to have such a devoted brother who cared about her. Lissa could only grunt in response. She asked whoever she could that she felt cared if there had been any news about Maurice or Belle, and had either of them returned. Everyone said no. Seeing as she couldn't find Lefou, she went to the church.

Pere Robert was writing down notes in the hallway when Lissa entered. "Ah, good morning, Lissa." The priest smiled. "Good to see you. I was getting a little worried about you."

"Thank you, but I'm all right now." Lissa smiled back.

"So, how have you been? Haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been worse," Lissa sighed, "but I've been better too."

"Yes." Pere Robert nodded, noticing the heaviness in her voice. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Mmm-hmm. Did, did Lefou happen to deliver a note to you?" Lissa asked anxiously.

"Yes, he did. And I was instructed to read it to him."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Lissa, I did." Pere Robert said seriously. "And I've been wanting to speak with you about that strange letter. Would you like to sit down?" They took a seat in the sanctuary, in one of the pews.

"How did Lefou react when you read it?" Lissa inquired.

"He appeared disturbed to me. He seemed a bit...scared."

"And what did he say?"

"He wasn't very clear." Pere Robert shook his head. "He became very evasive. At one point, I thought maybe he was going to open up with me about what was troubling him, but he clammed up. I asked if he wanted help, but he said no. He did ask if I'd call on you and Gaston though."

"And that was all?"

"Yes."

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"No. I think he's avoiding me." Pere Robert said. Lissa nodded. She knew that feeling lately. "Lissa, that letter...it's been bothering me. You sounded as if you were pleading with Lefou to do as you asked. Is there something going on that I should know about, that I can help you with?" Lissa bit her lip. Oh, how she wanted to tell him! She wanted to tell her friend everything. Maybe he would know what to do, and calmly. But how could she? If the truth came out, Gaston would be ruined. She knew he deserved it, but it was a scary thought. And what would happen to her if he was arrested? But the point was, if she told the kind priest the truth, if Gaston found out, she would be in big trouble and so would Lefou, and maybe even Pere Robert! How could she be sure he wouldn't harm him also to save his own skin?

"It's...it's..." She gulped, not sure what to say. She was scared to tell the truth but also scared not to. She decided not to. After all, the letter had raised his suspicions, so that maybe he knew enough of the fact that Maurice needed help that she didn't have to tell him everything right now. He seemed very perceptive that something amiss was afoot and that alone made her feel better. "I...I'd really like to," she began, "but, I...I can't. Not _right now._ Not yet."

Pere Robert gazed her thoughtfully. That was the same response he'd gotten from Lefou and it didn't settle comfortably with him. He would be reluctant to believe that Lissa would ever involve herself in anything against her conscience, but he couldn't escape the fact that she was troubled about something. "I see." He responded quietly. Lissa looked back at him sadly, as if she was anxious to blurt out something but nevertheless, she didn't do it. "Look, Lissa. I'm speaking to you as a friend, are you all right?" Lissa stared at her feet. "I know that you and Belle are good friends. And I'm your friend too. If there's anything I can do, or if you're in trouble, I'd like to help." He touched her hand.

"I know." Lissa feebly smiled, nodding. "And I'm thankful for that. Please do pray for me! That's the best thing you can do right now. And for Belle and Maurice."

"You can count on it." Pere Robert smiled.

"I know." She nodded then rose to her feet. "Thank you for speaking with me."

"Any time." Pere Robert said and saw her to the door. She was about to leave when she quickly whipped her head around, looking worried.

"I almost forgot to ask!" She exclaimed. "Has...has Gaston been here to see you? Has he asked about the letter at all?" Her heart raced at the thought.

"No." Pere Robert shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "He hasn't spoken to me except when I visited your house." Lissa's shoulders sagged in extreme relief.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Good. All right. Thank you."

"Do you want him to know about it?"

" _No_!" Lissa blurted out. "N-no." She lowered her voice. "Thank you. I have to go. It was good to see you again. Good day." And with that, she hurried out.

Pere Robert stood there for a minute just meditating. Lissa had behaved strangely in front of him, and adding that with the letter plus Maurice's and Belle's vanishing, and Lefou's fear to speak, the wise priest could easily sense that something was wrong involving the Legumes and Belle's family. But right now all he could do was pray for each of them. He couldn't help feeling very concerned though. "Lord, please help that girl and our other friends." He sighed heavily.

* * *

Lissa was heading home when she noticed Agathe, begging for coins like she usually did. Lissa hurried to her. That had been one of her planned errands today and she'd almost forgotten. "Hello, Agathe." She smiled. Agathe cocked her head, gazing pensively at her.

"Hello." She nodded. She was wearing that strange look again.

"Here." Lissa dropped a few coins into her tin cup. "I wanted to thank you for the drink you gave me while I was stuck in the house. It really helped with the pain and stiffness in my jaw. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it." Agathe smiled, though she'd known all the time that it would work. "That remedy never fails."

"I saw what Gaston did when you gave it to him to give to me." Lissa said, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry he acted that way. Mother raised him much better than that, I assure you."

"Mph." Agathe grunted. "And your face is cleared up too I see." Lissa's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Uh...yes it has." She said quickly. "Well, I need to go. I just wanted to thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Agathe said.

"By the way, you haven't seen Belle or Maurice back in town have you?"

"No. It's not the same without them." Agathe shook her head. She honestly had said that she hadn't seen them in town, but she didn't say what she truly knew.

"No. It's not." Lissa looked sad. "Well, good-bye." She walked away.

* * *

Lissa looked around but there was no sign of Lefou anywhere. Gaston hadn't said whether they were going hunting today or not. Before returning home, she ran to Belle's house. She hoped Belle was there, back safe and sound. But if she wasn't, maybe she could find some clue to her friend's absence. Belle's garden showed obvious signs of negligence, which was unusual. Lissa ran up to the door and knocked loudly. There was no answer and she didn't hear anyone inside. She opened the door and walked in. "Belle? Belle! Are you here?" Lissa called. No answer from anyone. She went downstairs to Maurice's workshop. There was not a single soul there. Lissa slowly came to Maurice's crafting table. She'd watched him at work many times through the years and just knowing that the wondrous artist might never sit here again doing what he loved...Lissa cried. She missed Maurice, and Belle so much. The house felt and sounded like an empty tomb without them. Hot tears streamed down her face as the lonely atmosphere surrounded the rooms.

Visiting this loving home had been one of the highlights of her life. Now it was dead silent. Would the warmth that once filled this place ever return? Lissa wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, but she finally wiped her eyes and slowly drew herself away back to the outside world.

* * *

She returned home and eagerly raced to the stable. "Brisa! It's me, girl!" She cheered, hurrying to her beautiful horse. "I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around the Palomino's neck and Brisa nuzzled her with her head. While she'd been injured and then unfairly confined to the house, Lefou had been exercising and taking care of Brisa. Since he'd been unable to protect Lissa from her brother's violent temper, Lefou had felt that at least he could do this for her, especially when she'd tried so hard to stop Gaston from making a serious mistake. But today, Lissa was so happy to be with her own horse again. "I see that Lefou took excellent care of you." She said with her hands on her hips. "Come on, girl. What do you say we go for a run?"

Galloping in the countryside was so therapeutic and freeing. Brisa ran as if she was moving on clouds. The cool, pushing breeze swished lovingly on Lissa's face. It was amazing and felt so wonderful. And riding like this made it feel like all the heavy troubles in the world were behind them, at least for the time being.

* * *

Lissa peeked inside the tavern before going home to see if her brother and friend were there. Sure enough, they were. Gaston was showing off as usual while Lefou cheered him on, telling him how great he was, but Lissa could see that his smile was pasted. When Gaston wasn't looking, Lefou looked miserable. Lissa stepped inside quietly and tried to make her way to him. Maybe they could sneak off and talk before he was missed. But, unfortunately for her, she was delayed. The tavern goers smiled and told her they were happy to see her back on her feet and in town. Lissa smiled and nodded but kept trying to get to Lefou. The arm-wrestling competition finally died, and as usual Gaston won. The other men were annoyed and returned to their drinks. Gaston lounged back in his favorite chair, feeling quite proud of himself. Lefou sat down next to him because he wasn't sure what else to do.

Lissa approached them. She tried to ignore her brother and went straight to her friend. "Lissa!" Gaston greeted heartily. "Nice to see you back here. Did you see me wipe out those old ladies?"

"Yes." Lissa said dryly.

"Impressive, wasn't it?" Gaston smirked.

"Can I speak with Lefou for a minute?" Lissa asked, totally ignoring Gaston's boasting. He frowned that she didn't agree with him.

"Sure." He shrugged.

" _Alone?"_ Lissa asked emphatically.

"Why not? We're all friends. We have no secrets from each other." Gaston sighed, not suspecting anything. Lissa's face grew hot. That was exactly why she wanted to talk to his sidekick.

"Lefou, can you please come with me for a minute?" Lissa asked.

"All right." Lefou gulped. He sensed what they were about to discuss and he wasn't looking forward to it. He followed Lissa away from the crowd while the triplets sat across the table from Gaston batting their eyes at him and giggling hysterically every time he glanced in their direction, glare or not. He found them extremely annoying, but he relished in the praise they never ceased to give him when he felt let down.

Lissa led Lefou toward the back room where the many barrels of beer were stored. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for taking care of Brisa for me." Lissa said, trying to put him at ease. She could tell he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Oh, you're welcome." Lefou smiled nervously. "I really enjoyed it. Brisa isn't just pretty to look at, she's nice to be around. My horse is stubborn with a mind of his own and willful too! He can be a real beast, but Brisa is gentle as a kitten." Lissa smiled at him then cleared her throat.

"Lefou, you know why I wanted to talk to you, right?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah. The note." Lefou hung his head.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to scare you!" Lissa told him earnestly. "And I don't want you to get in trouble with Gaston. But you've seemed to be avoiding me."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you have to believe me, it was mostly because I didn't want Gaston to eavesdrop or find out. I...didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Okay. I'm relieved to hear that. I thought that was part of it." Lissa sighed.

"I also didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Hey, it's all right. I know how intimidating my brother can be, and I've had the marks to prove it!" Lissa half-chuckled. Lefou weakly smiled but then frowned. He didn't even like to joke about that event. "So, have you... _tried_ to find Maurice?"

"I did." Lefou gulped. "Once."

"What happened? Did you find him? Was...was he...?"

"No, I didn't find him." Lefou shook his head. Lissa was half-relieved. At least he hadn't seen Maurice as a corpse!

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"It seems like Gaston won't leave me be since that night. He always finds a way to make me have to stick by him, especially in public."

"But what about at night, when he's at home?"

"I...I tried that once." Lefou bit his lip. "I decided I couldn't wait any longer and that I was going to save Maurice, once and for all!"

"And...something stopped you?"

"Yes." Lefou nodded. "I thought Gaston was at home with you. After all, it was late. I headed down the trail, but I honestly wasn't sure if I could remember the way. That was a long drive Maurice took us on that night before Gaston got totally fed up with it."

"Right." Lissa agreed.

"Well, I was halfway there...I _think,_ when Gaston appeared out of nowhere!" Lefou shuddered, remembering how scared he had been when Gaston had completely taken him by surprise.

"That must've been the night he said he went hunting, and he returned with a bunch of small, hearty game in the morning." Lissa added.

"Oh, Lissa. He nearly scared me to death!" Lefou gulped.

"Yes, he can have that effect on people...and animals, poor things." Lissa nodded.

"I was so startled. I lied and said that I was out hunting. He said that he was too and suggested we should go together." Lefou continued. "I really wanted to find Maurice, really I did! But I just couldn't, not with him right there!"

"I understand." Lissa said softly. "And you didn't lie. You _were_ out hunting, just not the usual way he expected."

"I think he suspected what I was truly up to. Because he gave me 'the look', and he knows I don't usually hunt this far by myself at night. I did try to bring up saving Maurice, but..."

"You don't have to explain." Lissa shook her head. "Hey, thank you for trying, Lefou! I'm so glad you at least tried." She nudged him in the arm.

"You're not disappointed in me?" Lefou's eyes lit up.

"No." Lissa smiled. "I knew I was asking a lot of you, and that it wasn't easy for you to do on your own. I'm proud of you that you tried."

"Thanks." Lefou smiled back, feeling much better. "Gosh, I wish _I'd_ had a sister like you!"

"If I had been in your shoes and Gaston caught me by surprise like that, at night in the woods, I think I would've screamed or even fainted!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I thought it was the perfect time. It's not like I told him what I would be doing! But yet, he still caught me."

"Well, if it's any consolation, he had been planning that night hunt for a couple days." Lissa said. "I don't think he actually counted on finding _you_ out there!"

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." Lefou sighed. "But still, unexpected or not, it was way too close for me to try again."

"Seeing that he didn't plan it, I have to agree. I just hope that someone helped Maurice! Every..." she shuddered and felt tears coming, "every time I think of him trapped at that tree, surrounded by a pack of wolves..." She gulped.

"I know." Lefou mumbled.

"And where is Belle? How is she going to take it? I hope and pray that _someone has gone_ out to rescue Maurice!"

"I know! I know!" Lefou exclaimed. "We, uh...should probably get back to Gaston before he gets suspicious."

"You're right." Lissa sighed. "Hey, if he plans to have supper here, it won't bother me in the least."

"Okay." Lefou entered the dining area with a slightly lighter heart. He was still worried about Maurice, but he was so glad that Lissa wasn't ashamed of him for cowardice.

* * *

 **Diary Notes:**

" _I'm so tired of everyone telling me what a lucky girl I am to have such a wonderful brother, especially the triplets! If they **only** knew! I truly wish he was the amazing gentleman everyone says he is, but he's NOT! My goodness, does he know how to turn people's heads! _

_Lefou tried. He tried to do the right thing! And I'm grateful. But I still can't believe that he and Gaston unexpectedly crossed paths that night. At least I hope Gaston was also surprised. Lefou has become to me like Gaston's younger brother. I wish he was my brother! It sure feels like he is. But if he had grown up as part of our family, with his quirks and personality, I can just see Papa saying over and over that Lefou would be the one who'd never amount to anything. He would be comparing him to Gaston all the time, and that would've been so sad to watch happen. It wouldn't be fair._

 _If Belle is all right, how come she doesn't write to me, to let us know she's okay? Oh, Belle, where are you?! I pray every day and every night for you and your father, but I can never find out if you're alive or not._

 _On a happier note, it felt amazing to be back in town today! I got to be in the sun, talk with people besides my warden brother, and the ride Brisa and I took outside of the village...oh! It felt like we were in a different world! It was...I can't find the right words. And it's so good to be able to speak again! My word, the things we really take for granted sometimes._

 _At least now I can get back into routine, drudged at times as it might be. I couldn't wait to recover and get back into normal life. But, now it feels like there is a cloud hanging over us. How can I ever call life normal again, or see it that way? My brother...is….is...my brother is a murderer! He's a vicious killer, who will stop at nothing to get what he wants!"_ Tears filled her eyes as she penned this sentence down. _"How can I live normally, knowing that he is what he is? I don't think even our father would do half the inappropriate and vulgar things that Gaston has done! Our father may have been stern and very, very proud, but there are some dirty things I honestly don't believe our father could bring himself to do!_

 _My brother is just digging his bed deeper and deeper, and I hate it! I've prayed for him, I've tried to reason with him, help him see it, but he just won't. WHY?! And what are we going to do? What am I going to do about what he did to Maurice? I can't keep a secret like this forever!"_


	17. Chapter 17 No One Pouts like Gaston

**So things have been pretty raw in this story lately, and a warning, it's gonna get worse before it gets better. But, let's take a break, shall we? Gaston has been such a jerk, why don't we make him suffer a little bit? Or at least his ego a little bit?**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the day Belle had disappeared, and Lissa tried to keep busy with life but was still concerned for her friends. It was good to be able to speak again, and her appetite was improving. In fact, Gaston had to laugh at dinner when he saw how much she was trying to scarf down on her second helping! Keeping house, riding Brisa, doing errands, and writing gave her a sense of control over _something_ in her life. Gaston went about life as if the incident with Maurice had never happened. He did his usual stuff: hunting, drinking, hanging out at the tavern, arm-wrestling, and of course gushing over himself. In a small way, Lissa was relieved that nobody, not even _Gaston_ knew where Belle had gone to, because that meant he couldn't find her and continue his fantasized pursuit.

It was passed supper and Lissa was writing in her diary in the living room when she heard footsteps. "On no! They're back already?" She groaned. She had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the house without Gaston around. She quickly hid her diary and stood up. Lefou opened the door.

"Hi there." He greeted.

"Hi..." Lissa nodded. Gaston slowly trudged inside behind his sidekick. He kept a low profile, with his hat pulled down covering his face. He wasn't happy. "Why are you back so early?" Lissa asked. She was annoyed that her solitude had been interrupted.

"Uh, well...uhm...he had a little tussle, and..." Lefou bit his lip. "And it got the better of him."

" _What?"_ Lissa asked, very curious now. Gaston removed his hat and grumpily let her see his face. He had a real nice shiner going for him on his left eye and around his eyelid. Lissa covered her mouth to keep from smiling. _Woo, someone really got him this time!_ She thought with satisfaction. "What happened to you?" She managed to speak.

" _Nothing."_ Gaston muttered and lazily slumped down into his chair.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing to me." Lissa said with her arms crossed, trying not to laugh but it was so hard.

"We were placing down bets on who could drink the most beer the fastest." Lefou explained.

"Really?" Lissa huffed, unimpressed.

"Then we had a game of darts. We placed down bets on who could win the most."

"And let me guess, he lost for once." Lissa finished for him.

"I did not!" Gaston growled.

"No, he didn't lose, but he hit Frances in the arm head on with one of the darts." Lefou rambled.

"Ouch!" Lissa cringed.

"Everyone knows what a marksman Gaston is, and Frances didn't appreciate it. He got riled."

"I would too!" Lissa exclaimed. "I don't blame him a bit."

"Does nobody feel sorry for _me?"_ Gaston moaned. _"I'm_ the one who got slugged!"

"Well, he said that Gaston did it on purpose and started in on him." Lefou said. "Of course, Frances is nowhere near built like him so that was no problem. But then everyone started fighting and in the midst of it, he managed to wham Gaston a good one." Lissa cleared her throat loudly. She could not help feeling some satisfaction at how miserable Gaston looked right now.

"Some sweet sister you are." Gaston groaned. "Aren't you even going to get me some ice?"

"Why? Is your arm broken?" Lissa retorted sarcastically. Gaston puffed out his lip. "All right. All right, I'll get it." Lissa shook her head.

* * *

"Oow. Do you have to be so rough?" Gaston muttered. Lissa rolled her eyes as she was about to dab his face with some liniment.

 _Crybaby,_ She thought.

"Ooww. You hurt me!" Gaston whined.

"Oh, quit your whining." Lissa griped right back, enjoying that for once he was at _her_ mercy! But, man he was such a whiner! "I didn't even touch you yet, ya big baby!" Lissa shook her head.

"Mph!" Gaston pouted with his nose up in the air.

"Now hold still." Lissa said, gently touching his bruise. He flinched, slouching. Lefou patted his arm.

"Aww, take it easy, pal. Everyone can't win _every_ time." He said. Gaston gave him a most dirty look. He'd been licked tonight, and nobody licked Gaston! Nobody! Or at least, they didn't live to tell about it.

"Yeah. Not even _you!"_ Lissa added, grinning. Gaston scowled sourly.

"Would you hurry up?" He huffed.

"I am _not_ you fairy godmother, Grouchy." Lissa hissed. "You know that I can't make the mark disappear." She wouldn't speak this way if it was Lefou she was tending, or anyone else.

"She's doing her best, Gaston. Why don't you go a little easier on her?" Lefou suggested. Gaston leaned his head back, moping. How come no one felt sorry for _him?_

"You'd think a fellow could get a little more sympathy when he's been so publicly disgraced." He whined.

 _Oh, please,_ Lissa thought. "You've been in war, Gaston. I think you can survive this. I don't think you're going to die from a little punch."

" _Little?_ Are you blind? That little guy mauled me! My breathtaking looks are tainted now!" Gaston wailed dramatically. "You have no idea how discouraging that is." Lissa was appalled that he would carry on so, after what he'd done to _her_ face not that long ago!

"Oh, it's not the end of the world, Gaston." Lefou shrugged, seeing how ticked Lissa was. He felt it too, but he was trying to keep a calm atmosphere.

"Yes, it is. I'll never be able to live down the shame of it." Gaston puffed out his lip.

"Well, I think it looks kind of pretty." Lissa smiled. "It does wonders for your appearance." Gaston narrowed his eyes at her. Why was she enjoying his misery so? It wasn't fair!

"How can you be so cold?" He asked, giving his pathetic puppy dog look.

"Well, look at it this way: you don't have a _broken jaw,_ do you?!" Lissa huffed with her hands on her hips. Gaston pursed his lips and stiffened. Lissa slapped the rag of ice onto his eye, letting the freezing coldness bite into him. He gasped.

"I wish Belle was here." Gaston sniffed. "She could do a much better and sweeter job taking care of me than you are!" Lissa's jaw dropped.

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrows. "You should be grateful I'm helping you at all! And I guarantee you any kind of money that Belle wouldn't lift a hand to help your _poor_ eye right now. She'd let you suffer." _Not that I'm not tempted._

"It'll go away soon, Gaston." Lefou added.

"I'm going to my room." Gaston griped and left. Lissa fell back onto the sofa.

"Ohh!" She gasped. "I need a muzzle for that badger. I've needed one for years."

"It's all right. I think he's embarrassed more than anything." Lefou laughed.

"It'll do him some good to be embarrassed. Hey, how is it that you don't have a scratch on you if the whole place was up in arms?"

"Well, when I saw the trouble brewing, I just tried to slink away. Some might call that cowardice, but..."

"Or maybe in this case, common sense." Lissa shook her head. "Words cannot describe the feelings I had when I saw that black eye on him!"

"I imagine it made you feel pretty good."

"I shouldn't have, but yes, it did." Lissa bit her lip sheepishly.


	18. Chapter 18 A Nightmare or Reality?

**I want to write down some more childhood memories before this story ends. Warning: this chapter is a bit dark.**

* * *

 _Gaston stormed into the house, making Lissa jump out of her seat. His face was outraged and he marched right at her. "G-Gaston, w-what's the matter?" Lissa gulped._

 _Gaston was sweating and shaking. "You're trying to ruin me!" He hollered. "You told them everything!"_

 _"What?" Lissa trembled. "No I didn't! I didn't tell! Honest." Gaston's chest heaved and he approached her threateningly. Lissa stepped away until Gaston had her backed up against the wall, just like when he cornered his prey. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up till her feet were dangling in the air. She struggled but he wouldn't release his hold around her neck._

 _"You know the penalty around here if you don't do what I say," Gaston snarled. Lissa whimpered._

 _"Such...a terrible...darkness. Fight it! G-Gaston, please!" Lissa pleaded. "I didn't...tell them...what you did. I...I swear!"_

 _Gaston pulled her closer. "You're lying! I guess I'll have to get firm with you again."_

 _Lissa lay flat on her stomach on her bed, crying out. It came again, this time louder and with more force. She bit her blanket hard from the excruciating, stinging blow on her back. "Please stop!" She pleaded. "I won't do it again! Gaston, stop!" Then it happened again. She buried her head in the bed as the tears came. She waited for the next blow, but it didn't come. She heard her brother huffing and puffing behind her but didn't dare to look at him. He'd blown his steam but he was far from calm. He picked up the razor strap and set it aside on a chair. Lissa shivered as she knew too well what was coming next. With the back of her dress unbuttoned, exposing her shoulders and her torn, bloodied undergarment, she bit the blanket again, very hard. This had been happening more frequently, but tonight had been the worst so far. Lissa tried to prepare for the most painful part of all. Gaston cupped his hand into a sack and pulled out a fistful of salt. Lissa whimpered frightfully: she hated this part! "Gaston, please don't!" She begged. Still angered, Gaston didn't rub it in, but he flung the salt onto her back, so that it hit every bloody laceration at once. Lissa screamed in agony as her whole back felt as if she was on fire. It stole her breath away and she clenched her bed covers with all her might. Gaston slammed the door and left. Lissa tried to breathe, but the pain was overpowering. She closed her eyes into a black fade…_

* * *

" _Gaston! Stop this right now!" Lissa begged. It was back at the tree, Maurice was unconscious and almost fully tied up. Gaston scowled at her._

" _If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way." Gaston said nonchalantly, fixing the final knot. "Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will have no one to take care of her but me." Lissa gulped and reached inside his jacket, but he was too busy to notice._

" _Gaston, let him go!" Lissa ordered. Gaston stood up straight and sharply turned to chew her out. He froze. Lefou's eyes widened. Lissa was standing a full five feet away from her brother, and she was aiming his pistol straight at him! He felt his holster: it was empty._

" _Lissa!" He sputtered in astonishment. His little sister gazed at him with a fiery glare, but there were tears in her eyes. She held the heavy gun, pointing straight at his heart, but her hand was shaking. "Now, Lissa," Gaston rolled his eyes, stepping toward her but she took a step back._

" _Don't!" She wailed. "Don't come near me, or...or I'll...I'll shoot! I will, Gaston. I swear I will!" She wept._

" _Oh, darling," Gaston shook his head. "Now you wouldn't shoot your own brother, would you?" He asked softly._

" _I...I don't want to!" Lissa gulped, shaking profusely, "But if I have to...I...now, y-y-you set Maurice free, Gaston. Set him free and take him home. PLEASE!"_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that." Gaston shook his head with a sigh. "I am meant to be Belle's husband. If I can't have her, no one else can! I deserve her, the best. If Maurice can't see that, then he deserves to die." Lissa shook so hard the gun quivered in the moonlight._

" _So...you're gonna kill me too?" She asked, tears streaming down her face._

" _What?" Lefou gasped._

" _How's that?" Gaston added._

" _I don't see it that way either. So I guess that means I have to die also?" Lissa sniffled. Gaston stepped toward her._

" _Lissa, my dear," He said softly, "what kind of man would I be if I murdered my own sister, only for a mere difference of opinion?"_

" _Gaston, let Maurice go!" Lissa yelled in desperation. "Please don't make me do this! I don't want to kill you! But, if that's what it takes..." She winced. Gaston wasn't worried. Lissa was trembling terribly, and had to clench the gun to keep a hold on it. She didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. He was an expert hunter, he knew the signs. He slowly walked up to her and calmly gripped the muzzle of the firearm. Lissa gasped as she looked up at him. He slowly pulled the muzzle down and Lissa burst out sobbing. She just couldn't do it. Even as angered as she was with him, she just couldn't do it. "Gaston, I'm sorry...I...I..."_

" _That's better, that's my girl." Gaston smiled. "Now, Lefou will take you back home and we won't say anymore about it. Sound good?" Lissa looked at him in disbelief._

" _I can't." She whimpered. Gaston's false smile quickly faded. He reared his arm back then punched her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. She cried like a whipped pup._

" _Gaston!" Lefou protested._

" _I'm the one in charge," Gaston sneered down at his sister, "and I'll teach you what that means, even if you have to learn the hard way." He turned back toward Maurice. "Now, I have work to do."_

" _Gaston, NO!" Lissa cried, sitting up, and before she realized what was happening, her fingers squeezed the trigger aimed right her brother's head..._

"Ohhh!" Lissa yelped as she hit a hard surface. She opened her eyes wide. It was dark. Where was she? After letting her eyes adjust, she realized that she had fallen off her bed and was down on the floor. Panicking, she reached behind her and carefully felt her back. It was normal, no wounds. Gasping in relief, she flopped down, panting. She suddenly felt very cold and gripped her cover around herself. The air in the room was warm, but Lissa was shivering. She felt so scared. "Gaston!" She cried and wrapping herself in her bathrobe, she quickly rose to her feet and hurried to her brother's room.

Was it only a dream? She slowly opened his door, hoping it had only been a dream. She peeked inside. There he was, his large frame overtaking the bed. He was snoring like a bear. Lissa gasped heavily in relief and leaned her face against the doorway. He was still alive! She hadn't killed him! He may be a terrible person to live with, but he was still here, and it was only a dream! But it had felt so real. He may have been mistreating her, but at least he hadn't gone as far as flogging her when his temper spewed out of control! At least, not yet! "I'm...f-f-freezing." Lissa stammered, gripping her robe and rubbing her arms. She headed back to her room. She curled up in the bed like a little girl, with her covers but she couldn't get warm or go back to sleep. For the longest time, she stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Lissa's mind was far from peaceful. So much had happened, in less than a month! Lissa reflected frightfully on her dream. In that, she'd taken matters into her own hands. In reality, if she had done it, Gaston's death would solve a lot of problems for her and lots of other people! The world would be a better place without him, without someone like him who would stop at nothing, including murder, to get what he wanted. It wouldn't be too hard, there was his hunting knife, his cross bow, and his gun. Any of them would do the job. Lissa shuddered. "No!" She told herself, wagging her head back and forth, trying to rid herself of these dark thoughts that felt to so tempting and so within her reach! "No, no, no! I can't do that! What's wrong with me? He's my brother. It would be wrong!" But he'd caused her so much pain, and she wasn't the first one he'd done that to. _But..._ if she had it in her power, she could make sure she'd be the last! "NO!" Lissa yelled at herself. "No, it's wrong...it would be murder! I...I couldn't. I'm not a murderer! Gaston is, but I won't be. Lord, help me! Please take away these thoughts! Am I becoming like Gaston to think that way? I don't want to! He's my brother. By blood only now, but...it would be operating the way he does, and I don't want to be like him! I know, he totally deserves it, but...it wouldn't be right. It would be using the same tactic that he does. Lord God, I can't bear this kind of life much longer, but...I would be just like him if I did it." Then one truthful thought came to her mind: she already _had_ taken matters into her own hands! Writing those letters, those notes to alert someone that Maurice was innocent and in trouble. She'd done something to stop Gaston, though it probably wouldn't do any good. But she'd done something with her own tactic of handling things. That fact alone made her feel a little more peaceful.

She lit the candle on her nightstand and pulled out her special box. She opened it and pulled out not only her diary, but also a few of her old journals and letters, and a sketch. Lissa stared at the sketch. It was faded, but no one could mistake that it was Gaston's face. When he was in the war, one of his fellow soldiers who liked to draw had sketched him, and Gaston had sent it home to Lissa and his mother to keep them company. His gaze was definitely penetrating in it, but nowhere near as predatory and pompous as his portrait that hung in the living room now. Lissa had kept it all these years, to remind her of the brother she'd once had, cocky as he had been.

She started reading some of his old war letters he'd sent to her and memories started flooding her mind. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the familiar handwriting and remembered how the words on the pages had made her feel when she'd first read them. She gazed back and forth at the sketch and the letters several times and started weeping a little harder. She started singing to herself:

" _ **This was the brother of my childhood,**_

 _ **These were the memories of my life,**_

 _ **In this poor, provincial town**_

 _ **Full of laughter, love, and strife;**_

 _ **Difficult to remember, harder to move on**_

 _ **Knowing the brother of my childhood...is gone."**_

"I remember when he took me hunting," Lissa said quietly. "I watched him cleaning his gun. He said that it could look shiny on the outside, but if it's not clean on the inside, then it's no good! I can't believe _Gaston_ is the one who said that! That gun cleaning theory, it's just like him: shiny on the outside-well, to some people-but dirty and full of gunk on the inside. How did he ever lose sight of that?" More hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Maurice told me that I should let my conscience be my guide, but Gaston makes it so hard. I want to do what I'm supposed to, but it feels more and more impossible to without getting so angry. Lord, I love my brother! I truly do! I don't want him to go down this road, but he already has and no matter, what I do, I can't stop him! Nothing is stopping him! What am I going to do? I keep hoping that the big brother I once had is still down deep in there somewhere, but it seems like he's not!

'Maurice once told me that to do the right thing can be more painful than anything we imagined! And that it can look _so_ pointless. I never knew how real that could be before. But, Maurice, you said that it was worth it in the end! You said that it was worthwhile, no matter what happened! Is this? Is this worth it? I've _tried_ to do the right thing, but it doesn't do any good! And only the deceitful things Gaston does, succeeds. He lies, he even tries to kill someone, and he gets away with it! Why do I even try? Nothing I do or say makes any difference!

'I know that the Bible says, ' _that God works all things together for our good to those who love Him, to those who are called according to His purpose.'_ _ **(Romans 8:28)**_ But what good can come out of Gaston getting off Scott free with everything he does? I don't think he even has a conscience! Sometimes I honestly worry if he's truly sane! I never wanted Gaston to become a devil's advocate like this. What happened to him? Or...or was it there all along, just waiting to be unleashed?'" At this point, Lissa lay back on her pillows and sobbed, clutching the sketch and the army letters to her bosom. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. Her mother had had unwavering faith in God no matter what and had told Lissa that she could always trust Him. "Lord, what are You doing? Why are You letting Gaston do this? Why don't You stop Him? I don't understand. Mother told me that You never fail us, but I don't know what to do anymore! Please help me! Please, please help me!" Then she started singing again through her tears:

" _ **This is NOT the brother of my childhood,**_

 _ **These were not the prayers of my life,**_

 _ **When a hero came back a monster**_

 _ **And tossed all away for a wife;**_

 _ **Difficult to remember,**_

 _ **Harder to move on**_

 _ **Knowing...the brother of…my childhood...is...gone!"**_

Was this what she had to look forward to the rest of her life? Mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, Lissa finally cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 So Close to the Truth

**Well, if I write the childhood memories, they're going to be later on. I feel that it's time to move on. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving reviews. I enjoy your feedback. I am writing this fanfic according to the movie line, so that means we move on to the next step. It might be a few chapters and I don't want to spoil anything, but I have news: Maurice and Belle are going to reappear soon! Enough said.**

* * *

Gaston had stayed at home for a few days, moping that he'd been outdone by one of his fellow villagers. He whined and acted like such an invalid at home but Lissa was fed up with it. She spent her free time, which she'd recently been deprived of, in town and riding Brisa. If Gaston wanted to rot at home until he decided to climb back out of his hole, Lissa was not going to stop him. At least now she didn't have to be stuck in the house listening to him! And he didn't stop her either. _She's not going to say anything,_ He told himself. _Not after the run-in in the woods. I don't want to do it again. But if she_ _ **thinks**_ _I will, she won't say anything. Of course, I won't use that tactic unless I have to. And I'm pretty sure I won't have to._

* * *

When she woke up on this particular morning, Lissa had no inkling of how on this day her life would change forever. She woke up same as any other morning and with a quick prayer for Belle's and Maurice's safety, she began her routine. Gaston's eye was healing and was much less noticeable, but he still complained about it. However, today he decided to show his face again. "You know where I'll be." He smiled smugly at Lissa before heading out the door.

"Right." Lissa nodded. She blew out a breath and went to write in her diary before venturing out in the world.

* * *

It was late afternoon when things started happening. Gaston had decided to spend the morning at the tavern then go hunting with Lefou, Tom, Dick, and Stanley after lunch. Evening was slowly approaching, the sky was growing cloudy, and dark rain clouds were far on the horizon but it was apparent that heavy rain was expected tonight. Lissa had finished her shopping and was slowly heading home when a voice stopped her. "Lissa! Lissa, please wait!" Lissa turned to see Dr. Tanner walking toward her.

"Dr. Tanner." Lissa greeted him.

"It's been a while." The doctor smiled.

"Yes."

"Look, Lissa. I've been busy lately, but I've been wanting to talk to you." Dr. Tanner said seriously. Lissa gulped. She figured she knew what he was referring to, but she was nervous.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes. Why don't you come to my office? We can talk there." Dr. Tanner offered. Lissa quickly glanced around to see if Gaston was anywhere in sight, then she remembered.

 _Oh, yes. He's out hunting._ She thought in slight relief. "All right." She agreed. She followed him to the small doctor's office in town.

"Have a seat, Lissa." Dr. Tanner offered. Lissa obeyed and nervously fiddled with her fingers and twirled a strand of wavy hair. Dr. Tanner was closely watching every move she made, and his suspicions were practically confirmed. "Lissa, try to be calm. It's all right. There's no one in here to hurt you." He said kindly.

"I know." Lissa nodded. "Did you ask me to come, to ask about my mouth? If so, I can tell you, it feels so much better!"

"I'm glad to hear that, but I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Lissa decided to cut to the chase. "Are you speaking as my doctor, or a friend?" She asked quickly.

"Both." Dr. Tanner said. "Lissa, I got your letter. It was most... _intriguing._ Gaston explained to me how you'd gotten hurt, but your take on the situation sounds quite different and raises a few questions." Lissa nodded but braced herself. "Lissa, there has been no sign of Maurice since that night I'm sorry to say. But, after that letter, I _have_ to ask, and I want an honest answer." Lissa winced and was starting to shake. She wanted him to know the truth, but it wasn't easy to share.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Lissa, please look at me." Dr. Tanner said. Lissa tried, but she had to force herself. "Lissa, look at me." She slowly obeyed. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Lissa, you can trust me. There's nothing here to be afraid of." He touched her shoulder. "I'm only going to ask you one question, I promise. But I really hope you can be honest with me."

"I'll...try." Lissa gulped.

"Lissa, was _Maurice_ the one who beat your face that night?" Dr. Tanner asked firmly but as kindly as possible.

Lissa's heart was pounding. He hadn't asked her anything about Gaston, and he'd given his word that he would only ask one question. She couldn't speak up for Maurice before. _Now or never!_ She told herself. " _ **NO!"**_ Lissa blurted out. She didn't know what was going happen next, but she felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted. "No, Doctor. It was _not_ Maurice! He's my dear friend. He would never hurt anyone! You have to believe me."

Dr. Tanner patted her hand. "Thank you, Lissa." He said. "That's what I wanted to know. You can relax now." She could...halfway. But this was only half the battle. She still had Gaston to deal with. "Lissa, I can see that you're afraid. You want to talk to me about it?"

"I...I..." Lissa tried to speak. "N-not yet." She pursed her lip. She was just glad that she was finally able to voice out that Maurice was innocent. That alone was a tumultuous relief.

"Lissa, if you're being mistreated in any way, I need to know."

"I know. Thank you." Lissa weakly smiled.

"Really. If you're not safe at home, I want you to come and tell me." Dr. Tanner said, trying to emphasize the urgency of the matter.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled.

"Well, I have business in another village tonight. But, I _will_ stop by your house tomorrow to check up on you!" Dr. Tanner declared. "And if you're still afraid or if I find any signs of trouble, I _will_ take action. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Lissa said shakily. Dr. Tanner gripped her shoulder, trying to help calm her.

"It's all right, Lissa. Friends need to look out for each other." He said.

* * *

Gaston and his hunting partners returned to town with their game and dismounted their horses. Gaston looked around but didn't spot his sister. He saw Mildred the shoe cobbler's wife and strode over to her. "Good afternoon, Mildred." He greeted.

"Hello, Monsieur Gaston." Mildred smiled.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Well, she did go to Dr. Tanner's a while ago, but last I saw her, I think she was heading toward home." Mildred told him. "That was a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." Gaston said gruffly. "You fellows go do whatever. I'll catch up to you later!"

* * *

Lissa was up in her bedroom. She was still trying to calm herself after her visit at the doctor's. She was grateful for his concern, but she was dreading tomorrow's house call. "Maybe...maybe Gaston won't be around then." She said. She was writing in her diary to release the stress. She was so zoned into her writing and her racing thoughts that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm back." Gaston announced as he walked into her bedroom without knocking. Lissa froze.

"I thought you were hunting." She said, not looking at him, afraid he'd see the worry on her face and figure out why she looked that way.

"Oh, I was. But we were lucky and came back early. Besides, it looks like some rain is on the way." Gaston sighed. He didn't sound like he suspected anything, but Lissa wasn't very confident with that thought and was trying hard not to tremble in front of him. "I wanted to talk to you." Gaston said.


	20. Chapter 20 Something Gone Forever!

**arwenishtar, I loved your comment! Really brought a smile to my face.**

 **Yes, you are right, ImagineATale! Not a good sign at all. Trouble is brewing!**

 **I've had most of this chapter ready for a while and can't believe it's time to post it.**

* * *

"Why don't you have a seat on the bed?" Gaston smiled. Lissa still didn't look at him but stared nervously at the floor. But she tried to get a grip on herself so he wouldn't suspect anything. So, she complied and sat down on the bed but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself fully relax. "Isn't that better?" Gaston asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded.

"Would you relax?" Gaston shook his head. He sat on the chair.

 _I'm trying to,_ Lissa thought.

"So, how was your day?" Gaston asked casually.

"Fine." Lissa said.

"Good. So, you went to see the doctor, huh?" Gaston pressed. Lissa tried not to freeze, but she couldn't stop herself when her eyes widened. It was an instant reaction.

"Y-yes, I did." She tried to say confidently. "He asked me to come."

"Nothing wrong, I hope."

"No. He was glad to hear that my mouth is feeling better." Lissa said, hoping it would be enough to end the conversation. But she doubted it.

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked back.

"Well, you don't go to Dr. Tanner's every day. Something wrong or going on that I should know about?" Gaston asked a little impatiently.

"No." Lissa sad firmly, trying not to shiver.

"Lissa, I'm your brother. You're my responsibility. It's my job to know everything." Gaston pressed harder. "You're not ill, are you? I would hate to think you're hiding something from me."

Lissa hated the way he was trying to get information out of her. He was so close, _too_ close! _Lord, what do I say?_ "No, I'm fine." Lissa said as adamantly as she could. "Gaston, there's nothing for you to worry about, all right? Dr. Tanner just wanted to know how I was doing." She finally looked at him. Gaston gave his coy smile which made Lissa only feel worse.

"Well, that's good to know." He said nonchalantly. "You _sure_ that he didn't receive a contradiction on the incident in the woods?" He narrowed his eyes with a cruel smile.

Lissa's heart jumped and she _couldn't_ face him! "Gaston, I..." she tried to speak, "I have _nothing_ to feel guilty about!" She blurted out defensively.

Gaston scowled and thunderously knocked the chair over. He leaned in close to her face. "Look, Lissa," he growled, "I've been pretty patient with you, but I'm getting pretty tired of this game you're playing! Okay, maybe I was a little rough on you, but you should've held your tongue. Look, I've taken good care of you all these years, haven't I? Ever since our parents died, I've been nothing but the most caring, protective brother you could ask for, haven't I? It seems pretty ungrateful of you to treat me like this. I expect to be shown the respect I deserve, do you hear me?" He asked in a demanding voice. Lissa squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing, fighting to control herself. "I apologized for hitting you. What more do you want?!" Gaston hollered.

"I'd like to tell you, but I can't stop this feeling that I would be entirely wasting my breath." Lissa said unhappily, not facing him. Gaston let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed next to her.

"Lissa, my dear sister," Gaston said, using his old sweet talk again-maybe it would be more effective. He wasn't getting far with raising his voice.- "You can always talk to _me!"_ He smiled, laying it on thick, and put his arm around her. Lissa finally faced him, but she still didn't look convinced at all. His touch didn't feel real. It felt like a stranger.

 _Fine,_ she thought to herself. "I want a brother who will be smart enough to stand up and act like a man instead of a spoiled rotten child." Lissa said firmly. Whew! There! She'd said it. Lately, she'd been thinking that she'd never get this chance.

Gaston pursed his lip into a thin line, but he controlled himself. Neither of them needed a repeat of him losing his temper. However, she did feel his hold on her tighten in an unfriendly clench. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Face it, Gaston," Lissa sighed. "You've always been a braggart. But, I used to be able to look up to you. I admired you, thought you were the best. There was a time we enjoyed being around each other. But now..."

"That's just part of my personality." Gaston shrugged casually. Lissa frowned. She could see where this was going. He already wasn't really listening to her.

"That's not what I mean." Lissa shook her head sadly. "You've been different ever since you came back from the war as an army hero."

"War changes things...and people." Gaston said glumly. He sounded as though he was truly dampened by what he said.

"But there's been something that..." Lissa was stumbling over her words. "Sometimes, you...you scare me! I mean, _really_ scare me."

Gaston threw up his hand. "I'll confess," he chuckled, "punching you was _not_ my best move or proudest moment!"

"I'm _serious."_ Lissa moaned, stiffening underneath his grip on her shoulder. She was close to tears.

"Hey, you really _are_ scared, aren't you?" Gaston realized, feeling her tense. "But why?" Lissa bit her lip. She didn't want to say this, but it had to be done.

"Because, you..." She gulped. "You don't seem to truly care about anyone anymore, except yourself and what you want. What happened to you, Gaston? Mother would be so disappointed in you and what you've done. And you're going to do whatever it takes to get what you feel entitled to...even if it means taking someone's life?!"

" _Is that all?"_ Gaston sighed in exasperation. "If that's what I have to do...yes." He replied arrogantly.

"No!" Lissa shook her head adamantly. "No girl you have feelings for is worth taking the life of someone she loves, just to satisfy your social standing!" Gaston removed his arm and rose to his feet, glowering. He leaned in close to her face again, his eyes darkly clouded over.

"I'll do as I please." He snarled. "And _no one,_ not even a pious little girl like you, is going to tell me otherwise."

" _No more!_ You're wrong." Lissa shook her head. Gaston slapped her face and she whimpered. She turned away from him and tried not to cry. But he was breathing heavily down her neck like a fire-breathing dragon.

"You will not _ever_ say that to me again!" He declared. "Nobody _ever_ tells me I'm wrong. Do _not_ ever let me catch you saying that again. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded timidly.

"Good." Gaston said lowly and stood up straight. "That's my girl." He patted her back but it just made her tense. "I sure am glad you're a smart girl, Lissa. It would be very unhealthy if you weren't." He said. Lissa's eyes widened. He left the room.

Lissa threw herself on the bed and sobbed. She had tried _once more_ to reason with her brother, and this time she hadn't gotten that harsh with him. It was hopeless now. The brother of her childhood was gone...forever! As much as she tried to believe otherwise, she couldn't escape that fact anymore. Gaston didn't care about anybody or anything but himself and what he wanted. And she was dangerously at his mercy. This had to stop! "What do I do?" She wailed. "This has got to stop!" She lay on her bed crying until her high-riding emotions started to calm down.

* * *

Lissa had not seen or heard Gaston in the house since their argument. She wondered where he was. She didn't want to see him and was so nervous about when he was going to come back. She was scrutinizing her options of what to do now. What was Gaston going to be like when he came home? Would he still be angry? Would he be drunk? All too soon, she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. Lissa gasped. What would happen? Would he hit her again? Lissa was afraid to find out. She was just hurrying to the door to lock it when Gaston stepped inside. Lissa jumped back away from him and stood back against the wall. She was scared. The scene from her nightmare replayed over and over again in her mind.

"Ohh, Lissa," Gaston smiled sadly, using his puppy dog eyes as he approached her but she shrank back. "Aw, now, please don't look at me that way. You make me feel like a fiend." Gaston moaned. Lissa watched him closely. To her relief, she didn't see him holding his razor strap-not that he'd used it on her before, but right now she didn't know what to expect!-, but she was still wary. Gaston reached out his hand but Lissa turned her face away and closed her eyes, preparing for another slap.

"Please don't hurt me, Gaston!" She begged and braced herself. But to her surprise, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and it wasn't threatening.

"Hey, it's all right." Gaston said tenderly. Lissa was trying to calm her racing heart rate, but it was so hard, especially because she didn't know if Gaston meant his words. "Lissa, please settle down." Gaston said. "Why are you so afraid of me, your _own brother?_ You act as if I'm a vicious tiger."

"Y-you..." Lissa tried to speak but almost couldn't find her voice. "Are you s-still mad at m-me?" She trembled.

" _Mad?"_ Gaston sounded shocked and stroked her cheek. He lightly kissed the top of her head. "As if I could _ever_ be mad at you! You must forgive my outburst." Gaston chuckled. "Sometimes it just sneaks up on me without warning and comes out my mouth before I know what's happening."

"What...are you doing here?" Lissa asked.

"Forgive me, I realized that I left you terribly distressed when I walked out. No harm intended, I assure you. But I came back to make it right."

"I...don't understand." Lissa said, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. Instead of pinching, Gaston started rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"You don't understand?" He asked in shock. "I came back to make sure you were all right. I acted a little hasty, and didn't want to make the same mistake. Would you look at me, please?" Gaston asked mournfully. This whole time she had not looked him in the eyes. She still couldn't bring herself to. Gaston turned her chin up toward him with his finger, but she still kept her eyes down. "Lissa, please listen to me." Gaston pleaded. He sounded so hurt that Lissa slowly looked up at him. "I've never wanted to hurt you, ever! What I've done before, my...well, _rash_ methods were only ever meant to keep you safe, sometimes from yourself!"

 _Not that again!_ Lissa thought.

"Lissa, it's not easy playing mother and father to you." Gaston shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm not them, so I have to do things as I see best. You understand, don't you?" Lissa barely nodded. Gaston could feel her still shaking underneath his hand.

"But..." Lissa tried to speak, but Gaston shushed her and pushed his index finger on her lips so she would be silent.

"You must hear me out, so that we can avoid anymore of this... _unpleasantness,_ and misunderstandings." Gaston said. Lissa didn't like the way he'd emphasized the word 'unpleasantness'. "But I can't speak to you this way while you're standing and shaking like a leaf. Here." He turned around and pulled up a chair to the middle of the room. "Please, sit down. You'll be more comfortable." He patted her shoulder as she warily obeyed. He gently but firmly pushed her down onto the chair. Lissa braced her shoulders and tensely sat there, wondering what would happen next. Gaston smiled. "There, isn't that better?" He asked, patting her arms. Lissa bit her lip.

"A little." Lissa barely answered.

"Good." Gaston seemed satisfied. He leaned down close to her. "I want to talk to you." He turned his back to her. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with an awful sense of dread, Lissa felt an unexplained great impulse to reach into his belt and take his hunting knife. Scared, she obeyed her instinct and carefully slipped it off of him without his noticing and hid the knife in her skirt pocket. Lissa waited with baited breath. Gaston was pulling something our of his coat. Lissa shuddered, thinking it was the razor strap.

When he turned back to face her, he had a strange look on his face. Not exactly death-inductive, but far from friendly. Lissa couldn't read its exact meaning but it sent a rush of adrenaline down her back. "What are you doing?" Lissa asked frightfully. His slow approach was unnerving.

"Sit still." Gaston said. Lissa gulped. She wanted to run, run away and as far away from Gaston as she could get, but her legs felt as if they were weighed down. She started shaking again.

 _He's going to whip me, I know it!_ "G-Gaston, please." Lissa whimpered. "You don't have to..." Gaston was standing behind her now, and roughly placed his large hand on her shoulder.

" _Stay_ still." He said firmly. Lissa shuddered and before she knew it, Gaston was fastening her to her chair, with a rope!

"W-what are you doing?!" Lissa screeched and squirmed. Gaston swiftly tied her up with her hands tightly knotted behind her back. "Gaston, stop! Please!" Lissa begged.

"Sorry." Gaston pursed his lips then leaned down close to her ears. "But I can't have you running around loose in town, mud-slinging _me._ I will not have you out there, spreading damaging tales about me. You are not going to make me look bad." Then he moved in front of her and started tying her legs and feet.

"What?" Lissa sputtered. "Gaston, I...I haven't said a word to anybody about...and I-I won't..." Gaston looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I have to make sure that you stay quiet." He snarled.

"I...I will!" Lissa nodded anxiously. "You don't have to do this. Please don't leave me here like this. This is all unnecessary, Gaston. Please!"

"Sorry." Gaston casually shook his head. "I don't want to do this, but I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that you shut-up. I'm afraid you'll have to stay like this until you're ready to give me your solemn promise that you'll never tell anyone what really happened." He frowned and he tied a scarf around her mouth. Lissa looked up at him hurtfully. She struggled against the captive rope but couldn't slink out of it. Gaston just stood there, watching. Lissa whimpered and screeched but her voice was muffled. "Sorry, little sister," Gaston shook his head with an evil grin, "but it's for your own good. I'll be back later." And with that, he left. Lissa could hear the key in the lock, sealing her in the bedroom, then Gaston's departing footsteps.

Lissa couldn't believe what had just happened. Well, in a small way it wasn't surprising that Gaston didn't want her out and about...she knew too much. But bounding and confining her? That was startling. The lengths that blasted brained brother would go to, just to save his own skin before anyone else's was at the very least _disturbing._

" _I don't even know if he's truly sane anymore!"_ Lissa told herself. She couldn't stay in here forever! She had to get away. She couldn't stay in this house tonight without getting away first to be alone and clear her head. But where would she go? _"Maurice!"_ Lissa gasped. "That's it. Dead or alive, I'm going back to get him and find out for myself. If Gaston won't, then I _will!"_ But first she had to get loose of these bounds. But how?

Then she remembered: the knife! Slinking her wrist below the rope as far as she could and adjusting her hip upwards so that the pocket was just within reach, her small, slender fingers inched their way inside and just touched the knife. Pinching as hard as possible, she slowly brought it up, then gripped its handle with her hand. It wasn't easy to see what she was doing with her hands behind her back, but taking extra caution, she maneuvered the knife to her advantage. And with one careful swipe, the ropes tore and she had freed herself! Well, her hands at least. Cutting through the ropes around her bodice, she was able to wiggle out of them. Placing the knife handle between her teeth, she bent down to release her feet, but the knots were so tight she could barely move them at all. Gaston had meant business. Taking the knife, she slit the ropes open and shaking her legs, she was free!

Feeling more than pleased, she smirked at the knife as she held it up in front of her. "Unfortunately...having a con-artist for a brother has its advantages!" Lissa told herself.

Now to get out of her locked room. Providence must have been on her side at this time, because a memory started filtering her mind, the one when she and Belle were children and the bully boys had thrown and locked them in the cellar then left them there. She remembered how they'd made their escape: Belle had taken out one of her hair pins and, having such a thin arm at the time, had managed to slide her arm through the crack and pick the lock with her hair pin. How much harder could a bedroom door lock be? Smiling, Lissa pulled out one of her own pins and slid it into the keyhole, sliding it back and forth till the door budged! She threw it open, and grabbing her cloak, she raced down the stairs and bolted out the back door.

* * *

Gaston had brushed passed Lefou in the street. "We'll head out again in a minute." Gaston told him. Lefou went to his house.

When Lefou reached the Legume's lawn, he heard a door slam in the back and hurried to see what was going on. Lissa frantically ran to the stable. Lefou followed her. As he peeked inside the stable, he could see that she was really upset. "Lissa, what's the matter?" He asked with concern.

Lissa stomped her foot as she brought Brisa out of her stall and started gearing her up with her tack. "I have to go." She moaned.

"Go...where?" Lefou asked. She was very unhappy and seemed scared. "Did Gaston hurt you again?" He asked worriedly.

Lissa groaned, wringing her fingers through her hair. "I don't understand anything about him anymore! I don't even want to talk to him about things, because..." She gulped. Lefou patted her arm. This wasn't easy for her to say, but it had been stuck inside much too long. "He...he's become so arrogant, and...and conceited...and...and so selfish. It's, it's as if he has no sense of what's truly right or wrong anymore. He's just going to do whatever he feels like, and it's acceptable as long as _his_ approval meets with it! I can't stand it, Lefou! I don't know what's happened to him, but it's so ugly!" By this time, she was shedding tears. She said this not to put her brother down, but because she cared about him, but it was as if he'd even lost sight of that! "I don't want my brother to be a criminal! But it feels like it's too late to hope for that now." She sobbed.

"Maybe not." Lefou tried to say encouragingly, but personally he shared those same doubts. He'd been wrestling with them for some time now.

"I can't stay here." Lissa said as she put Brisa's saddle on.

"But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Maurice, that's what I'm going to do!" Lissa declared angrily.

"You...you mean _now?"_ Lefou gaped. "Lissa, there's a storm coming! And you can't go out there unarmed. It's almost night. You can't go out into the woods, you'll get lost."

"I have to!" Lissa fired back, tightening the girth. She was determined.

"Lissa, please listen to me." Lefou begged, grabbing her arms. "You're not thinking clearly. There are wild animals out there. You could get hurt badly."

"Right now that's the least of my worries." Lissa said and mounted onto her horse.

"Lissa, _I_ don't want you to get hurt." Lefou said sadly.

"I appreciate your concern, Lefou. Really I do." Lissa looked down at him sadly. "But I'm not changing my mind."

"But you can't go out there by yourself! It's dangerous!" Lefou argued.

"I don't care." Lissa retorted. "Maurice is out there and I'm going to find him. He might be dead by now, but I can't stand it anymore, not knowing! I'm going!" And with that, her horse shook its head, forcing Lefou to release the reigns, then she urged Brisa to go. "Come on, girl. Let's go!" She commanded and they rushed away.

"Lissa! Wait, please!" Lefou anxiously called after her as she exited the village. "She doesn't know what she's doing." He gulped. He turned and ran. It might only make matters worse, but he ran to do the only sensible thing he could think of: he had to find Gaston. Gaston was her brother, and he should know the danger she was wildly putting herself in!

* * *

 **Why did I set the story in this direction? You'll _find out!_**


	21. Chapter 21 On the Hunt

**Lissa's run off to save her friend. But that means she's vulnerable to the unseen dangers in the woods. What will happen now? Does Gaston care? I can't wait for you all to read the end of this chapter! Then you'll see why I chose to twist this situation the direction I did.**

* * *

Lefou raced to the square where he found Gaston talking with Tom, Dick, and Stanley. "Gaston!" Lefou called. Gaston turned, surprised by the anxiety in his friend's voice and he could see that he was out of breath.

"Excuse me." Gaston told them then met his friend. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there, Lefou. Catch your breath. What seems to be the trouble, my friend, that you should exert yourself in such a manner?"

"G-Gaston…it's Lissa, she...she's gone to look for Maurice!" Lefou panted.

" _What?!"_ Gaston sputtered in total shock. His face instantly clouded over and he clenched Lefou's shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"I found her running out of the house." Lefou explained. "She was very upset. She grabbed her horse. She said that she just has to get away, and that she's going to find Maurice whether he's dead or not."

Gaston froze. This _wasn't_ good...for him. Not only had Lissa managed to escape somehow from the bounds he'd forced on her, but she was gone! She was out there somewhere, heading to the woods. And to make matters worse for him, she could run into anyone, and might tell them what Gaston had done.

"She's run away!" Lefou exclaimed. "If she's gone to find him, that means she's going to the woods, alone! It's going to be dark soon. And it looks like there's a storm coming. Gaston, we've got to..."

"Find her!" Gaston finished for him, his voice filled with urgency. "We're going to need help." He instantly looked at Tom, Dick, and Stanley.

"We're with you, Gaston." Tom nodded.

"Let's go." Gaston scowled. He knew that he could depend on them to not question his crooked aways. They would do whatever Gaston said without giving it a second thought.

"If you see the old man, I don't care what you do. But Lissa is _NOT_ to be harmed! You leave her to _me._ Do you understand?!" Gaston ordered dangerously as they quickly mounted their horses. Not that he expected to find Maurice alive, but just in case. They nodded, then they all headed straight for the woods trail. But dark, heavy storm clouds loomed overhead and it was going to rain very soon. It was sprinkling already before they were halfway to the forest. Gaston was on the hunt. He was not going to let his little sister get away and ruin him. She knew too much, _way_ too much of what he'd been doing and he couldn't afford any leaks if he wanted his reputation to stay intact. He'd find her and convince her to keep her mouth shut, even if it had to be the hard way. Yet he honestly hoped to find her and bring her back home...alive!

* * *

Lissa continued on as she recognized the trail that Maurice had taken Gaston and Lefou on that night. If she just stayed on it, she might be able to find the tree in no time. But it was getting a little harder to see, as the dark clouds above shadowed everything underneath them. "Good girl, Brisa. Well, faster, girl. Let's go." Lissa smooched to Brisa and kept moving on.

* * *

Lefou grew more worried with every step they took. They were about to ride right into what looked like a very bad storm, and Lissa was going to be caught in the middle of it! He dreaded to think of what condition they might find her in and just prayed she'd be safe. Her emotional state had not been in the best of sorts when she'd fled from her home. _She has more guts than I do, to actually try to find Maurice,_ he thought, _but I wish she hadn't! She might get killed!_ Several ugly scenarios kept racing through his mind: Lissa's horse could get spooked and she may fall off, injuring herself badly; she might be chased and attacked by the pack of wolves; she might lose her way and become stranded out in the heavy rain all night; she could get struck by lightning! Lefou couldn't shake off these anxious feelings no matter how hard he tried. To keep himself calm, he tried to be observant of their surroundings and hoped to spot her.

They'd been going on for half an hour when Dick stopped his horse. "Gaston, are those her tracks?" He pointed down in the dirt. Gaston dismounted Magnifique and checked.

"They're Brisa's hoof-prints all right." He said. He could tell by the smaller, swifter shape and stride that Brisa carried herself on, much lighter than Gaston's own horse. Gaston truly was the greatest hunter in Villeneuve, he could tell two different sets of hoof-prints and recognize them. "Come on." He said as he mounted up again. Right then it started to rain.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Gaston!" Lefou announced as he picked a scrap of cloth off a twig on a tree and handed it to his friend. Gaston stared at it, clenching it in his hand. "Isn't that the same material from the dress she was wearing?"

"Yes, it is." Gaston nodded. "Lissa! Lissa!" He yelled. There was no answer.

"Lissa!" Lefou called out. Still nothing.

"She's probably up farther than we expected." Tom stated.

"Looks like she's heading east." Stanley commented. "But she won't get very far in this rain."

"Which means we need to catch up with her before she goes in farther." Dick added. And they moved on, calling her name and Lefou whistled for Brisa.

* * *

"Whoa, easy, girl." Lissa told Brisa, but the wind was picking up and it was getting terribly cold as the rain poured down. Brisa halted and whinnied with worry. "I know, it looks bad, girl," Lissa said, "but we have to keep going." The horse neighed in protest. "Come on!" Lissa ordered. "Move, Brisa. Move, girl!" The horse fidgeted around, not wanting to obey. "Let's go!" Lissa exclaimed. Reluctantly, Brisa continued on, but she had a wild look in her eyes. "It's all right, girl." Lissa spoke more softly. "God knows where we are, He'll keep us safe." Just then a loud clap of thunder bellowed above their heads. "I just hope He'll lead me to Maurice." Her instincts strongly told her she should try to find shelter, but she was afraid to go home and wanted to do her absolute best to find Maurice.

* * *

"Look, fellows, we've been searching for over an hour. It's no use! We have to turn back!" Gaston yelled above the pounding rain. It was dark too and it was nearly impossible to gather the details of their surroundings.

"Right! No sense in us all getting drowned." Stanley agreed.

"Let's go!" Tom told them and they all turned their horses in the opposite direction. All except Lefou.

"Gaston, where are you going?!" He hollered. Gaston looked at him.

"We have to go back, Lefou." He answered. "We're not going to find anything in this storm."

"But, but Lissa's still out there somewhere!" Lefou replied with worry in his voice.

"Lissa's a smart girl." Gaston replied. "Right now she'll just have to take care of herself. Now come on."

"But, Gaston! She's your sister!" Lefou begged. "You can't just leave her out here to..."

"You want to keep looking? Suit yourself." Gaston growled.

"Yeah. But you'll find nothing out here in this mess." Stanley added and directed his steed back to the direction they'd come. Tom and Dick followed in suit. Gaston and Lefou just sat there on their horses, staring at each other and getting soaked from the downpour. Lefou gazed at his friend questioningly, not able to come to terms with what in the world Gaston could be thinking. Leaving his sister out here to fend for herself in this dangerous storm? What if she didn't survive? Could he live with that?

"It's just impossible right now." Gaston said flatly, his face glum. Lefou was unable to read what Gaston's countenance was speaking: regret? Worry buried underneath a tough exterior? Fear that he could be found out? Anger that Lissa had tried to help someone she cared about? Lefou couldn't understand the real message of that face, but whatever it was, it looked cold and ominous. "We'll come back and search as soon as the storm lets up." Gaston told him. "Now, let's go!" He pulled his black horse back toward the village but looked back at Lefou who hadn't moved at all. "You coming?" Gaston grunted. Lefou frowned at him and looked again toward the path they should've been taking to rescue Lissa. But at last Lefou moved his horse and followed Gaston.

"Let her be all right. Please just let her be all right!" Lefou prayed over and over. He kept looking back in case Lissa was hurrying to follow them.

* * *

It was dark out now from the shadows in the forest and the black storm clouds billowing down rain. Lissa could hardly see the trail ahead except with the flashes of lightning and she had no idea what time it was. The wind was lapping at her face and clothes. Brisa finally halted and refused to go any further. Lissa clung to her. She was going to get lost if she tried to keep going, if she wasn't already! She'd been trying to keep an eye out for that tree Maurice had been left at, but it was nowhere in sight. Everything looked the same and in all honesty, Lissa was feeling scared of becoming stranded and not being able to find her way back to the village. They were still on the trail, so if they just turned around but stayed on the path they'd come, surely they could make it home. She didn't want to give up on her quest, but it seemed that everything was telling her to go back. It was as if God Himself was urging her to go back to the village. "You were right, Brisa!" Lissa said loudly over the storm. "Let's turn around, come on." She pulled the reigns and Brisa was more than glad to obey. She trotted as quickly as she could back the way they came. "I'm sorry I got you into this trouble, girl." Lissa sighed heavily. "I should've listened to you. But, you can find the way back home, right?"

They had been going on for about two miles but the storm wasn't letting up. Lissa still felt a little better with the fact that they were heading back to civilization! She just desperately hoped that Maurice wasn't still out here, bound and stuck in this foul weather. Trying to hurry along, they kept on the path but then with the wind gusting, Lissa's cloak became snagged in the lower limb of a tree! She was stuck. Brisa whinnied that they shouldn't stop, but Lissa had to get free. She tugged and pulled hard on her cape, trying to unravel it, but it was stuck very tightly on the limb. A bolt of lightning flashed nearby and Brisa neighed wildly. Well, there was only one thing to do: Lissa pulled out Gaston's hunting knife and doing the best she could in the dark, she cut the ties of the cloak from around her neck and urged Brisa to take off away from that tree...with her cloak hanging and blowing in the wind.

The rain was cold and beating. Lissa pressed her horse into a canter, as long as they stayed on the path they'd come. A huge, blinding blot of lightning flashed, striking a tall tree close by. Lissa screamed and pulled back hard on the reigns as the tree began to fall. Brisa screeched and reared back. The tree tumbled down onto the path with a loud crash, shaking the ground. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, girl. Easy, it's all right." Lissa tried to say calmly, but she was still startled and shaking as her heart rate still raced. "Come on!" She kicked Brisa's sides and the horse ran, jumping over the fallen tree and cantered away as quickly as possible. "Thank...thank God we weren't right there as it got hit!" Lissa exclaimed.

* * *

The hunters returned to the village and it was really pouring now! They dismounted and slowly headed to the tavern. "Whoa, this is some storm, huh?!" Lefou hollered over the rain. "At least we're not...stranded out in the woods...tied to a tree...surrounded by bloodthirsty wolves!"

Gaston rolled his eyes. If only Lefou would shut up, maybe he could think. But as usual, his babbling sidekick wouldn't button his lip. Now Gaston had two things to worry about, Belle returning home and his sister out in the woods. _Lissa will come running back to me after this,_ he told himself. _She'll be so shaken up that she'll promise never to pull a stunt like this again. And where the heck is Belle? When is she going to come back?_

"Maybe Lissa was right about Maurice. You know, it's not too late. We could still go rescue him..." Lefou exclaimed but Gaston gave him a dirty look and Lefou timidly removed his hat. They slowly walked into the tavern. "It's just that every time I close my eyes, I picture Maurice stranded alone out there." Gaston sighed in exasperation and only brushed the rain off his coat. Then he halted and froze. "And when I open them," Lefou continued, "he's..." He stopped. Sitting at one of the tables across from them with Pere Robert and the headmaster was... _Maurice!_ He was alive! Alive, and no torn to pieces by predators! It was him."Maurice?!" Lefou smiled widely. Words could not express his joy and relief.

Joy and relief however were _not_ the emotions that _Gaston_ was feeling! Not at all! He couldn't take his eyes off the old man who was looking directly at him. Maurice looked a little tired and troubled, but other than that, he seemed to be pretty much okay. Gaston was worried now. This wasn't part of his plan, and now he had three witnesses on his hands to account for Maurice's intended demise: Maurice himself, Lefou, and Lissa! Now Gaston felt glad that he hadn't found his sister and that maybe she was lost in the woods. But Maurice, standing up, did not look happy at all to see him. How was Gaston going to save his own skin? The tavern was tensely silent. "Gaston? Did you try to kill Maurice?" The tavern keeper asked. Gaston nervously glanced around. The villagers, his usual admirers were all staring at him with unfriendly faces. He knew he was in hot water, but maybe he could smooth it over. After all, he was pretty good at that. And to his relief, Lissa wasn't here and he saw no sign of Dr. Tanner in the crowd.

"Maurice!" Gaston put on his most winning smile as he approached. "Thank heavens! I've spent the last four weeks trying to find you! Why did you run away in your condition?"

Maurice shook his head."You tried to kill me." He disagreed and he surely was _not_ smiling. "You left me to the wolves!"

"The wolves?" Gaston acted confused. "It's one thing to rave about your delusions. It's another to accuse me of attempted murder." He said casually. Maurice glared at him. Lefou's face grew hot and he felt nauseous.

"Maurice, do you have any proof of what you're saying?" Jean asked. Gaston watched closely.

* * *

As Lissa approached the village walls, she tried to decide where to go. She needed help and warmth. She couldn't go home! Right now that was the last place on earth she wanted to be! She didn't feel safe as she even thought of it. Gaston had probably figured out by now that she had escaped, and he would be furious, and then? Well, there was no telling what he would do to her next and Lissa wasn't ready to find out! The tavern! There were warm fires there, and food and shelter from the pounding rain, and best of all, there were _people,_ lots of customers she could hang out with and talk to before running into her brother! If he found her among them, Gaston wouldn't act harshly, not in front of all those witnesses. "Yes, I'll go there!" Lissa sighed in enormous relief. Dismounting, she led Brisa near the church where the roof above would keep the horse from getting drenched anymore. "You were brave. Thank you, girl." Lissa smiled, rubbing the horse's neck. Brisa grunted and shook her neck, splattering water off her mane onto her mistress.

Lissa hurried toward Gaston's favorite hangout, hoping he wasn't there! As she ran in that direction, she recognized Gaston's and Lefou's horses outside! _Oh no! They're here!_ She gulped and felt scared again. _Maybe they're at home,_ she told herself, hoping she was right but doubting it very much. Standing there shivering in the rain, she was afraid to enter the tavern. But going home was no option. She was scared to see Gaston, afraid of how he would react this time. But even if he was in there, with other people around, Lissa knew she should be relatively safe, at least for a while. "Besides, if he hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away in the first place!" She declared. Taking a deep breath and looking forward to the warmth of the fireplace, she went inside.

Perhaps it was just as well that Gaston had been cruel to Lissa, for had she not fled from him in the first place to the forest and returned seeking out the shelter of the tavern, she may have never known of her good friend Maurice's dilemma...until it was too late.


	22. Chapter 22 Twist of the Knife

**You're right, Guest. The line that reminded you of Cinderella, that's the effect I wanted because Cinderella is what inspired me for that line.**

 **Child of Dreams, you're absolutely right. Gaston** _ **is**_ **in trouble! BUT, is he going to worm his way out of it?**

 **Whenever I watch the scene where Gaston insults Agathe then says, "No offense, Agathe," three lines go through my head: "Ice him!" "Put him in the cone of shame!" And "Save it, punk!"**

 **The first time I watched this scene in the theater, I was appalled though we all knew that Gaston was planning to do away with 'crazy old Maurice', but still! You can ask my sister. The first time we watched the new BATB, by the time the movie was over, we felt like, "I HATE you, Gaston!" This was a great angst scene in the movie, but I still hate to see the helpless dismay on Maurice's face when Gaston twists everything into his own favor. All Maurice did was tell the truth, yet as Gaston grabs his arm and taunts him, the poor man cannot defend himself! I hate injustice! That's part of what inspired me to write this story in the first place. That is definitely what inspired me for my first BATB fanfic There IS a Beast Running Wild!**

 **Every time I watch him touch Lefou where he can't get away, I'm like, "Get your grimy paws off of him!"**

 **It's scenes like this that make me think, "Oh! Where is Steve Sloan when you need him?" (Barry Van Dyke as Lt. Steve Sloan in _Diagnosis Murder)_ Steve Sloan who could match Gaston's size, strength, and temper any day! I would've loved to have seen that guy take down our 'tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute'! (BTW, if you haven't watched the show, Barry's on screen take-downs are great!) If it had been Steve's dad in question, Gaston would've been the one needing mercy! I'm not joking! Steve wouldn't have put up with that kind of garbage, and he would've whaled the tar out of our villain until someone had to pull the cop off him. Steve would've said-as he did in the episode _The Murder of Mark Sloan,_ after capturing the guy who attempted murder on Steve's father-, "Cuff him before I kill him!" **

**I know, I know. I went off on a tangent, but people like Gaston rub me the wrong way. There's something about that town hero that brings out the antagonist side of me-in case you can't tell by my writing in my BATB fanfics!**

" **A false witness will not go unpunished, and he who speaks lies shall perish." Proverbs 19:9**

" **Do not be a witness against your neighbor without cause," Proverbs 24:28**

" **A man who bears false witness against his neighbor is like a club, a sword, and a sharp arrow." Proverbs 25:18**

" **Death and life are in the power of the tongue, and those who love it will eat its fruit." Proverbs 18:21**

* * *

"Maurice, do you have any proof of what you're saying?" Jean asked.

Lissa trudged into the tavern, wet and cold, slowly down the stairs when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks! "Ask Agathe. She rescued me." Maurice said. Lissa's heart jumped, feeling an emotional bolt of electricity, as she moved in closer. However, she was still in the shadows where no one noticed.

" _Maurice!"_ Lissa's heart lept for joy. _"Can it be?"_ She thought maybe Dr. Tanner had found him finally, but she didn't see him in the crowd. _"He's alive?! He's all right! Is it really Maurice?!"_ But her happiness was incredibly short-lived when she heard the horrid, mocking voice of her big, dumb, tyrannical, numbskull, self-righteous, sniveling brother.

"Agathe!" Gaston scoffed heartily and walked toward the silent, humble beggar woman. "You'd hang your accusations on the testimony of a filthy hag? No offense, Agathe." He said with false cordiality. Agathe just stared right at him, but Gaston was much too stupid and arrogant to notice her penetrating gaze.

" _Have you NO shame?!"_ Lissa gritted her teeth. She was extremely tempted to grab the spittoon sitting next to her feet and hurl it right at the back of Gaston's head. _Extremely_ tempted! She was still in the shadows and everyone had their backs to her.

Maurice realized that his testimony of defense was quickly sliding south. He'd only told the truth, but who was going to believe Agathe, the outcast? He quickly glanced around, trying to find another line of fire to hold off Gaston from cornering him. Unfortunately, and to Gaston's delight, he _was_ very easily cornering his victim just like when he was out hunting. Then Maurice's gaze fell on Lefou, and Lefou could feel it. "Monsieur Lefou?" Maurice spoke up. "He was there. He saw it all."

"M-me?" Lefou grinned nervously. But inwardly he thought, _No, no, no! Not me! I'm not here! I'm invisible! Don't look at me! No, please not me! If You're going to strike me with lightning, PLEASE do it now!_

Gaston could not be more satisfied. This was the perfect setup that would conclude this 'ridiculous' accusation in his favor. He smiled deliciously at this new prospect Maurice had aimed to defend _himself_ but had resulted as a lethal misfire! "You're right!" Gaston announced, relishing in the turn of the tables. "Don't take _my_ word for it. Lefou! My dearest companion." He smiled widely as he touched Lefou's shoulder. Lefou miserably looked up at him. "Did I, your oldest friend and most loyal compatriot," he laid it on thick, "try to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" His voice was in just the right dramatic tone. Maurice squinted suspiciously at the pair, which was almost a reflection of the night Gaston tried to murder him, the moment when Lefou tried to calm Gaston down with disturbing thoughts of war. Maurice could see that Lefou looked miserable, and he was again appalled at the gutsy audacity of the army captain and the lengths he would lower himself to!

Lefou tried to avoid eye contact with Gaston and charm his way out of it. "Come on, Lefou. Tell them!" Lissa begged under her breath. _Gaston can't hurt him in front of all these people. He wouldn't dare!_ "You can do it! Come on. I believe in you. Please!"

"Well, it-it's-it's a c-complicated question on a number of accounts, but..." Lefou grinned nervously, but Gaston tightly clenched his shoulders and glared right in his face. He was not about to let Lefou expose him. Lefou knew he should, but it was not easy with those heavily stabbing eyes looking directly into his own. "But...no." Lefou said timidly, immediately regretting it as he spoke the nauseating words and felt Maurice's disappointment in him. "No, he did not." Maurice's face fell hurtfully as Gaston turned and hurled an ugly smirk right at him.

Lissa was furious! She'd seen that threatening look Gaston had shot Lefou, and the painful dismay on Maurice's face at those damaging words. And it absolutely sickened her! If Gaston's anger was a bonfire the night he abandoned Maurice to die, Lissa's rage right now was a volcano! _Enough!_ She stomped her foot. Brother or no brother, it was time to stop this, once and for all! _"_ _That's it!"_ She snarled, recoiling in the shadows, her face boiling with anger. She loudly blurted out, "That's _not_ true!" Everyone turned towards the voice. Lissa stepped into the light. No one was more shocked to see her there than Gaston, who gulped in shock. He was no longer the only one in the room cornering his prey anymore! Lissa was a sight: she was shivering terribly from her chilled skin and soaked, sticky dress, but now it was much more than the cold that was causing her to tremble. She was drenched from head to foot, but that didn't matter anymore. Maurice was being called a liar! And Lissa was fed up with it. She glowered in disgust at her brother.

"Lissa!" Lefou smiled in double relief. She was okay, a little worse for wear, but very much alive! Lissa briefly glanced at him but then she aimed the daggers in her eyes right back at Gaston who just smiled at her.

"Oh, Lissa," he said, acting relieved. Truly, he was a little relieved that she was alive, at least he couldn't be accused of leaving her out in the woods and her turning up dead on his watch! "Thank heavens! I was so worried about you. What has gotten into you? You had me worried sick. Aww, my dear little sister, why did you run off like that? You haven't been well, you know." Lissa thought he was talking about the injury he'd inflicted on her. She had no idea about the story he'd been telling everyone that she had been terribly ill with influenza.

Lissa ignored him. " _No more games_." She muttered and gazed at her friend Maurice, the center of this murder trial, who stared back at her with confusion, relief, and concern on his face. He was confused at how she knew about what Gaston had done, relieved that someone who had witnessed it had come to his aid, but he was also concerned about her appearance. If she didn't get warm and dry soon, then she _would_ get sick. Lissa spoke up, "Lefou is not telling the truth." She told the villagers. Lefou hung his head in shame. Granted, Lissa understood that he'd been frightfully manipulated into lying, but _someone_ had to speak the truth on Maurice's behalf. Someone who _knew_ the truth!

"Lissa, do you know something about this?" Jean asked. "Can you corroborate what Maurice has been saying? We seem to have a clash of testimony."

"Can you tell us what really happened?" The headmaster of all people spoke.

Lissa didn't dare look at Gaston! She could heavily feel his cold, intimidating stare as if he could see right through her, and it wasn't a nice feeling. He was closely scrutinizing every move she made. In his mind, she wouldn't reveal what he'd done. She wouldn't dare! Not after the hard lesson he'd given her in the woods. However, she took a deep breath, glancing at Pere Robert for support. He gazed at her thoughtfully. "Y-yes, I can." Lissa declared with determination, her body shaking. She couldn't stop shivering, from rage, hurt feelings, fear, the foul weather, and considering that she was about to tell the truth. As hard as she tried, she couldn't calm the convulsions. She couldn't do much before because she was alone, but providentially, that was not totally the case tonight. She had friends here and could speak to them in front of Gaston. That helped give her courage to do the right thing though she was still scared to death.

"Aww, darling, just look at you," Gaston shook his head 'sadly', approaching her. Lissa tried to ignore how close he was to her. "Why, you're soaked to the skin, and you're chilled to the bone! You've just recovered from a terrible sickness. Do you want to have a relapse?" The villagers whispered among themselves in agreement.

 _What relapse? "What sickness?"_ Lissa asked in confusion. Gaston smiled. She was getting distracted, which only made his point stronger. If Gaston was the true gentleman he always boasted about, he would've removed his coat and placed it on her for warmth but he did no such thing. Lissa stepped away from him and tried to begin telling the truth. "When Gaston offered to help M-Maurice find Belle," she began, her teeth chattering, "I w-wanted to make sure that he was being sincere about it. So I...I followed them."

"Lissa, sweet thing," Gaston interrupted smoothly, stepping in front of her. "I'm afraid you're in no condition for this. We must get you warm before you catch your death! Come, I'll put you to bed. Let me take you home." Lissa frightfully took a step back away from him as he started to put his arm around her.

"Just tarry a moment, Gaston." Pere Robert spoke up. Now he could clearly see and understand why Lissa hadn't felt free to be totally open with him! She was afraid of Gaston, and small wonder. The priest felt he had to do something. "We want to hear what she has to say." He said. Gaston bit his lip, lowering his hand to his side. His goose was _very close_ to being cooked, and he was not about to let that happen!

"Of course," Gaston said cynically with a pasted smile, "if _my_ testimony isn't good enough," he added flatly, shrugging, "be my guest." However, he slithered slowly around his sister. He wasn't giving in that easily!

"Go on, Lissa. It's all right. We're listening. Go ahead." The tavern keeper said. Lissa bit her lip. If she told them what she'd seen, it wouldn't be pretty for her brother. But he never should've done what he did in the first place! She'd failed to keep Maurice from harm once. But after looking into his pleading eyes, she could _**not**_ let it happen again!

Lissa continued to shiver, from fear and chills, fully aware of the heavy impact of the ugly consequences from what she was about to do. "Well, like I said, I followed them into the woods." She continued. "I kept my distance so they wouldn't know. I heard yelling and decided to move in. When I got closer, when I got there, I...I..." she paused. If Gaston thought she was enjoying doing this to him, he was dead wrong. She _hated_ it! Her stomach ached and she couldn't speak in a steady voice. She was dreading it, but she had to defend Maurice! Seeing him become victimized more than he already was, that she hated even more. "I...I saw...I saw that my...that Gaston was...that..."

Gaston smiled from very close behind her. Lissa grew extremely tense, feeling his overshadowing presence. "Aww. Lissa, you really should be in bed right now. I'm afraid you're not well at all." Gaston spoke softly. "The poor thing is quite delirious I'm sorry to say," Gaston said with fake sympathy, shaking his head and stroking her hair. "She doesn't know what she's saying." He 'massaged' her shoulders. To Lissa's chagrin, her disoriented physical appearance only seemed to corroborate with Gaston's comment.

Lissa shuddered from his touch. She saw what he did to Lefou and she didn't want to be next! It was now or never! "No, no!" Lissa protested anxiously, frantically glancing around at the villagers. She looked every bit as manic and worried as Maurice had the night he'd come in here begging for help to rescue Belle! "You don't understand. Maurice was unconscious, and I saw...aah!" Lissa grimaced in pain: Gaston was sharply pinching her neck underneath her hair. He knew exactly where to inflict pain on the nerve. She tried to wiggle from his vice-like fingers. "Maurice wouldn't lie to us. He's telling...oohh!" She winced again as her brother drove his fingers into her harder, cutting her off guard. Obviously, he was not going to let her talk which would put Maurice in the clear. Maurice watched closely and didn't like what he was seeing. A bit weakened from being drenched in the rain without a coat and anxious to help Maurice, fighting the discomfort from Gaston's touch was a losing battle and feeling dizzy, Lissa's legs finally gave way. Gaston caught her under her arms before she fell. The ladies gasped. This could not be more perfect though for Gaston, now she was in his clutches and he had the upper hand again.

"Get her to a seat." He said, sounding like the concerned big brother. Two of the ladies came to Lissa and gently brought her down to sit on one of the steps. "My poor sister, I'm afraid you're much sicker than I thought." Gaston sneered down at her. "You're only causing more harm than good, inventing these wild tales that are only effects of your delirium. Let me handle this, then I'll get you home so you can't harm yourself like this again. Now be a good girl and do as I say. Everything will be fine." Gaston said to her, smiling like a cat in a birdhouse. Lissa sat there shivering and glared darkly up at Gaston, bewilderment and anger all over her face. Lefou looked more and more sick. His fingers tightly clenched his hat.

The manipulative move Gaston had used on Lefou had not been lost on Maurice, and he'd clearly seen how Gaston had easily kept his sister from talking. Maurice was filled with anger, a rare flare for this kind man. "Why, you..." He snarled and raised his hand to Gaston...who smiled widely and tightly gripped the older man's wrist until Maurice couldn't hold it up anymore. Gaston smirked so haughtily. He was in control here, and no one was about to confront him. Maurice could do nothing but stare at him, feeling the inward killer of betrayal. He could not defend himself!

"Maurice, my friend, it pains me to say that you've become a danger to yourself and to others," Gaston sighed with a crooked grin. "No wonder Belle ran away." He added, throwing salt into the wounds big time. Lissa breathed heavily.

"Liar!" She hissed, but everyone ignored her.

Maurice stared at Gaston, speechless, his eyes filled with deep heartache. Gaston slowly put his hands on Maurice's shoulders. "You need help, sir." Gaston smiled coldly with a piercing gaze. "A place to heal your troubled mind." He nodded to Tom, Dick, and Stanley who slowly rose to their feet and creepily stepped toward Maurice. "Don't worry, Maurice." Gaston said, 'reassuringly'. "Everything is going to be fine. Just fine." He rubbed Maurice's shoulder.

Maurice stood there helpless, heartbreak on his face at these people whom he'd counted as his friends and who were now surrounding him. "Gaston's the liar!" Lissa shouted. "Maurice _**IS**_ telling the truth! Gaston did try to kill him! Maurice is the victim here! You've _**GOT**_ to believe me!" She begged to anyone who would listen. But it seemed that the villagers with the exception of Lefou and Pere Robert had sided with Gaston, whether some of them wanted to or not.

"I believe you, Lissa." Pere Robert spoke up. "Everyone, please wait! Maurice is our neighbor. He's a good friend. He wouldn't just make something up like this."

"Don't tell me _you're_ starting to believe that nonsense about beasts and talking teacups too!" Gaston scoffed at him. Maurice winced.

"I can't explain that," Pere Robert confessed, "but it isn't right for Maurice to be locked up for no reason! Please, he needs a doctor."

"You're right!" Gaston smirked. "They have _excellen_ t doctors at the Les Maison Des Lunes. Someone send for Monsieur D'Arque, on the double!" Gaston ordered calmly. Lissa's heart jumped into her throat. No! Not Monsieur D'Arque! Not him! The creepy, cold man who ran the _insane asylum!_ Gaston was sending Maurice to a madhouse, just because he could. Lissa instantly rose to her feet.

" _Gaston!"_ She cried out desperately. He smugly glanced at her. _**"DON'T!"**_ She pleaded, her eyes wild with paralyzing fear. Gaston just smirked and shrugged at her. He stood calmly by and looked on as poor Maurice was seized by Tom, Dick, and Stanley who wasted no time in beginning to torment him. Lissa whimpered and gasped as all she could do was stand by and watch. She clasped her face with her hands, wagging her head, her heart racing as she watched the three thugs hurt Maurice, for the fun of it! "No," She squeaked. "Maurice..." She gulped. "Somebody stop them!" Lissa blurted out. Gaston nodded and Clothilde along with two men pulled Lissa back. They forced her to sit down and tightly gripped her arms, refusing to let her get away. She tried to stand but they immediately shoved her back down. Apparently, Gaston had convinced them that Maurice was a lunatic and that his sister was delusional from her sick immune system.

" _Do not_ get up again, young lady." One of the men growled at her. "You'll stay right here if you know what's good for you."

"Maurice! Somebody please make them stop!" Lissa cried.

"And keep you mouth shut." Clothilde said sharply. "The old man's loony and you're so ill you don't know raving delusions from reality. Gaston knows what he's doing." That old picklepuss was so wrong. Gaston looked like he did, but he certainly did NOT know what he was doing.

Lissa watched Maurice struggle against the three mugs, but they were inflexible and continued to assault him. Tears burst out of Lissa's eyes. What cut the most was that nobody stood up to tell them to cut it out. She looked toward Gaston who stood there smiling with satisfaction. Lissa clutched her side as she watched in helpless horror. Her stomach was burning. The tavern keeper came to her side. "Lissa, are you all right?" He asked softly.

Lissa cried. _"I think I'm going to be sick!"_

* * *

 **I would've like to have done the mirror scene, but I just couldn't find the right way. Don't worry, everyone! Belle will be here soon!**

" **The soul of the wicked desires evil; his neighbor finds no favor in his eyes." Proverbs 21:10**

" **A false witness will not go unpunished, and he who speaks lies will not escape." Proverbs 19:5**


	23. Chapter 23 My Brother is a Monster!

**ImagineATale, you are right about Gaston. It won't be long now!**

 **Guest, no, no. I can assure you that Lissa did not cut herself with the knife! The phrase 'Twist of the Knife' is a figure of speech to describe how betrayal feels when someone twists your words and makes you feel like the bad guy. Even if you know in your heart it isn't true, expert manipulators like Gaston are excellent at making you squirm and feel helpless to stand up to them even though you know they are the guilty ones. And even worse, they gloat over the distress they cause you! It feels like someone is twisting a knife inside you.**

 **No, Lissa didn't cut herself, and Gaston didn't sneak some secret poison into her system. He gave her shoulders a nerve pinch, which is very painful. And, when she felt nauseous, it was from extreme stress and deeply hurt feelings. Those things _can_ happen, believe me! **

**Whenever I watch the scene in the movie when Gaston says, "If I didn't know better I'd say she even cared for him," I'm thinking: "It's TRUE LOVE, Buddy!"**

" **To do evil is like sport to a fool, but a man of understanding has wisdom." Proverbs 10:23**

" **Lying lips are an abomination to the Lord, but those who deal truthfully are His delight." Proverbs 12:22**

" **A scoffer does not love one who corrects him, nor will he go to the wise." Proverbs 15:12**

" **As a dog returns to his own vomit, so a fool repeats his folly. Do you see a man wise in his own eyes? There is more hope for a fool than for him." Proverbs 26:11, 12**

" **A lying tongue hates those who are crushed by it, and a flattering mouth works ruin." Proverbs 26:28**

" **A prudent man foresees evil and hides himself; the simple pass on and are punished." Proverbs 27:12**

 **To _you,_ Gaston, I have one thing to say: "YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" Thank you, Potato Head! I never thought your rudeness could come in so handy.**

* * *

Lissa couldn't stand this any longer. It was time her brutish brother stopped this madness! Was it not enough that the thoughtless trio of goons had beaten Maurice for no reason, then kept him locked up until Monsieur D'Arque arrived? Now they had to make it worse by escorting him to be incarcerated. Lissa was sickened by the helpless, distressed look on her dear friend Maurice's face as he was hauled away to the horrid asylum wagon. And her nausea was doubled as she saw that all too calm, satisfied look Gaston was wearing. She heard Pere Robert's voice above the crowd plead, "This man is hurt! Please, he needs a hospital, not an asylum!" But nobody paid him any mind. The other villagers had gathered around as if they were here to watch a carnival pass through town, though Jean the potter was not enjoying himself.

Lissa really felt like she was going to throw up when she watched Tom, Dick, and Stanley roughly toss poor Maurice into the back of the wagon, as if he was a load of driftwood! She could see him struggling to sit up as he was injured from his ordeal, no thanks to those cut-throat knaves. _Enough!_ Her mind raced and she walked over to Gaston and slapped his face hard, taking him completely by surprise. But he glared down at her with such a ferocity that he looked ready to kill! "You coward!" Lissa snapped. "This time you've gone too far!"

Gaston's eyes flared like hot coals. "Shut up, before I mess up your pretty face again!" He hissed back in her face. Lissa glowered at him furiously.

"You're a fool." She snarled, close to tears. Gaston appeared as if he was about to strike her, but then he glanced at his henchmen.

"Get rid of her." He ordered. They grabbed Lissa and pulled her away so that her cries were drowned out in the crowd.

"Gaston, this has to stop!" She wailed. "You can't do this! It's wrong!" But one of the guys covered her mouth. The last she saw of her brother before she was lugged out of sight, was the back of his head.

"Gaston, she's right." Lefou told Gaston. "You _have_ gone too far! It's time to stop!"

Gaston rolled his eyes at his sidekick. "If you don't like it, don't watch." He said casually. Lefou grimaced. Gaston's words felt like a slap across the face. Lefou turned and ran after the three jerks who had snatched his friend but he didn't know where they'd taken her. He could hear her shrieks of protest and prayed they weren't harming her!

The three thugs dragged Lissa away. She yelled and tried to fight them off but the three of them were just too strong for her. The next thing they did was gag her! "This should keep your mouth shut!" Dick sneered.

 _Ugh, **as if anyone** is going to hear me with that ruckus outside! _Lissa thought.

* * *

Gaston peered inside the back of the wagon, sneering at Maurice who winced in pain. "Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse, Maurice? You wouldn't last a week. Just give me your daughter's hand and I'll set you free."

Maurice stared at him sadly. He was trapped inside this wagon, helpless and in physical pain, on his way to a place he knew he didn't belong. But compromise Belle his daughter and her happiness to a wicked punk like this? No, he could not do that! "Never." He weakly shook his head. Gaston puffed out his lip and leaned back. He cruelly bolted the wagon door, sealing Maurice's fate.

"Take him away!" He ordered. And the wagon started hauling Maurice away. "Did you fix her?" He glanced at his stooges.

"No worries, Gaston." Tom shook his head. "She can't get away and bother anyone now."

"Yeah, she's out of your hair for the time being." Dick agreed.

"But she practically took my fingers off when she bit me." Stanley muttered. His fingers had little bleeding nick marks, and torn skin.

"Good." Gaston nodded his approval but frowned. Yet the tiny molecule that was left of his conscience tried to prick him for his harsh treatment of his sister. He quickly brushed it away. Lissa had gotten in his way again and just wouldn't shut up. He was going to fix that, once and for all, when he brought her back home. If it came to him having to keep her locked up in the cellar, living on bread and water, till she promised to never hinder his plans again, then so be it. When he married Belle, he would make sure she understood that it was for the best. In the mean time, he along with everyone else watched the asylum wagon take Maurice away to a horrific life.

All Maurice could do was sit there in the wagon, lonely, worried, betrayed, and hurt. He couldn't do anything to free himself from this cart. **BUT,** just before that black wagon could make it through one of the village gates, a small figure in a golden garment on a white horse rushed into the square right in front of Monsieur D'Arque's matching black horses, blocking them and refused to move. "STOP!" She yelled and angrily dismounted her faithful steed. Gaston and everyone gaped in confusion and surprise. It was Belle!

* * *

Belle was attired in a gorgeous ballgown, which made several girls jealous. But where had she come from, and at this moment of all moments? Belle completely ignored the townspeople as she clenched a mirror in her hand and ran as fast as she could to the back of the wagon. Gaston stared at her in confusion. Where had she come from? And...had she seen any of his part in this? If she had, he knew his chances of marrying her were gone. Belle climbed up to the little barred window and gasped in horror at the sight of her father. "Papa!" She cried.

"Oh, Belle!" Maurice cried in relief, overjoyed. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Belle looked down at the asylum keeper. "What's the matter with you? Let him out! He's hurt!" She pleaded. Monsieur D'Arque just narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Miss. But we'll take very good care of him." He said dryly.

Belle didn't trust the man. "My father isn't crazy!" She protested. Then she looked at Gaston, the one person she thought she could trust to be on her side. Plus she knew that with his rank as a former army captain he was very influential in persuading the villagers in what to think. What she didn't know was that he'd already convinced them to be on _his_ side! "Gaston, tell him!" Belle begged.

Gaston smiled smugly. Apparently she didn't know that he was responsible for this, which gave him another chance to act innocent. "You know how loyal I am to your family," he said with false sympathy to Belle, "but your father has been making some unbelievable claims."

"It...it's true, Belle." Jean the potter spoke up, not happy about this situation. "He's been wildly raving about a beast in a castle." Gaston chuckled.

Belle gaped with her jaw dropped. "But I just came from the castle, and there _is_ a beast!" She insisted.

"You'd say anything to free him." Gaston scoffed. "You word is hardly proof."

Belle's eyes flared in indignation and her chest heaved in anger. "How dare you!" She snarled at Gaston. "You want proof?" She gazed intently at the mirror, clenching it in her hands. "Show me the Beast!" She commanded. The glass morphed into an image of the Beast. Belle held the mirror up for all to see, showing the villagers. Everyone gasped and some shrank back at the sight. "There's your proof." Belle said firmly. Gaston's eyes widened in shock. Maurice hadn't been so crazy after all, he'd been telling the truth! Gaston had never seen anything like it. He snatched the mirror from Belle's hands.

"This is sorcery!" Gaston growled. "Look at this Beast. Look at his fangs! His claws!" He yelled, showing the mirror to everyone. They shuddered at the sight of the Beast. Belle had to step in and defend her friend and keep the villagers calm. She hadn't realized what the Beast's appearance might do to the townspeople. She had to keep them level-headed.

"Don't be afraid." She said calmly. "I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Gaston's eyes widened in jealous rage as he turned and looked back at Belle. It couldn't be! She actually liked the creature! Gaston could not believe his ears. He stared at her, his mind totally blown away. For a moment, he almost forgot everything that was going on around him. He glared at Belle, the girl _he_ was entitled to. He was practically foaming at the mouth! "The monster has her under his spell." He growled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she even cared for him!"

Belle's eyes narrowed in fury. She was sick to death of listening to this horrible, selfish man and sick to death of having to look at his hideously smug face. "He's NOT a monster, Gaston!" She snarled. _**"YOU ARE!"**_ Gaston just scowled at her but didn't say a word.

"The Beast wouldn't hurt anyone." Belle told the villagers.

"I've heard of the dark powers of black magic, but I've never before seen it with my own eyes. This Beast is a threat to our very existence!" Gaston yelled, rallying the villagers, playing on their fear of the unknown. And it was working, for they were becoming sucked into his riled manner. "We can't have her running off to warn the Beast. Lock her up too!" Gaston snarled.

"No! NO!" Belle protested and struggled as she was roughly seized by Tom and Dick.

"Come here!" Tom growled.

"Let me go!" Belle tried to kick his shin.

"Shut up!" Dick hissed at her.

"Get your hands off me! You won't get away with this, Gaston!" Belle shouted at him. The triplets grinned in evil satisfaction at Gaston's treatment of Belle. The brutes roughly threw her into the wagon, where she landed in her father's arms.

"Oh, Belle..." Maurice cried, holding her close, angered and saddened by how his sweet daughter had been treated by these people he'd thought were his friends.

"Gaston," Lefou gripped his arm, "Enough! This is..." Gaston sharply whipped his head around and glared at his friend, right in his face.

"Do you want to be next?!" He threatened. Lefou stared at him hurtfully. "Fetch my horse."

"No." Lefou said.

" _What?_ " Gaston gaped at him.

"I said no."

"Are you losing it?" Gaston growled, getting in his face again.

"No, _you_ are!" Lefou exclaimed, fed up with his former hero's brutality.

" _Don't_ test me, Lefou..." Gaston was getting that murderous gleam in his eye again.

" _You're_ the one who should be locked up, Gaston!" Lefou declared. Some of the crowd gasped. Gaston was glued to where he was standing. He could not believe what was happening! Lefou had to be crazy to push his buttons, and right now of all moments!

 _He's going nuts on me!_ Gaston thought wildly. This was not a good time for his biggest fan to get cold feet. " _I'm warning you, Lefou..."_

"No, Gaston! Enough! This has to stop right now! No more!" Lefou blurted out. "What kind of a person are you?! You try to kill the father of the woman you claim to love, then coerce me into lying for you when he confronts you..."

"Shut up, Lefou." Gaston hissed through clenched teeth in a dangerous tone. Belle and Maurice listened closely from inside the wagon. They were shocked at Lefou's courage.

"You give up on looking for the woman you expect to marry, you beat your sister's face up!" Lefou was almost in tears. "You hurt her then keep her confined in the house so she won't tell on you, you frighten her so she runs away from you; you lock up an innocent man for no reason when you know he isn't crazy, then you also lock up his daughter, the girl you said you loved! You're no hero, Gaston. Belle is right: you're a monster! And your sister was right too: Belle is too good for you. You don't deserve her!" Gaston's eyes bulged in outrage. "I _won't_ be a part of any of this anymore." Lefou said firmly. The crowd was silent.

Gaston slapped Lefou hard across the face. "Go ahead. Throw him in with them." Gaston huffed. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Lefou may be soft and smaller than Gaston, but he wasn't any girl. He'd been a soldier in the army. He'd fought for his life against other soldiers. Tom and Dick started to grab him, but Lefou punched them both. They were flabbergasted, and so was Gaston. Lefou glared at them, ready to strike them again. Instead of throwing him in the wagon, they tightly tied Lefou's hands up and threw him onto his own horse. They were going to force him to be a part of this.

"Poor Lefou." Belle said sympathetically as she watched through the window. Part of the crowd was hesitant after the accusations they'd heard from Lefou. All eyes were on Gaston. He could see their growing doubt in him.

Gaston climbed up and locked the door of the wagon. "Stand guard." He told Monsieur D'Arque. "Don't let them escape! This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him!" He reminded the people of the scary Beast that would most likely come after them in the night. "Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!" Gaston yelled at the top of his lungs. The crowd mindlessly cheered in agreement.

"We won't be safe until he's dead!" Tom hollered.

"He'll come stalking us at night." Dick added.

"He'll wreak havoc in our village if we let him wander free!" Clothilde yelled, her voice as loud and bloodthirsty as Gaston's.

Gaston was pleased. He'd lured them onto his turf again. He had them in the palm of his hand. "So it's time to take some action, boys. It's time to follow me!" Gaston yelled in evil delight. "Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob screamed into the night, their blood-curdling yells echoing all over the village, like wild savages on a blind warpath. Grabbing pitch-forks, guns, swords, knives, whatever weapon they could, the mob eagerly rallied together to kill the Beast. Mounted on his black steed, Gaston charged out of the village. The crowd thoughtlessly followed Gaston, their 'fearless' leader as he zealously rode before them, eagerly waiting to spread needless bloodshed. The only villager who didn't follow was Pere Robert. He went to the church to pray for his friends.

* * *

In her entrapment, Lissa's heart raced as she heard the crazed mob and saw them pass through the dim light that filtered into her confinement. She screeched for help and in protest, but with the gag in her mouth and the angry screams of the people, no one could hear her. Lefou looked around, trying to find her, but she was in the shadows well hidden. Lissa shuddered, wondering what in the world was happening. The whole scenario made her spine tingle.

Lefou was worried when he hadn't seen or heard Lissa before they'd exited the village. He prayed that she wasn't hurt. He struggled with the ropes squeezing his pudgy hands, but they were tied solid. Lefou hated everything about this, and wished that he hadn't ever let Gaston take it this far. If only he'd stood up to him sooner! If only he hadn't been such a coward. Well, there was only one thing to do: he was afraid of the Beast, but Belle had said that Gaston was a monster and not the Beast; if he got the chance when they reached the castle, for Belle's sake in worry about her friend, _and for Lissa's sake,_ to prove to her that her faith in him was not wasted, Lefou would do his best to warn the Beast! If Lissa was badly hurt from those bullies, and Belle and Maurice did end up being taken to the asylum, Lefou would never, _ever_ forgive himself. Not ever!

* * *

Through the mist and wood of the darkness and the shadows, Gaston led the charge, destruction racing in his heart. He was in his element of murderous glory. To him, this was a nightmare but one exciting ride. The frenzied folk followed him, counting on Gaston to lead the way, convinced that they were in danger from a Beast with razor sharp fangs and massive paws and killer claws for a feast. The forces of wicked darkness were having a ball right now, and Gaston was the chief pawn in the devil's ambush. But what made it so chilling was that Gaston was basking in every second of it! He didn't shy away from the devil's game, he _lived_ for it!

* * *

Lissa cried, shedding tears through the dirt on her face. She could not believe this was happening! Gaston wasn't her brother, he was a real monster! A brutal killer! She couldn't understand or even try anymore to understand what had caused him to go so dark. When they were children, he'd protected her from Tom, Dick, and Stanley. He'd been her hero then he'd become everybody's hero. He'd looked out for her, mostly to show himself off, but even so he'd kept them in line if they harassed his little sister. She'd trusted him...once. She'd known she could count on him...once. Even with all the flaws and usual annoying things that sisters usually get from brothers in life, Lissa had loved her brother and...she'd thought he loved her back. But there was no question about it now: Gaston did not love Belle and he didn't even love his sister; all he loved in life was himself! Gaston had kept her safe from those goons for years, and now? He'd betrayed her. Now _he_ was the enemy, telling them what to do, and approving their disdainful behavior. They were following him, whatever he did, they did too. They were his followers now.

Now Lissa had had to play the part of protector, to _Maurice!_ And she'd failed him. She remembered the day Gaston had chased the trio away when they'd been teasing Lissa into thinking they were going to burn her at stake. Now, she'd had to try to stop them, including Gaston, from harming Maurice! And she'd only gotten herself, Maurice, and Lefou into more trouble. Lissa's heart was broken. All she'd tried to do, all she'd ever wanted Gaston to do, was the right thing! But doing the right thing only seemed to cause more trouble...always. Her world around her was coming apart at the seams, so fast. "I'm sorry, Mother!" Lissa wailed. "But I just can't do this anymore!" Her brother's betrayal, all the cruel garbage he'd put her through, and others around him, hurt more than anything she could ever remember. It truly hurt more than the blow he'd slugged her with! Her heart felt as if it was being trampled on and shattered to pieces.

All the fighting she'd done to keep Gaston on track, all her striving for Maurice to protect him, everything, everything she'd done and tried so hard to do...she knew now that it had all been for _nothing_! Doing the right thing didn't accomplish _anything_. It only brought more pain! What was the point of trying anymore? It only brought more trouble for her and everyone she cared about. Emotionally drained from all that was happening, Lissa felt that she couldn't fight the good fight _anymore._ It just hurt _too much!_ There was just no point. She'd just have to keep her mouth shut and let Gaston have reign over everything. Maybe it would be better than being afraid of him all the time and what dark deeds he was doing. "I'm sorry, Maurice," her lips quivered, "but you were wrong. This is NOT worth it!" She couldn't stop the tears that just kept coming. "God..." She prayed through her tears, "I don't know what's happening, but PLEASE…PLEASE stop Gaston! This one night I am begging You... _ **DON'T**_ let him do this!" She couldn't do anything to prevent the obvious trouble brewing, the people she cared about most in the world were suffering unjustly, and this was the darkest night she could ever remember. And it was only growing darker! Lissa wept painfully.

* * *

Inside the wagon, Maurice sat back against the wall, trying not to move too much. But Belle refused to give up. The keeper of the asylum was walking around, standing guard as he'd been ordered to. "I have to warn the Beast." Belle said anxiously, scrounging with her eyes for some sort of escape.

"Warn him?" Maurice gaped, looking at her in disbelief. "But, how did you get away from him?" Belle looked thoughtfully at her father and a warm smiled filled her face as she thought of her dear Beast's kindness.

"I didn't escape from him, Papa. He let me go! He sent me back to you." Belle told him proudly.

"I...I don't understand." Maurice said, still not able to grasp this.

"Look..." Belle said, reaching into her dress and pocket and she pulled out the last thing in the world Maurice expected to see: the rose rattle he'd carved Belle when she was a baby! Belle gently put it in his hands. Maurice's eyes widened.

"How...how did you..." He was at a loss for words.

"He took me there." Belle said. Maurice's face fell with heartache and fondness. His eyes were becoming red with tears. "I know what happened to my mother." Belle said softly. Maurice gazed at her with sad affection and deep admiration. She'd truly grown into a remarkable woman, just like his wife had told him Belle always would.

"Then...then you know why I had to leave her." Maurice said in a cracked voice as the tragic memory flooded his mind. "I...I had to. I had to protect you, I've...I've always tried to protect my little girl, maybe too much."

Belle smiled warmly at her dear father whom she'd misjudged in his reasons for keeping her in the village, a decision he was deeply regretting now. "I understand." Belle said, and lovingly kissed his hand. "Will you help me now?" She asked. Maurice gripped the rattle.

"But, it's dangerous." He said worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, it is!" Belle smiled encouragingly. She wasn't afraid, and she was ready for a challenge. She truly was fearless!

Maurice grinned widely as his eyes lit up. "I could try to pick the lock." He said, regaining his spark. He stuck his arms through the small window. "After all, it's only gears and springs. I'm going to need something long and..." he looked down. Belle smiled mischievously as she handed him on of her hair pins, "...sharp." Maurice smirked. "Like that. Perfect!" He smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"Show me the castle." Gaston sneered at the mirror in his hands. The glass reflected the castle. They'd gone far passed the woods that he and Lefou had abandoned Maurice in that night, and were making their way even farther. There was a sense of eerie anticipation as they came closer and closer to the castle grounds. Lefou couldn't help feeling that there was indeed a beast running wild, no question! But he had a strong feeling that the wrong monster had been released, and it _wasn't_ the Beast!

* * *

Monsieur D'Arque glanced back at his wagon. There was something off about it. It looked as if it had been... _unlocked?!_ Impossible! He ran to his wagon and threw open the doors. There was no Belle and no crazy old Maurice! They were gone, vanished. He slammed the doors shut then looked beside him. Maurice was calmly standing there. "Hello." He said casually. "Oh, I believe this is yours." He handed him the padlock. The owner of the asylum was dumbfounded and stared at Maurice, his face mingled with shock, curiosity, and fear. The whinny of a horse sounded nearby. Belle was perched bravely on Philippe. She glanced back at her father as he smiled and waved to her. "She's very headstrong." Maurice chuckled, as Belle disappeared from view. "Do you have children?" The owner of the asylum slowly shook his head. "Well, they keep life busy, that's for sure." Maurice remarked. "You look a bit alarmed. Would you like a cup of tea?" Maurice offered. Monsieur D'Arque backed away from Maurice as if he was a case of the bubonic plague, or a circus freak with two heads.

"N-n-n-no!" He exclaimed, and quickly jumped to his driver's seat and snapped his horses to depart as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure who was more crazy, Maurice whom he'd been ordered to imprison or the people of this town who had tried to capture a man who could disappear into thin air from a prison! Was he himself going crazy? He had no clue and was too scared to find out. Next time, he would try to get all the details before he ever returned on call to this village!

* * *

Maurice sighed heavily in relief. At least he was free now. He prayed for Belle's safety. He'd be sure to thank Lefou when he saw him again for finally standing up to Gaston, _if_ he saw him again. He heard a familiar voice approaching. "Maurice!" He turned to see Pere Robert rushing to him. "Maurice! Thank God! I heard the wagon leave and I thought he'd taken you away."

"No, no, my friend." Maurice smiled, shaking his head. "I'm all right." He winced from the pain in his side and his sore arms. The priest put his arms around him.

"Maurice, you're hurt and you need help. You'd better lie down. You need to have a doctor take a look at you." Pere Robert said seriously.

"Thank you, Pere Robert." Maurice sighed. "But I think I'd just like to go home."

"I'll walk with you."

"Thank you." Maurice nodded. Soon his home came into view. "Thank you, but I can make it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll find Dr. Tanner and bring him with me to your house." Pere Robert said. Then he turned and rushed away.

Belle courageously rode away, back to the castle, back to her friends, back to her Beast!

* * *

 **Remember, I mentioned in chapter one that there would be a gut-wrenching contrast about Gaston, Lissa, and the three stooges, compared to when they were kids? Well, this was it! Don't give up, Lissa! Help is on the way, I promise!**

" **He who walks with wise men will be wise, but a companion of fools will be destroyed." Proverbs 13:20**

" **The simple believes every word, but the prudent considers his steps. A wise man fears and departs from evil. But a fool rages and is self-confident." Proverbs 14: 15, 16**

" **Wrath is cruel and anger a torrent, but who is able to stand before jealousy?" Proverbs 27:4**

" **Where there is no wood, the fire goes out; and where there is no talebearer strife ceases. As charcoal is to burning coals, and wood to fire, so is a contentious man to kindle strife." Proverbs 26:20, 21**

" **The bloodthirsty hate the blameless, but the upright seek his well-being." Proverbs 29 :10**

" **Then Jesus said, 'Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they do.'" Luke 23:34**


	24. Chapter 24 An Angel of Mercy

**I've been looking forward to sharing this chapter for a long time!**

* * *

Maurice was heading toward the serenity of his own home. He hoped and prayed that Belle was safe, but at least now he was free. As he nearly reached the street across from his own lawn, he thought he heard something! It sounded like a muffled voice."Hello?" He called. "Someone there?" It sounded as if it was coming from the small prison cell the town had in their modest little jail. He followed the voice and came to the locked cell door. It was dark, so he pulled the torch off the wall so he could see inside. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him: Lissa was bound and gagged, lying on her side with her hands tied behind her back, on the dirty floor of the dreary cell! She sounded like she was crying. "Lissa!" Maurice gasped. He couldn't believe the state he saw his young friend in and he set at once to help her. Lissa looked up, her eyes wide. She shrieked in relief. "Stay calm, Lissa." Maurice said kindly. "I'll get you out of there."

Using the hair pin Belle had lent him to free them from the wagon, he professionally picked the lock in the door. The door opened easily and Maurice quickly came inside. He set the torch on the perch so he could see. He stooped down though he couldn't help grunting at the bruised areas of his body, and helped Lissa to a sitting position against the wall. "Lissa, child. Are you all right?" He removed the gag first.

"Maurice!" Lissa gasped in equal surprise. "Thank God you came. I didn't think anyone was going to find me! I thought they were going to leave me in here all night." Maurice tenderly brushed the tears from her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Oh, my dear child. I'm so sorry about this." He said in that soothing voice that always calmed Lissa and made her feel safe.

"What happened? What's going on? How did you escape?" Lissa blurted out, all her questions running together at once.

"Are you hurt?" Maurice asked. He could see that she was shivering.

"Eh...More like hog tied." Lissa muttered. "They didn't do much damage. Not _physically_ anyway." She bit her lip. The trio had roughed her up a bit, but hardly anything to speak of, compared to what they'd done to Maurice! He put his hand on her shoulder. "Gaston's knife is in my pocket." Lissa told him."I can't reach it this time. If you can get it, you can use that." Maurice reached inside her pocket and found the knife. He used it to cut through her bounds. Lissa rang her arms, relishing in the freedom they felt.

"Who did this to you?" Maurice asked with concern, he could feel anger rising inside him as he thought of this injustice.

"Those three mugs." Lissa growled rolling her eyes, thinking of Tom, Dick, and Stanley. In the flickering light of the torch, Maurice could see that she had a large red mark on her face. Apparently, she'd been slapped around a bit. This angered Maurice greatly.

"Did they do that to you?" He huffed indignantly, gently touching her face.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded in disgust and hurt feelings. Maurice pursed his lips as he untied her legs. "Thank you." Lissa sighed gratefully.

"I'm happy I could help." Maurice said sadly, squeezing her hand. _"Besides_ , I owe you one." He smiled widely. "Are you sure nothing's broken?" He persisted. He hated to think that she could be terribly hurt.

"No." Lissa shook her head. "Everything feels like it's in the right place. I think I'm all right." Maurice nodded in relief. "Maurice? How did you get out?" Lissa sputtered, gripping his hands. "Are you all right? What's happening? I heard lots of shouting."

"I'll be all right, my dear." Maurice smiled. "Belle arrived before I was taken away."

"Belle?!" Lissa's eyes widened in disbelief. Her best friend had returned? "Where did she come from? Is she all right? How did she know?"

"Your remember the Beast I was talking about before, the night Gaston offered to help me save Belle?" Maurice asked. Lissa's face fell. Oh, how she remembered that horrible night! She remembered it all too well. She nodded to Maurice, with small tears in her eyes. "Well, according to my daughter, the Beast is no monster but a gentleman. Belle said that he is her friend now. She knew I was in trouble, and he set her free to come help me." Lissa was astonished.

"So, there _is a_ beast." She said quietly. "I'm...glad." She sighed, not sure what else to say.

"But Gaston is convinced that the Beast is dangerous, and he's stirred up the villagers to raid the castle and kill the Beast." Maurice said sadly. Lissa's eyes bulged.

"I've got to stop him!" She exclaimed, feeling a re-ignition of the strive to fight against injustice inside her chest. This one act of kindness from Maurice, a man who had her respect and affection, gave Lissa the dose of courage she needed to not give up! She'd lost hope of things ever becoming right again, but that was not the case _any longer_. She'd thought all hope of turning things around was gone forever only a few moments ago! But maybe not anymore. Maybe there _was_ still a chance to make things right!

"But you may be hurt. And it's...it could be very dangerous." Maurice argued. He'd already sent Belle off to the castle, to a battlefield. Though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, he still feared for her safety. He didn't want to worry about his dear, young friend also.

"I'm fine. _Believe_ me!" Lissa smiled,-not that she wasn't scared, she was!-rising to her feet and ran out the door. Maurice followed her. "I have to help stop Gaston!"

"I don't think _anyone_ can stop him, child. I'm afraid he's beyond reasoning with." Maurice told her in a defeated voice. It wasn't like he enjoyed saying that to her, Gaston was her brother after all. Lissa stared at him with determination.

"I know that." She said. "But I have to try! He's my brother, and I can't let him get away with this! I can't just sit around here waiting. That's _not_ going to happen." She started to run but then turned back. She threw her arms around Maurice and hugged him tightly. He fondly returned the embrace. "I'm so glad you're all right. Bless you, Maurice." Lissa said with tears. After all the nightmares, sleepless nights, and endless worry she'd endured over him, it was an overwhelming relief that he was here, alive and just as kind and loving as ever. Maurice smiled down warmly at her then released her. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Maurice told her. "Pere Robert will look after me." Lissa nodded in relief and whistled for her faithful thoroughbred horse. Brisa whinnied and cantered from the church to her mistress.

"Good girl, that's my good girl." Lissa smiled, stroking her. She quickly mounted up.

"Lissa! Be careful." Maurice said, touching her arm.

"Don't worry." Lissa smiled back. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure." Maurice smiled warmly. And Lissa urged her horse to move forward. Then just like he'd watched his beloved daughter flee to the castle to save the man she loved, Maurice also watched Lissa ride Brisa away and also race out of the village. But not without flashing him a friendly smile which he returned. "Lord, please take care of the girls." He prayed softly. "Keep them safe and don't let them become harmed!"

* * *

 **It's amazing what one act of genuine kindness can do!**


	25. Chapter 25 We Stick Together

Belle galloped Philippe as hard as she could, her heart pounding as loudly and heavily as his hooves. She was truly afraid for the servants whom she'd grown to love, and most of all, for her Beast who had become her dearest friend in the world. If anything happened to him...she didn't even want to imagine it! She had no idea that she was being followed.

* * *

The mob stormed through the castle gates and rushed up to the front door, Gaston at the head. They broke the door down and several of the men fell on top of each other in a heap inside the lobby. The townspeople were shocked to find no guards or doorkeepers waiting for them, but it actually made things easier for them. "Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" Lefou asked worriedly, sincerely nervous in the eerie atmosphere but also trying to divert Gaston's attention and persuade him to abandon this idea.

"Don't lose your nerve, Lefou." Gaston whispered creepily. Jean the potter remarked in awe that he had a feeling he'd been to this place before, but no one in Villeneuve ever remembered there being a castle around.

Lefou was scrambling through his brain, hoping and looking for the appropriate moment to try to steal the mirror from Gaston once he returned it to his pocket. He wasn't as slick as the town hero, but if Gaston was distracted and he was able to get the mirror, Lefou was going to use it to find the Beast then try to slip away and warn him. But something caught his eye. He curiously walked to a trolley cart holding a tea set. Smiling, he leaned down and spoke. "Oh, hello there. You must be the talking teacup. And you must be his grandmother!"

What happened next, startled everybody. The teapot's smile became a frown and...she started speaking! And she was angry at Lefou. "Grandmother?!" She sputtered then blew steam out of her spout. "ATTACK!" She yelled. Lefou jumped back, dumbfounded. All of a sudden the still furniture in the room came to life and began defending themselves!

As the villagers began fighting the objects, Gaston just stood there gaping. He'd fought men before, and even killed some. He'd tracked and killed animals. He could whip anyone in town. But this? This was new, absolutely confusing, and cut him completely off guard. This had definitely not been part of the plan! He looked down at his hand and realized something he hadn't noticed...the mirror, it was gone! "What the...no way!" he sputtered and looked inside his pocket and his coat. It wasn't there! Someone had stolen it!

* * *

Lissa hoped she looked braver than she felt inside. She had no idea exactly where she was going, but she felt that if she just stayed on the trail Maurice had taken Gaston and Lefou on that night, she should eventually find the castle. It was hard to believe that less than two hours ago, she'd been on the same trail, alone and in a storm. There was no turning back now! Belle needed help, Belle's friend the Beast needed help, and Maurice still needed help which all still meant one thing: Gaston must be stopped! He was the cause of this disaster and he had to be eliminated somehow. But that's what made Lissa feel so scared...what was that _somehow_ going to be? Gaston was obviously in his element tonight...war! And that meant fighting. Lissa was still terribly afraid of him, but even more afraid of what would happen to her friends if Gaston got his way, and most and worst of all, she was afraid of what she might end up doing to Gaston if the need arose. As horrible as he was, and even after all he'd done, Lissa was scared to death that tonight might present an opportunity to kill him! She might not have a choice! She prayed that wouldn't happen, but every yard of ground Brisa covered closer to the castle filled her even more with dread.

Lissa heard a galloping horse not too far ahead and urged Brisa to go faster. It was dark, but as they came closer, Lissa's heart jumped as she recognized the rider and horse. It was Belle and Philippe. Thankful to have a thoroughbred horse, Lissa closed in on her friend within seconds. "BELLE!" She called.

Belle continued on but looked back to the voice. "Lissa?!" She gasped as her friend moved in closer till the horses were neck and neck. "What are you doing here?" Belle called over to her.

"I came to help! Let me help you!" Lissa begged.

"But it's not safe!" Belle argued.

"Then we'll be unsafe together!" Lissa told her. Belle nodded in determination.

"Follow me!" She hollered. Just looking at Belle's fearless face and hearing her confident voice filled Lissa with more courage to keep going. Belle was very brave, she always had been since they were little girls. Belle was her best friend. Together, they would fight Gaston and try to stop him!

* * *

The castle entry was complete chaos. The villagers thought they could overpower the furniture, but the objects were swifter and more clever than would be expected. Lefou was trying to make his way through the hollering people and flying nick-knacks. He tried to avoid contact with Gaston. When he thought he was safe, he slowly pulled out the mirror. "Show..." this was awkward, he'd never done something like this before. "Show me the B..." But he was interrupted. It was only a few seconds ago that a tall coat-rack had tapped Gaston on the back of the shoulder, raising its arms, encouraging Gaston to put up his dukes. But being the big coward that he was, it was at that moment that Gaston grabbed Lefou by the scruff of his collar and held him up in front, letting the coat rack use poor Lefou for a punching bag. Lefou still had the mirror in his hand and Gaston saw it. He snatched Lefou back and shoved him forward, right in the path of a huge collapsing harpsichord! "GAASSTTOOONNN!" Lefou screamed. Gaston just stood there and watched as the musical instrument crashed onto his friend, pinning him on his back to the floor. As he'd raised his hands to protect himself, Lefou had released the mirror! He looked up hurtfully at Gaston who just smirked at him. "Gaston...help me!" Lefou begged.

"Sorry, old friend. It's hero time." Gaston said smugly. As if to throw extra salt on the wounds, he sneered and stooped down, picking up the mirror. "Don't worry, Lefou. _I'll_ take good care of this for you." He said and turned away.

"Oh. Ouch!" The harpsichord groaned sympathetically.

"N-no!" Lefou called out. "You...you won't...you won't get away with this, Gaston!" He yelled between breaths, struggling to get up. "Don't! Don't harm the Beast!" But Gaston paid him no mind and hurried up the grand staircase, to fulfill his mission to murder the Beast. The harpsichord gaped. This little guy was on _their_ side? Poor Lefou winced and his body went limp as he became unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26 Call It War

Leaving the villagers to fend for themselves downstairs, Gaston stealthily made his way alone up the winding staircases of the castle. He was so close to making Belle his, and he wasn't about to stop now! He was getting nearer to the Beast, he could feel it, as his hunter instincts told him. "Say your prayers, Beast," he whispered creepily, "Gaston does not play nice...when you've stolen what is rightfully _his!"_

* * *

Both girls on their trusty horses raced as hard as they could toward the castle. But Brisa, having racing blood in her veins, and her frame leaner than Philippe's due to her gender, galloped faster and before they knew it, Lissa was far ahead of Belle, without the slightest idea of where she was going.

* * *

Lefou woke up on his back, but the harpsichord was no longer holding him captive. He was free, but things were just as crazy as ever around him. Lefou sat up, trying to get his bearings when something swished his face with dust. "No one to protect you now, huh?" Plumette giggled. Lefou swatted at her to get out of his face and she flew away laughing.

Lefou rose to his feet. What should he do? Seeing a fallen broomstick, he grabbed it. Everyone and everything was wild right now, but Lefou saw Dick and Tom about to lasso him with a rope! Swinging back his arms, he thwacked Dick in the midsection, knocking him off his feet and clumped Tom on the head. Words could not describe how good that made Lefou feel! "Oh, not bad, Monsieur. Not bad at all!" Lumiere cheered him on.

"Never knew I had it in me." Lefou blew out a breath.

"Come, come now. No time for dillydallying!" Lumiere nudged him in the arm. "This is no time for tardiness."

"You're right." Lefou nodded and ducked before one of his fellow townsfolk flew head first over him and hit his head on one of the pillars.

"Good aim, eh?" Lumiere chuckled at him.

* * *

Lissa rode Brisa into the numerous castle grounds. They were covered in snow and it was cold outside! She didn't understand that part, but didn't have time to try and figure it out. "This place must be under a spell of some sort." She remarked. Belle couldn't be far behind her. Lissa dismounted. "Good girl," she praised her horse. Some of the villagers were running away, but she didn't see any missing limbs or arms, so they must've escaped the swords and choppers used by the soldiers and guards in this castle. She heard Philippe's neigh, so she knew that Belle was on her way and would be here soon. Taking a deep breath, Lissa ran up the castle steps, scared but also curious of what she was going find when she entered. Snatching up a thick club that Frances had thrown down as he fled for his life, Lissa walked inside.

Lissa could not believe her eyes! It was pandemonium everywhere! People were screaming and running in all sorts of directions. But most remarkable of all, the furniture was... _alive!_ The objects were indeed alive and defending their domain quite well. She saw the triplets run into the lobby, screaming like banshees. They'd chased Froufrou into the kitchen where the stove had not only sprayed them with grease and plucked chicken feathers, but some of the other utensils had spilled over a bucket of murky, used dish water onto the girls from one of the rafters. The triplets ran out of that castle as fast as their legs could carry them.

At first, Lissa just stood there, unsure of what to do. Where was Lefou? She thought she saw him in the confusion...swinging a broomstick at the folk! She ran to try to reach him, but tumbled forward on the floor in a ball just barely missing being kicked by a huge harpsichord! Getting quickly to her feet, she raised her club up in the air, unaware that she'd just bumped Joanna in the nose! "Lefou!" She tried to call, but it was so loud. Right next to her, a live candlestick was dancing back and forth, waiting for her to try to extinguish it. Instead, she backed away and tried to scramble up the stairs.

She could hear Clothilde's monotone voice bossing people around, barking orders, and scolding the furniture. She barely reached the top of the stairs, just missing a flying saucer that had been sent her way by a tiny teacup. At the top of the stairs was a talking mantle clock. "Good shot, Chip, my boy!" He praised. "Ah, the infantry has arrived." There were two piles of thick books on the railing behind him. "Now go, and teach them some lessons." The clock ordered. And the books flew threw the air, whacking people smack dab in the face. Lissa had to stifle a laugh as she came up behind the curiosity inducing clock.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha. Those are called books, you third-rate musketeers." The clock laughed and Lissa saw exactly who he was talking to: her tormentors, Tom, Dick, and Stanley! They gaped at the clock in disdain at his insult. Then they saw something else right next to him!

"That's right." Lissa smirked beside Cogsworth, crossing her arms. "Go and teach them something about culture. Maybe that'll knock some sense into their _thick heads_!" The clock glanced at her and nodded with a chuckle. Tom, Dick, and Stanley looked up and their faces grew from sour to dark. They saw that their prisoner had escaped! That was impossible! She couldn't have, yet here she was, and she had. They all snarled through their teeth and ran for the stairs. "Uh oh!" Lissa gulped.

"Oh, dear." Cogsworth agreed. They backed up as the trio of goons raced up the staircase toward them. Lissa had been here before, too many times in her life and here they were again! Only this time there was no Gaston to protect her, although at this time she didn't even want his so called 'protection'. She'd just have to do her best on her own to defend herself. Cogsworth pulled out his 'sword' and held it up. "Oh, please. Please, I'm just a clock." He begged, backing away. The trio sneered and stealthily stepped toward him. Dick pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"Hey, don't!" Lissa blurted out, clutching her club. "You cowards. He's a clock. He's just _a clock!"_ The guys rolled their eyes. "Some hunters you are, picking on things and people smaller and weaker than you. You can't even keep your own prisoner locked up." She scoffed at them, though every step they took closer filled her with dread.

"Bite your tongue, girl." Tom warned.

"Seriously? You bullies. Is that the best game you hunters can catch...a clock? Is that the best you can come up with... _Dicky?!"_ Lissa taunted them. Everybody in the village knew how much he hated that name, and how riled it made him. He growled with clenched teeth. Lissa was scared of these guys, but she'd rather attempt at facing them off and just get it over with, even if they beat her up. Tom, Dick, and Stanley advanced toward them in a threatening manner.

"Stay back!" Cogsworth ordered as he waddled in front of Lissa, raising his sword, for all the good it did.

"The clock is mine!" Tom told his pals. "The girl is all yours." Lissa's heart raced.

"Don't touch me!" She warned, clenching her weapon of defense till her knuckles turned white. She swung the club in a circle to block them off.

"That's right. Give it to them!" Cogsworth cheered. She managed to club Dick in the stomach and flip Stanley's fist back into his own face, but then she realized how close they were to her. "Oh, oh, dear." Cogsworth gulped again. Lissa stepped back, tightly holding the club, glaring at the men, frightfully awaiting for which one was going to strike next. She was not looking forward to this. What could she and the little clock possibly do, outnumbered like this?

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Come here, _little boys!"_ A high-pitched female voice laughed at them. Lissa looked up. She and Cogsworth had jumped back when a huge, live wardrobe jumped in front of them, protecting them from the numbskulls. The guys stared up at her in bewilderment. She thrust ribbons and frills all over them till she had the three of them strapped together, bound so tight they couldn't squeeze out. "Ahh, the finishing touch." She crooned, as she tied the end of the ribbons and frills into a large bow. "There!" Lissa's jaw dropped. The guys groaned and hollered, each trying to inch forward but succeeded in pulling each other back like sling-shots. They were a sight, cursing at each other and fighting like cats in a bag, though they couldn't free themselves or move their arms.

"Chapeau!" Cogsworth bellowed as a tall coat rack, taller than Lissa, hopped up the stairs. "Take these ruffians and throw them out." The coat rack snatched the thugs by their frilly bounds and escorted them down the stairs, howling like ticked hyenas and all blaming each other, and ' _that blasted clock and stupid girl'._

" _Now_ I've seen everything!" Lissa exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Oh, thank you, Madame Garderobe!" Cogsworth breathed in relief. "Impeccable timing."

"Yes, _thank you!"_ Lissa agreed heartily. "I wish I could've done that to them." The wardrobe came to her.

"Ohh, aren't you a sight!" Madame Garderobe gushed. "So pretty, but terribly overwrought. Just stay still, and I'll spruce you up into something lovely."

"Oh, no, no. Please," Lissa chuckled nervously. "Thank you, really. But I _really_ can't spare the time! I...I must go."

"Nonsense!" Madame Garderobe laughed.

"Ahem. Uh, Madame, perhaps this is not the best time." Cogsworth interjected, tilting his arm that they still had a battle to fight.

"Ah, yes."

"Thank you for your help, Miss." Cogsworth bowed to Lissa.

"I never did like those mangy guys." She grumbled. "You just made my night!"

* * *

"That way! Over there! Now that way!" Lefou commanded. Maestro Cadenza was flipping around kicking and bucking in every direction at the other townspeople. "Little to the left!" Lefou told him. He was actually enjoying himself, being out from under Gaston's thumb and feeling free to do something right of his own will. "Look out, incoming!"

Madame Garderobe threw Mrs. Potts onto the chandelier. The tea kettle swung around, pouring scalding tea onto the army of intruders. "How do you like your tea? Piping hot or boiling?" She laughed. "OH!" She suddenly gasped as her eyes fell on Jean the potter. "Mr. Potts!" But at that moment, she slipped and plummeted down toward the floor.

"Mama!" Chip cried.

Just before she crashed and shattered, she landed into someone's hands...Lefou! "Thank you!" Mrs. Potts gasped in relief. Lefou ducked as two guys rammed into each other with rakes. They kept taking swings. Lefou punched the one out of the way, and then squirted the other in the face with Mrs. Potts's spout. "Nicely handled." She told Lefou proudly.

"Well, I used to be on Gaston's side. But we are so in a bad place right now." Lefou sighed.

"You're too good a friend for him anyway." Mrs. Potts said sympathetically. Lefou couldn't help but agree. "Shall we get back to it then?" And with that, the two of them hurried away to fight off the bigots.

* * *

Belle was just entering the castle gates now. She had been dreading to see the castle in flames, but to her surprise, there were numerous villagers running passed her back to the safety of their homes. They were screaming and fleeing for their lives. Belle wondered if they'd encountered the Beast and his looks alone had scared them to death, so much so that they'd completely abandoned the idea of killing him. No matter what, she was still so afraid for him. She was sure that Gaston was closing in on him, knowing how relentless the hunter was. As soon as she reached the steps, she dismounted Philippe and ran inside as fast as she could amid the crowd that was emerging.

* * *

Madame Garderobe had just jumped off the balcony down to the landing, sending Clothilde flying backwards and Lumiere sent a trail of firecrackers around the floor. Lefou was racing back and forth, fighting off the narrow-minded people. "Way to go, Lefou!" Lissa cheered down at him. He halted and gaped.

"Lissa?" He breathed. She was free, she'd escaped! And she was here? But how...never mind! Lefou was extremely grateful that she didn't appear to be hurt. "Excuse me, m-m..."

"Mrs. Potts." The teapot smiled.

"Mrs. Potts. Excuse me, but I _must_ check on a friend of mine!" Lefou exclaimed and raced up the stairs. Lissa ran to him and for a moment, they shared a warm, friendly hug in spite of all the ironic activity down on the castle floor. "You all right?" Lefou asked her worriedly.

"I've been better, but worse." Lissa feebly smiled.

"But how..."

"Maurice." Lissa nodded. "He found me and got me out." Lefou smiled. Dear old Maurice. He'd been hurt tonight in so many different ways, but yet he still had taken the time to help out a friend in need. That was Maurice. Lefou's mind swelled with admiration for the older man and was so relieved to know he was okay tonight!

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lefou said heavily. Mrs. Potts smiled warmly in his hand.

"Where's Gaston?!" Lissa suddenly asked.

"I don't know exactly," Lefou's face fell. "I assume he's upstairs. I tried to get the mirror away from him, but when I finally did, he took it back."

"What mirror?"

"Never mind." Lefou shook his head.

"We have to stop him!" Lissa exclaimed, shaking.

"Lissa, I tried. I _tried!_ Please don't try to go up against him yourself. You won't make it!" Lefou begged.

"Lefou, someone has to do something!" Lissa argued.

"That man is very dangerous, dearie. He's not to be played with." Mrs. Potts warned.

"That is an understatement." Lissa bit her lip. Nobody noticed a silent figure making her way up the stairs...Agathe.

"Right now let's take care of the mess down here." Mrs. Potts spoke up. Lefou gazed sadly at Lissa, hoping she would do as he wished and not try to stop Gaston. She looked at him dejectedly. Lefou slid down the banister and crashed into several people. Most of them were running out now. Lissa winced and ran down a dark hall, not even sure where she was going. But she wasn't about to stay here and let Gaston win... _again!_ She had to do something.

* * *

"Safe trip home!" Lumiere called to the fleeing people.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth growled.

At that moment, Belle entered. She was sweating and blushing. Her hair lay on her shoulders in messy waves. Her chest heaved from breathing heavily. She glanced around at the lobby. Her friends the servants were alive and cheering. She was very relieved, but the fight was far from over! They still had Gaston to thwart! Lefou noticed her.

"He's upstairs." He told her. Belle nodded gratefully and rushed up the stairs. "And you can tell him for me that from now on, he's on his own!"

Belle's heart raced as she hurried upwards toward the top of the castle. She had to save her Beast! She had to stop Gaston!


	27. Chapter 27 Stop That Man!

**In answer to ImagineATale's question, your brought up something I hadn't really thought of. Well, as you said, Lefou has seen already what Gaston will do to his sister if she gets in his way and he doesn't want her to go through any more of that! I suppose that even as crooked as Gaston is, Lefou doesn't believe the guy will hurt the woman he 'loves', not when in his mind she's so close within his reach.**

 **As you've probably guessed, _if_ Gaston dies, it's going to be very soon. **

" **He who is often rebuked, and hardens his neck, will suddenly be destroyed, and that without remedy." Proverbs 29:1**

 **I hate the scene in the movie where Gaston finds Beast and mercilessly taunts him. It's even hard for me to write that part, because I can't stand his cruel attitude. That's the moment where we all just want to tell the Beast, "No! It's okay. Don't listen to him! Belle loves _you_ and she's coming back! He's a liar!" But...to make up for it, I always love the part where he discovers that he's out of arrows and finds Belle there! She does not look happy at all. And the way she just destroys his weapons. I love how he looks closer and closer but finds no arrows. Yeah, Belle! You go, girl! **

**My, what a creep that Gaston! "He's a madman. He's a maniac! And then things happen; _horrible_ things!"**

* * *

Gaston finally came to an open doorway at the top of the winding dungeon staircase. He stealthily crept up on the Beast in the snow. There he was, his bulky figure just standing there in a slumped, depressed posture. If one looked deeply into his eyes, they could see that he was truly in deep despair. Gaston smirked with satisfaction. He'd found the enemy! He tossed his torch down and let it fall. He pulled out his gun and aimed. "Hello, Beast!" He called.

The Beast slowly turned and stared at the impressive intruder. "I'm Gaston. Belle sent me." Gaston lied in delight. The poor Beast's face only grew more pained. He looked away from his intended murderer and resigned himself to his inevitable fate. Belle didn't love him after all, and she'd sent this guy to destroy the 'monster'. If he hadn't been so heartsick, he might've been able to think clearly and stand up for himself, telling Gaston to his face that Belle would never do such a thing and might've chased him away. But, no. The Beast was so heartbroken that he just stood there.

"Were you in love with her?" Gaston sneered. The Beast remained silent as Gaston stepped closer. "Did you _honestly_ think she'd want _you,_ when she had someone like _me?"_ He chuckled, then squeezed the trigger. The Beast flinched as the fiery hot bullet hit his shoulder, then he fell over the edge of the turret. Gaston peered over the edge. The Beast flew down in midair and landed on one of the pinnacles. He fought to hang on. Gaston prepared to pull out his hunting bow to finish the job. He reached back to get an arrow from his quiver. But...as he felt the inside of his quiver, he discovered to his chagrin... _no arrows!_ None at all! _What the..._ Gaston thought. He knew he'd had a sufficient amount when he came here. He looked closer. Sure enough, his quiver was empty. He turned and was coldly greeted with a beautiful, but indignant face, the last person he'd expected to see at this moment.

* * *

"Belle!" Gaston gasped.

Belle glared at him. She thrust his arrows over her knee, splitting them apart. She insolently threw them down. _"Where is he!?"_ She demanded as Gaston scowled at her.

" _You_ would choose that monstrous creature, over someone like _me?_ You'd throw your life away over some kind of wild animal, when _I_ offered you everything?" Gaston scoffed.

"He is _not_ a wild animal, Gaston! _You are!"_ Belle fired back. _"You're_ the one who should be locked up!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Gaston retorted. "I guess it'll be up to me then to straighten you out, Belle. When we return to the village, you _will_ marry me." Gaston declared. Belle's eyes widened as she saw him pulling out his gun. "And that Beast's head will be mounted on our wall."

" _Never!"_ Belle growled and dove straight for his pistol. Gaston refused to release it, but Belle tugged as hard as she could. This madman was not going to kill her Beast. Not if she could stop him! They struggled over the gun. Then the bricks that Gaston stood on, shattered. He slipped and fell back, struggling to hold on, but he fell down. Belle gasped, sure that she'd sent him over the edge to his demise, but he'd landed in a small crevice. He angrily looked down. He saw his gun fall to another tower below them. Gaston rushed to the walkway and jumped down.

"I'm coming for you, Beast!" He shouted hungrily, then slid down the wall and jumped down to another walkway. The Beast was leaping from tower to tower, scrambling to hang on in spite of the falling bricks. Belle raced down the walkway that she'd followed Gaston on. She ran with all her might, and barely missed falling to her own death as she hopped over the broken midsection of a footbridge! She jumped to safety and rushed into the tower, hurrying down the stairs. She had to save her Beast!

* * *

Belle hurried to the Beast's lair. She watched as he sprang to another pinnacle, but he slid down and almost didn't make it this time! "No!" Belle cried in fear. The Beast froze and looked back. It couldn't be!

"Belle?" He gasped, and hopped to another pinnacle. There she was, the girl of his heart, standing in his lair, her white skirt blowing in the wind. The Beast's heart lept in ecstasy. He couldn't believe it. "BELLE!" He yelled out for joy. "You came back!"

"I tried to stop them!" Belle told him.

"Stay there. I'm coming!" The Beast smiled and anxiously started leaping from one tower to the next, eager to get to Belle. Neither of them noticed the shadowed hunter, lurking nearby, waiting for his moment to spring out and attack the Beast. But a lone figure below them did!

The Beast took another leap but struggled to hang on to the slippery structure. Gaston was closer than he realized. He stood up to throw a metal spire in his direction to break the Beast's grip and send him to his death. Belle didn't notice, she only had eyes for her Beast. Gaston was about to send the spire sailing straight to the Beast's paw when there was a loud blast that fired object out of his hands. _"Stop!"_ He heard a voice below. He was so shocked at what had happened and quickly whipped himself around to see who had shot at him. There was no one behind him or in front. Belle and the Beast had also froze after he jumped to another pillar. Gaston sneered at the Beast and started to dart toward him when another gunshot rang out and splattered the gargoyle beside him, startling him in his tracks. "Stop it!" A female voice shouted up at Gaston.

The Beast looked around in confusion. Who was that? It wasn't Belle's voice, but whoever it was, she sounded mad at Gaston. He looked down and saw a small figure on the landing across from where Belle was heading. He'd never seen her before, and didn't know where she'd come from, but it appeared as if she was trying to stop Gaston! And Belle was smiling. Seeing that Gaston was momentarily halted, the Beast lept closer. He wasn't that far from Belle now. Just a couple more jumps!

Gaston's eyes narrowed when he saw who had thwarted his attempts. It was Lissa! And she was firmly gripping his army pistol! Gaston's face darkened. Lissa only returned his steely gaze. Lissa had watched Belle's panicked run in fear for the Beast's safety, she'd heard the huge creature's fond, overjoyed cry when he saw that Belle had returned to him and Belle's happy face when he didn't slip. Lissa had also seen Gaston slithering around like the hunter that he was and knew he was up to no good. She had to stop him! He wasn't going to come between Belle and her Beast now! Not if she could help it.

"Put that down!" Gaston growled down at the girl. The Beast could tell that they obviously knew each other, but what he couldn't figure out was that she seemed to be on Belle's side! Using this moment to get even closer, he jumped to the edge of the turret that was only a story below the walkway where the new girl was standing.

"Lissa, be careful!" Belle cried.

"Put it down!" Gaston hollered again.

"Leave them alone!" Lissa thundered back, her voice filled with ice. "Stay away from Belle! And don't touch the Beast! Leave him alone!"

"Let go of that gun!" Gaston yelled. Lissa glowered up at him rebelliously. He could shoot his arrows at her, he could fuss and fume till he was blue in the face, but Lissa didn't care. He was _not_ going to win this battle without being thwarted somehow! Aiming the gun up in the night air, away from everyone's direction so she didn't shoot anybody, she brazenly pulled the trigger, shooting Gaston's good bullets into little fireballs of smoke. She fired until the gun was empty. She looked up at him, stubbornly narrowing her jaw in open rebellion.

 _Drat that girl!_ Gaston scowled, stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum. _She's more trouble to me than she's worth. Why did I ever agree to teach her how to shoot?!_ Gaston had taught her really good how to shoot a gun, _too_ good. And now he was regretting not only was he out of arrows that Belle had destroyed, but also now he was short-handed one good, handy firearm! He still had bullets in his pocket, but they were useless to him unless he could get to his gun and it was far away from him. And there was no way he could safely leap down to get it without falling down into the giant abyss. Gaston was getting very frustrated. If there was one thing he hated besides not getting his own way and losing his prey, it was being _distracted_ from reaching his prey! Belle was screeching at him, the Beast was hiding away from him, and his sister had just brashly defied him! "Put the gun down!" He screeched again.

Lissa stood her ground and resentfully threw the firearm down at her feet. Gaston started to smirk, but not for long. Lissa glared at him, and arching her eyebrows, she swiped her foot back and...aggressively, defiantly kicked the gun over the edge of the turret, down into the valley below them out of sight. If looks could kill, Gaston's provoked face would've made his sister evaporate. "No!" He screamed, stomping his foot again. "You stupid girl! You..." Lissa wasn't going to stand there and listen to his tantrum. She ignored his remarks and ran across the stone walkway, toward the castle wall out of sight.

"No!" Belle shrieked and the Beast saw what she was afraid of. Lissa had stepped onto a ledge that had even more falling boulders coming down straight at her! She was running right into a death trap. The Beast didn't know this stranger, but Belle was scared for her and she _had_ tried to stop Gaston from hurting him so he could reach his girl. He owed her a kindness. Taking a flying leap, he jumped straight at her, grabbing the girl, and thrusting her safely up against the wall as the stones she just been under plummeted down to the cobblestone below, instead of burying her alive.

Panting and heart racing, Lissa gaped at him in shock and curiosity. He glanced at her, hoping she hadn't been hurt by his rough treatment. He hoped she would forgive him for having to act so rashly. "Go! You're not safe here." The Beast told her. Lissa was dumbfounded. There was something oddly _humane_ in his voice and his piercing blue eyes, that didn't make her want to run away. They were... _kindly._ And the urgency in which he spoke sounded as if he was genuinely concerned.

"Don't let Gaston see you!" Lissa warned him and slinked back into the shadows as the Beast wasted no time in turning around and scrambled up back toward Belle. He was almost there now! Jumping to the spot where Lissa had taken shots at Gaston, all the Beast needed now was one more great jump and he would be next to his beloved Belle!

* * *

The Beast climbed up to the landing, but he was unexpectedly, vigorously greeted by a nasty blow to the back. He gasped for breath. Then...there it was again! Apparently, Gaston had not learned his lesson. If the girls surrounding him were going to throw away his trusty weapons, then he'd just have to destroy the Beast with his bare hands. He kicked the Beast in the stomach, then grabbed a spire off the wall and whacked at him with it. He kicked and slugged, ruthlessly beating the poor Beast so hard that the guy didn't have time to catch his breath or escape to safety. Gaston huffed with a horrid, murderous gleam in his eyes as he came closer and closer.

Belle and Lissa, from their different perches-Belle's being right across from him with a huge gap between them-were screeching at Gaston, pleading, begging, and demanding that he stop but he completely ignored them. There were tears in Belle's eyes. She couldn't watch much more of this. Lissa was horrified as she saw the dark monster in her brother coming to the surface again. Only this was worse than the night he'd tried to kill Maurice and had beaten her face. This was so much worse! That had been nothing compared to _this!_ He was a ruthless, cut-throat madman now. Maybe he _wasn't_ only jesting when he'd boasted that when he came around on the hunt that the beasts of the field said frantic prayers!

The Beast had had enough! He was so close to Belle now and he couldn't stand hearing her frightened cries for his safety. And also, the reality of how easily and cruelly Gaston had lied to him now filled him with rage. _He wants to fight a beast? Fine! I'll show him what a beast really looks like when he's been provoked!_ Gaston was about to wham him one more time, but this time the Beast turned back and clenched the weapon. He clutched it like a vice and rose to his full height. Gaston was feeling a little dissuaded now but nevertheless, he wouldn't let go. He was still determined to be the winner. The Beast yanked the spire out of his hands and tossed it away. Gaston stood there, watching. Then the Beast grabbed him by the throat with his massive paw, clutching him tightly and he held him in the air above the street below. Belle gasped. Surely, he wouldn't!

Lissa's heart skipped a beat. She knew that if the Beast let go, that Gaston would be done for. And she knew too good how much he totally deserved it! Any second he would get his comeuppance, and with great validation! Yet, she was so scared. Gaston was her flesh and blood. Did she really want to see him end like this? Belle had said the Beast would never hurt anyone, but… "Please! Please don't!" Lissa begged. Gaston totally deserved to die, and she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to accept this kind of fate for him.

"Please! Don't let me go." Gaston pleaded, gagging. The Beast's grip tightened around his throat. "I'll do anything. Don't hurt me, Beast!" Gaston had never felt so terrified in his whole life. This creature could rip him to pieces or even bite his head off if he chose to, and looked as if he wasn't far from it.

The Beast was still glowering in fury, but then his expression changed. He was still angry, but no longer wore that murderous look. He pulled Gaston close to his face so their eyes met. "I am _not_ a Beast!" The Beast told him firmly. Gaston just stared at him, not sure what to think. Belle smiled warmly at her hero. He'd done the right thing, just like she knew he could. The Beast grunted loudly and roughly threw Gaston to the ground. "Go. Get out!" The Beast ordered him. Gaston fled for his life down the stairs. Lissa let out a heavy breath of relief. Maybe the Beast's act of undeserved mercy would make Gaston let go of his hateful jealousy of the guy and finally accept that Belle would never marry him. The Beast prepared to take a gigantic leap over the gap between himself and Belle.

"No. It's too far!" Belle protested. But the Beast wasn't going to let anything stop him now! Arching back, he flew through the air. Lissa watched with her mouth open. The Beast made it! Lissa smiled. Now he and Belle could be together. The Beast stood tall and gazed lovingly at Belle as their eyes met. She smiled at him with more pride than she could swallow. Yes, this was the man she wanted to be with, the one who had won her heart!

But then there was a loud blast of fire and the Beast dropped to his knees. It couldn't be! Gaston had made his way back up to the footbridge and had shot him! Belle ran to her Beast's side. "Come on!" She told him.

"NO!" Lissa shouted as she watched in horror. "STOP IT! Gaston, stop it!" Belle was at her Beast's side, trying to help him get away from Gaston. Gaston scowled with envy and reloaded his gun again. " _ **GASTON! ENOUGH!**_ _In the name of God,_ _ **stop!**_ _ **"**_ Lissa screeched as Belle also begged him to stop and show mercy. But then Lissa shrieked as the structure she was standing on trembled. Panic seized her like cold water. She tried to run away, but the rest of the ledge was falling apart all around her. She had nowhere to run! Paralyzed with fear, she screamed in terror.

"PLEASE!" Belle cried at Gaston who was sneering and preparing for another shot. But then he heard a piercing scream, and glanced down. He saw his little sister below him on a quaking balcony that was collapsing!

* * *

 **Wait. What!?**


	28. Chapter 28 The Plunge

**Sorry, I wanted a better title but couldn't come up with one. _I_ _f_ Gaston chooses to rescue his sister, -which is a very _big IF-_ will he actually save her? Or will he start to, and then let her slip like Scar did with Mufasa? **

**In answer to the question about the gun, yes she kicked it, but it didn't fall all the way to the ground below. Unfortunately, just like when Gaston and Belle fought over it, the gun landed on another ledge.**

 **BTW, a new chapter for my BATB/Cinderella 2015 crossover is in the works!**

" **The violence of the wicked will destroy them, because they refuse to do justice."** **Proverbs 21:7**

* * *

Gaston stared, weighing his options: all he needed was another couple shots, then the Beast would be dead and he could snatch Belle as his wife. _But...but_ Lissa, his sister, his flesh and blood, was about die right under his nose! Gaston was frozen in the moment, but there _weren't_ moments to spare! Then suddenly he heard a voice, a dear, familiar voice, clear and urgent. It sounded like it was right on top of him: _**"Gaston! Forget everything else. Save**_ _ **my daughter**_ _ **!"**_ He immediately recognized it: his mother! It was her voice. His conscience pierced, he ran. Which was a good thing because the second he left the footbridge, it broke into pieces! Only Gaston _didn't_ run toward Belle and steal her away from her beloved Beast. He left them behind him. _Instead,_ Gaston ran in an impending race against time looking for the quickest way to save his sister's life!

* * *

"Ahh!" Lissa screamed and grabbed onto the railing of the ledge as the ground beneath her feet gave way. Her feet dangled in midair and she couldn't find any base to lock them onto. She was still slipping but fought to hold on. "HELP!" She cried out desperately, but who would hear her and who could save her?

Gaston's heart was racing as he watched the castle stones collapse under his sister. At first, he thought she was gone for good but then he saw that she was still hanging on. "LISSA!" He called out to her and carefully jumped down to the next balcony then sprang to another ledge, trying to reach her as fast as his lightning-speed hunter legs could carry him. "Hold on, Lissa!"

"Gaston!?" Lissa called back in total shock but also pure fear. Her hands were clenched tightly on the rail but her grip was loosening from the ice and slippery snow.

"Don't let go, Lissa!" Gaston yelled anxiously, boosting himself in another sprint off a turret edge. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Gaston shouted, leaping like a cat. He desperately hoped that he'd be able toget to her in time!

Lissa tried to hang on, but her fingers were slipping by the second. "Gaston! Help me!" She wailed, trying to brace herself somehow. "Please! Please help me! Hurry!"

Gaston was almost there! But just then, she slipped further down! Gaston's heart caught in his throat and he lept with adrenaline and fear pumping through him. He wasn't going to let anything stop him! "LISSA!" He screeched. She was sliding down the wall, scraping her hands on the bricks, but managed to grab hold of a wolf-head stone built into the wall. She clutched it with all her strength. She didn't dare look down. Gaston finally reached the short bit of the ledge-what was left of it-where she'd fallen. He stooped down and reached out his long arm as far as he could. "Lissa? I'm here. Grab my hand!" He told her. Lissa looked up, wide-eyed. She was too scared to move, afraid she'd maneuever the wrong way and fall to her death.

"I...I..." She panted frightfully.

"It's all right. Come on, Lissa." Gaston tried to say as calmly as possible, though his highly trained, observant eyes were glazed with fear as he saw her slipping inch by inch. "Lissa, grab my hand now!" He told her more firmly.

"I...I _can't_!" She sobbed.

"You _can!"_ Gaston insisted firmly, inching as close to her as possible without falling himself. "Come on. Take my hand. I'll pull you up." Lissa was crying. She looked up anxiously at him. His voice was filled with tenderness _._ "I'll pull you up, darling. But you've gotta trust me." Gaston said. Lissa sucked in a deep breath and lifted a trembling arm up toward him. "That's it. That's it." Gaston encouraged her. She inched her arm up as far as she could and then...he had her! "Hold on." He hoisted her up towards himself. Lissa was shaking and clung to his strong arm, holding on for dear life. "Don't worry, I've got you." Gaston said confidently.

Before Lissa knew it, she felt herself on a solid base once again! Gaston gently helped her to her feet. "Are you all right, dear?" He panted, sweating and holding her by the arms. Lissa was too shook up and stunned to speak, but she looked up at him. He was breathing heavily and...he looked truly frantic. Ordinarily, he'd perform his rescue then congratulate himself. But...but, _not this time!_ Lissa was so confused, scared, relieved, and still a bit dazed that she couldn't speak. "Oh, Lissa," Gaston sighed heavily in relief, gently touching her face. "I thought you were..." Was that a tone of dejection in his voice? _And_ were his eyes actually growing misty?

"G-Gaston, I..." Lissa started to speak. But at that second, the rest of the mutilated balcony crumbled again under their feet! Lissa looked up at him frightfully. "Gas..." She yelped. The stones quivered terribly. Gaston wasted no time and brashly shoved her safely into the entryway of a stairway inside the wall. Lissa reached back for his hand. "Come on!" She shouted anxiously.

 _But…_ it was too late. The slabs tumbled within split seconds and Gaston couldn't escape fast enough. Lissa screeched and desperately tried to grab him and he reached out for her hand, but he lost his balance and fell back away too fast. "NOOO! GGAASSTTOOONN!" Lissa's face was pasted in horror and her blood froze as she watched her brother plunge down into the black abyss. His terrified scream echoed off the castle walls and then...there was a sudden, horrible, crunching thud on the cobblestone far below.

* * *

" **The wicked shall be a ransom for the righteous, and the unfaithful for the upright." Proverbs 21:18**


	29. Chapter 29 Down Among the Rubble

**BTW means 'by the way'. Yes, if Gaston does not survive there will definitely be a funeral. I can't imagine there not being one.**

* * *

Lissa could barely breathe. Her body felt numb, but her insides ached sharply. Everything around her became a blur. Hopefully, the Beast and Belle were okay since Gaston had only gotten to shoot him once before he'd run down to save her. Her brother was... _gone_! Starting to hyperventilate, she scrambled to her feet, sharply whipped around, and she raced down the stairs. But her body felt like lead inside. It seemed like she couldn't run fast enough. With tears gushing down her face, Lissa ran like she never had before in her life.

The castle staff was out in the courtyard, rejoicing in their victory over the intruders. They watched Lissa as she dashed off the steps. "Mademoiselle, are you all right?" Cogsworth asked as they noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Miss?" Mrs. Potts raised her eyebrows. Lissa hardly noticed them and had no idea where Lefou was. She didn't really seem to notice anything around her as she darted to the other side of the wall. Heart pounding, she just kept running. She had to find her brother!

Lissa did not know her way around these castle grounds, but she figured that the yard below the tower where she'd last seen him would be her best bet on finding Gaston. Grabbing a torch, she hurried back to the said area. As she reluctantly approached, she saw so much castle debris on the cobblestone. Her stomach was churning wildly, and she had a terrible dreaded, deeply sick feeling as she imagined what she was going to find. She trembled violently. She carefully stepped around the fallen, shattered stones and bricks, trying to watch her step. How she wished Lefou was here with her!

Then she tripped over something! She scraped her knee hard as she fell. Grimacing at the intense stinging, she looked back to see what had caused her to stumble. It couldn't be! Gasping hard and trembling intensely, she grabbed the torch and looked very closely, blinking through her tears. She didn't want to believe it: she'd been tripped by a boot. And not just _any_ boot! It was an _army_ boot, one she would know anywhere!

* * *

" **My heart is severely pained within me, and the terrors of death have fallen upon me. Fearfulness and trembling have come upon me, and horror has overwhelmed me." Psalm 55:4,5**


	30. Chapter 30 I'm Proud of You

**My eyes are tired from crying, listening to _The Lion King-_ Track 11. Mufasa's Death, _Beauty and the Beast-_ Track 27. You Came Back (where the Beast and his servants die), and _Kingdom Hearts-_ Sora's Sacrifice. I had to be alone and read the gist of this before finalizing it.**

 **Things will start getting better after this chapter, I promise!**

" **But he who does wrong will be repaid for what he has done, and there is no partiality." Colossians 3:25**

" **His trouble shall return upon his own head, and his violent dealing shall come down on his own crown." Psalm 7:16**

" **Do not fret because of evildoers, nor be envious of the workers of iniquity. For they shall soon be cut down like the grass, and wither as the green herb."**

" **For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord." Romans 6:23**

* * *

Lissa was absolutely sick, in her stomach and at heart as she gazed with horror down at the honorific, battered, limp body of her brother. He was flat on his back, with a huge stone mercilessly pinning down his right thigh. His left arm was twisted at an obtuse angle. His left leg was terribly dislocated, as through his boot, she could see a giant swollen ball shape. She knew the bone must be protruding! His whole forehead was a giant bruise. There was blood dribbling down his lip, and his hand was scraped open. He vest was stained with blood.

Lissa felt the bile coming up to her throat. She couldn't think. Her salty tears burned. Then a pitiful sound penetrated her thinking as it reached her ears. It was Gaston! He let out an acute, agonizing yelp. He was still alive?! Lissa's heart beat wildly in her chest. This horrid, arrogant, haughty, cruel, narcissistic man did _**not**_ deserve pity or one ounce of compassion! Not after all the terribly dark things he'd done and the way he had treated people. But Lissa's feelings were so raw at the horrific sight of his demise, how could she feel anything else? She dropped down to her knees close beside him. "Gaston?" She squeaked. "Gaston...it's me." Gaston winced acutely then opened his bloodshot eyes. The languid, deeply wounded expression on his face was too much to gaze at. Lissa shook with sobbing.

"L-Lissa?" Gaston was barely able to sputter. He was in unimaginable, beyond excruciating pain and it was sapping his mental strength too. He felt dead already, and he knew he didn't have much longer to live. He guessed three minutes at the most, maybe not even that. At least, he knew in his heart that he'd done the right thing: it wasn't his sister lying here like this!

"Yes, it's...me." Lissa bit her lip tightly. "I'm here."

Gaston moaned horribly, trying not to cry. "Just...leave me be." He said sadly. Lissa trembled. He'd told her to leave, and she had every reason in the world to do it! So, what was holding her back? All she had to do was stand up and run, and he'd be out of her life...this time for good! But somehow, she just couldn't pull herself away. She couldn't will her legs to get up and run away. She did rise to her feet though.

Gaston bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew in his heart she was leaving him, and rightfully so. She was leaving him to wallow all alone in this torment with what whispers of time he had left. He didn't call her back to himself though. He accepted that she was gone. But then he heard a loud, painful grunt and looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was...trying to shove the enormous boulder off of his leg! "Lis...w-what are you doing?" He groaned.

Lissa didn't answer. Her small frame was no match for the brick and she couldn't budge it an inch. "Lis...cut it out." Gaston cried. "You can't..." Lissa growled sadly and pushed her shoulders against the boulder. It was impossible to lift, but she tried even though she knew it was no use. "Lissa," Gaston tried to speak. "Stop." His voice was more of a whisper. Lissa anxiously grunted and gasped loudly in her losing effort. She kept shoving, throwing her full weight against the heavy stone but there was nothing she could do to make it budge.

"I've...got to get this off of you!" She cried.

Gaston's face grew sad as he watched her struggle so hard, struggling so hard...to save _him!_ She was trying so hard to relieve him of at least a little bit of the incredible body trauma he was in and she couldn't. The sight of her striving to bring him a little comfort, after all the disdainful, unloving things he'd done to her, broke his heart. " _Lissa,"_ Gaston said louder and more firmly, though it took great effort to raise his voice like that, "just stop it! Let it go! It's no use." Lissa's shoulders sagged heavily and she sighed in painful resignation as she slumped on the rock, crying.

"I have to get help." She said tearfully.

"No, don't bother." Gaston said softly. "I'm not worth helping."

"Don't say that!" Lissa scolded. Oh, she knew it was so true-having been one of his personal victims herself-, but seeing her brother lying there so hopelessly helpless, in unimaginable pain, and dying before her very eyes, it tore at her heart. He was slipping away, fast. His dying would be a huge relief, but as she watched him lay there this way, it reminded her of the night her mother died, and the full blown reality of it was electrifying! "I have to do _something_ _!"_

"Come here." Gaston said softly. Lissa crawled next to him. Gaston could think of only one way to make this easier for her. "Take my gun." He said. Lissa stared at him, then warily took it from his holster. "Th...there should be one good bullet left. Just take it and...finish me off."

"No, Gaston!" Lissa wailed. She felt as if someone was slicing her heart to pieces with a knife. "Don't make me do this! Please, I can't!"

"It's all right. I've earned it. It's for the best." Gaston said, calmly awaiting his doom. He wished she'd stop arguing and just get it over with by putting him out of his misery. But her refusal only filled him with deeper regret.

"I _won't_ do this, Gaston! Please don't make me!" Lissa wept, trembling. Her tears fell down onto his hand. Gaston's broken body couldn't handle this tension, and he should've been completely dead by now. He wasn't far from it! He could barely move at all, nevertheless, he slowly clasped his hand over hers. Just knowing that she was here, trying to offer _him_ such unmerited reassurance, hurt worse than anything else he was feeling right now.

"Liss...I-I have no right to ask, but...please don't leave me!" Gaston begged frightfully, clenching her hand as if it were a lifeline. "Please...stay with me..."

Lissa had never seen her strong, overconfident brother appear so frail and afraid! Not ever! If she followed her emotional scars that he'd so cruelly, selfishly forced on her, she'd abandon him right now and let him wallow in his terror and pain by himself, living his last few minutes in horrible torment! Not that he didn't deserve it either and not that she wasn't slightly tempted. But as Lissa gazed at his marred, fear-filled face, he looked like a little boy pleading for strength and comfort from a mother. "It's all right." Lissa said quietly. "Try to take it easy, Gaston. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She clasped his hand.

"Lissa, I have to..." He struggled to speak.

"Don't talk." Lissa quietly shushed him, gently touching his shoulder. "You have to save your strength." But honestly, she wasn't sure how much strength he had left, and he was desperately trying to tell her something important.

"Listen to me... _please!"_ His hoarse voice begged. Lissa had never, ever heard him sound so distraught! Not ever! She gently closed her hands over his and stooped closer to his face. "I...I'm sorry." Gaston's voice, usually so deep and overconfident, was barely above a whisper.

"W...w-what?!" Lissa gasped. "You... _what?"_

"Sorry." Gaston replied quietly. Every breath he took felt like an elephant sitting on his chest, and Lissa saw how horribly difficult it was for him to just breathe! She couldn't imagine the impossible effort it was costing to him to speak! "I...I've been a...rotten scumbag. Not...not worthy of honor or..." He had to suck in a breath, "...or resp-respect." Lissa was as speechless as she was grief-stricken.

"Ga...Gaston..." She stammered through her tears.

"You...you were right, Lis...I...I am a coward...and fool." Lissa's reddened eyes widened. "I deserve this and I accept it." Gaston said calmly. "I can't take...back the wicked...things I've done, and it's too late to save me."

"You're wrong about that!" Lissa interjected. "It's not too late. I'll pray for you, Gaston."

" _Noo!"_ Gaston cried, his chest tightening and nearly choking him. "Don't you go...wasting your prayers on _me_! I'm...ahhh! I'm not worth it." Lissa gazed at him with gushing tears. He was slipping away, she could feel it. But she couldn't let him go, _like this!_

"Gaston, please hold on." She sniffled. "I've told you all these years, that Jesus died for all the bad things you've done, so that He would be punished for them, and so that He can make you clean. If you let Him. Yes, even...someone like _you!"_

"I...I want to believe that..." Gaston moaned in a pleading voice. His sister's words made him feel hopeful, but... _he_ was the last person on earth who deserved something so wonderful as that hope! His breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"But you can! You don't need any fancy words or sacraments. Just tell Him that you know now that you were wrong, and that you want to be made clean. Remember the thief on the cross." Lissa said encouragingly though her heart was racing. Gaston stared at her. He'd never been interested in religion-his father only went to church to keep up appearances-and he'd thought that the Bible stories his mother read to him were only happy-go-lucky fairy tales. The one story his mother had told him over and over again about though was when the Savior was crucified for things He didn't do wrong but was nevertheless accused of! And if Gaston remembered correctly, He died between two thieves. One of them made fun of Him, just like the mob, but the other realized that this Man was innocent and verbally acknowledged it. He didn't use fancy words, he just said it like it was and the Lord promised him that he would be with Him when he died. Gaston had always found that story ridiculous, but _now_ it suddenly felt very real to him. He desperately hoped it was real! **(Luke 23:39-43)**

Lissa watched him move his lips, though she didn't hear any words. He whispered them. _"Dear God, be merciful to me, a scumbag!"_ He begged with all his heart. _"I...I'm the last soul...You'd ever want to...hear from! I don't deserve Your forgiveness. But...PLEASE...I don't want to leave...like this, a monster and a miserable criminal! Please, save me, Jesus who died on the cross! Please..."_ he panted, struggling to breathe, " _come in and make my heart clean! And...I know I have no right to ask...but...take care of my sister! That's all I ask...please!"_

Lissa put a calm hand on his constricted chest. She watched him closely. _Lord, please hear him!_ She begged silently. Gaston slowly opened his pain-glazed eyes. They were filled with wonder and... _peace._ "Gaston?" Lissa prodded gently, hanging onto these last few moments, if not seconds with her brother. Gaston gazed at her warmly.

"Lis...I...I'm not...not afraid." He said confidently, with awe. He was no longer afraid to enter eternity. "I...I feel different." He said calmly. Lissa smiled widely though the lump in her throat was painfully gagging her. She leaned gently on his broad chest. Just looking at his countenance, she knew there was something different about him. He smiled at her despite his physical trauma. But not a smug, patronizing smile. It was...affectionate, fond, almost... _humble!_ "I...I'm sorry for all the...horrible things I've done to you!" Tears filled Gaston's eyes. He gently reached up to stroke her face though the crack in his arm was unbearable, and there were so many more things he wanted to say, needed to say; but he didn't have the strength... _or time._

Lissa shed more tears as she took his face in her hands. "Oh, Gaston!" She wept.

"Shh. It's okay." He brushed a tear from her eye and she kissed his palm. "I...I love you, darling." He breathed quietly. "Don't be afraid." Then his breathing became even more lax. He was starting to not breathe at all!

"Noo! Gaston, wait! Please!" Lissa begged, clutching his head. Her heart was racing two hundred miles per hour. He had mere seconds left, she could tell. He wasn't going to last two more minutes! "I...Don't go! Gaston, please wait! I...I want you to know that...I…I'm _proud_ of you!" She wept. "I'm so proud of you." She couldn't remember the last time she'd told him that. It had probably been the day he returned from the war. "And...I love you too."

"E...Elise," Gaston whispered. Lissa clutched his hand tighter, as she could see his body quickly shutting down. "T...tell B-Belle...I...sorry." He said gently. Lissa smiled but her face was contorted in pain as she nodded tearfully. And with that, he let out one quiet last breath. He leaned his head back, with a confident, calm smile, and his body completely stilled.

Lissa gasped as she felt his life slip into eternity. He was gone! Lissa's heart felt shattered. Only less than two hours ago, she'd wanted nothing more than to be free from his abusing his authority over her, and taking it out on other people. Now, she'd seen a sliver again of the big brother she'd once had. It had all happened so fast. "Ohh...Gaston..." She whimpered. Gaston had been a fighter, even to the very end. Only before, he'd been fighting for only what he wanted and thought he was entitled to. But in the end, he fought for just a few last minutes, fighting for a whisper of a chance to do the right thing, which he did! Lissa kissed his forehead and couldn't see in front of her as the tears blurred her vision. Wrapping his now lifeless arms around herself, she lay her head on his not breathing chest and clinging to his shoulders for dear life, she wailed painfully, unable to stop the tears. She cried very hard.

* * *

" **Jesus said to him, 'I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through Me'." John 14:6**

" **Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean; Wash me, and I shall be whiter than snow...Create in me a clean heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me." Psalm 51:7, 10**

" **The Lord is not slack concerning His promise, as some count slackness, but is longsuffering toward us, not willing that any should perish but that all should come to repentance." 2 Peter 3:9**

" **Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; old things have passed away; behold, all things have become new." 2 Corinthians 5:17**

" ** _He breaks the power of canceled sin, He sets the prisoner free; His blood can make the foulest clean;" -O For a Thousand Tongues_**

" **Likewise, I say to you, there is joy in the presence of the angels of God over one sinner who repents." Luke 15:10**

" _ **The vilest offender who truly believes, that moment from Jesus a pardon receives." -To God Be the Glory**_


	31. Chapter 31 Hope and Love Endures

**I can't stand when I read about cold, monotone physicians, especially in this story's time era in the days before we had instant painkillers and antibiotics. I wanted Dr. Tanner to be kind, and also an out-of-the-box thinker. I wanted to make him one of those curious, look-beneath-the-surface, studious physicians who didn't settle for just the status quo, who observed his patients' reactions to treatments and sought to find better ones for ineffective, worse producing symptoms.**

* * *

Lissa wept heavily. She cried tears of heartache over all the betrayal that had been forced on her and her closest friends, the uncaring manner her brother had walked in for so long, the way he'd out of the blue sacrificed himself to save her, and the deep loss of the last member of her family she'd had. She'd never thought Gaston would precede her in death, except during the war years. She knew he deserved this, but that didn't wipe away the reality of significant loss. But at least now, she knew she'd see him again...someday.

Gaston had been living it up as a pawn in the devil's game, but inwardly, he'd been hearing his mother's voice, pleading and begging him to stop. But he'd kept trampling it, shutting it up. He was the one who was supposed to be in control. His father had once called him unworthy of the precious ring he'd given him, and tonight Gaston's sister had called him a coward and a fool. He had convinced himself, "Oh, yeah? I'll show them!" He was going to make himself proud, not realizing or caring that every unkind deed he'd done was like a slap in the face to his dear mother, after all the love she'd lavished on him. He'd kept trampling thoughts of her down to the farthest back burner, but when he'd seen Lissa on that falling ledge, it was as if his mother was right there, begging him to do something right. Her voice had been so loud, so clear, as if she was right on top of him. It had penetrated into him, making him fear he'd be struck by lightning if he didn't obey. And in those few seconds of decision, he'd decided that his mother-dead though she was-would disown him forever without redemption. And when he'd rescued Lissa, he had been truly worried, afraid he wouldn't be able to say good-bye to her like he hadn't with his mother. When he was lying there dying on the ground, his hunter instincts told him clearly that this was the end, and he was scared to die. He realized that all this fighting had truly gotten him nowhere, not gotten him what he'd plotted for, and right then there was no time to change his ways, or so he'd thought.

Lissa looked down on the ground behind Gaston. Underneath the back of his head was a great pool of blood! "How…" She breathed. He should've been killed on impact! He shouldn't have been able to speak, or even think! He should have been brain dead and just a barely breathing body. "What..." Lissa gasped. Some supernatural force must have kept him alive for those few minutes so that he could apologize! Lissa couldn't believe it. Then her eyes fell on the gun, Gaston's horrid, murderous gun. Slowly, she picked it up and cringed at it. "Ohh, why, Gaston? Why?!" She wailed. She still couldn't wrap her head around how or why Gaston had let himself become such a vicious murderer. Staring at the gun was like holding a physical piece of what a monster he had been. It was almost as if the firearm had a sinister personality, even in her hands! Crying in disgust, Lissa threw it as far away as she possibly could away from them. She never wanted to see that hideous thing again!

As she cried on and on, she heard loud noises. At first, she thought more of the castle was falling apart. She frightfully looked up. Lissa couldn't believe her eyes. Far, far up at the West Wing, she could see the effects of a golden light glowing! Held captive by its awe-striking power, she wondered what was going on. She could only hope it was something good for Belle and the Beast. But that wasn't all! The numerous debris on the ground and everywhere started coming back in their rightful places on the castle! As if that wasn't enough, the dark, black, menacing shadows painting the castle were transforming before her eyes into light! Lissa was flabbergasted. All over the castle and grounds, something remarkable and miraculous was taking place! Something absolutely unbelievable was happening, so much so that a great sense of anticipation and joy was thickly flowing through the air.

It was morning light now instead of deep, dark night. Lissa looked down at her brother. He was indeed gone forever, but he no longer looked mangled at all! He was clean without the goose egg on his head, and didn't look broken anymore, only like he was peacefully sleeping. And the huge boulder that had pinned his leg down was no longer there! The sight overwhelmed Lissa and she couldn't help crying again, only this was more tears of joy at what had just taken place all around her. She heard the many sounds of joyful, ecstatic voices around the castle. "I guess, the spell is broken?" She sighed happily. She cradled Gaston's head in her lap and though she was extremely curious as to what was happening, she was afraid that if she left him, he'd vanish into thin air through the enchantment.

* * *

The Prince, former Beast, after letting himself and his family soak in the reality that they were all free, he'd ordered his men to remove Gaston's body. Lumiere solemnly obeyed and the servants followed him. The gentlemen knew they had a grisly duty to perform, but they were taken by surprise to find a girl there hovering over the body. Lumiere recognized her, she was the girl who had tried to protect the former mantle clock from those nasty badduns. But they had not expected to find her here of all places, and lovingly clutching the body of the horrible man who had tried to bring destruction on them! They were confused, but they needed to obey their prince. Quietly approaching so as not to frighten her, Lumiere leaned down and gently touched her shoulder. "Mademoiselle, are you all right?" He asked cautiously.

"He...he's gone." Lissa said simply.

"Yes." Lumiere nodded, slowly helping her to her feet. He nodded to the men to do their ugly job. He glanced curiously at Lissa. He had no idea why someone would care so much about the horrible dead mean that had nearly killed his master, but he could see that the girl was clearly heartbroken over her loss, even though Lumiere didn't understand. The men slowly began to move the corpse.

"Please don't hur..." Lissa stopped herself. _That's right, he's gone,_ she corrected herself. Somehow at that moment, the reality still hadn't set in till now. "Please be careful." She told the men sadly. Lumiere gently pulled her away so she didn't have to watch.

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked.

"I...I'm Lissa." She hung her head as tears still stained her face. "I...I'm a friend of Belle's. And...the man who tried to kill the Beast, he...he's my brother." She told him, grimacing. Lumiere was most surprised. He couldn't fathom the monster who'd come to destroy them having someone as sweet and kind as this lass for a relation! He was not sorry for the man's demise, but he felt terrible for the poor girl's distress.

"You are a friend of Belle's? I will take you you to her if you like." Lumiere offered kindly, producing his arm.

"You will? Thank you!" Lissa sighed with relief.

"Certainly. And I'm sorry for your loss." Lumiere said. Lissa nodded gratefully. He led her away from the men covering the body. "Plumette? Will you please bring this young lady to Belle?" Lumiere asked his girlfriend.

"Yes." Plumette nodded. "Come with me, Mademoiselle." She said softly. Lissa followed her, and tried wiping her eyes but her face was still very red. When Plumette led her out into the courtyard, it was surrounded by people, many people, some Lissa recognized as neighbors who were embracing strangers. It was as if many of them had found long lost family members. Lissa's tears nearly dried up when she saw a sight that stunned her: there was Clothilde, hugging an older, distinguished dressed man. She was clinging to him! Lissa blinked.

"Am I seeing things?" Her jaw dropped.

"The spell is broken, Miss." Plumette smiled. "It is a day of rejoicing for us."

"I'm glad." Lissa weakly grinned. Then she saw who she was looking for: Belle! She was standing next to Lefou, speaking with him. Lefou glanced in Lissa's direction and Belle looked. Lissa smiled warmly at both of them even though she looked sadly wretched. Belle smiled and spread her arms out. "Ohh, Belle!" Lissa called and ran to her special friend. "You're all right!"

"Yes." Belle nodded, embracing her friend. "Everything is all right now."

"Lissa," Lefou whispered. Lissa tried smiling at him, but the sight of her brother's close sidekick brought back the reminder of his death. She knew that Lefou would be hurt by Gaston's passing. In the midst of all this joy, she'd nearly forgotten about the heavy sadness.

"Lefou," She said sadly. He pulled her into a friendly, tight, safe hug.

"It's all right." He said softly. Lissa tried not to, but she couldn't help sniffling. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried."

"Thank you. I'm all right." Lissa nodded. "He...he's..."

"It's all right. I know." Lefou nodded sadly. Lissa felt relieved. She had hated the idea of telling him.

"Is everyone else all right?" Lissa asked Belle.

"Yes! Yes, they are." Belle glowed. "Just look at how happy they are. Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet!" But she didn't see the Prince in the crowd. From a distance, they saw Lumiere directing the men carrying a stretcher that had a white sheet covering a motionless figure. Lissa bit her lip and looked down, hanging onto Lefou's arm. He gripped her hand. Belle wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry." Belle said sadly. Belle loathed Gaston more than ever now, but she understood that the violent death of even someone as sickening as he had been was no joke. She wasn't sorry he was gone, but she did feel bad for her friend, knowing she'd lost someone she had cared about.

Shedding a couple tears, Lissa wearily lay her head on Lefou's shoulder. Suddenly feeling absolutely drained from all that had happened in such a short time, her heavy eyelids closed. She started to fall but Lefou held her up. "Uh, Belle? What should I do?" He asked awkwardly.

"Bring her to my room." Belle said calmly. "She can stay there."

* * *

Lissa grunted as she finally started to become conscious. She slowly opened her eyes but then she grew worried. Her senses told her she wasn't in her own bed! She glanced around, awestruck and confused. She couldn't believe what she was looking at: it was the fanciest, cleanest, most gorgeous room she had ever seen! "Where am I?" She whispered, stunned. Was she in heaven? Was this a dream? What could it be? She pinched her arm to see if she was awake. "Ouch." She grimaced. She looked down at her scraped hands. Her palms had been bandaged. Her mind immediately went to the tumultuous events from last night, only hours ago. She remembered everything, up until she'd watched them carry Gaston's body away. After that, everything was blank.

"I need to get home." She said sadly. She was dreading going home and having to face everything, especially alone. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lissa had no idea who it could be. "C-come in?" She spoke. A well-dressed lady with golden hair, a white cap, and a soothing smile stepped inside carrying a tray of tea. Lissa did not recognize her.

"Ah, good. You are awake." The lady smiled. Her voice was so reassuring and slightly familiar.

"Who...who are you? And, can you please tell me where I am?" Lissa asked, sitting up.

"I am Mrs. Potts. Do not fret, dearie." The lady said sweetly. "You are in the castle. You are our guest."

"The castle? You mean, the Beast's castle?" Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Only he is not a beast any longer!" The lady replied happily. Lissa was still so confused.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, I'm afraid you were completely exhausted. You fainted after...after they took the body away." Mrs. Potts lowered her voice. "That sweet girl Belle told them to bring you here so you could rest."

"Belle!" Lissa sighed heavily in relief.

"She told that nice young man to bring you to her bedroom."

"So, I'm...in Belle's room? It's beautiful. Where is Belle? Can I see her, please?"

"Drink some hot tea first. It will help calm you after all that's happened. I will tell the girl that you are asking for her." Mrs. Potts said, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled. The porcelain was warm, and very therapeutic. The woman left. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door and Belle peeked inside.

"Lissa?" She asked.

"Belle!" Lissa exclaimed. Belle walked in, closing the door behind her and came to the bed. "Are you all right? Is everybody safe?"

"Oh, yes." Belle nodded, smiling. "Everyone is better than they have been in years! Don't you remember?"

Lissa's eyes filled with tears and she gripped her best friend by her wrists. "Oh, Belle," Lissa wept. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" Belle stared at her sympathetically as she sat on the bed.

"Shhh. It's all right. _You_ have nothing to be sorry for." Belle said sweetly.

"I just feel so bad." Lissa sniffled. "I'm sorry about...I'm sorry for what happened when I invited you over. I'm sorry for what he did. _Everything_ he did to you and your father! And your beast. I didn't want him to do it. I tried to stop him..."

"Shhh." Belle soothed and wrapped her arms around her friend. Lissa trembled as she cried. It had been so long since she'd had any real hug, from anyone-save Lefou and Maurice-! And this gentle kindness was overwhelming. She felt like she didn't deserve it. "I'm just glad we're all safe. That's what matters." Lissa looked into her friend's beautiful, kind eyes.

"I...I," Lissa tried to speak. "I need to go home."

"Not yet." Belle said firmly. "You need to calm down first and be able to clear your mind. Then I'll send you home."

"Belle is right." Came a deep, unfamiliar voice. Both girls looked toward the door. There stood a tall, sturdy, handsome man with light brown hair, and kind, vibrant blue eyes. Lissa stared at him. She'd seen those eyes once...but when? "Forgive my intrusion." He said when he noticed Lissa's unease. "Belle, how is our guest doing?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid." Belle shook her head.

"Oh." The man sighed then smiled at Lissa. "Belle tells me you and she are good friends. She wanted to make sure you were all right, and I wanted to know too."

Lissa sat up straighter. "Oh, yes." Belle smiled fondly at the gentleman and reached out for his hand. He came over and gladly took it. "Lissa, this is someone I'd really like you to meet. This is the prince, well...he _was_ the Beast! But then the spell broke last night and he is human again."

"I'm glad to meet you. How are you feeling?" The kind man smiled warmly.

Lissa felt the color drain from her face and her heart pounded frantically. This was the prince, the...the Beast?! Now she knew how she recognized those eyes! It had been up on the tower, when she'd found Belle and the Beast to make sure they were all right, when the Beast had saved her from being buried alive and warned her to flee! Those eyes had been the Beast's! That's where she'd seen them. Now she knew she had to leave. Belle had most likely told the prince about Gaston and who he was, and the prince wasn't likely to be cordial to a relative of the scoundrel who had tried to kill him, not to mention try to take Belle away from him! Belle touched her arm. "Lissa, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Lissa didn't look at her, her eyes were locked on the former beast. It was as if she was afraid for her life.

"I...thank you, Belle for being so kind. I really appreciate it, but I...I have to go!" Lissa started to scramble out of bed.

"There's no need to be afraid." The prince said kindly.

"He's right, Lissa." Belle tried to calm her. "I think you need to stay in bed a little longer. You look as if you've seen a ghost. Do you feel unwell?"

"No, it's not that." Lissa shook her head.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Belle prodded softly.

"Could we be alone, please?" Lissa begged. Belle glanced at the prince and he nodded.

"I have some things to see to anyway." He said. "I'm sorry if I caused you this trouble." He bowed and then left. Belle noticed Lissa slightly relax once the door was shut.

"Lissa, what was that about?" Belle asked. "You appeared to be terrified of him. You shouldn't be. He's very kind and gentle."

"I can see that." Lissa gulped.

"Is it because I told you he was the beast?"

"Not exactly. Now I know that I _must_ leave here." Lissa said emphatically.

"Lissa, I'm your friend. Nothing you say will change that." Belle said softly. "Please tell me what's the matter. I would like to help you."

Lissa stared at her. She and Belle had always been honest with each other. Why cut the line now? "I...I..." She tried to speak. "Have you told him about Gaston? Does he know what..."

"What he tried to do?" Belle finished. Lissa nodded. "He knows what he witnessed. I haven't told him much yet, but it was his idea to have the body moved."

"Have you told him about _me?_ Does he know who _I_ am?" Lissa asked anxiously. Belle gaped. Now she understood.

"Let me get this straight," She said, "you're afraid of the prince, aren't you? You're afraid that he'll resent you and banish our friendship because of...because of what Gaston did and because you were Gaston's sister. Is that it?"

"Yes." Lissa bit her lip.

"Oh, Lissa," Belle moaned sympathetically. She felt terrible for her friend. Lissa was afraid of losing Belle as a friend because she thought the prince wouldn't want anything to do with anybody associated with Gaston! Belle felt a flare of anger rise in her chest. She had never liked Gaston, but to see that his sins were leaving marred effects on the only living relative he'd left behind just frosted her. Lissa didn't deserve this. She was nothing like Gaston and had tried to bring him to reason. Why should she pay for his ghastly deeds?

"Lissa, you have my word, it is _not_ like that!" Belle tried to sound as convincing as possible. "The prince knows who you are, I told him. And he can see for himself that you are not at all like your brother. If he was going to cut off our companionship, he would never have allowed me to let you stay here. He would've packed you up and sent you straight home. But I told him that you were my friend, and how you tried to help my father like I did. Papa told me how you tried to defend him and stand up for him before I arrived to do the same. Thank you, Lissa for trying to look out for him while I wasn't there! I owe you more than I can express for that."

"You owe me nothing. Your father is the most decent, kindest, dearest man I've ever met. And he's my friend. I couldn't just let them take him!" Lissa answered. Belle smiled.

"You're right about Papa." She said fondly. "But still, thank you for trying to protect him! Lefou also told us about that. He told us how you tried to save Papa's life when...when Gaston tried to kill him. I'm grateful that someone tried to have a kind word for my father when it seemed like everyone else had abandoned him. Oh, Lissa. I'm sorry for everything your brother put you through! You didn't deserve that! That's another reason the prince gladly let you stay here to rest when you fainted. He said that what you did took tremendous courage to stand up to Gaston, especially with his violent temper, and him being your brother!"

"He...the beast...I mean, prince…he said that?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes." Belle nodded. "He admires you for that. So do I."

"You are the bravest girl I know, Belle." Lissa said. "All this time, you were here not knowing if you'd ever see your father again, being imprisoned at first by a beast! It must have been so scary. I know I would be scared."

"I was scared, at first." Belle nodded. "But then I learned to see more in the beast than just a beast. When he chose to not be so rude and crotchety, he could be a real gentleman, and a very thoughtful one too. He looked out for me and tried to make me happy. I couldn't help but want to do the same for him." Lissa listened thoughtfully.

"Who would have ever imagined?" She smiled. Belle giggled in agreement. "Well, from what I saw, I think you certainly _did_ do the same for him! You two looked so happy when you saw each other, and it's clear from the way he was gazing at you in here that he adores you."

"I'm glad you think so." Belle smiled warmly. She was so glad that her childhood friend approved and supported the idea of Belle marrying someone who had only hours earlier been a beast!

"I'm glad for you, Belle. Really! I don't remember ever seeing you look so happy." Lissa said. "I was there, Gaston never..." Her face dropped and she felt horrible again. "Ga...he...he _never_ looked at you that way! Not...not like the Beast, I mean prince did." Belle nodded again. She knew it was too true, but she could see how much pain it brought her friend to talk about her deceased brother. Lissa hung her head as the tears returned. Belle touched her arm and squeezed it. "I...he..." Lissa tried to speak. "I know what kind of person Gaston was. A...a k...a killer! I saw it myself. I saw...the...the devilish hate in his eyes...but...after he..." Lissa broke into violent sobbing. She couldn't help it. So much had been happening to her and Belle, and now it was catching up with her. "I'm sorry," she cried, covering her face. "I can't help it." Belle felt awful for her and sat down next to her, holding her close.

"It's all right." Belle shushed kindly. "It's all right. It's over." She didn't know what else to say or do. Belle held her there until Lissa slowly started to calm down and the wailing eventually subsided. "Are you all right?" Belle cautiously asked.

"I feel better...for now." Lissa sniffled. "Have you seen Lefou?"

"Yes, indeed." Belle replied. "He's been here all day. He's happy for us, but he's been worried about you, and...he's taking Gaston's death hard too."

"Ohh," Lissa sighed sympathetically. "When can I see him? When can I go home?"

"Lissa, I think you need to stay here with me a little longer." Belle said firmly. "I don't feel right sending you home like this just yet. I'll have Mrs. Potts bring you some chamomile tea to help you sleep. I want you to obey her and do it! You need a good, sound rest. Once I'm convinced you've had sufficient rest, I'll see that you're escorted back home safely if that's what you want. But you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled. "You're such a good friend, Belle. You always have been."

"It's not hard." Belle smiled. "Now, you just lie back down. Mrs. Potts will be in shortly. I want you to not give her any trouble, understand? I want you in good shape when you go back to the village."

"All right." Lissa sighed, getting comfortable in the bed. The soft pillows were incredibly soothing, and she suddenly began to feel sleepy already.

"That's it." Belle said with satisfaction. "Well, have a good rest and I'll see you when you wake up."

"Thank you, Belle. Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen your father? Do you know if he's all right?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, yes!" Belle glowed. "He's more than all right, and he's here in the castle. He's fine. Dr. Tanner checked him over and he said that Papa needs a good, long rest after all he's been through. He said that his injuries aren't serious and that's he should recover just fine. But he is so happy now and he's safe."

"Oh, good!" Lissa gasped in relief. "Thank God!"

"Amen to that." Belle smiled. "Well, you rest now." She softly closed the door. Mrs. Potts reentered shortly. Lissa gratefully accepted the tea. Within moments, she felt very drowsy.

"There, there. Now you rest quietly." Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you. You're very kind." Lissa smiled back.

"It is my pleasure." Mrs. Potts nodded. "It has been so long since we've had guests in this lonely place, this has been the most wonderful day of our lives."

"It shows." Lissa said warmly. "Was this place under a spell of some sort? And today, it was broken somehow?"

"Yes, that is what happened. But the spell was broken forever, by true love." Mrs. Potts said. Lissa liked the way she put that. "Now, you get some sleep. If there's anything you need, just ring the bell pull."

"Thank you." Lissa closed her eyes.

* * *

When Lissa woke again, at first, she was surprised at where she was, then she remembered. She quietly reflected on all that had happened. She looked outside, it was dark out now. She rang the bell pull. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lissa said. A man walked in. She recognized him as the kind man who had found her with Gaston and offered to bring her to Belle.

"You rang, Mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked, bowing.

"Yes, I'd like to leave the room, but I don't know my way around. Could you have someone show me around?" Lissa asked.

"Certainly, Mademoiselle Lissa." Lumiere smiled. "You are our guest. Your command is my wish." He bowed once again and left. Lissa climbed out of bed and rose to her feet. She was still in awe of the exquisite bedroom, and to think that this had been Belle's chambers while she'd been here all this time. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized, she wasn't wearing the dirty outfit she came in. She was attired in a sweet neglige. There was a knock at the door and Plumette entered.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." She bowed with a smile. "You look much better."

"Who are you?" Lissa asked.

"I am Plumette. How may I serve you?"

"Well, I don't think it'd be appropriate to wander the castle in this." Lissa chuckled.

"Dearly, no!" Plumette laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am." Lissa agreed, rubbing her stomach. She realized that the last time she'd eaten anything had been at lunch yesterday, before all the trouble had started. She hadn't thought of food until now, but the mention of it sounded very inviting.

"Very good." Plumette nodded in approval. "Let me help you into something more fine for dinner. It shall be ready within the hour. You woke up at the right time. Hmm. You seem to be about the same size as Lady Belle. I think we can find something to fit, that will go well with your lovely hair." Plumette helped her dress and softly brushed her hair. In no time, Lissa was ready for dinner. She was eagerly looking forward to a full meal. The smells from the kitchen made her mouth water. "Ah, there." Plumette said. Lissa wore a dark blue dress with gold lining and elbow-length sleeves. It really brought out her caramel-colored, wavy hair. Plumette opened the door. "Mademoiselle, your escort." She bowed. Lissa gaped: Lefou was standing there.

Lissa came out. Plumette took Lumiere's offered arm. Lumiere smiled proudly at her and led her down the hall. Lissa shifted nervously. "You look really pretty." Lefou said.

"Th-thank you." Lissa blushed. "This feels so...awkward."

"Hey, enjoy it!" Lefou told her. He bowed and offered his arm. "Mademoiselle, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner?"

Lissa giggled. "You may." She nodded and took his arm. Her thoughts went to all that had happened, but she tried to push them aside. This wasn't time for tears, this was a time of joy for Belle and her dear castle friends. There would be plenty of time for tears when Lissa and Lefou returned to the village. But for now, she tried to think of happy things as Lefou escorted her down from the East Wing. _If this is the kind of treatment_ _that Belle was surrounded with while she was here, I can see why she liked it here!_ Lissa thought.

Belle and the Prince were standing next to each other at the entrance of the dining room. They were dressed in fine royal clothes, and with kind smiles on their faces. Lissa saw Maurice who smiled at her. She saw other people too, including the lady who had been kind to her today. Mrs. Potts was arm in arm with...Jean the Potter! And standing with them was a little boy. They all joined Belle and the Prince in the dining room for a grand feast. Personally, the two lovebirds would've preferred a simpler meal and celebration for the evening, but for the sake of the servants who had been trapped as furniture for so long and their new guests, they wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. It was a lovely time of lively conversation, getting to know each other, and dancing too!

Lefou and Lissa both went out on the balcony and looked up at the starry night. "I've never seen anything like it." Lefou said. "It's amazing."

"Mmm-hmm!" Lissa agreed. She unexpectedly started to shed tears. What a day and night it had been, surrounded by kindness and happiness! She looked at the stars, thinking of her mother. Lissa felt a deep dread rush down her back as she thought of returning to the village. How could she ever set foot back there to stay? That place was full of memories, mostly not so sweet of late. When she returned, she would have to make funeral arrangements, then try to settle a means of living for herself. Just the knowledge of having to deal with all of that with no one to guide her was a drudge. Thinking about Gaston again, and imagining going back home, Lissa failed to fight the tears. Lefou gazed at her sympathetically and handed her his handkerchief. "Oh, thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, everything will be okay, Lissa." Lefou encouraged her. "It will all work out, somehow." Lissa only silently nodded. "You'll be all right."

"I didn't want to do that tonight, it's been so much fun and so nice." Lissa sniffled, trying to compose herself.

"Don't feel bad." Lefou said. Small tears came into his eyes too as he thought of his gone astray friend and seeing Lissa hurting like this. "Would you like some punch?"

"In a few minutes." Lissa sighed.

"Okay." Lefou said and patted her arm, then left her alone to collect her thoughts.

Lissa dabbed her eyes and tried to choke down the sobs that threatened to spill out. She cleared her throat loudly when she felt the presence of another person behind her. "You look lovely tonight." Said an older, dear voice. Lissa glanced up. It was Maurice!

"Thank you." Lissa tried to smile.

"Tears, on a night like this?" Maurice asked.

"I tried not to, but they tripped me up." Lissa said, wiping her eyes again.

"Yes." Maurice nodded. He came close to her side.

"You and Belle must be so glad to be back together."

"Oh, we are! We _are!"_ Maurice exclaimed passionately. "Words can't even begin to express our relief."

"Mine too." Lissa sighed. "It's been a nice night here."

"It's a beautiful place, so unlike when I first stumbled across it." Maurice shook his head. "But, I've learned the hard way not to judge things and people by appearances and first impressions."

"I never took you for the judgmental type, Maurice." Lissa said. "Mistaken, maybe, but not judgmental."

"Thank you." Maurice shrugged. They both looked inside the castle and saw Belle with the Prince. "I have never seen Belle glow like she has tonight." Maurice said wistfully, with a tear in his eye. "If only her mother could see her now."

Lissa gazed at him sympathetically. "She does seem extremely happy." She sighed. The two of them walked inside to rejoin everybody.

Lissa took in the magnificent, exquisite castle. She hadn't had a chance to see how truly gorgeous it was when everyone had first come here to fight. It was truly majestic, just like in a fairy tale. Upon first arrival, it had looked dark and forbidding, but now the menacing shadows were long gone, replaced by love and sweetness, it could be felt in the air. Lissa had so many questions she wanted to ask, about the curse, the servants, the Beast, her neighbors who'd been reunited with forgotten loved ones, and Belle's time here. But she tried not to ask, as everyone was so happy, she didn't want to spoil it by bringing up painful memories. Belle and the Prince approached her from behind. "Lissa?" Belle spoke.

"Oh, hello." Lissa smiled.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I am." Lissa said. "Thank you for having us here."

"The castle's been filled with loneliness far too long." The Prince's deep voice cut in. "It's miraculous to see it filled with life and laughter again." Belle gazed at him wistfully as she hung on his arm. "I wanted to apologize about earlier." The Prince said to Lissa. "I didn't mean to cause you disturbance. I hope you were able to recover from it."

"Ohh," Lissa chuckled. "Thank you. Don't worry about that. You didn't say anything wrong, I assure you. I was just really startled at the new information, and I guess I was overwhelmed with all that had taken place so suddenly."

"Well, then you're in good company." The Prince shrugged.

"I still have a hard time believing it myself." Belle added.

"Thank you, for saving my life last night." Lissa told the Prince shyly.

"I'm glad I could help." He smiled. "And thank you, Miss, for trying to help Belle. I really appreciate that. I was just glad you didn't faint at my appearance!"

"I think Belle's father prepared me quite well beforehand." Lissa grinned.

"Well, enjoy yourself." The Prince smiled.

" _You two_ have fun too." Lissa said coyly. Belle rolled her eyes and giggled as the two lovebirds walked away.

* * *

The rest of the night was wonderful. The servants had prepared the guest rooms for their many guests before they retired. Lissa was given a different room, as Belle was still an unmarried woman. But her mind was too full to go to sleep! Last night, _almost_ all she had known and been surrounded by were lies, hate, lust, rage, prejudice, and coarseness-with the exceptions of Maurice, Lefou, and Pere Robert-. Today, tonight had been electrically different: with truth, love, thoughtfulness, happiness, acceptance, reunification, and kindness. Lissa tried to soak it all in. It had been so long since she'd been _surrounded_ by such obvious care. Lefou had been very attentive to her needs and wants tonight, Maurice was free and right at home in the presence of his sweet daughter, the people had something much bigger than themselves to live for now, and Belle was so in love.

Lissa couldn't sleep, so she got out of bed and walked to the window, gazing at the numerous stars in the sky, shining like diamonds. Yesterday when she'd risen in the morning, she had never imagined that tonight she would sleeping in a beautiful castle, in the presence of her closest friends! It was all surreal. She smiled warmly and giggled as she thought of Belle's dreamy far-off look every time she'd looked at the Prince. There must've been something truly kind deep inside him for Belle to fall in love with him, even when he was not a human! "What an amazing love story!" Lissa exclaimed to herself, feeling inspiration creep up her spine. She welcomed the tingle.

Then her thoughts went to her brother and she felt a great heaviness inside her chest. She tried to push it away, not wanting to dwell on it till it was time. To think of all this that would've been destroyed and all the people who would've been doomed forever if Gaston had succeeded? Lissa shuddered. She still couldn't believe the change that had come over Gaston in his last few moments, when only moments before, he had been wildly running like a murderous madman. Something powerful must've really gotten his attention. The last thing in the world Lissa had expected was for Gaston to race to her rescue when she'd been hanging on that wall! He had been so close to killing the Beast-and Gaston had not been one to give up on large trophy prey like that!-, yet had forfeited it to make sure she was safe! Lissa still didn't understand it all, but she was grateful for it.

Since she was alone, Lissa let the tears slide down her face. Then it dawned on her with guilt that when she'd had the opportunity, she had completely left it unsaid to Gaston before he died! She'd said it to him before as a little girl, but last night, she'd forgotten! "I guess it's been so long since I'd thanked him for anything worthy of praise!" She cried. Her brother had finally become a real hero and she hadn't even acknowledged it verbally! "Too out of practice, I guess." Lissa sighed, then looked up at the stars. "Gaston?" She asked softly. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Through the castle walls she could hear soft music playing. Too excited to sleep, Belle and the Prince were in the dimly lit ballroom, dancing.

* * *

The next morning broke out with golden rays of sunlight. Lissa and the other guests including Lefou were introduced to the castle staff and allowed to explore the castle grounds. Several of them returned to the village by noon, but Lissa and Lefou lingered, along with Clothilde, Jean the Potter, and a few others. Some of the people they recognized by their voices from when they'd been household objects. They learned that Mrs. Beatrice Potts and little Chip were Jean's wife and son! And most alarming of all, they also found out that Clothilde was married to Cogsworth, the Prince's majordomo!

Lissa hadn't seen their horses since the night before. The groomsmen led her and Lefou out to the stables where Brisa, Magnifique, and Buddy were stalled with Philippe and the royal horses. It was good to see Brisa and Philippe being friendly with each other again, apparently they'd missed each other's company in Belle's absence. Magnifique stood off by himself in the far corner while Buddy was impatiently stomping his hooves and snorting. Lissa immediately went to Brisa. "Hello, girl." She whispered. Her beautiful Palomino's warm breath and soft nuzzle soothed her. "Are you and Philippe telling each other all the adventures you missed?" She joked.

"Here, Buddy." Lefou crooned to his pony. "I know, you want to go home. But you're gonna have to wait a little longer." Buddy snorted in protest, spraying spit in Lefou's face. Lefou grimaced and wiped his face with his scarf in annoyance. Lissa couldn't help giggling.

Then she leaned on the door of Magnifique's stall. "Hey, boy? It's me. Come over here. Come on." She said softly. The large horse slowly looked in her direction, and grunted. "Aww, it's all right, boy. Come here." Magnifique approached, lowering his big head. Lissa rubbed his neck and softly stroked his mane. "It's all right." Lissa kissed his head.

"He looks depressed." Lefou said, patting the horse's shoulder.

"I hope he doesn't stay that way." Lissa sighed heavily. "You know, I think Magnifique is the only living creature that Gaston treated with sincere decency without going back on it!"

"Yeah." Lefou agreed. "He always took good care of him, and never treated him like an object, unless of course, he'd had a bad day of hunting!" Lissa slightly snickered. "Lissa, I...I think I'd better go back to Villeneuve this afternoon." Lissa's face grew sad.

"I wish we could stay longer." She sniffled.

"You can stay as long as you want!" Lefou announced. "But I think I need to try and calm some of the villagers who want to know what happened, and those _will_ miss him."

"I know it's my home," Lissa whispered, "but I hate the idea of ever going back there to live! I wish we could stay here, always! It's so different. I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome, but it's just so nice."

"Thanks to Belle." Lefou added. Lissa nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they'll let you come to visit." Lissa was quiet and Lefou suddenly realized that, now with Gaston gone and no means of support, how _was_ Lissa going to get by? She was an orphan now, without any living relatives, and she had no occupation to live on. Fortunately, she was an adult so an orphanage was out of the question. But there were other grim options for females in her position. Lefou hated thinking of her having to put herself in one of them though, especially after the kind of life she'd already had. "Lissa, I...I'm sorry about everything." He said softly. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you, and I'll try to help you however I can."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled with tears. "Are you ready to tell them about him? Do you think you can handle that?" Even though Gaston had treated Lefou disdainfully, the little man had still been a loyal friend.

"Don't worry about me." Lefou smiled. "It won't be easy, but I think I can handle it, and I'd just rather get it over with. You take your time coming home."

"I really don't want to, but I think I need to return tomorrow." Lissa said. "I have a lot to do." Lefou encouragingly squeezed her arm.

"Would you like me to help you with the funeral arrangements?" He offered.

"Yes." Lissa nodded.

Lissa was sad to see her friend leave the castle when he departed, and so was everybody else, the servants especially. They seemed to have selected him as their royal mascot. They all thanked him over and over again for how he'd helped them fight to defend their castle. And Maurice and Belle thanked him deeply for standing up to Gaston. Lefou was a little overwhelmed by all the praise, after having been under Gaston's bossy thumb for so long. He promised to come back after being begged to by the staff. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lefou told Lissa.

"All right." She nodded and waved as he went on his face.

"That is one courageous young man." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Never knew the little fella had it in him." Clothilde added.

"There must be some way we can thank him." Belle said, standing between Maurice and the Prince. "I think he's earned it!"

* * *

Belle showed Lissa her favorite place, the library. Lissa was blown away at what she saw. "I...I..." She was having a hard time finding the words. "It's like a dream!"

"He gave it to me." Belle said proudly.

"The Beast? I mean, prince? He gave it to you?!" Lissa gasped.

"Yes. He saw how much I liked it when he first brought me here. And he said it was mine! He said it was all mine!"

"Ohhh!" Lissa gushed. "What a gift! That's so beautiful. I think I'm gonna cry."

"I did, when he left me alone to enjoy it." Belle giggled. "That was still when we barely knew each other. It's one of our favorite places to be, to escape."

"That's incredible." Lissa said. Just then, Chip burst in chasing Froufrou. The little dog was running away with a biscuit in his mouth.

"No!" Chip scolded. "Give it back! It's mine!" But the dog swallowed it before they departed. "You little imp!" Chip yelled. The girls laughed.

"Lissa, I wanted to ask you something." Belle said seriously.

"Yes?" Lissa gulped.

"Lissa, I know you have so much on your plate to handle right now, and I hate that you have to go through it at all!" Belle exclaimed sadly. "But, Papa has granted the Prince his full blessing to marry me!" Lissa hugged her and they both shed a few tears.

"Oh, Belle, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Belle smiled sweetly. "I know you may things to do right now, but we're planning to have a large wedding in two weeks. Everyone in the village is invited. But I wanted to ask...Lissa, will you be my maiden of honor? Please?"

"What?" Lissa sputtered. " _You_ want _me,_ Gaston's sister, to stand up with you?"

"It would make me so happy." Belle nodded. "You, Papa, Jean, Agathe, and Pere Robert were my closest friends. You've always been my best friend, Lissa. And you still are. Plumette and Mrs. Potts are going to be my bridesmaids. But, I would be honored, if you would stand up with me on my special day! Will you do it?"

Tears filled Lissa's eyes again. " _I'm_ the one who would be honored!" She blurted out. "If you really want me to, if it will make you happy...thank you, Belle! Of course I will. I would be happy to be part of your special day." Lissa felt that with the greatest sincerity, because she would be supporting Belle in marrying a man she loved with all her heart, who loved her back for who she was!


	32. Chapter 32 Harder to Move On

**Hello, everybody. This chapter is extra long. I am getting ideas for snippets of childhood memories, but they won't be in this one. However, I do hope to start putting them in again.**

 **In answer to Guest's question, Johanna was just a random villager I decided to name.**

 **I borrowed Madame Amelia's name from ladivina's fanfic, A Place Called Home. Will Agathe show up again? Hope you enjoy the future chapters after this one. Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic to this point! Thank you so much!**

 **It would be cute to pair Lissa and Lefou together, but I'm not going to. Partly because BATB has so much romance in it already, I wanted to explore a different kind of relationship. And also, just because two people seem like they would be great together doesn't always mean that they were _meant_ to be together. So, I'm keeping their friendship sibling like.**

* * *

The time at the castle had been wonderful, and a warm, blissful reminder to Lissa of the kindness that _did_ exist in the world, something she'd been missing and aching for, for a very long time. The castle servants were a delight, and it was spectacular to see Belle and her father so happy. But all too soon the next day, Lissa had to leave it behind as she really needed to go back home to Villeneuve. She hated the very thought of it. Lefou arrived after breakfast to escort her back. Everyone was very pleased to see him. Lissa tried not to cry as she bid her dear friends good-bye. It wasn't like they'd never see each other again, but it sure did feel like it. "Thank you for your hospitality, and treating me so nicely." Lissa told the Prince.

"You're most welcome." He nodded. "And please, feel free to come back and visit us."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Lissa smiled then hugged Belle. "Bye, Belle. And thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing." Belle smiled back. "Thank you for being there for us. That means a lot to me."

"I seem to recall you doing for me once." Lissa chided, referring to when her mother had died and Belle and Maurice had really gone out of their way to comfort Lissa. "Can I really come back here some time?"

"Oh, yes! Please do." Belle insisted. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Yes." Lissa sighed heavily. "Well, I must go."

"You're in my prayers."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Maurice." Lissa hugged him.

"Bless you, Lissa." He said. Then she sadly descended the castle steps, and mounted Brisa. She took the rope to lead Magnifique. Lefou mounted Buddy and started forward.

Lissa waved. "I'll see you soon, Belle!" She called.

"Right!" Belle called back.

* * *

Both riders were very quiet through the first half of their journey back, both lost deeply in their own sad thoughts. Lissa was trying to prepare herself for returning to her empty childhood home, but she greatly dreaded it. Even though it was an incredible thought that she would no longer have to fear Gaston's violent wrath or put up with his ridiculous egotism, she still felt scared of how different it would feel when she entered her home again, knowing he would never be back. Now she would have to fend for herself, and...and go through and store away his clothes, his prized possessions, the things that had belonged to him. Lissa wasn't ready for that part! She remembered having to go through the same unhappy process when their mother had passed away, and her stomach felt unsettled knowing it would have to be done again. The mortician had taken charge of Gaston's body and Lefou had watched over it, but now it would be time for Lissa to face it and make tough decisions.

"You okay?" Lefou asked quietly, breaking into her thoughts. The sound of his friendly voice was a welcome distraction.

"Just trying to stay braced." Lissa bit her lip. "You know, these woods don't feel or look half as frightening in the daytime."

"No, they don't." Lefou agreed.

"Have you ever noticed, that a lot of things in life are like that?" Lissa asked wistfully. "In the dark, they appear so horrible, but in the light, sometimes, you learn that they weren't half as terrible as you'd first thought."

"But sometimes, it's the other way around." Lefou added.

"That's true." Lissa mumbled. "How are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I'll be all right." Lefou shrugged.

"How did it go, telling everyone about him?" She persisted.

"I got through it." Lefou sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy. It turned out to be harder than I hoped!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I managed. I had to take some deep breaths a few times, well...more than a few, I guess, to calm myself when I started to lose it."

"So, what did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth, that Gaston had been fighting, then he fell. I emphasized to them that it was an accident. When I first got back and everyone blurted out their questions, I started by telling them that Gaston wasn't coming back." Lefou cleared his throat. "I told them that in the midst of the battle, he'd lost his life."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was. It was very hard." Lefou wagged his head to keep from shedding tears. "But you know, I'm glad I did. I feel like a weight has been lifted. Well, one anyway."

"I've heard that the difficult things in life can make us stronger." Lissa said. "But I never liked hearing it, especially if I was dealing with something unpleasant. It sure didn't make me feel better!" Lefou smiled at her with admiration. "But, thank you for telling them. I know it must have been terrible to have to bear such bad news! How are they taking it?"

"Everyone is pretty sober. I don't think everyone will miss him too much, but there are definitely those who will! The sisters are taking it very, very hard." Lefou said.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded. All these years, the triplets had flirted toward Gaston, worshiped him, gushed over him, just as badly as he had over himself. And now, their fantasized dreamboat was gone forever. Lissa couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for them. After all, where would their personalities be if it wasn't for Gaston to ogle at? This gave her an idea.

"Lefou?" She asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how Gaston really died?"

"He fell off the castle is what I heard." Lefou said.

"No. He died, trying to protect me!" Lissa blurted out.

"What?!" Lefou gasped. "From the Beast? But I thought..."

"No, no! You see, if it hadn't been for Gaston, _I_ would've been the one you'd be planning a funeral for now!" Lissa told him. "He saved my life. He was shooting at the Beast and we were begging him to stop, but then the landing I was on fell under me! I held onto the railing, but it was very slippery. I really thought I was going to die! The last thing in the world I expected was to hear Gaston's voice, telling me to hold on! He hurried as fast as he could. I slipped further, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to safety. Then the ledge crumbled again. Gaston shoved me in the door, but then...then he...he fell, before I could pull him in." Lissa hung her head. Lefou was blown away. "I don't know what possessed him to do it, but...he did! And I'd rather remember him that way, than remember him falling while committing murder."

"I can't believe it." Lefou said in astonishment. "The wild way he was acting, I never would've expected him to do that!"

"Me either."

"But, I'm eternally grateful he did. Lissa, I don't enjoy death, even of someone as vulgar as he became...but, I'm still so glad it wasn't _you!_ Especially after you've been through enough already. Gaston had been a soldier, a hunter, and his type of death could sometimes be expected. But if it had been you...I'm sorry for all the rubbish Gaston did to you, and what you had to witness. I'm sorry I didn't stand up to him much sooner. If I had, maybe a lot of this wouldn't have happened! Maybe he wouldn't be dead either."

"I don't know." Lissa shook her head, with tears in her eyes. "But you can't blame yourself. Everybody knows what a stubborn hard head Gaston was, especially when he was bent on getting what he wanted. Maybe it wouldn't have been as bad, but I still don't think you could've entirely changed his mind anyway. And like I said before, at least you tried."

"I still feel bad though."

"Me too. Maybe if I hadn't ranted on him so much, he wouldn't have acted so harshly to me." Lissa said. "I didn't know what else to do. I thought I was doing right, trying to keep him on the right path. But maybe I tried much too hard."

"But you didn't give up in doing it." Lefou interjected.

"I almost did, when he led you all to the castle. I was ready to roll over and just give in, but then Maurice found me and freed me. It was like a warm, bright light had filled the cell and gave me the strength to keep going."

"Cell? The jail? Is that where you were?" Lefou gaped. Lissa didn't answer, but her face said it all. "Ohh, Lissa!" Lefou felt horrible, worse than he already did. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. Then it was so chaotic, and I couldn't get away. If I had known..."

"Maurice was like an angel." Lissa said. "How did you get separated from Gaston in the castle?"

"He used me as a shield for Chapeau to punch around." Lefou moaned. "Then he let me be fallen on by the maestro, who had been a harpsichord at the time. He didn't help me and left."

"Ohhh," Lissa grimaced. "I'm really sorry about that! That's awful! How could he? After all, you were his 'best friend'. What a rat!" Her face grew hot in anger. Even though Gaston was gone, and had had a miraculous change of heart right before he blew his last breath, his dark deeds still ticked Lissa. Of all the things he'd done, she never thought he'd go as far as actually hurting Lefou! Maybe this wasn't the most appropriate time to be bringing up Gaston's flaws, undeniable as they were, but talking it out helped distract both the friends as they neared home.

"Lefou? I have to tell you something else." Lissa said seriously. "I hope it makes you feel better."

"What's that?" Lefou leaned forward, listening intently.

"Right before Gaston died, he..." Lissa gulped at the lump in her throat, "...he told me that he was sorry for how unkind he'd been to me, and he said that he was a rotten person, undeserving of honor!" Now Lefou really, really was flabbergasted.

"You...he...I..." Lefou stammered, not at all sure what to say! Lissa couldn't help smiling at the shocked look on his face, though it was a very tender thing she'd just told him. "Did he really?" Lefou squeaked. "I mean, _really?_ He _really_ told you that?"

"Yes." Lissa whispered. Lefou let out a long breath. He still couldn't believe it!

As the tress if the forest trail began to dissipate and they embarked on the familiar road leading around the bend down to the village, Magnifique's head rose and his ears rose, twitching. He grunted. "That's right, boy." Lissa patted his neck. "He knows we're almost home. He can tell."

"Yep." Lefou agreed. "I don't think the finest trained hound dog knows this place by instinct as good as he does!"

"Nope. I don't think so." Lissa chuckled. They advanced forward, and halted when the town came into view. They were almost home. Lissa grimaced sadly at the sight of her hometown. The last time she'd returned here, everything she'd cared about and loved had been put on the line, and though circumstances were different this time, she again felt dread, sadness, and fear.

"You all right?" Lefou asked. "We can wait a few minutes, if you want."

"Please, yes." Lissa sighed gratefully. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. "It's so hard to believe. I'm scared."

"It's all right, I understand." Lefou said. "But I'll be there. I'll try to help, whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you." Lissa took a few very long deep breaths for good measure.

"You ready?"

"Let's go." Lissa gulped.

* * *

There was mingled spirit felt in the air when they entered the village walls. Some of the neighbors were socializing with people Lissa didn't recognize. Lefou told her they were servants and other associates from the Beast's castle who had been forgotten during the enchantment. Their family members were living it up being back together. Yet, there was also a thick fog of heaviness, especially as they passed the tavern. It was obvious that some people were indeed effected tremendously by Gaston's death, and whether he had been despised or admired, Gaston had apparently left a very remarkable impression on the people he'd lived in town with all these years.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Lefou asked.

"No!" Lissa shook her head. "No, I am not. But...do you mind if I go to the church first?"

"Of course not. You go ahead. I'll be inside if you need me." Lefou said, dismounting.

"All right." Lissa nodded. After hitching their horses, they went their separate ways. Lissa walked quietly to the church. Just the thought of that place made her feel more comforted. She entered the sanctuary, but no one was there. She sat down in one of the back pews, just reflecting.

Soon Pere Robert entered from the far end. He busied himself with a little tidying, then approached the back pews when he realized he had a visitor. "Lissa!" His eyes widened. "I didn't notice you sitting there." He came over and leaned on the pew in front of her. "I've been praying for you."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled gratefully.

"Lefou told us about Gaston." Pere Robert said sadly. "I'm not one to be superstitious or anything, but I had a bad feeling that night wasn't going to end well."

"You weren't the only one!" Lissa exclaimed.

"How are you?"

Lissa sighed. "It hurts. I know that my brother got what he deserved, but...excuse me for saying that..."

"It's all right." The priest nodded kindly.

"And, there are some things I'm glad I won't have to worry about anymore. But, I already miss him." Lissa said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Pere Robert said, glad that she wasn't exhibiting bitterness.

"There's something I have to tell you, actually, a few things I need to tell you." Lissa cleared her throat.

"I'm listening." Pere Robert nodded.

* * *

It felt so strange to Lefou, entering the tavern without his big, bossy 'cool' guy next to him. The place was busy as usual. Lefou felt a strong wave of sadness as he saw Gaston's favorite chair, sitting there empty by the fireplace. Even though Gaston wasn't here to beat him up, Lefou couldn't make himself sit in it. Yet, he noticed that no one else did either. Instead of lingering there, he went to one of the tables. He ordered a drink but it tasted bland to him. Thousands of memories that filled this place flooded his mind, some were hilarious, some not so savory, and others were just plain crazy! Lefou was wrestling with himself. Gaston had turned into such a rotten jerk, so why was Lefou even mourning his passing? It was most likely because he'd been his oldest and closest friend for years-if one could call Gaston a friend-, he'd been the first one to give Lefou the time of day without making him feel inferior, at first. Lefou supposed that he'd lingered at Gaston's side for so long because, even though the big man had treated him more like a convenience than a real companion, Gaston had still enjoyed his company and wanted him around.

"Lefou," The tavern keep greeted. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Lefou smiled.

"I know, it doesn't feel the same in here does it?" The tavern keeper suggested sympathetically.

"Nope."

"How is Lissa?"

"She's here. We just returned from the castle." Lefou explained. "It's hard to tell how she's doing. She was doing fine at the castle, but she's been more sad since we got back."

"I sure feel sorry for that poor, dear girl." The triplets' mother sighed. "Losing her brother, the only living family member she had left! And now, she has to bury him and stay in that house all alone." Some of the other villagers agreed. No one felt that more than Lefou. "Is there anything we can do to help?" The madame asked Lefou.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head. "Just, try to be kind to her." That was the best suggestion he could come up with.

"Has she been with Gaston yet?" One of the bar maids asked.

"Not yet."

"So, is it true about Clothilde?!" One of the men asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I don't believe that balderdash." The headmaster added. "Please tell me it's only an idle rumor!"

Lefou slightly chuckled. "Nope. It is no rumor. It's all true!"

* * *

After discussing the eulogy at the funeral, Pere Robert accompanied Lissa to the mortician's, to claim Gaston's body. It wasn't easy. Lissa remembered coming here when her mother died, and this time felt very similar. She was very grateful for the priest's company and support. Afterwords, she just dazedly walked around town, passing the familiar spots, thousands of memories and questions flooding her mind. She sat at the fountain, gazing into the water when she heard some very familiar voices. "Lissa!" She slowly turned toward Claudette's voice. "Ohh, Lissa!" The girls smothered her with hugs.

"We're so sorry to hear about Gaston!" Laurrette chimed in.

"We can't imagine how hard it is for you!" Paulette added.

Lissa wasn't sure whether to be amused, annoyed, or grateful. She'd never been very close with these girls, especially with the way they had snubbed Belle. But Gaston was gone now, so what did they have to gain from him now if they acted nice to his sister? Nothing. But here they were. "Thank you." Lissa said quietly.

"I'm going to miss him something fierce." Laurrette cried.

"It's not the same without him." Paulette added. "I can't imagine him gone forever. I never thought he could die!"

"He was Gaston. He could do anything!"

" _Except love,"_ Lissa whispered lowly.

"How are you doing?" Claudette asked. Lissa stared at her in surprise at her sudden concern.

"I...I'm _doing."_ Lissa stated. "That's about all I can say right now. But thank you, Claudette, for asking. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Was the end peaceful, I hope?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." Lissa smiled sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I can think of right now." Lissa shook her head. "Hey, would you like to hear about the castle?" Lissa suggested, trying to change the subject that she wasn't ready to face.

"The castle? Yes! Please do!" The girls agreed.

* * *

"Oh, hi, fellows." The tavern keeper said as Tom, Dick, and Stanley came into the tavern for lunch.

Lefou recognized the three familiar fellows as they entered. He glowered with disdain as he watched them casually go to the bar for a drink. Lefou felt his face grow hot and rose from his seat, striding over in their direction. He had a bone to pick with those goons!

"So, catch anything today?" Frederick asked.

"Nah." Stanley pffted.

"Hey!" Lefou spoke up as he came behind them. They all turned.

"Oh, Lefou. Where have you been?" Tom snickered. "Been a few days. Where have you been hiding?"

"Yeah, haven't seen ya around much." Dick added.

"What did you three do to Lissa?" Lefou asked directly, not amused at all.

"Oh, come now." Dick rolled his eyes. "Don't open up _that_ can of beans! We just did what we were told, all right? Now get off our backs, will ya?"

"Did it look like we had a choice?" Stanley huffed.

"You could've said no!" Lefou retorted back.

"Look, Shorty. It's none of your business. It's over now, okay? So why don't we just eat?" Tom shook his head. He was about to take another drink of beer, but Lefou covered the top of the mug with his hand.

"We're not quite finished yet." Lefou said firmly.

"We're done here, Fat Boy." Dick snorted.

"Well, _I'm_ not!" Lefou growled angrily.

"You're embarrassing us." Stanley rolled his eyes.

"That can be fixed." Lefou raised his eyebrows. "You want to settle this outside? Fine with me. Let's step out. I'll be glad to get this over with." The three stooges all muttered under their breaths in annoyance. However, they did notice that all eyes were on them now. Why make a scene? That would be even more embarrassing.

"All right." Tom shook his head.

"This oughtta be good." Dick commented. They all headed outside. "What is it you want?"

"You three locked Lissa up in the jail that night, didn't you?" Lefou confronted them.

"Oh, please." Tom spat. "Is this really necessary?"

"We were just following orders. Besides, she just kept getting in the way and wouldn't keep her mouth shut." Dick shrugged.

"Putting her in the jail?" Lefou huffed. "Was _that_ really necessary?"

"It was the quickest thing we could come up with." Dick said. "And it worked…till she got out. Then she insulted us. We were just dealing with a pest, okay? That's our job. Is that a crime?"

"When you terrorize innocent citizens, _yes,_ it _is_ a crime." Lefou said firmly. "Lissa is not a criminal. She didn't deserve any of that unsavory treatment you gave her! All she did was try to protect her friends, the innocent, _our neighbors._ Is _that_ a crime? And if you three had any decency in you, you'd have tried to help Maurice instead of betraying him!" Stanley glared, but he said nothing. Tom and Dick were mumbling. " _You_ three should be locked up!" Lefou exclaimed. "And I'm sure I could come up with plenty of other reasons to add to this one, if you'll just give me a moment."

"Dry up, Mr. Pious." Tom snarled. Dick stepped forward to whack Lefou across the face, but Lefou was quicker, and jabbed him in the chin with his elbow. Dick groaned loudly, rubbing his lower jaw.

"That was for Lissa." Lefou smirked. "And Maurice."

"You're not worth it." Dick huffed and went back inside.

"You have a lot of nerve, you do, you know." Tom interjected. "Who are you to ride around on your high horse, telling _us_ how to live our lives? Who was the one that could've said that Gaston left Maurice to the wolves, but denied it, right in front of Maurice too? Hmm? Who was that? What was his name again?"

Lefou winced. His guts still stung every time he remembered that awful moment. He still hated himself for letting Gaston intimidate him into lying. But that was beside the point right now. Glaring, he spoke clearly, "I'm still ashamed of that." He confessed. "But _I did_ admit I was wrong, and that Gaston had lied, in case you forgot! I told him no more, and I did try to walk away. Or did you forget that?"

Tom and Dick shook their heads and left. "Just get out of our hair, will ya?" They muttered.

"Well, they're _my_ friends, so you three watch your step!" Lefou warned them. The two thugs left. Lefou didn't feel entirely satisfied with how the confrontation had resulted. But at least he'd said some things that had needed saying! Tom and Dick rejoined Stanley and argued during lunch. However, Stanley quietly sat there and ate, lost in deep thought.

* * *

Lissa still would not go home yet. She was dreading it. Even as much as Gaston had demeaned her and made a big ignoramus of himself, it was a mixture of relief but also heartache as she half-expected to see him riding into town on his mighty black steed with that twisted smile of his, pleased with his successful hunt or strutting around town with his head held high, showering himself with compliments. Some of that had been just plain conceit, other times it had made Lissa laugh against her will in disbelief at his ridiculous audacity. She felt relieved that it wouldn't be something to worry about anymore, but at the same time, she realized that meant that he was gone forever. How she wished their final days together had been happy ones, instead of days filled with fear and anger.

Lissa walked around town in circles, passing the time, remembering, trying to do anything but go home. Many people stopped her to offer their condolences and ask when the funeral would be. She told them the next afternoon. She was heading toward Maurice's home when a familiar voice called to her. "Lissa!" She turned to see Dr. Tanner. To think that only two days ago he'd stopped her the same way, and that although she considered him a friend, that seeing him had filled her with dread.

"Oh, hello." Lissa said quietly. She looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, physically that is." The doctor smiled. Lissa nodded. "How are you, really?"

"I don't know." Lissa shook her head. "I need to go home, but...I don't want to! I'm scared to."

"Yes, I've seen many people feel that way when they've lost a loved one. It's perfectly natural." Dr. Tanner sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already have." Lissa smiled. "You tried to find out the truth, and you went to see Maurice, and didn't send him to the asylum. I'm grateful for that. Thank you for being there."

"I've heard about what happened that night." Dr. Tanner said dejectedly. "I wish I had been here. Maybe I could've stepped in and stopped it before things got out of hand. I'm just glad no one else is hurt!"

"Yes, it was very frightening!" Lissa exclaimed. "But, we're all safe now." How she was able to say that so confidently now was such a contrast to what the passed month had been. Dr. Tanner stepped closer.

"Lissa," He touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry that your brother died. I know it's not easy. I hope that whatever was troubling you before is gone now."

"It...is." Lissa said. _In a way._

"I'm glad. But I know you're under a lot of pressure now. If you need me for anything, or if you have trouble sleeping, I want you to come see me, all right?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded. She was trying to keep the tears from her eyes. This felt so familiar, but in a different way now. "Th-thank you." She said. "I, uh...I need to go now."

"Of course." Dr. Tanner nodded and let her go.

Lissa looked around for Agathe, but couldn't find her anywhere. She asked around if anyone had seen the beggar woman but everyone said no. Of course though, Agathe did like to keep to herself and had been known to wander here and there. Lissa had hoped that maybe a little familiarity of bringing a donation to Agathe would make her feel more confident before going home. Lefou found her. "I guess, better head home." Lissa gulped.

"You want me to come with you?" Lefou offered.

"Would you, please?" Lissa begged.

"Sure." Lefou smiled. They walked slowly toward the Legume house. Lissa's heart was pounding with each step she took back to the house she'd lived in all her life. They finally reached the lawn. The two friends just stared at it for the longest time. Lissa felt a lump rising in her throat. Lefou felt it too. No matter how much of a bonehead Gaston had been, Lefou himself had grown attached to this house and those who'd lived in it. He couldn't imagine being in Lissa's shoes, having to be in there alone now. "It's all right, take your time." Lefou told her.

"It feels...strange." Lissa bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. "This was where we grew up, but...from outside right now, it's like I don't even know this place. The passed few years, it's as if everything I had here was a lie." Lefou hung his head. Lissa took a few very deep breaths and cautiously let go of Lefou's hand.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Lefou asked.

"I'm gonna go in." Lissa nodded with her eyes shut.

"You want me to go inside with you?"

"Thanks, but not yet." Lissa smiled sadly.

"All right. I'll be here though."

"Thanks." Lissa nodded, then very slowly approached the front door. The reality hit as soon as the door opened. Lissa felt as if she was entering the house of a stranger, hoping to not startle them. She walked into the parlor, leaving the front door wide open. The tension she'd often felt while being at home lately was still there, only different this time. The house was so quiet. Everything was left as it had been three days ago. Then she looked up and saw...him.

Lissa's eyes fell on Gaston's pompous old portrait. She started shivering. The narrowed and penetrating eyes, that twisted smug smile, the haughty peacock pose...it looked almost _alive!_ It was as if Gaston was back, with the same deep intimidation he prided himself in imposing on others. Lissa shuddered and gagged, as the sobs came up her throat. She didn't want to remember Gaston that way, though it would be impossible. That's how he had been the majority of their lives since the war, and she could hardly remember what he'd been like before that. The tears spilled out and Lissa looked away, trying to hide from the creepy hunter eyes in the painting.

At this point Lefou, who'd been watching from outside the whole time, came inside. He'd seen the whole thing. He took Lissa in his arms and led her away from the mantle. He let her cry on his shoulder. He glared at the painting, though the life-likeness of it creeped him too. He looked away from it also. Lissa started to calm a little. "Would you like me to stay?" Lefou asked.

"Thank you, Lefou. But you don't have to." Lissa told him in a muffled voice. "Some people might get the wrong impression, us in here without a chaperone."

"Right now I don't care." Lefou shook his head. "I just want you to be all right."

"That might take a while." Lissa sniffled. "I...I think I'll go to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That is where I want to be right now." Lissa said.

"Okay. If you need anything... _anything,_ all you have to do is holler, okay?" Lefou told her.

"Dear Lefou. Thank you." Lissa smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the horses."

"Thank you." Lissa said and raced up the stairs. She entered her room. This had always been her secret abode, her hiding place, her imaginary castle where her dreams took her off to far off places. She snatched her diary from the desk where it had been left when Gaston had barged in on her and started shrewdly interrogating her. She flopped down onto her bed and read her last entry. Her heart nearly stopped at the words:

" _I'm glad that at least he knows it was NOT Maurice's fault! But...but what do I do now? I'm scared to death! What's going to happen to Gaston? What's gonna happen to me? If Gaston finds out the doctor spoke to me and finds out, he'll be furious. But, if Dr. Tanner finds out what he did to Maurice, what will happen to him? What will happen between us? I'm so sc..."_

That's where it had ended because that's when Gaston had startled her by coming into her room unexpectedly. There, Lissa lost it. She lay back, clutching her precious diary to her bosom. She sobbed until she was exhausted.

* * *

 _...Gaston laid his hand on Lissa's shoulder, pinching it. "You're coming with me." Gaston told her, and tightly gripping her arm, he walked her out of the tavern while Maurice was locked up inside the back room as the villagers waited for the asylum wagon to arrive._

 _Gaston didn't say a word as he strode toward his house. Lissa struggled against his hold and tried fend him away, but it was useless. He was just too much stronger than her. To Lissa's deeper chagrin, as they reached the house instead of going inside, Gaston grabbed a lantern and opened the cellar doors. He pushed Lissa inside. They trudged down the stairs till they reached the floor. Gaston had closed the doors behind them. It was chilly down there, and still being soaked from the rain, Lissa started to shiver. There was a small bed and shelves of preserves around. Gaston set the lantern down. "Please don't whip me." Lissa gulped._

" _I wouldn't dream of it." Gaston shook his head. "However, that was a stupid thing to do, running away into the woods, then you nearly disgraced me in front of the whole town. I can forgive you for running, little sister, but as for the scandalizing...well, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid for that I'll have to punish you." He said too calmly._

" _I am not a child, Gaston!" Lissa vented defensively. "I'm a grown woman. And I am not your personal slave! Please don't..."_

" _Hush!" Gaston blurted out. "Before I lose my temper." Lissa exhaled heavily. Gaston turned and Lissa dashed for the stairs but he grabbed her from behind before she could even get up there. She couldn't help shaking and whimpering. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Gaston said smugly._

" _I-I won't. I promise." Lissa squeaked. She realized that again she was at his mercy and for once she'd better try to stay calm before he did something worse! Although right now she had no idea what exactly he was planning to do to her as punishment!_

" _Do I have your word?" Gaston asked. He still hadn't released her yet._

" _I give you my word!" Lissa answered frightfully. She'd fought him off for so long to no end, maybe if she didn't confront him face to face so hard now, he wouldn't get too harsh._

" _That's my girl." Gaston smiled and set her back on her feet. She backed away from him, while he stood near the stairs should she be lying about escaping. "I feel that you must learn self-control. You've been very emotional for the passed week." Lissa opened her mouth in protest, but this time she held her tongue. She was tired of always arguing with him, and it never really accomplished anything anyway._

" _W-what are you going to do?" Lissa asked shakily._

" _I've tried to be patient with you, Lissa darling, but your rash behavior has left me no choice." Gaston said 'sadly'. "I think I can get my message across without raising my hand to you." Lissa wasn't sure if that made things better or worse for her, but either way, she didn't want to find out. She gulped hard and tried to brace herself for whatever he was planning. She could see that he was coiling a lot of rope. "Oh, and take off your dress." Gaston said._

" _What?!" Lissa gasped. "You want me to what?"_

" _Lissa, don't make me say it twice. Take your dress off." Gaston said in exasperation._

" _Why don't you just drag me out to the woods and shoot me?" Lissa cried._

 _Gaston shook his head. "Don't be such a drama queen, already. I don't plan on doing anything that drastic! Just do as I say." Lissa sadly obeyed. She was sure he was going to tie her to the bed and then whip her. Once he was sure he had enough rope, he took her by the arm and pulled her to the bed. She was in her undergarments._

" _Now sit down." He slowly pushed her shoulders down. She slumped on the thin mattress. She didn't plead, or protest. She meekly obeyed. Gaston stooped down and removed her shoes. He started tying her legs and feet together. Lissa started shedding tears, but she remained silent. He looked up. "Oh, now, Lissa, please," he groaned with false empathy, "do you think I want to do this? Of course not!" Then he rose to his full height. "But you've driven me to it. I have to keep you from becoming a danger to yourself and others. It's cruel, I know, but I'm afraid it's necessary." Lissa didn't look at him as he brushed a tear away with his thumb. The gesture did not comfort her at all. "You must understand, I'm only doing this to keep you safe, to protect you. I've seen this done to soldiers on the battlefield who couldn't cut it anymore. Out there, it was do or die, a lesson I'm afraid you need to learn. You must learn to hold your tongue."_

 _Lissa continued to shiver and shed tears, but she said nothing. **Looks like it's proving** **pretty** **effective already,** Gaston thought. "Now, lay down." Gaston told her. Lissa whimpered and turned her head away from him, but she couldn't make herself obey. She was afraid to. Gaston's shoulders sagged and he sighed. "I don't like this any more than you do, but it's unavoidable right now. I'm not going to hurt you. Now lay down for me. Be a good girl." Gaston said. Lissa still couldn't will her body to do as he said. Gaston sighed again and pushed on her shoulder till she was down on her back. She refused to look at him. He started strapping her to the bed, starting with her feet and then working his way up. Lissa couldn't stop crying softly. She felt like an imprisoned animal, being tethered to a stake. _

" _I never wanted to do something like this to you," Gaston rambled on, "but it's not my fault. Having to be the bad guy is no fun, believe me! You know, you could've avoided all this if you'd just kept your mouth shut in the first place. Then we could've avoided all of this unpleasantness." Lissa covered her face with her hand as she tried not to sob out loud. Gaston frowned and tugged at the rope around her waist, as if he was tightening the girth on a horse. Lissa flinched as she tried to gulp down another sob. "Lissa," Gaston moaned, "don't make this any harder on me than it is. Do you honestly think I enjoy putting you through such pain? If I could find a less disturbing procedure to help you get it, I would. But I can't. Let me have your hands."_

 _Lissa didn't move at his command. Gaston rolled his eyes and clenched her small, frightened hands together himself. He knotted them together with a rope, and then he attached that end to the rope around her torso. He secured it good and firm so that she couldn't move her arms around much more than up to her neckline before being tugged back down. "All right, here comes the hard part." Gaston muttered. He had a scarf in his hands. At this point, Lissa looked up at him._

" _Oh, Gaston, please no!" She pleaded. "You don't have to do this."_

" _I'm afraid I must." Gaston disagreed._

" _Please don't! Do you **really** have to?" Lissa cried._

" _Yes." Gaston nodded and reached down toward her._

" _Please..." Lissa whimpered, shaking her head as Gaston gagged her mouth with the scarf. She winced hurtfully. Gaston blew out a breath as he straightened up his back._

" _I'm sorry, little sister." He touched her shoulder but she refused to look at his face and tried to brush his hand off. "But you chose the hard way, and if I don't be firm with you now, I'll lose my dose of authority. Sometimes we have to make tough decisions. You understand, don't you?" Lissa winced harder. "Now, I'm hoping I'll only have to do this once, but on account of how long you will be confined in here, that is entirely up to you!" Lissa stared at her feet, anything to avoid meeting his face. "You will have to be left like this all night. Ordinarily, I would blindfold you also, but I find that unnecessary as it will already be plenty dark down here. Now, Lissa, I'm hoping that this harsh punishment will help you come to your senses, so that I will not have to put you through it again. You will have the whole night to think about what you've done and the foolish things you've said out of your emotions. I will unbound you and let you stretch your legs in the morning, I promise! However, you are not leaving this cellar...not until you give me your solemn promise that you won't ever, and I'm talking NEVER tell anyone what really happened between Maurice and myself. Is that understood?" _

_Lissa couldn't hold it in any longer and started weeping. "If it takes a week for you to submit, then so be it. But I assure you, I will not restrain you like this again...unless you become difficult." Gaston said. "I have no intention of letting you starve to death! You will be provided for of course. But until you give me what I want to hear, I'm afraid this dreary cellar is your new bedroom. Now, it's getting late and I have things to do." He grabbed the lantern and touched her shoulder again. "Please don't think me cruel and cold-hearted, Lissa darling." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She glared with tears, avoiding eye contact. "I'm only doing this to help you, you must believe me. I promise, when this is all over, it will be like it never happened!" Lissa didn't believe him. He leaned down and coldly kissed her forehead. If her arms weren't bound down, she'd have slapped him across the face, but she couldn't._ _Gaston covered her with the scrawny blanket they kept down there. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold, you know. I'll see you in the morning." Gaston said casually, and with that, he disappeared up the stairs, and so did the lantern light. Lissa heard the cellar doors closing. She was trapped down here._

 _Lissa cried. It really looked like this was where she'd be stuck the rest of her life, unless she gave into Gaston's wishes. Resistance seemed to be out of the question. He said he'd let her move around in the morning, but he still was planning to keep her locked up down here. What good would telling the truth about what he'd done do anyway? It's not like anyone would believe her, and Maurice was already in trouble! If only Lefou would get his backbone and tell the truth! Lissa understood how scary Gaston could get when he became intimidating, so she could easily sympathize with Lefou, yet she was sorely disappointed that he'd lied about Maurice right in front of him! As she lay there, strapped tightly to the thin bed, left alone in the cold and damp darkness, Lissa could only pray that somebody, **somebody** would try to help Maurice..._

Lissa bolted upright to a sitting position, shaking and panting. Where was she? It was dark. She glanced around and recognized her own bedroom and saw that her diary was still in her lap. Then it hit: Gaston was dead, and she was alone in the house. The day after tomorrow, they would be burying him. Lissa lit the candle on her nightstand and lay back down on the bed, holding her diary close. Small tears came into her eyes. Thankfully it had only been just another horrible dream, but it had been too realistic. Granted Gaston had not done that to her, but the night she'd run away, how could she believe that he wouldn't have eventually? Gaston _was_ in this house, but he was dead. Yet, she still half-expected to hear his heavy boots coming up the stairs, and see his fear-inducing smirk as he entered to taunt her about something. Things should've never been this way! It never should have come to this! Lissa tried to calm down, but couldn't help weeping. She drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

 _...Gaston had Maurice backed up against a wall in an isolated shack way outside of town. He was sticking his gun into the old man's side. Lefou was outside, looking very sick. Gaston got in Maurice's face. "Any chance of reconsidering, Maurice?" Gaston taunted him. "You know, it doesn't have to be with this way. All you have to do is say the word, that easy little word and I'll let you go. Because if you don't, I'll blow your guts to kingdom come so fast they'll never be able to find you all in one piece!" For further intimidation, he stuck the gun in harder._

 _Maurice knew he was in a very bad corner. This guy was a mad! Maurice didn't even want to imagine what an unthinkable life Belle would be forced into if she married Gaston! Just the possibility alone made him shudder. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." Maurice said sorrowfully. Gaston's eyes widened and his shoulders huffed._

" _All right then," He shrugged, "it's your blood that will be spilled all over the place, old man." He stepped back. Maurice didn't cower or attempt to escape, he knew it was hopeless. Like a meek lamb led to the slaughter, he bravely stood against the wall and awaited his doom. "Too late for prayers, old friend." Gaston said casually, aiming the gun straight at Maurice's heart. "I never could figure you out, Maurice. But I guess now I won't have to worry about your quirks anymore. With you out the way, Belle has no choice but to marry me."_

" _She will never marry the likes of you." Maurice said lowly._

" _Wrong again." Gaston shook his head and clicked the gun, ready to shoot. "Well, good-bye, Maurice. It was nice knowing you. Oh, don't worry about Belle. I'll take very good care of her for you." Gaston grinned smugly. Maurice winced at the cruel words, and with that, Gaston pulled the trigger…_

"NOO!" Lissa screamed, opening her eyes wide. She was breathing heavily with a cold sweat. The candle next to her had melted down halfway. "No! M-Maurice..." Lissa gasped. Clenching her diary and grabbing the candle, she raced out of her bedroom, and into Gaston's bedroom where his body was. Frightened, she jerked the sheet back to make sure it wasn't Maurice's body. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was still her dead brother. Lissa gasped hard, but she felt so scared like something was behind her. Running, she hurried down the stairs and found herself in the parlor. Trying to see where she was going, she looked up and saw Gaston's portrait leering down at her. Lissa screeched and backed up against the wall, then was startled at her own reflection in the mirror. She made a dash for her mother's bed chamber. Slamming the door behind her, she set the candle aside and threw herself onto the bed that hadn't been used in years. It was dusty but Lissa didn't care. She curled herself up on the bed where her mother had once slept and cried.

It had been another dream, but so believable and Lissa was still having a hard time trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She felt like a frightened child. Recently, she'd moved her mother's music box down into here because lately, just looking at it made her feel more sad about how Gaston had been treating her. Lissa took hold of her mother's quilt at the foot of the bed and pulled the covers around her, wishing in a way it would bring back a sense of her mother's comforting arms. She felt so alone tonight. In less than twelve hours, they would be hauling Gaston's body to be buried and everyone would be paying their last respects to the sunken army captain. Lissa was dreading it yet at the same time wished it was already done. Would she feel regret that he was gone? Well, yes, because she missed how he used to be. Would she be sorry that he was gone? She wasn't sure, after the mild living hell he'd made her life in his last days. Would she cry or gloat? Too many mixed feelings. Gaston had been her brother, of course, she would miss him, the way he had been before the war. Yet the relief that he wasn't here to torment her anymore was powerful.

Lissa wished she was back at the castle, where love and true friendship reigned in spite of adverse circumstances. She'd felt safe and cared for there. And it had been refreshing to see everyone so happy about life. Here, Gaston was gone yet still causing her pain. She hoped that maybe the burial would help drive that away. She turned on the music box and lay on the pillows looking at it and listening to its sweet melody. She started to cry again. "Oh, Mother! I need you so much right now. Right now I just want you!" Lissa wailed. "I know Gaston is up there with you right now, but down here I'm scared and lonely for you. I miss you so much, Mother and I can't wait for this to be over!" Replaying the music box over and over, Lissa listened closely to the chimes until she finally fell asleep two hours later.

* * *

The morning hours later were cloudy and overcast. Lissa woke to the sounds of noises in the kitchen. She woke with a start. Who could that be? At first, she forgot where she was then remembered. She slowly got out of bed and ventured into the parlor toward the kitchen. She was surprised at who she found there. "Madame Amelia!" Lissa gasped at the sight of the triplets' mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Lissa." The older lady smiled sweetly. "I came to help as I know this is going to be a difficult day for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Lissa shook her head. "Thank you very much." The older gentlewoman came to her and hugged her.

"Oh, just look at you," she sighed. "I know you have a lot on your mind, but I have a hot bath all ready for you in the wash room. You go ahead. I assure you I'll have you out on time." Lissa didn't argue, and the bath was so refreshing that she hated leaving it. Madame Amelia's kindness had been so unexpected but so welcoming. Lissa had very little appetite, yet the lady had easily persuaded her to eat the warm breakfast. After that, she left to ready herself and her daughters for the funeral.

Lissa decided to write in her diary. It was four hours before the funeral started and the house would soon be filled with neighbors who wanted to visit Gaston one last time. She recognized the first knock at the door half an hour later. She slowly opened it and eagerly let Lefou inside. They shared a tender hug and he handed her a bouquet of lovely flowers he'd bought.

* * *

The time of visitation was all a blur. The house was filled with people, some Lissa hadn't really seen in a very long time. Soon the guests had all left the house and waited outside at the church, all except Lefou and Pere Robert. Lefou was to go next, then Lissa. Lefou tried to stay composed, but the sight of his old war buddy so still and never to wake again was hard to swallow. Tears filled his eyes. "I...I'm sorry, Gaston." Lefou mumbled at first. "But for once, I don't know what to say! We served together, we conspired together. We've had some good laughs, and some moments that weren't so fun. Then, then we started to go our separate ways. Gaston, I don't appreciate the way you've treated me at times just because I was available, and I was appalled at the things you did to your sister, not to mention other people. But, uhm...I'd be lying if I didn't say, I'm gonna miss you, buddy. You were mean to me, but still at times fun to be around. But it's time we moved on. I'm so proud of you for saving Lissa's life when you could've left her to die! Thank you for doing the right thing, for once. I'll do my best to not follow in your crooked footsteps, but I hope that one day I will be as brave as you, just like I've always dreamed. Well..." Lefou bit his lip hard. "Goodbye, Gaston. Goodbye, old friend. Things won't be the same without you! Adieu, Gaston." Tears filled his eyes as he patted Gaston's shoulder. Then he sniffled and slowly left the room. He tried to hide his emotions but it was useless.

"It's all right, Lefou." Lissa smiled at him.

"I know it's not easy." Pere Robert added sympathetically. Lefou nodded gratefully. Lissa gulped hard as she knew what was coming next.

It was now Lissa's time to be alone with Gaston and say her goodbyes. She slowly approached his still cadaver in his room. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He was attired in his red waistcoat and his Sunday shirt. The mortician had taken extra care of embalming his body and Lissa was grateful. She could smell Gaston's favorite cologne as it had been put on him this morning. His hair was neatly pulled back same as always. Lissa came beside the bed. She knelt down next to it and gazed at Gaston's ring. How she remembered how proud and happy Gaston had been as a lad when his father had given him the ring! She also sadly, vividly remembered how depressed her brother had been when their father had punished him by taking it away. Once he'd gotten it back, Gaston had never taken it off again! It had been his pride and joy. Lissa felt it fitting that it should be buried with him.

She just knelt down beside him for some time, but no words came out. She couldn't seem to find the right ones. This was it. She was supposed to bid him farewell. But it wouldn't come out. She just stayed there. Then an idea came to her. She briefly left then returned with their mother's music box. "Remember this, Gaston?" Lissa finally spoke. "Maurice made it for Mother's birthday. She loved it so much. When she died, she gave it to me. I've often listened to and looked at it through the years, especially when I've felt sad. Before you leave, I...I thought I'd play you Mother's favorite song just one last time." She wound up the trinket. But as the music flowed, she gushed out in tears. She wished that sharing this moment with him wasn't like this. "I don't know if you can hear me up there, Gaston..." Lissa wept, "...but, if you can, will you please tell Mother that I haven't forgotten her all these years? And give her a big hug and a kiss for me!

'I...I don't appreciate how unfair you've been, and it still hurts very, very much! It's going to take a long time to put that aside. Maybe a very, very long time. But...in the end, you did the right thing, Gaston. And for that I am grateful and so proud of you. You've left many scars down here, but I'll never forget what you did for me before you died. Thank you. I...I love you, big brother. There are times I still can't stand you, but I love you, and...there are times I will miss you. But I'll always have the childhood memories to look back on. I'm glad we at least had those. G...goodbye, Gaston." Lissa cried harder as she gave him one last hug and one last kiss. "Goodbye!" She sobbed.

* * *

When she finally came out, she nodded to the two men, signaling them that it was time and made her way outside. The entire town followed the horse-drawn Hurst out of the village, up into the open country. They gently laid the casket on the ground. Lissa was having Gaston buried on the hill overlooking the village. It was where their mother's grave was, and Lissa knew that this was Gaston's favorite spot to do scouting through his telescope when he was out hunting. It only felt fitting to have it as his final resting place. The triplets were wailing and sobbing hard throughout the entire service. Pere Robert gave a short but deep sermon. He talked about Gaston's bravery in the army, and how he'd been a fearless person. Lissa had asked him not to flatter her brother as she'd known he'd had little virtues. She wanted the funeral to be respectful for her brother, but not filled with untrue compliments of what an amazing guy he'd bragged himself up to be. After a prayer, the priest stepped down and Lefou took his place.

He nervously fidgeted his hat in his hands. "Gaston was really some guy!" Lefou began. Many nods followed. "When he set his mind to do something, he didn't go back on it. He never gave up trying to get what he set out to get. He was quite a man! Good looking, strong, hard-headed, funny in a way, tenacious...outstanding to say the least! But, uhm...I have a few things to share that I feel need to be said." Lefou cleared his throat, trying to stay braced. "Gaston was my oldest pal, we'd known each other since we were teenagers. I always wanted to be like him, and was thrilled when he became my friend. I couldn't believe he let me hang around so much. I've been a bit of a loser for a lot of my youth. I thought Gaston had it all! And I wanted to be just like him. But...in the recent months, maybe even long before then, I noticed something I thought would never come to pass: Gaston, as amazing as he was, had _flaws._ If he had been flawless, I don't think he'd have been here on earth mingling with us!

'Gaston had made his way as a hero in saving this village, but I'm sad to say that the fame really went to his head. He was different after that, and he chose to do some things that I'm not proud that I was a part of. This is very hard for me to say, but Gaston made some wrong choices in his life, and I'm sorry to say that some of the effects of those choices are still lingering unhappily. Please don't stone me until I'm finished speaking!" Lefou begged. "Gaston will always be remembered by me as my oldest and closest acquaintance, but...I started to question some of his methods, because they appeared dark to me. I tried to help him. What I'm trying to say is, that all of us, who we become, it's a matter of choice. We choose whether or not to become moral or evil, kind or rude, thoughtful or selfish, afraid or courageous. And what we decide to do will greatly effect our lives and those around us. I believe it starts out small, with the little things. I'm imploring you-all of you, myself included-please don't follow what the top person in town does just because he's famous! Don't be deceived by appearances! Don't follow the fad just because it's the thing to do. Please stop and consider what it is producing and if it goes against your conscience. It will catch up with you in the end!" Lefou hung his head. "I'm sorry for speaking so long. That's all I have to say." He quickly stepped back down into the crowd, near Lissa, and wiped his chin.

"Well, thank you, Monsieur Lefou." Pere Robert said warmly. "I'm sure we will try to take what he said to heart. It isn't easy admitting to faults, and I think it takes lots of courage to do so, especially in the presence of others." He offered another prayer, then closed the service.

People came up to put flowers on Gaston's casket and offer their sympathies to Lissa. The triplets' faces were beet red with tears and Lissa couldn't help giving each of them a tight hug. Many of the people had headed down the hill back to town. At the end of the line were three visitors, the last people in the world Lissa had expected to see: Maurice, Belle, and the Prince! "Belle!" Lissa gasped as her dear friend hugged her. "W-what are you all doing here?"

"We had no idea you would show up!" Lefou added. Dr. Tanner and Pere Robert were equally surprised.

"Oh, Belle. Maurice? I didn't want you to be here!" Lissa started to cry. "I didn't want you to feel you had to because of Gaston, not after all the things he did!"

"Why don't you leave choices, as Lefou mentioned, to the ones entitled to make them?" Maurice chided in. "We wouldn't be here unless we chose to be, Lissa."

"After all, he _did_ save the village once." Belle said.

"We didn't come for him," the Prince added, "we came here because of you."

"What?" Lissa sputtered.

"As much as I disliked Gaston, losing a loved one is not easy for anybody." Belle spoke up. "We wanted to be here, for _you,_ Lissa. And Lefou, after the way you stood up to Gaston, and tried to bring him to reason. You were his closest companion. We know it wasn't easy for you to do what you did. It took great courage, Lefou. And I'm proud of you for it."

Lefou was flabbergasted. He was overwhelmed at all this praise. Maurice smiled and touched his shoulder. "You tried to do the right thing, Monsieur." He said. "I thank you." Lefou tried to keep his eyes dry.

"Thank you." Lissa cried as she embraced the two dear people she'd loved all her life.


	33. Chapter 33 Learning to Forgive

**Don't worry, Guest. I've had plans for Lissa for a long time. I'm excited about the next chapter, but the couple of ones after that might be one-shots of memories of Gaston and Lissa's childhood, some funny, some not so funny.**

* * *

As Lefou, Dr. Tanner, Pere Robert, and the Prince slowly walked down the hill, Maurice and Belle both lingered with Lissa at the grave site. "I...I can't believe you're here!" Lissa exclaimed. "I still feel bad."

"Lissa, we decided of our own free will to come. Stop giving us and yourself a guilt trip!" Belle told her firmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful. It's just..."

"Lissa, Gaston is the one who committed the crimes, not you!" Maurice told her seriously. "You are not responsible for his actions, only your own. You didn't do anything." He hated seeing her plagued with guilt for someone else's stupidity. Lissa bit her lip silently, trying to believe his words and let them sink in, but it was difficult.

"There's something I need to tell both of you." Lissa said.

"What is it?" Maurice asked. Her tone was very somber.

"I know you are not going to believe what I have to say, but..."

"Try us." Belle smiled encouragingly.

"But, Belle? Maurice? The very last thing Gaston said to me before he died...they were his very last words..." Lissa struggled to speak as she was starting to choke up, "Gaston wanted me to you, Belle, that...that he was sorry." Maurice and Belle stood there, gaping, flabbergasted, completely speechless. They had certainly not seen that coming!

"You mean, sorry that I didn't marry him?" Belle asked slowly.

"No! No, I don't believe that." Lissa said adamantly. "I believe he meant that he was sorry for the terrible things he did to you."

"And you believed him, Lissa?" Maurice rose his eyebrows.

"I know it still feels impossible, but yes, I do." Lissa answered. "Because while he had a little breath left in him, he told me that he'd been a horrible person, and that he loved me, and that he regretted all the terrible ways he treated me!" Maurice and Belle were still struggling to digest this new information.

"I'm sorry." Belle shook her head. "I don't know what to say or think about this. It's so far from what I was expecting to hear!" Lissa smiled and squeezed her arm.

"I know. It's all right." She said.

"Death can open people's eyes to a whole new world, often times, one they didn't realize existed." Maurice said softly. "I'm not sure how I feel about what you've just told us. But, for your sake, Lissa, I'm glad. Thank you for sharing that with us. I guess there was an even bigger reason for us coming here after all. You were right, Belle my dear. This was the right thing to do." Again overcome by the mind boggling kindness of her best friend who had endured so much prejudice and had now chosen to attend the funeral of the man who'd brought so much pain to her family, Lissa burst into tears again and tightly embraced Belle.

* * *

" _Today, we buried my brother Gaston in the earth next to our dear Mother. His body is on the hill next to hers, Mother's favorite spot where we used to go on picnics as children and Gaston's favorite scouting spot. I remember as children being up there, we'd play tag but I could never catch him. He was just too fast! Sometimes he would hide and prowl around then spring out and scare me. I've lost count of how many times he sat there on Magnifique during a hunting trip, peering through his telescope for his prey. He said that from there you could see everything._

 _I can't believe he's really gone. It feels like he's still here. I can't stand to look at his portrait hanging above the mantle. I don't even want it in this house! I want it out of my life, in a way, it would be like trying to clean out the dirty deeds he brought with him into this house. There are parts of me that miss his old personality before the war, but then I become angry and sick at heart again when I remember what a disreputable man he became. Oh, how I wish our last bit of time together hadn't been like this! I wanted it to be sweet and good, and not filled with hurt. But that's not what happened, and that is something I will always regret, and I believe will always yearn for even though it can't be._

* * *

Lissa had just finished grooming Brisa and walked to the water pump to wash her hands and face. It had been a heavy passed three days since the funeral. She was drying her face with a towel when a very unexpected voice startled her. "Hey there."

Lissa stiffened and looked at the visitor...well, more like an intruder. She frowned. "What do you want, Stanley?" She asked flatly. Stanley hung his head and slowly came closer to the fence. He removed his hat.

"I, uh...wanted to talk to you." Stanley said. "May I?"

"Why should I give you the time of day?" Lissa snapped.

"I know. Please?" Stanley persisted.

"If you came here to remind me of what a so-called neat guy Gaston was, I'd rather not hear it if you don't mind." Lissa muttered.

"That's not why I'm here!" Stanley blurted defensively. Lissa still glared at him sadly. She was almost in tears. After all the trouble he'd caused her, Belle, and Maurice, why was he here? To gloat and make fun of her for being a penniless orphan? "Can you listen to me just for a minute?" Stanley begged. Lissa shot him a look and started heading for the front door. "Look, it won't take five minutes. Please just hear me out!" Stanley protested.

Lissa reached the front door, cringing. She didn't want to even see him, much less have to listen to him! _What_ did he want? He was not a welcome sight and she wished he'd just leave. Gritting her teeth, she turned back toward him but wouldn't face him. "Please make it quick. I have things to do." She said, crossing her arms and staring down at her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry about Gaston." Stanley said.

"So am I." Lissa gulped. "Everybody is. Thank you."

"And...I'm glad you're not hurt." Stanley mumbled.

"Oh? _You're_ glad _I'm_ not hurt!" Lissa sputtered. "Well, that's terrific. You didn't seem very concerned about that when you bound and gagged me, then locked me in the jail! It didn't seem to bother you when you three assaulted Maurice! How could you?! How could do such a terrible thing?! You just don't give a darn about anything but what Gaston said, do you?" By this time there were tears in her eyes. Tears of anger, betrayal, loss, and heartache. "Maurice is a good man! He never hurt anyone in his life. How could you just hurt him like that? Why?!"

"Gaston was right. You just won't shut up, will you?" Stanley teased.

" _Good-bye, Stanley!"_ Lissa hissed and was about to slam the door in his face.

"Wait." Stanley muttered.

"Leave me alone!" Lissa blurted back. "Please just leave me alone."

"Stanley?" Lefou spoke as he appeared on the lawn. He saw Lissa's unhappy face, and was curious himself as to why the skinny mug was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say something, that's all." Stanley answered. Lefou glanced at Lissa. She gave him a pleading look.

"Well, Stanley, right now I think it's best if you leave." Lefou told him.

"All right." Stanley muttered and stomped away. Lefou walked up the steps to where Lissa was standing.

"What was that all about?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Lissa shook her head, biting her lip. "He said he wanted to talk. But, I didn't let him."

"What did he say to upset you?"

"He said that he was glad I was all right. Can you imagine?" Lissa fumed, too angry to try to process what had happened.

"That doesn't sound like him." Lefou shook his head. "You okay?"

"No." Lissa shook her head and dropped down on the steps. She clenched the towel off her shoulder, twisting it and untwisting it in her hands. Hot tears spilled down her face. "I don't know. Everything's happened so fast."

"I know." Lefou nodded sympathetically. Lissa dejectedly ran her hand through her long hair.

"I've been so on edge." She groaned. Lefou sat down on the step below her. He touched her hand.

"That's understandable." He said quietly. "To be honest, I haven't been myself lately either."

"I find that hard to believe," Lissa said, "but it's understandable."

"Some folks didn't take too kindly to me speaking at the funeral about Gaston's faults. They said it was improper."

"I can't think of a better time or place for you to have said it."

"Thanks. Some of the people are giving me the cold shoulder, or a piece of their minds. It's not fun!" Lefou exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm glad you did it. It wasn't easy, but you told the truth and that's what they should know. You don't have to be ashamed for doing the right thing." Lissa said gently.

"I'm so used to trailing after Gaston. Sometimes I feel like...like he's still here." Lefou said sadly. "Sometimes, I really miss him. But to be honest, I'm so relieved that he's not here to cause more trouble, that I don't have to worry about what he's up to and if he's going to drag me into it. Do you think that's wrong of me? He was my pal, so to speak. Is it wrong of me to be glad he's not around?"

"I sure hope not!" Lissa exclaimed. "Because right now it would really make me feel better, and not feel like some sort of criminal myself!"

"Really?" Lefou cocked his head.

"Yes. I've been struggling with those exact same emotions, and they're so deep." Lissa sniffled. "I don't know if they're wrong or not. I mean, he _was_ my brother, and there are times I miss his company-his _old_ company! But when I think that way, I feel guilty for even liking him after the terrible person he became! But then I feel guilty for despising him because he was my flesh and blood! What do you think? Are those feelings wrong? Which ones are wrong and which ones are right? Will it always feel this way? I wish I had the answers now so that I can just move on!" Lefou smiled sympathetically, shaking her hand by her fingers.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I just don't know. Life is so complicated, and not like the happily ever after in fairy tales. If it was, I don't think we'd have half as many difficult questions." Lissa finally gave a small smile.

"I remember Gaston telling me that I don't understand life. And I meant what I said, I like it that way because it keeps me from getting tangled up in questions like this!" Lissa explained.

"Yeah." Lefou nodded.

"I wish I could be more like Belle." Lissa hung her head. "She's always so bold and sure of herself. She doesn't let the unknown stop her. And she knows why she thinks what she thinks. She's always been so strong. She's fearless. I wish I was. But, I'm not."

"But you are brave." Lefou said encouragingly.

"You think so?"

"The way you stood up to Gaston in spite of his violent temper. If that's not bravery, what is?"

Lissa smiled. "And you are very faithful. We're only friends, yet you've tried to make sure that I'm all right, and have my needs met. Thank you."

"That's what true friends do. Ahem. Well, I'd better go." Lefou sighed, standing up. "I'll see you later. Just holler if you need me. Oh, and if Stanley returns and bothers you, don't waste any time. Come get me!"

"Thank you." Lissa giggled. She didn't know that an inconspicuous figure had been hiding in the shadows, watching her all day.

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later**

Lissa had just sat down to rest when there was a knock at the back door. She groaned and walked through the kitchen to answer it. There stood a disgruntled man she'd never seen before. "Uh...can I help you?" Lissa asked cautiously. "Are you looking for someone?"

"You want to help _me?"_ The stranger grumbled back.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can really do in that regard..." Lissa shrugged, "...but if you need some food, I can bring you some."

"Prissy do-gooder." The guy spat. "Always acting so self-righteous."

"Excuse me, sir. I can't help but wonder..." Lissa said firmly, "if you didn't want me to help you, why did you even knock on my door? Obviously, you came here for something. If you just tell me what it is, I'll let you know whether or not I can grant it. If you came here just to complain, I think you'll find better company at the tavern. People there like to tell their troubles to each other, and they drink to get their minds off it. Now, personally I find beer small comfort. I can make you some coffee or tea, but seeing that we don't really know each other, I'd appreciate it if you would drink it out here." The man scuffed his worn out boots in the dirt.

"Mph." He sniffed in disgust. "All right. Give me some tea. I guess it's better than nothing." He sat down on a stool.

"All right. I can do that." Lissa nodded. "Would you like honey or sugar?"

"Don't matter."

"All right." Lissa sighed and rushed inside. Who was this guy and what did he want? He was strange. Maybe he'd fallen on hard times like she had and just needed to vent a little. Maybe he was having a bad day. Or perhaps he was playing on her generosity so he could rob her, she'd heard about those things happening. Lissa wished Lefou was around to size up the visitor. Lefou could make friends with anyone. Well, he wasn't here. So she'd just have to approach with caution and take it in strides.

She returned shortly with a cup of tea and a few biscuits as the mysterious stranger looked like he hadn't eaten in who knew how long. "Here you go." Lissa tried to smile as she handed it to him. The old man eyed the biscuits hungrily and devoured them immediately. He was a messy eater with yellow teeth and smelly breath. Lissa cleared her throat, taking a few steps back, hoping the tea would clear the air a bit. "So. Are you just passing through?" She asked.

"Sure am." The man replied. "Don't got no place. Moving on is better than staying in one place anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Lissa asked.

"People ain't kind and generous like the Good Book says they should be. One look at someone like me and they run the other way. My family did that once I lost my job. Couldn't provide for my youngins no more. My woman left me for someone who could make things better for her. Family said it was my own fault I couldn't get back on my feet. Friends did too. I offered to work for 'em, in exchange for coins, or food, or shelter, but nu-uh!" The man spat in the ground. "They was ashamed to be seen around me after the fine, upstanding fella I'd been before. Guess they's all thought I was plum useless. So, I took to the road."

"That's awful. It wasn't your fault!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Don't make no difference. People's the same every place. No one gives the time of day to street rats like me."

"You're not a street rat." Lissa said defensively. "You're poor, yes. But if you just had the chance, things could get better for you. And not all people are snobs."

"They is wherever I's go." The man grumbled.

"Well, there are some people here that aren't!" Lissa exclaimed. "There are some who care."

"Got more biscuits? They's plum good."

"Sure." Lissa smiled. She wished she could help this man. She wished she could hire him to tend the place for her since Gaston was no longer here to look after that. But now she couldn't even afford that. She felt guilty for her previous suspicions. She was in the parlor, distracted when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked to see…"Oh, sir! I..." She gasped.

"You must not be deceived by appearances." The man said, but his voice was...was different. It was mystical, almost...womanly! But that wasn't possible.

Lissa was stunned and totally confused. "Wait a minute..." She gulped. " _Who_ are you?! _What_ are you?!" She demanded. "I want to know who I'm talking to!" A bright, golden light filled the room, nearly blinding her. Her heart raced and she trembled as she watched the old man transform before her eyes into...into a beautiful enchantress! Lissa was incredibly frightened. What was happening? Who was this? This couldn't be real!

"Do not be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within!" The glowing lady murmured. Lissa, mentally frozen in time and terrified by this new turn of events, felt her knees buckle. Trembling in fear, she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Lissa opened her eyes to find herself lounging in Gaston's chair. _How did I get here? What happened?_ She thought. She glanced around, trying to remember. Then she remembered! _Where is she?!_ Lissa thought in a panic. But there was no sign of the glowing woman at all. Lissa wasn't sure if the enchantress was lurking around nearby or what. "Uhm…hello?" She asked shakily. "If you're still here, I w-want to k-know what you w-want." No answer, but then a familiar figure entered the parlor from the kitchen, carrying a cup in her hands. "A...Agathe?" Lissa sputtered, sitting up. "W-what are you doing here? Where'd you come from?"

"You fainted. I came to help." Agathe replied softly. "Here, drink this."

Lissa gratefully accepted the warm cup of tea. Just drinking it made her feel more calm. "Thank you." She nodded. "Where have you been, Agathe? I haven't seen you in town for a while."

"I've been...tending to business."

"You have a job now?"

"Mph...you could say that."

"That's good." Lissa raised her eyebrows. "You haven't seen...I mean, did you hear anything...you didn't see anything _weird_ or, or odd around here, have you?"

"No." Agathe shook her head. "But you seemed quite disturbed, and I sense that you fainted from fright. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you so hard."

"Oh. Well, you startled me a little, but that's all..." Lissa froze. "What do you mean by, 'scaring me so hard'?"

"I planned to reveal myself, but I wasn't expecting you to faint dead away!" Agathe chuckled.

"Hmm? No, wait...what are you talking about?" Lissa shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. I...am I going crazy? By the way, what are you doing here? Is there something you need or want?"

"I came to help you." Agathe replied.

"How?"

"First, I want to tell you who I really am. You see, that was me who you served tea and biscuits too. It was me that you became afraid of."

"What? That wasn't you, Agathe!" Lissa sputtered, totally confused.

"You must not be deceived by appearances." Agathe said in her mystical voice. Lissa shuddered at how familiar it sounded. But this had to be impossible!

"N-n-no! Agathe, that couldn't have been you! Y-y-you…you-you're….I..." Lissa gulped, shaking. "You're not the...the...the en...a-are you?!" Agathe softly touched her hand, and began to glow. "N-no! Please, don't!" Lissa gasped, her heart pounding. Agathe stopped glowing, but she was still touching Lissa's hand. "A-Agathe? Is that you?"

"Don't be frightened, Lissa." Agathe said kindly. "I know this is a shock for you, and difficult for you to understand, but you must be calm. You have no reason to be afraid of me. You've always been kind and generous to me. I have no reason to wish you harm." Tears filled Lissa's eyes at the kind words. "Here, have another sip of tea. That's right. How have you been?"

"I don't really know." Lissa shook her head. "I want to just move on, but I want to hold on to the good things I had as a child. It's so hard. And not knowing what's going to happen, or how I am going to live..."

"You know, I never once believed Gaston when he made up that story about you being ill." Agathe said.

"What story was that?" Lissa asked.

"The morning I found Maurice in the woods. Gaston told everybody that you were ill with influenza, that you were pretty sick." Agathe explained. "It was his excuse for you being absent for so long. But I suspected there was more to it than that, and then that day I saw the bruise on your face in the window, it confirmed my suspicions."

"So I guess that explains why the remedy you gave me worked so fast, huh?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "So that's what Gaston meant when he tried to stop me from defending Maurice in front of everybody! I was confused about that, but now it makes sense. He was implying that I was delirious with fever, same way he convinced everyone that Maurice was delusional! Now I know what that was all about." Lissa started to cry at the painful memory that still filled her chest with pain and anger.

"But, did you know how he died?" Lissa asked.

"I know that he abandoned his mission in murdering the Beast, to save you."

"Yes, he did! And he said that he had been a horrible man, not deserving honor and that he was sorry for how he treated me. I know I still hate the kind of criminal he let himself become, but I'm so proud of how he realized it before he died." Lissa sniffled.

Agathe could've told her that she was the enchantress who had cast a spell on the Beast and his household, but Lissa was still trying to understand all this, plus Agathe needed to stick to the real reason she came here. "Does anyone else know about you?" Lissa asked.

"The Prince, and Belle." Agathe replied. "Lissa, I saw the exchange between you and that skinny-legged scamp."

"I didn't want to see him." Lissa huffed.

"But, you didn't let him explain why he was there." Agathe pointed out. Lissa looked at her wide-eyed.

"Agathe, you've seen what kind of man he is!" Lissa exclaimed. "He's always been mean to me, and some other people. I've never liked him. I've never seen him act or do anything kind or thoughtful. And after what happened at the tavern...does he deserve to be listened to?"

"No." Agathe shook his head. "No, he sure doesn't. But he's never gone out of his way to talk to you like this, has he?"

"Only to cause trouble." Lissa sighed. "Agathe, what are you driving at? Are you saying I should treat him nicely? You've seen him. You know what he's like. Why should I be the one to feel bad? He needs to feel bad. He needs to know that what he did was wrong!"

"Of course." Agathe agreed. "But you were quite snippy. You cut him off before he could truly tell you what he wanted to say." Lissa hung her head.

"Why should I?" Lissa sputtered. "Do _you_ believe he wasn't trying to apologize?"

"What do you think?" Agathe asked back.

"How should I know?" Lissa cried, rubbing her head.

"I'm not saying that you should like him, please don't misunderstand that, Lissa! He doesn't deserve to be liked, and you don't have to. I'm just warning you..." Lissa braced herself. Was Agathe going to curse her for her little spat? But she'd said she shouldn't be afraid. "Bitterness can poison those it touches, and it destroys no one else harder than the person who fires it." Lissa shed more tears.

"But, Agathe...it hurts so much!" She wept. "He and those goons, like Gaston, have been cruel. They've always acted contemptuously toward me, I've never trusted them. Then what they did to Maurice, just because! It was wrong, it was painful! And they don't think twice about it. I don't want to be nice to him, not even a little!"

"I understand." Agathe smiled, touching her hand. "Just be careful. You're kind and generous, Lissa. I would hate to ever see you lose that! I understand your anger and your hurt feelings. Just don't let it control your life! Don't let it take away everything you've tried to be. It will drain you. I suggest, just let him have his say and then you can send him away."

"All right." Lissa muttered, though that was going to be much harder than she wanted to know.

"In my disguise, you heard how unfriendly I was about people even trying to help me."

"Yes, that confused me at first."

"But that's what can happen if you let hurt run your life." Agathe commented. Lissa nodded quietly. "You look exhausted." Agathe said in a gentler tone. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Not good." Lissa shook her head. "I have nightmares every single night. I always dream about Gaston trying to hurt someone! He doesn't always get physically brutal, but it's just as horrible. He always does something I never actually saw him do, but now I wouldn't have put it passed him to! I know he was awful, Agathe. I lived with him! But...but in the end, I...I just want to move on. And I don't want to have these bad dreams every night for the rest of my life!"

"Come." Agathe pulled her to her feet and led her to the sofa. "Sit. I can give you something that should help." Lissa waited and Agathe gave her another drink. This one tasted different. She started to feel...strange.

"What did you put in this?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you." Agathe grinned. "It'll help you sleep. And you shouldn't have any bad dreams this time. You've had so much on your mind. You need a good, full rest."

"You sure this will work?" Lissa asked. "What are you doing?"

"Now just lie down. Get comfortable." Agathe told her calmly.

" _Agathe..."_ Lissa gulped, a little weirded out by this whole scenario.

"It's all right." Agathe smiled. "Now just relax."

"That's a little hard to do when you talk to me like that." Lissa said nervously.

"Well, try to relax anyway." Agathe chuckled. "And don't worry about the horses. I've taken care of that."

"Are you sure about this?" Lissa asked. "I don't want to be asleep forever!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I assure you. Now, try to forget I'm even in the room. I want you to think of a special place, a place where you feel happy and safe." Agathe told her. Lissa gazed up at the ceiling with a faraway look. "That's it." Agathe nodded in approval. "Close your eyes and keeping thinking about that wonderful place. I'm going to put you to sleep now, but there's nothing to be scared of. You'll sleep for a full twenty-four hours. When you wake up again, you should be fully rested, and feel refreshed. No, no, keep your eyes closed. That's right." Agathe touched her shoulder. Lissa began to feel serene and drowsy. This was still very new and a little scary, but Agathe was her friend, and she'd promised she wasn't planting a curse on her. Lissa tried to breathe deeply, that helped. And within moments, she was almost asleep.

"Thank you...Agathe." She whispered, then she was in deep slumber. Agathe smiled and covered her up with her mother's quilt. She'd been waiting for a long time for a chance to help Gaston's sister without his interference, and she hoped that this would benefit the girl. She sincerely hoped that Lissa could choose to forgive, when she was ready. But for now, she needed rest more than anything, a chance to let her bombarded mind go for a while.

Lefou arrived in the evening to check on his friend. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He looked in the stables, but she wasn't there. However, he did notice that they had been supplied with fresh hay, food, and water. He knocked again on the front door. "Maybe she went for a walk." He said, however, he slowly opened the door and entered. He stepped into the parlor and saw her lying on the sofa, covered up. At first, he was a little worried and felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick. She wasn't and she looked so peaceful. Lefou smiled. She needed some rest. He wasn't sure who had convinced her to take it easy, but he was grateful to them.

On his way home, Agathe stopped Lefou and begged for coins. Lefou gave her some change. "Hey, Agathe?" He gulped.

"Hmm?" She looked at him pensively.

"I, uh...I'm...I know I haven't been nice to you. I'm sorry. I may not have picked on you, like Gaston did. But I went along with it and acted like it was funny. That was wrong, and...I'm sorry." Lefou hung his head.

"Thank you." The beggar smiled. "Thank you for telling me that." Lefou bit his lip and tipped his hat before leaving.

* * *

Lissa dozed peacefully with sweet, blissful dreams of being back at the former Beast's castle. She dreamed of giggling and sharing secrets with Belle, their horses running free and wild in the lush pastures, Maurice safe and happy in making his music boxes and paintings for customers worldwide, the servants making them laugh and ever a delight with their service and thoughtfulness, the Prince and Belle married and madly in love, Lefou coming to visit every day, and Lissa herself, loved and cared for, and eternally writing stories for the world to read. The dreams were so beautiful, no cruelty or deceit existed there, only all good and lovely things.

When Lissa woke from her deep slumber, she couldn't believe how good she felt, mentally and physically. She was ready to take on the day. She gasped when she heard the town clock strike one in the afternoon! She first wrote in her diary, then went outside to check on the horses. She had to admit, she did feel physically rejuvenated. She tried to find Agathe, to thank her, plus she had so many more questions now, but she couldn't find the mysterious beggar woman.

It was late afternoon when it happened again. "Afternoon." Stanley said to her casually as he came up to the fence. Lissa briefly glanced in his direction and shook her head. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Stanley asked.

Lissa stiffened and gritted her teeth hard. She really, really didn't want to look at this punk or hear anything that came out of his mouth. Her body boiled inside. Biting her tongue hard, and praying for strength, she turned toward Stanley but kept her eyes down. "What about?" She asked. Stanley was relieved to see that she hadn't chased him away.

"Well, at least you acknowledged me this time." He remarked.

"Please just tell me what you came for." Lissa sighed. Stanley came through the open gate but could feel the coldness in the air and halted a few feet away from her.

"You mean you'll listen to me?"

"I'll _try._ Though I don't know why you would want to be talking to me."

"Look, I know you're upset with me about the hassle with Maurice."

"Stanley, you could've done something! You could've said _something!"_ Lissa blurted out. "You didn't have to do whatever Gaston said, just because you had nothing better to do." She couldn't help it. That whole scenario still hurt deeply and she couldn't restrain from bringing it up.

"Maybe if you loud-mouthed females would button your lips once in a while instead of jumping on us men about everything, maybe then we _would_!" Stanley griped. Lissa's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Her face fell and her shoulders sagged. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. A thick tension hung in the air between them. "Look, all I came to say was that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what we did, what _I_ did! And that I'm sorry for how unkind I've been to you all these years."

Lissa was speechless. Her mind went blank. She just stood there. _What did he say?_ Her mind swam. _What_ _did he say? Did he really just apologize?! I thought he came here to gloat and make fun of me! Is this real? What is he thinking? Did someone conk him on the head, or what?_ "W-what?" She sputtered. "What did you say?"

"I _said,_ I'm sorry!" Stanley answered.

"You're sorry?"

"That's what I said."

"What makes you say that?" Lissa asked firmly.

"Lefou ranted all over on us about what we did that night." Stanley explained. "He wasn't pleased and did he ever show it! I always thought he was yellow, and a noisy dimwit. But he didn't mess around when he harbored his displeasure, let me tell you! He really told us off."

"He did?" Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yep. Got me thinking." Stanley said. "All of a sudden, the things I used to do didn't feel so funny anymore. Been thinking 'bout that a lot. And then I heard what he said at the funeral about choices. That was some speech, wasn't it?"

"It surely was!" Lissa agreed. She could not argue with that.

"Lefou's been different since...since Gaston's passing. I'm seeing a side of him I never noticed before. He's been more..."

"Verbal? Bold?" Lissa finished for him.

"Yeah." Stanley nodded. "Never knew he could deliver like that. He sure can speak strongly when he speaks his mind. But the part about choices really got to me. I started thinking about the stuff I've done, and...well, to be honest, it really isn't much. Much to brag about, that is.

'Hey, I used to think I was just having fun and hanging around the neat guys in town. Together, we were unstoppable. But since Gaston died, I've been really thinking. None of us ever expected Gaston to just up and die on us like that!'"

"I know." Lissa nodded. "Neither did I." She felt tears trying to approach.

"But he did! He's gone, and it all happened so fast!" Stanley exclaimed. "At first, I thought Lefou was off his rocker to say things about Gaston's flaws, at his funeral of all places! But, Gaston, though impressive, did have negative points." Lissa was surprised to hear him say that! "And that's part of what he'll be remembered by, though some of us didn't see them as flaws. But I've been thinking, when I die, what am I going to be remembered most for? Will people miss me and wish I was still here with them? Or will they be relieved I'm out of their hair? Will people be dancing on my grave instead of shedding tears?"

Lissa listened intently. She never knew that Stanley thought deeply about anything. He'd always impressed her as an impulsive, passive bully. She was blown away by what he was saying, though she could still feel the hurt from the many times, especially of late, that he'd acted dastardly.

"Have you ever thought about those things?"

"Of course!" Lissa replied quickly. "That's part of what causes me to make the choices that I do."

"Really?" Stanley raised his eyebrows. "Gosh, I never knew women even thought that far ahead!"

"We think a lot about things in the future." Lissa said defensively. "To me, it seems that men are the ones who act and seem to think only in the present."

"Until now." Stanley said confidently. "Look, Lissa, I know I've been boorish and stupid in the past. And you have every reason in the world to disdain my company. I've been mean and cowardly, especially toward you. Yeah, I wasn't the only one and sometimes it was Gaston's idea, but that doesn't mean that I _had_ to agree or go along with it! I could've chosen not to. But I didn't. But I realize now that I've made a mess of my life through the brainless choices I've made. But I don't want to do that anymore. I really am sorry, Lissa, for how I've treated you all this time. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope that eventually we can become friends instead of adversaries."

Lissa was still cut off guard at this unexpected speech. She didn't want anything to do with this bean pole of a fellow, but she couldn't deny that he seemed sincere, and that those were words she'd always wanted but never thought she would hear from his mouth! This was still all so sudden. "I...I'll think about it." She said. She wasn't that ready to just put the past behind her. It was still quite fresh and she needed time to get through it.

"That's fine." Stanley said. "From now on, I wanna make choices that will earn people's respect and that they'll actually _like me,_ for who I am and not because I'm with 'the guys'. It can be a lonesome place, always trying to be like someone else." At this point, Lissa did shed tears. Maybe he _was_ truly learning about character after all!

"That's good. That's a big step, Stanley. But it is the right one!" She told him.

"Well, good day." Stanley tipped his hat. "Thank you for listening to me this time!"

Lissa nodded slowly. "And, Stanley? Th...thank...thank you. Thank you for saying what you did. I...I'm sorry I didn't let you explain earlier." Stanley nodded and trotted away. Lissa watched dazedly. Her mind was so full again.

This had been so sudden, but so...she couldn't find the words. He had been such a bully, and now out of the blue he comes and apologizes? Wrapping her head around this was difficult. Maybe she could talk to Maurice about it, maybe he'd have some answers. After all, it had been _Belle's_ idea to attend the funeral! Stanley's actions in the past, and last week still hurt very much. "But, if he's willing to admit that, if he truly meant every word, then I...I should at least be willing to give him a chance." Lissa said to herself. She still didn't feel ready for that, but she knew it was the right thing to do. All those times that Gaston had falsely apologized, and Lissa couldn't believe him because of his haughty attitude. The reason she'd been able to believe Gaston at his death was because his attitude was different, and he'd admitted the shameful behavior he'd done.

Lefou stared at her. "Hey, you all right? What just happened?" He asked her.

"I...I don't know exactly." Lissa replied nonchalantly, not really noticing him.

"Well, Belle is in town. She says you two have wedding business to discuss."


	34. Chapter 34 Choices

**I don't know for sure if in the live action film Gaston owned the tavern or not. It was definitely themed with his taste, so in my story I will put that yes, he is the owner.**

* * *

For the next few days, Lissa very busy. She spent her time cleaning her home, going through items and trying to make decisions. Lefou and Maurice tried to help as much as possible. The first thing she did was remove Gaston's portrait off the mantle. In its place she put back their parents' paintings that Gaston had taken down when he returned from the war. And in the middle of the mantle, she placed the old sketch of Gaston that she'd kept in her special box all this time. She wanted to remember him like he had been back then. The parlor already started to feel fresher and with a sense of freedom as she stepped back and admired it.

She surprised the triplets by giving the girls Gaston's portrait as a gift. She knew that they sorely missed him and they'd always liked the picture, so she smiled and said it was all theirs. They showered her with hugs and squeals of delight. Lissa let out a huge sigh or relief as she watched the girls run inside to show their mother.

Lissa told Lefou that he could take Gaston's hunting knife, rifle, and his cross-bow to put on display at the tavern. After all, it had been Gaston's tavern and hunting was the entire theme. As for the pistol, Lissa sold it as quickly as possible. She never, ever wanted to lay on eyes on that hateful thing again! It was like owning a taunting symbol of what a murderer her brother had turned out to be, and she wanted nothing to do with it ever again.

* * *

Lefou was outside the tavern, helping Lissa polish the plaque. "You know, out of all the times Gaston outdid me at things, I thought if I just stuck by long enough he'd actually like me." Lefou said. Lissa nodded.

"I'm sorry about that." Lissa sighed. "He _did_ like you, but he treated you more like a personal convenience. At his side when useful, put back on the shelf if you tried to take charge for yourself."

"Exactly!" Lefou agreed. Then he stared at her. "Lissa, I know you're very disappointed with what Gaston became. I am too! And I'll admit, I got very tired of being a pushover. But, I just want you to know...I _am_ gonna miss him." Lefou said softly. "And I hope you know that when I knew him, he wasn't always a disreputable fellow. I mean, he _did_ save my life and more than once, during the war." Lissa nodded as she listened quietly. "And he _could_ be fun, but..." His words fell.

"Thanks." Lissa sighed. Everything Lefou was saying, she understood. "Why does the wrong road always look more appetizing?" She muttered sadly. "If only people could see or at least think ahead about the consequences, maybe there'd be some less trouble in the world."

"I know that would've helped me a long time ago! If I'd had my head on straight back then." Lefou said. Lissa slightly chuckled.

"It's like the war completely changed him. Well, maybe not. Maybe those terrible traits were there all along, and the war, spilling that bloodshed and getting decorated for it, was just the key he needed and wanted to unlock his true dark side. I don't know." Lissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, if you polish any more, you're gonna wipe the brass right off!" Lefou teased. Lissa actually snickered. She looked down at the large, square metal plaque on the bench.

Not denying her brother's wicked deeds, when the townspeople-the ones who _would_ miss their army hero-had asked to make a momento in Gaston's honor for his bravery in the war, she'd agreed that he deserved that at least. At first, they'd wanted to build a statue of him, but Lissa had strongly disagreed and wouldn't allow it. She didn't feel she could live with that, not after the terrible things he'd done and the many people he'd hurt from being such a dirty cheat. The plaque to commemorate his combat gallantry felt right enough, but Lissa insisted that it _not_ be hung at the village gates. After all, the town had existed before Gaston was born, and he didn't own it! It was Lefou who suggested they hang it at the tavern, where the people who had admired Gaston could look at it. Lissa couldn't think of a more fitting place. She picked up the heavy plaque and gave a feeble smile.

"Here." She handed it to Lefou. He nailed and hammered it to the side of the doorway where anyone could read it. It read:

" _ **For bravery under fire, for gallantry in combat, and for preserving this village from**_ _ **untimely death, this plaque is commemorating the memory of Captain Gaston Legume, The Man Who Let Nothing Get in His Way, war hero and a great hunter. We will not forget him!"**_

Lissa had told Belle that it was the kindest way she could put it without flattering her brother and Lefou was the one had come up with the phrase,'the man who let nothing get in his way.'

"Well, what do you think?" Lefou asked, stepping back to look at it.

"I think it looks good." Lissa smiled with her hands on her hips. She was glad that they had been in charge of this, and not her brother. He would've complained that his name was too small on the inscription, and would've insisted they hang it above the doorway. Just that thought alone made Lissa roll her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Lefou asked curiously, cocking his head.

"Oh, I think I can just hear what he would have to say about this." Lissa shook her head. "It looks perfect where it is, but that wouldn't be good enough for him." Lefou couldn't help giggling. He knew she was too right.

* * *

The hard part was going through Gaston's personal belongings, particularly his clothes. His coats, his hunting coat, his military coat, and his red leather jacket were each filled with their own essence of bittersweet memories, sadly most of them were bitter. Lissa was going to keep them in Gaston's trunk that was in his room. She buried the red leather jacket on the very bottom, underneath everything else. That one was the most painful to still have. She put his hunting jacket on top of that pile, the one he'd been wearing the night that she'd tried to stop him from murdering Maurice and paid dearly for it. After setting other items inside, she put his military coat on the very top, the one he'd been wearing when he returned from the war. That one was the least painful, and for a while she just held it. She cried as the mingled memories filled in, funny, disappointing, sweet, and ugly. She also set his boots inside the trunk. She was about to close it, when her eyes fell on something in the bottom bureau drawer. More tears filled her eyes as she reached down and picked it up: his old slingshot. It was the slingshot Gaston had had for all his years as a boy, which had been replaced as soon as his father taught him how to shoot a gun. Gaston must have kept it all these years as a sentiment of his first 'weapon'. "I...I haven't seen this since we were children!" Lissa wept, holding it close. It was the same slingshot the Gaston figure on the music box was shooting. Lissa chuckled sadly. "I never expected to see this again." She walked into her own bed chamber and gently placed it inside her special box. She also placed his silver army medal in the precious keepsake box. Then she returned to the trunk. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "Goodbye, Brother", and with that, she shut the lid.

* * *

 _ **Diary entry:** "I haven't spoken to Stanley since the day he apologized to me. It still feels so awkward to know that he really did, and to watch him about town, wondering if he meant it. I have noticed that he hasn't been hanging around Tom and Dick quite as much as he used to. Oh, they can still be seen together, but he seems to be slowly pulling away from that circle and off doing his own thing. I still feel unpleasant when I first see Stanley, half-expecting him to be plotting some mischief or other. After all these years of him being one of the troublemaker pawns, the instant reaction comes naturally. But I've noticed he seems a little more pleasant around people, and I'm learning that we shouldn't jump on him the first time he makes a mistake-he's new to this 'being nice' business-but to encourage him to try harder. Realistically, that's not my place, but if he's willing to change, I'll try to help however I can, though the past still gnaws." _

* * *

It was a week and a half before Belle's wedding, and the whole village was excitedly preparing for the wonderful event. On this particular morning, Lefou was with Lissa in the stables. "So, how is he?" Lefou asked, looking at Magnifique.

"Better. I think he's happy to be home." Lissa sighed. "But he keeps looking around with his ears alert. I've tried to explain to him that Gaston's not coming back, but it's hard for him to accept." She rubbed the big horse's thick neck.

"Yep. So, do you even know what you're going to do about him? Being by yourself, how are you going to take care of two horses?"

"Well, I'm _not_ going to sell him!" Lissa answered. "He's part of the family. He's an old friend. He's been with us since Gaston and I were children, and I couldn't ever part with him by placing him at auction. And he's really not as intimidating as he looks. He's gentle as a kitten, unless he senses someone is bad news. He's sweet on the inside, aren't you, boy?" She smooched to the horse, scratching underneath his chin. He grunted. "Lefou?"

"Hmm?"

"Would _you_ like to have him?" Lissa asked, her eyes twinkling.

"M-me?" Lefou sputtered. "Me? Me, have Gaston's mighty stallion?"

"Well, only if you _want_ to." Lissa said.

"I-I-I don't know. This is so sudden."

"Well, I thought I'd ask. I mean, you two get along pretty good. He knows you, and he trusts you. And, if you would like to take him, I think you two could make each other very happy."

"That sounds really nice. But, I don't know." Lefou said nervously. "I'm not sure Buddy would take kindly to that. He likes his space."

"Oh, a bit picky is he?" Lissa teased.

"Picky's not the word for it!" Lefou shook his head. "He's very temperamental. Even with as long as they have been riding companions, I honestly don't think Buddy would like his pal to share _his_ territory! They'd probably tear each other apart."

"You make them sound like mongrels." Lissa chuckled. "If he's such a pain, how come you haven't sold him?"

"Are you kidding? With his hard head and fits, who else would have him?" Lefou shrugged sarcastically. At this, Lissa had to laugh. "It's nothing personal against you." Lefou told the black equine. "But I've tried to sell him before, to no end." Lissa giggled again.

"It's all right. But you're welcome to ride him any time you want." Lissa said.

"I might do that." Lefou smiled. They walked out into the open air. "Lissa?"

"Yes?"

"Lissa? Marry me." Lefou said quickly. Lissa was completely cut off guard. Of all the things she'd expected him to suggest, that was not one of them. "We could get married, and then you won't have to worry."

"Lefou, I..." Lissa sputtered.

Lefou truly thought of Lissa more as his sister than a love interest, but after all the heck she'd been put through by her brother, Lefou wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she was taken care of. "I know it's an awkward request, but...I was going to tell you that you can stay with me! But if we're not married, it wouldn't be considered proper and people gossip..."

"A wise man I know once said that there are worse things in the world than being talked about." Lissa said.

"I suppose." Lefou shrugged, but his tone was very serious. "But you'd have a place to live. It's not much, but you'd have a roof over your head and wouldn't have to worry about being provided for, and my income is very modest, but I promise you wouldn't ever go hungry! If you're not comfortable with it, we wouldn't have to live as husband and wife. You could have your own room and I wouldn't want to force anything that you wouldn't feel right about."

"You...you would do that for me?!" Lissa gasped, growing misty-eyed. She was deeply moved by the depth of his concern and kindness.

"I know it's not a very wonderful idea, but...Lissa," Lefou gazed at her sadly, "I'm so sorry for all the terrible ways that Gaston treated you, things I should've called him on! I should've stopped him, several times and I didn't."

"No one can say you didn't try." Lissa said encouragingly.

Lefou grimaced. Her attempt at kindness only made him feel more rotten. "Lissa, it's just that...I want you to be safe and cared for! I don't want to see anything happen to you! You've been through enough, and I want you to be happy. I know my idea probably sounds ridiculous, but...I just want everything to be okay for you."

Lissa smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Lefou." She sighed. "I...I'm speechless."

"I know that I'm clumsy, and I'm not much to look at." Lefou mumbled sheepishly. He wasn't manipulating and trying to get pity, like Gaston. He was trying to say what he expected to be said before it was said by her-bad experiences in the past-. "And I know that I can get overly talkative, and..."

"Lefou, stop talking like that." Lissa scolded him. "You're much more than that and you know it."

"No, I don't." Lefou shook his head.

"Well, you should." Lissa said. "I'd think that after being around Gaston, you'd know by now that looks aren't everything, and that not everyone has to carry themselves like he did. You may not be the strapping fellow he was, but personally, I don't think you're that bad looking."

"Really?" Lefou raised his eyebrows.

"Really. I mean, you dress neatly, you care about your appearance, and I do think you're handsome...and...and a bit _cute_ at that." Lissa smiled as Lefou shrugged and blushed. "But let me tell you something: you are much more of a gentleman, and a real _man_ than Gaston ever boasted about being! You care about people, and treat people with respect. Gaston was only socially courteous to someone if he thought they could benefit him in some way. That's why he was not a favorite with the lowest class people in this village. He treated them like objects in his way.

'You noticed dark things about your friend, and it bothered you...enough to question them. You even tried to help him see the light but he wouldn't listen. Even though you didn't always confront him directly, you knew things were ugly between us. And you tried to protect me and look out for me. When you couldn't protect me, you tried to at least cheer me up and be there for me. I'm grateful for that, more than I can say! You're more of a man than Gaston ever claimed to be, and I just hope you know that.'"

Lefou smiled. "I'm sorry it's not the life you probably dreamed of, but I want to do whatever it takes for you to be safe and happy, Lissa. You deserve to be happy. We could ask Pere Robert to marry us privately if that would be better. If this isn't the way you want, I'm sorry for even bringing it up, but..."

"Oh, thank you, Lefou." Lissa smiled sheepishly. "You're a loyal friend and it's not that I don't appreciate it! I _do_! That's very generous of you, more than I ever expected from anyone here. You're so kind! But..."

"But?" Lefou waited for her to finish.

"I, have other plans." Lissa said.

"Oh." Lefou bit his lip. "What are you going to do? Without employment or some means of survival, you can't live by yourself! You're not married, and...and without any living relatives, how..." Lissa smiled and gripped his arm.

"It'll be all right." She giggled. "Mother always said that when things got tough, to look up. And I've been looking up a lot lately, even when things were bright."

"But, what will happen to you?" Lefou asked worriedly.

"The Lord will provide." Lissa told him confidently. "Don't worry about me, Lefou. I'll be fine. I haven't told you yet, but Maurice has kindly offered to let me live with him."

Lefou's jaw dropped. "He did?" He asked in relief. "I didn't know. Are you going to?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with! Maurice and Belle have always been my closest friends, almost like family to me, and I love them like family. I'm honored that Maurice would suggest such a thing. It's almost too good to be true."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Lefou sighed. "If it's what you want, if it'll make you happy, then I'm glad."

"I'm sorry I can't accept your offer, Lefou." Lissa said guiltily. "I hated turning you down. It was very sweet of you, and so gracious that you would go that far to help me. But it wouldn't truly be fair to you."

"I didn't see it as unfair, to _myself!_ But...I'm sure you'd be right about it in the long run. I just want to help." Lefou said. Lissa smiled widely and sobbed a little, gripping his hands.

"Lefou, you _have_ been such a help!" She exclaimed. "You've been such a blessing, more than you'll ever know. I don't even know where I'd be right now, with all these life-changing occurrences, if it weren't for you. I'd be so lost. You've stood by me for so long, and I can never repay you back for it. But I hope that I can in little ways, someday."

"Aww. Don't mention it." Lefou smiled. "When I was a kid, I didn't have very many friends. They all thought I was too silly and talkative. I tried to make friends, but I think I've always been looked on as more of the class clown or court jester than a real person. It was hard getting people to take me seriously. It wasn't till I moved here that I met people like you and Belle and Maurice, and Gaston. You might've thought I was odd too, but you still let me hang around and didn't try to change me. I'm just trying to return the favor." Lissa just smiled.

"So, when will you be moving in with Maurice?"

"At the week's end." Lissa replied. "He wants things settled so that we have a full week to focus on the wedding."

"Do you need any help packing?"

"Yes, I will!" Lissa exclaimed. "But at least I'm not moving very far."

"Won't you miss your home, the house you grew up in?"

"Yes." Lissa sighed. "But it's very lonely, and the recent memories here haven't been so sweet. I want to move ahead with my life. I'm hoping to sell the house, to someone who can use it for their family. Lefou? There's something else I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it now?" Lefou gulped. "I'm not sure I can take many more surprises."

"Only one more, I promise." Lissa said calmly. "Lefou, if you'll accept it, I'm turning over the tavern and all its proceeds, over to you!" Lefou stood there speechless. Now he was blown away. "There are no more males in our family line to carry on the name, and by law, as a non-wealthy woman I'm not an heir. Gaston did not have a last will and testament made up. He said he'd never need one till he was old and gray-which he also said that day would never come-, so he never made plans for what was to be done in case anything ever happened to him. Lefou, I want you to have it!"

Lefou was moved. "But...I can't." He said.

"Yes, you can. Please, Lefou." Lissa insisted. "I know how much you like it there, and it was Gaston's favorite place to hang out, but not mine. I know it's been part of my life since the war, but it's not that personally sentimental to me. But I thought it would be for you. You and Gaston had good times there, I know you did. I thought that it would be something you could salvage from your 'companionship' with Gaston, and maybe you can make more, maybe now better memories. I turned down your marriage offer. Please let me make it up to you, Lefou! Will you take it?"

Lefou was fighting tears. Even though Gaston had bullied him, he'd still been his closest acquaintance he'd ever had. Lefou did have fond memories from times at the tavern, endless jokes and ridiculous brawls, just to name a few. The first time he'd entered the tavern after Gaston's death, it had been very hard for him. Lissa's generous offer felt like a breath of fresh air, a way to keep the old memories close, but with Lefou's choice to not follow his pal's crooked ways anymore, a new way to take control of his life choices instead of going along in appeasement. Lissa watched him closely, letting it sink in. Lefou smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Yes. Yes, I'll take it!" He declared. "Thank you, Lissa. This means a lot to me. I can't tell how much. Thank you."

* * *

 **The next two chapters will be of one-shots of memories in Lissa and Gaston's life. The moving day chapter will have a big surprise in it for Lissa. You see, right now, she thinks she'll be moving into Belle's old home with Maurice. She is more than happy about it, but Maurice has other plans. Any guesses?**

 **Oh, yes. BTW, when this fanfic is finished, I'm hoping and planning to do another one about Gaston and his sister Lissa, with an alternative twist to this one. I don't have everything together yet, but if you guys decide to read it, I hope you'll like it!**


	35. Chapter 35 Down Memory Lane

**1 Year After the War Ended**

 _ **Lissa is 17-years-old.**_

" _Gaston, will you teach me self-defense?" Lissa asked. Gaston stared at her as if she had two heads._

" _Self-defense?" He sputtered. "That isn't very proper for a lady, you know. Why would you want to learn something so manly?"_

" _You taught me to how to shoot a gun, remember?" Lissa grinned._

" _Don't remind me!" Gaston shook his head._

" _But I learned from the best teacher." Lissa said, knowing that would butter him up. And it worked._

" _Very true." Gaston smirked, cocking his head._

" _Well, I understand that you're not always going to be around to protect me."_

" _Who says?" Gaston interjected._

" _I know I'm sounding unorthodox, but I just want to be able to defend myself, in case the need ever arises." Lissa answered. "God forbid that should ever happen. But just in case."_

" _But what will people think?" Gaston asked. "Did you think of that? What if they see you?"_

" _They don't have to know." Lissa shrugged. "Unless and until it's time for me to use it." Gaston rolled his eyes. This was a needless waste of his time."Besides, if you teach me, how can I do it wrong?" She smiled. Gaston seemed to be considering._

" _All right, I'll teach you." Gaston agreed. **If you really want to make a fool of yourself and look silly, be my guest!**_

* * *

" _No, no. You hold the fist up like this." Gaston corrected her posture. "There you go. Now remember: you step into it, when you strike you twist your whole body around. Okay, now let's see what you've got." Lissa was trying to look mad, but couldn't help giggling. She tried to maneuver like he'd shown her, and aimed her fist toward his face but he blocked it. She tried several more times but he blocked each move. And he had no trouble rubbing it in with that triumphant smirk._

" _Oh, come on! Not again!" Lissa groaned. Her shoulders sagged. "That's the seventh time."_

" _Ready to call it quits?" Gaston asked hopefully. He had no intention of helping her succeed: where would that leave his heroic big brother image?_

" _Not yet!" Lissa shook her head triumphantly. Gaston pursed his lips._

" _Oh," he muttered._

" _I'm going to keep trying till I get it right." Lissa said._

" _Err...why don't you practice ducking instead?" Gaston suggested. "That's important too, you know."_

" _You trying to change the subject?" Lissa asked._

" _Well, if you try too hard on one mark, you'll wear yourself out."_

" _You know, that's true. All right." Lissa agreed. So, Gaston pretended to try and hit her but she ducked, jumped back, blocked him, or ducked again. Gaston waited for the right moment. He acted like he was going to aim but didn't, yet Lissa had ducked. "Hey, what was that?" She shook her head. She aimed for his face and he directly hit her, right in the stomach. And hard! "Oohh!" Lissa gasped, and dropped to her knees. "Ohh..." She moaned, doubling over. Gaston just stood there with his hands on his hips._

" _Had enough yet?" He asked._

 _Lissa shot him an icy glare as she tried to catch her breath. "What? N-no apology?" She sputtered. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" She slowly dragged herself to her feet, and holding her side, she staggered to the front door._

" _You quitting?" Gaston called. He could not be more satisfied. Lissa made it to the door, and rolled her eyes at him._

" _For that, you can fix your own dinner!" She shouted. She trudged into the house and slammed the door._

 _Gaston smirked. "I knew that wouldn't take long. I think I got my point across." He told himself. "Hope I didn't hit her too hard though. She'll never forgive me!"_

 _Lissa clenched her teeth when she looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She had a nice, big bruise going and it hurt. "I should've known better." She grumbled to herself. "I guess that wasn't the smartest idea to suggest, was it?" She wrote in her diary, "You will not believe what I just did to myself!" She spent the rest of the day hanging around the house, though chores were a pain to accomplish. Gaston hung out at the tavern where he had supper that night. When he returned, Lissa was sitting cross-legged on the sofa in the parlor, reading a book. Gaston rubbed his nose. It was too quiet. She didn't look at him as he entered._

" _Uhm...nice book you have there." Gaston cleared his throat. Lissa raised her eyebrows. He noticed that there was no dinner made. "Did you eat yet?"_

" _I'm not hungry." Lissa replied without looking at him._

" _Oh." Gaston sighed. He wasn't sure what to do or say._

" _Did **you** eat?" _

" _Oh, yes." It was tensely silent._

" _I am not polishing your boots tonight!" Lissa said firmly. It was Wednesday, and Gaston always had her polish his army boots on Wednesday. He was very picky about it too. They always had to be absolutely perfect. _

" _You're not?" Gaston raised his eyebrows. "How come?"_

" _No. Bending over **hurts** today." Lissa huffed, emphasizing the word 'hurts'. _

" _Oh? Did something happen?"_

" _A certain somebody hit me really good!" Lissa said firmly._

" _Oh, right." Gaston cleared his throat. He knew he shouldn't have hit her, but he hoped she'd just brush it off. "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

" _Yes, you did." Lissa nodded without looking at him._

" _All right. But I didn't mean anything by it." Gaston shrugged. "It was all in fun. I mean, you **weren't** serious about learning that stuff...right?"_

" _Wrong. I was serious." Lissa corrected him. "But you can relax, because I'm not going to ask **you** again to show me how it's done!" _

" _Well, that's a load off my mind." Gaston said. "Of course, where are you going to find someone to teach you how to do it, the proper way? Hmm? No man in this village in his right mind would do that."_

" _Then I'll just watch and learn if no one will teach me." Lissa said casually._

" _And no man in this place can do it like me." Gaston said smugly._

" _Who would want to fight like you anyway?" Lissa snickered. "You're brutal!"_

" _Mmm!" Gaston rumbled proudly. "That I am, little sister. That I am!" He threw it out his chest. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! No one fights like Gaston, knocks out teeth like Gaston..."_

" _You're giving me a stomachache." Lissa muttered. **No one's as big a pain in the neck like Gaston...** Gaston patted her head._

" _I'll fix you some tea." He said and tromped off into the kitchen, still singing about what a fantastic brute he was._

" _Ohh! What am I going to do with that guy?" Lissa sighed heavily, leaning her head back on the arm of the sofa._

* * *

It was Christmastide. Mother was in her bedroom with the door closed. 11-year-old Gaston came in from the cold outside and shook the snow from his boots. "Whoo! It is cold out there!" He shivered. "What are you doing?"

6-year-old Lissa was hopping up and down, trying to reach the fireplace mantle. She was holding green strands of holly. "Momma's decorating for Christmas." She answered. "I want to put this up there and surprise her." Gaston snickered and stood there watching as she tried and tried to reach the mantle, but she was much too short. "I want to surprise Mother." She said dismally. "I'm a big girl now. And I want to help."

"I guess you won't be able to help till you grow up." Gaston said. Lissa's face fell even more.

"I don't want to wait that long!" She protested.

 _Oh, it's hero time,_ Gaston thought, shaking his head. "Here, I'll give you a hand." He said. He picked her up off the floor and perched her on his shoulder. She smiled and tried to put the festive greenery on the right way. It looked sloppy, but she'd gotten it on and it made her happy.

"All done." She smiled proudly. Gaston set her feet back on the floor. "Thank you." Just then, their mother entered.

"What's this?" She joked. "That holly wasn't up there before. How do you suppose it came to get there?"

"I put it there!" Lissa announced.

"You did? But how did you get up there? You weren't climbing on the furniture, were you?"

"No!" Lissa shook her head. "Gaston helped me."

"Oh, well, thank you, dear. That was thoughtful of you." Mother smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" Gaston smirked. "It was my idea." Lissa frowned and tugged on his sleeve.

"No it wasn't! It was my idea!" She argued. Gaston pursed his lips.

"Well, thank you both. How about some hot chocolate?" Mother suggested.

"Yes!" Both children readily agreed. Mother crossed her arms shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" She asked herself. She wasn't sure which annoyed her more, Gaston not helping someone at all, or doing a good deed and taking all the credit for it.

* * *

 **3 Years After the War Ended**

 _ **Lissa is 19-years-old.**_

Gaston and Lefou arrived at the tavern from a very successful hunting trip, and were looking forward to some relaxation. "Hi, boys." The tavern keeper greeted them. "The usual?"

"Nope. I'll have something a little more special today." Gaston answered.

"You can give the usual for me." Lefou said. They headed to the fireplace. Gaston froze and his countenance went dark. His sister was lounging comfortably in _his_ chair! "Uh oh!" Lefou gulped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaston demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm relaxing." Lissa replied. She knew he was not happy, but for once she wasn't going to let him push her around.

"That's _my_ chair." Gaston growled down at her.

"Oh?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. I don't see your name on it. Do you, Lefou?"

"Well, uh...no, but...everybody knows that..." Lefou stammered.

"So what?" Lissa shrugged.

"Move." Gaston said firmly.

 _Mr. Bossy,_ Lissa thought. "I don't have to." She shook her head casually.

"I said move!" Gaston growled. Lissa cocked her head and stared at him.

"Make me." She taunted him. Lefou's eyes widened. Gaston pursed his lips and reached down to clench her by the scruff of the neck, but she ducked and rose to her feet before he could. He frowned and lounged back in _his_ chair.

"Don't try that again." He warned her.

"Really? It's just a chair." Lissa shook her head.

"It's _mine."_ Gaston huffed. "Don't forget that."

"Pfft." Lissa snickered and walked away.

"I handled myself pretty good with that, didn't I?" Gaston boasted.

"Uh...yeah." Lefou shrugged. "Gaston, if you feel that strongly about it, maybe we _should_ consider putting your name on the chair so that nobody else will get hurt."

"Where is the fun in that, Lefou?" Gaston chuckled.

"I'm sorry?"

"After all, I'm only protecting what's mine. I don't care how I have to do it. Keeps life from getting dull." Gaston sighed. Lefou only scratched his head.

* * *

 **Gaston is 12-years-old and Lissa is 7.**

"Well, if you're so brave, Mr.-I-Can-Do-Anything, I dare you to walk that thick limb up there. Not climb, walk! All the way to your window." Fredrick taunted Gaston.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Gaston said.

"Mmm-hmm. Just as I thought, you're chicken!" Fredrick chuckled.

"You're yellow." Tom added.

"I am _not!"_ Gaston growled.

"Gaston's a fraidy cat!" Stanley laughed. "Big Gaston's a fraidy cat. Fraidy cat! Fraidy cat!" The other children jeered too. All except Belle, the triplets, Lissa, and Lefou. Gaston huffed and puffed. He was bigger and stronger than any boy his age in the village. He was _not_ a fraidy cat! And he'd prove it. "Go ahead, Hot Shot. Show us how brave you are! I dare you. I double dare you!" Stanley sneered.

"Fine." Gaston muttered, cocking his head. And he marched straight toward the tree, but not without nudging his heel sharply into Stanley's foot.

"Oow!" Stanley whined.

"Gaston, don't!" Lissa protested, following him. He ignored her.

"Gaston, it's dangerous." Belle added.

"Are you sure about this?" Lefou gulped.

"No one's gonna call Gaston a fraidy cat!" Gaston fumed. Lissa tugged on his shirt.

"Gaston, don't. They're just being mean. Don't do it! You'll hurt yourself!" She pleaded.

"Shut up, Lissa." Gaston muttered without looking back at her. He glowered at the jeering kids. _"I'll_ show you yellow-bellies _who's_ chicken! I can handle _anything_. _Just watch_." And with that, he started climbing the tree. Everybody watched as Gaston made his way up the tall tree. He was close to the limb. He hesitated.

"See? He's scared." Tom chuckled.

"Fraidy cat! Fraidy cat!" Dick and the others joined in.

"Gaston, just get down!" Lissa begged.

"A dare is not worth killing yourself over." Belle added.

" _I'll_ show _you_ who's yellow!" Gaston hissed down at his audience two stories below. And with that, he took one step forward. He cautiously stepped one foot in front of the other, spreading his arms out for balance. He was halfway across now! Everyone watched with baited breath. He lept forward and landed perfectly on his window sill! He swung himself on the gable above it.

"No way!" Lefou gasped, then applauded.

"He did _not!"_ Frances sputtered.

"Gaston, you did it!" Paulette squealed. Gaston stood there smirking.

"Who's the yellow one now, huh?" He taunted Fredrick. "Let's see you climb up here. Go ahead. I'll wait for you." Fredrick gulped and ran off. The other kids laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. That's what I thought." Gaston cocked his head. Then he clambered up above the gable.

"Gaston, what are you doing?" Lefou called.

"Anybody can walk to a window." Gaston answered. "But I'm not anybody. I'm gonna walk across the roof!"

"Gaston, no!" Lissa and Belle yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Laurrette told him.

"Are you nuts? You'll fall!" Tom exclaimed.

"You'll break your neck." Dick said.

"No one climbs roofs like Gaston." Gaston announced. "This will be easy." He prowled up to the roof like a cat and slowly hoisted himself up. The children were all worried now. Well, the boys were excited, the girls were scared.

"Oh, hello, everyone." Gaston's mother smiled at the children. "What are you all looking at?" She came out into the sun and looked. "GASTON!" She screeched. "GASTON LEGUME! You come down from there right now!"

"Oh, hello, Mother." Gaston waved sheepishly. "Watch this."

"Young man, if you're not down here in ten seconds, your father will tan your hide for sure this time!" His mom fumed. "And this time, I won't stop him."

"I'm fine, Mother." Gaston waved her off. "I'm gonna..." He was cut off guard as he started to lose his balance. Everybody gasped. Gaston teetered around and tried to catch himself. His foot slipped and he skidded down the roof.

"GGAASSTTOOONN!" Everyone screamed as they watched him fall and land with a thud on the front porch, his fall slightly broken by a large basket of laundry. The triplets and the other boys fled in terror, while Mrs. Legume, Belle, Lefou, and Lissa raced to the porch. Gaston was lying on his side, groaning in pain. "Is...is he dead?" Lissa cried with tears.

"Gaston! Oh, my poor baby! Can you hear me?" His mom shrieked, kneeling at his side and softly touching his head. Gaston winced.

"Please don't holler in my ears." He muttered.

"Lefou, run and get Dr. Haggard! Bring him here at once!" Mrs. Legume ordered. Lefou timidly nodded and ran off as fast as he could. "Ohhh. My precious boy." Mrs. Legume sniffled. "Where are you hurting, son?"

"My arm." Gaston whispered.

"All right. Where else?"

"My leg, and my side."

* * *

Gaston was carried to bed. Dr. Haggard arrived. Gaston wasn't sure who he was more peeved to see, the doctor of his father. Neither of the men were very calm or pleased at all. The doctor examined Gaston and tended to his hurts with a blank face. His left wrist was sprained, his right ankle was sprained, he had a bump on the head, and his side was badly scraped, not to mention all the blue and purple spots on his body. "It's a wonder you didn't break your neck!" Mr. Legume growled down at his son.

"Or your spine." Dr. Haggard agreed dryly.

"It was just a little fall." Gaston rolled his eyes, though his injuries hurt like heck.

" _Little?"_ His mom gaped. "Son, you could've been killed! It's a wonder you didn't break every bone in your body. I'm still astounded that you're not bleeding internally!"

"That is still a possibility." Dr. Haggard said. "We'll have to watch that."

"My insides are fine!" Gaston protested. He was flat on his back, surrounded by all these people above his head, scolding him. "If I hadn't been interrupted, I'd have been able to pull it off without any fuss."

"You keep your mouth shut." Mr. Legume glowered. He _had_ been frantic when his little girl had rushed to him crying that her brother was hurt, and he'd been afraid it was very serious. He _had_ been worried when he saw how much discomfort his son was in, and started imagining all kinds of dreadful outcomes. But once he'd learned the real story and that Gaston was going to recover, he'd grown flustered and embarrassed. Gaston pffted with his lips and readjusted his head on the pillow.

"What should we do for him, Doctor?" Mrs. Legume asked, holding her son's hand.

"Keep those splints dry." Dr. Haggard instructed. "Ice those sprains. Keep a cold compress on his head. He could have a concussion."

"What else is new?" Mr. Legume muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that nasty scrape on his belly." Dr. Haggard continued. "Nothing that won't clear up. He's gonna be very sore for a while. Serves him right." He glared at Gaston.

"I'll say!" His father agreed.

"All right. You two out." Mrs. Legume said. "Thank you for coming, Doctor." The two men left the room.

"Ohh! Good. Now the air is clear." Gaston sighed in relief. His mother touched his arm.

"Oh, my poor son. My precious, stupid baby boy." She groaned.

" _Mother..."_ Gaston stared at her incredulously.

"It's true!" Mrs. Legume exclaimed. "What were you thinking, Gaston? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm not a baby." Gaston said. "You didn't have to come out when you did." His mom gave him a light but definite swat on his face. "Hey!" Gaston whined.

"With all the foolhardy things you do, it's a wonder my hair isn't totally gray already!" His mother huffed.

"Give it time." Gaston teased.

"Enough out of you. I've had enough of your shenanigans for one day." She rose to her feet. "I'll be back with some more ice." She groaned. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." Gaston shook his head. That was his mother, sweet as sugar but icy when ticked. She could be tougher than rawhide jerky when she was scolding, yet the mother side of her would take over and she couldn't let him go hungry or not tend to his usual needs.

Lissa wasn't the least bit put at ease when the doctor and her father came out of Gaston's room. Maurice, Belle, Lefou, and Pere Robert were there too, worried about Gaston. "Papa, is Gaston going to be all right?" Lissa asked anxiously.

"He'll live." Mr. Legume sighed. "He's got a few bumps and bruises, a couple sprains, and a bump on the head-which is no surprise-, but he'll be up and out of bed in no time, and back up to his same old foolish notions." Dr. Haggard left.

"Oh, thank God!" Maurice gasped. "That's a relief."

"Until next time." Mr. Legume said.

"Can I see him?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, darling." Her mother answered. Lissa walked up the stairs to her brother's room.

She was hesitant at first. She was afraid to go near the bed. Gaston turned his head and saw her. "Hey, you don't have to look at me like I was a freak or something!" He joked. Lissa slowly came to the bed.

"Are you hurting?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." Gaston shook his head. "What did you think? Everyone won't stop ranting on me." Lissa started to cry. "Hey, what's the matter? Lissa, I'm not dead! Would you not cry on me?"

"You scared me." Lissa sniffled. "I was really scared. I thought you died!"

"Who? Me? Not a chance!" Gaston cocked his head. "Come now, sis. Really! This is Gaston we're talking about here." He lightly laughed. He expected her to laugh too. But she only sniffled more. "Oh, come here." Gaston sighed heavily. Lissa scooted closer to him. He quickly brushed away her tears. "Now that's enough of that." He said. "I'm going to be here for a long, long time. So no more crying for me, all right?"

"I'll try." Lissa smiled.

"That's my girl. Would you mind leaving me alone now?" Gaston asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded but first she gave him a shy hug.

"Ooo!" Gaston moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" Lissa gulped.

"You're leaning on my side. Get off." Gaston slowly pushed her arms away as she backed up off of his gut. "Ohh." He groaned.

"I'm sorry." Lissa started to cry again.

"Now, now, now. No more showers, all right? Just leave me be." Gaston said.

"All right." Lissa sighed and left the room.


	36. Chapter 36 Memories Not So Sweet

**I realize that in my chapters of Gaston and Lissa's hunting trip, Lissa was 11 and I didn't even mention Lefou, but in my previous chapter I made her 7, and he was around. Sorry about that. That's the hazard of not putting an entire story in chronological order.**

 **The verse from the song can mean all kinds of scenarios. But seeing as this story already had so many bitter arguments, I'll stick with these sad memories.**

" _ **Maybe some moments weren't so perfect**_

 _ **Maybe some memories not so sweet**_

 _ **But we have to know some bad times**_

 _ **Or our lives are incomplete,"**_

* * *

 **Gaston becomes seriously ill, fighting for his life!**

" _Gaston?" Mrs. Legume entered her fifteen-year-old son's room. "Breakfast is ready."_

" _I'm not hungry." Gaston moaned._

" _Well, you'd better get dressed then. What are you doing still in bed? Come on. Get up, you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Legume scolded._

" _I don't feel like going to school today, Mother." Gaston said dismally. His mom walked over to him with her hands on her hips._

" _This wouldn't be test day now would it?" She teased._

" _No." Gaston mumbled. "I don't feel good, Mother." She noticed that he was tenderly rubbing his mid-section._

" _Oh, you don't, hmm?" She raised her eyebrows. "Let me see." She reached underneath his pillows but found nothing then she peeked inside his boots. She was searching for traces of sweets or some other tidbit like extra rawhide jerky he might've sneaked during the night. It wouldn't be the first time he'd pulled that kind of stunt to get out of going to school. But he was practically a man now, and was expected to do better than act so childish. His mother knew one way to find out whether or not he was faking. "Well, if you're going to neglect your lessons, how about you go fetch me some quail for supper, hmm?" She suggested. More than once, Gaston had feigned illness to forgo school then suddenly had a 'miraculous' recovery when his mother asked him to go hunting. But it had been a while since she'd last had to use that tactic. Gaston never resisted a chance to go out and show off what a marvelous hunter he was!_

" _Do I have to?" Gaston asked hoarsely. He miserably looked up at her with a pleading face._

 _Mrs. Legume's smiled quickly faded. Gaston never turned down hunting! She came closer to him. "Son, are you ill?" She asked._

" _I don't know." Gaston shook his head. "I feel lousy, and I'm not hungry at all."_

" _Are you in pain?" Mrs. Legume asked. She felt his forehead._

" _Mmm-hmm. All around." Gaston grimaced, motioning his hand in a circle on his stomach._

" _Is it bad?"_

" _Sometimes."_

" _When did this start?"_

" _Last night. It woke me up. I thought it would go away, but I woke up this morning and it still hurts."_

" _Well, you don't seem to have a fever," his mother said with relief, "but you might've pulled a muscle with all that horse back riding and sit-ups you've been doing. Can you get out of bed?"_

" _I'll try." Gaston moaned. He felt worse than he was letting on. He sat up but it hurt. Swinging his long legs over the bed, he slowly tried standing, but his hand went right to his middle._ " _It hurts." He shook his head._

" _All right, lay back down." Mrs. Legume told him. Gaston was much taller than her now but she helped him back into bed. "I think I'll let you stay home today and rest. How does that sound?"_

" _Sounds good." Gaston slightly smiled. "But do I have to eat? The smells are making me feel very ill."_

" _No, you don't have to." Mrs. Legume said, smoothing his hair on the top of his head. "You take it easy." She left the room. Gaston was embarrassed at how pathetic he must have looked, but he was almost glad for any excuse to get his mother's fond caresses and gushing. But he hoped this wouldn't be for long._

" _Gaston's not going to school today." Mrs. Legume told Lissa who was sitting at the dining table. "He's not feeling so well."_

" _Is he all right?" Lissa asked._

" _I think so. But I want him here to make sure. I want you to keep it quiet around here, all right?"_

" _Certainly, Mother." Lissa nodded. "May I go visit Belle today? Or do you need me around here?"_

" _No, that's all right. You may go see Belle if you like, after you practice your penmanship." Mrs. Legume said. She kept telling herself that Gaston would be fine, that this was just a sore muscle spasm from how active he'd been. But Gaston and Lissa's mother always worried when her children were unwell, and it had been especially harder for her not to panic any time it happened, since her husband's death four months ago._

* * *

 _When Lissa returned that day, Gaston was still in bed and Lissa could tell by the look on her mother's face that she was trying not to show that she was getting worried. "Mother, is Gaston still feeling bad?"_

" _Yes, he is." Mrs. Legume nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much, except that he won't eat anything! He turned down his lunch and he didn't eat breakfast."_

" _That doesn't sound like him." Lissa shook her head, feeling a little worried herself. "Can I see him?"_

" _If he's awake. But try to keep it quiet."_

 _Lissa slowly opened the door to her brother's room and peeked inside. Gaston was lying on his side, with his head sunk low into the pillow. He looked very uncomfortable. Lissa carefully stepped in. "Hi," she told him as she came to the bed._

" _Hi," Gaston mumbled, rolling his eyes._

" _Still feeling bad?" Lissa asked._

" _Mph. It comes and goes." Gaston shrugged. He winced and turned over onto his back._

" _I'm sorry you don't feel well. And Belle and her father say that they hope you get better soon." Lissa said cheerily._

" _That's...nice of them." Gaston sighed. He covered his side with his large hand._

" _Is there anything I can get for you?" Lissa offered._

" _No." Gaston shook his head._

" _Okay." Lissa said and she left. "Mother, Gaston's not that sick, is he?" She asked worriedly._

" _I'm sure he isn't." Her mother lied. "But why do you ask? Does he want something to eat?"_

" _No. He just looks so pitiful." Lissa said. "And he was holding his stomach. He's so...he just didn't seem like Gaston."_

" _Well, I guess it will be the two of us to look after him and get him back on his feet then, won't it?" Her mother put on a very pasted smile._

" _Yep." Lissa smiled back. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lissa opened it. It was 13-year-old Lefou._

" _Good day, Mrs. Legume." The young, pudgy, but polite boy said timidly, removing his hat._

" _Good day, Lefou." Mrs. Legume smiled._

" _I heard that Gaston was sick. Is it anything serious?"_

" _No, I'm sure it isn't." Mrs. Legume shook her head, but Lissa saw the worry in her eyes._ " _Would you like to visit him? You always make him feel better."_

" _Can I?"_

" _Certainly. Lissa will bring you to his room."_

" _Come on." Lissa smiled and Lefou followed her to the sick room. "Gaston? You have a visitor." Lissa announced. Gaston grimaced but he tried to smile when he saw who it was._

" _Lefou! Come in." He said. Lefou obeyed and walked to the bed._

" _So, how do you feel?" Lefou asked._

" _Like someone keeps jabbing me in the bread basket!" Gaston groaned, massaging his sore spot._

" _That sounds tough." Lefou winced sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure in a couple days you'll be back on your feet."_

" _Maybe." Gaston said miserably._

" _Hey, you're really the lucky one!"_

" _Lucky?!" Gaston spat. "What, are you nuts, Lefou? I feel like someone's trying to pull my gizzard out! It hurts like heck. And you call me lucky?"_

" _I didn't mean it that way." Lefou said pitifully. "I mean, laying around in bed, you have a great excuse for not going to school today."_

" _Oh." Gaston nodded._

" _You get to lie around all day while we have to sit up perfectly straight and not anger the headmaster in any way!" Lefou added. "It's torturous."_

" _Well, when you compare it like that, my suffering almost does feel lucky!" Gaston grinned. _

" _See?" Lefou smiled._

" _Almost makes me wish I could be sick everyday!"_

" _That'd get tiresome after a while, wouldn't it?"_

" _Eventually, I guess." Gaston shrugged. He still felt awful, but he wasn't thinking very much about it right now. His mom had been right: Lefou could always cheer Gaston up! "But I'd almost rather go through anything but sit under the old buzzard's squalling!"_

 _Mrs. Legume hoped that this was just a passing bellyache, but she grew more worried when that turned out not to be so. By that night, Gaston was running a fever and his discomfort hadn't subsided, plus he felt very queasy. His mother tried hard to get him to take as many fluids as possible, but he still refused food. She convinced him to have a little broth, but he soon vomited it. Lissa tried to help keep her big brother comfortable. She tried to help with his care, whatever her mother needed. She even offered to sit up with him part of the night, but her mother told her no, that she was too young. Lissa reluctantly went to bed, but she prayed hard for Gaston to feel better, and soon!_

* * *

 _The next morning when Lissa woke up, there was no change. She immediately went to Gaston's room. She'd been hoping he was better, but he was still sick. "Where's Mother?" Lissa asked._

" _She left to get the apothecary." Gaston replied glumly. "She's hoping maybe he can help me."_

" _Do you feel any better at all?"_

" _Not really." Gaston sighed. "Sometimes it's not that bad, but then it gets really bad! It hurts all the time though."_

" _Are you sure you didn't cut yourself?" Lissa suggested._

" _Of course not." Gaston rolled his eyes. "I think I would've noticed. I constantly feel like I'm going to throw up."_

" _I sure do hope Mr. Gault can help you." Lissa said nervously. "I don't want Mother to have to call for Dr. Haggard!"_

" _Don't worry. It won't come to that!" Gaston exclaimed, wide-eyed. Dr. Haggard was the tiny village's physician, but a lot of people didn't want to call for his services unless they absolutely had to, especially families with small children. He may have had a medical degree, but he was cold, brutally blunt, stuffy attitude, and if they taught compassion in medical school, Dr. Haggard certainly had not retained that information. He was a cut and dry kind of man, and he treated his patients more like objects than people. He wasn't pleasant and he did not have a reassuring bedside manner. Even tough Gaston who was a man now didn't want to see him if it could be helped! And Lissa was scared of him. "I'll get better before I'd ever let Mother go to that old goat for help!"_

" _I hope so!" Lissa gulped. "Is there something I can do?"_

" _Could you close the drapes please?"_

" _Sure." Lissa nodded and fulfilled his request. "Is that better?"_

" _Much." Gaston nodded. Lissa felt his forehead. She liked playing the role of nurse to her big brother when the chance came. "What are you doing?" Gaston furrowed his brows._

" _You're still hot." Lissa said._

" _I could've told you that." Gaston grumbled._

" _No, really! You're quite hot. Would you like some water?"_

" _No!" Gaston shook his head. "Please, no." Just the thought of digesting anything made him feel more queasy._

" _All right." Lissa sighed. She briefly left then returned with a bowl of cool water. She sat on the bed next to him and laid a wet cloth on her brother's head._

" _That's cold!" Gaston complained._

" _Then it should feel pretty good." Lissa smiled._

" _Mph." Gaston rolled his eyes, then winced again._

 _Their mother returned shortly with Mr. Gault. After a brief examination, he prescribed some remedies for Mrs. Legume to try and said that he hoped they worked. He said that if that didn't improve Gaston's condition then they should send for the doctor. Mrs. Legume gave Gaston the medicine, hoping and praying it would get him back in good shape. The medication did dull the pain and help him sleep at least, but the fever remained and the queasiness lingered. Lissa offered to sit with Gaston so her mother could nap as she'd been up most of the night. Her mother argued, but Gaston insisted she do it. While Gaston tried to sleep, Lissa wrote in her diary and read the book that Belle had lent her. Lefou, again, came by to visit his pal after school._

* * *

 _That evening, Gaston was still not better and he still refused to eat. He couldn't stomach the thought of food, literally. Lissa and her mother tried to make him comfortable, but he was feeling very wretched. Lissa wanted to stay up and help, but her mother still said no. "I'll be right back, son." She told Gaston. He miserably grunted._

" _Mother?" Lissa asked sadly._

" _Yes, my pet?" Mother smiled as her daughter climbed into bed._

" _Gaston is going to get better...isn't he?" Lissa gulped._

" _Yes, my precious child. He will." Mother said softly. Lissa lay her head on the pillows as her mother tucked the covers in around her._

" _I hope he feels better soon." Lissa sighed._

" _Me too, darling. Don't forget to say your prayers."_

" _I won't!"_

" _That's my girl." Mother smiled wearily. She kissed her daughter's head. "Now you try to go to sleep. You'll see. We'll get Gaston better."_

" _I'll pray for him." Lissa smiled._

" _Yes." Mother nodded. "Goodnight, my sweet girl." And with that, she departed. She didn't at all feel as confident about Gaston's condition as she pretended to, but she didn't want to alarm her daughter. Lissa turned on her side, snuggling under the covers more for reassuring comfort than warmth._

" _Gaston, son?" Mother spoke lightly as she reentered his room. Gaston grunted in return. "I thought I might try giving you a massage." Gaston winced._

" _Do you have to?" He asked unhappily. He really didn't want to be touched._

" _Maybe it will help, maybe it will relax you so you can rest." Mother said as she sat back down on the bed next to him. "See? Lavender oil, very soothing." She held a fancy bottle and poured some onto her hands. She rubbed them together and pulled the covers back. "All right. Lift your shirt up for me." She said calmly. Gaston gripped her hand with his._

" _Mother, please don't hurt me." He begged, an anxious look on his face. Mother stared at him pensively. This was so not like her bragging, cocky teenager. Right now he was a frightened young boy. And she couldn't escape the tremors racing through his fingers. She tried to ignore the adrenaline racing down her spine in fear._

" _I won't hurt you, my love. I'll be gentle, Gaston." Mother said soothingly. He pulled his shirt up to his chest and his mother barely touched him. He whimpered. "Does that hurt?" His mother stifled a gasp._

" _Mmm-hmm."_

" _I'm sorry, son." She said sympathetically, and tried to calmly rub him down. Gaston leaned his head back, moaning._

" _Mother, what's the matter with me?" Gaston asked fearfully._

" _I don't know, Gaston. But it will pass."_

" _You promise?" Gaston breathed worriedly._

" _I promise." His mother said confidently. She silently prayed desperately that she would be able to keep that promise! Although Gaston was emotionally soothed by her soft touch, it didn't take away the inward pain. And she also noticed how his reflexes became rigid no matter how gentle she tried to be, as if setting up a guard. That bothered her but she wasn't sure what to do. She held his hand and gently rubbed his arm and that calmed him enough to fall into a light sleep, though he winced every time he moved. Mrs. Legume was grateful that he was resting, but his condition didn't settle well with her nerves. She'd never seen a sickness like this and she was very concerned for her little boy._

* * *

 **4 Hours Later**

 _Lissa was jarred awake to someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother. "Lissa! Lissa, wake up for me! Please!" Her mother begged anxiously. It was the middle of the night._

" _Mother, what's wrong?!" Lissa gasped in alarm._

" _I want you to stay with Gaston." Mrs. Legume panted, the fear in her voice very evident. "He's very, very sick! He's in great pain. I have to go get Dr. Haggard right away. I won't be long."_

" _Oh, Mother. Do you **have** to get the doctor?" Lissa moaned._

" _Yes, I do. Now you try to help your brother."_

" _I will."_

" _Thank you, my love. Be brave." Mrs. Legume kissed her head then burst out of the house._

 _Lissa threw on her bathrobe and ran to her brother's room. She was shocked at what she saw. Gaston was twisting and turning in his bed, whimpering in agony. He was clutching his mid-section hard and he couldn't get any relief. If he stayed still, he felt horrible, but if he moved, he felt like his insides were coming apart. Lissa gasped and began to shiver. Gaston was always so tough and overconfident. The sight of her brother so vulnerable and in such pain was disturbing. She ran to his side. "Gaston, I'm here. It's okay." She tried to console him. In the candlelight, she could see that he was pale and sweating badly. She touched his forehead and jerked back her hand, he was burning up!_

" _So...so...cold! It's killing me...I can't stand it!" Gaston cried out in anguish, looking up at his younger sister with desperation in his eyes. "So sharp...Lissa, hel...help me, please! It hurts!" Lissa tucked his covers on him, trying to help him get warm but he continued to shiver. She grasped his hand and patted his arm, trying to comfort him._

" _Mother will be back soon." She said, with tears in her eyes. She was terribly frightened, especially without Mother here, but she'd try to be brave._

* * *

 _Maurice was startled at the sound of someone pounding on his door. "Maurice! Maurice!" Mrs. Legume called from behind the door. Maurice raced to the parlor._

" _Papa! What is it?" Belle asked sleepily but with wide brown eyes as she clambered down the stairs._

" _I don't know." Maurice shook his head. He lit a candle and opened the door. "Why, Alice!" He gaped in surprise, but grew deeply concerned by the terror on her face. "What's the matter?"_

" _Maurice!" Mrs. Legume panted frantically. "My boy is very sick! He's in terrible pain and I don't know what to do! I sent for Dr. Haggard, but..."_

" _Try to breathe, Alice." Maurice said calmly, gently touching her hand. "That's it. Would you like me to come over? Maybe I can help."_

" _Please!" Mrs. Legume begged._

" _I'll be right over." Maurice said._

" _God bless you!"_

" _Papa? May I go too, please?" Belle asked. Maurice stopped. It sounded as if Gaston was seriously ill, and if he was, he didn't want Belle to have to witness it, not after...not after he'd watched his wife wither away. But Belle was determined and brave for a girl her age. She wanted to help people. Maybe she could offer comfort to Lissa. And he figured that's why Mrs. Legume had interrupted their sleep: she was a widow with two children, a son she depended on who she felt she was close to losing, and she needed a strong shoulder to lean on._

" _Yes, Belle. Thank you." Maurice smiled lovingly at his generous daughter._

* * *

 _Lissa almost shrieked when she saw Dr. Haggard enter Gaston's bedroom without their mother! Gaston was in horrific pain, but he gripped his sister's arm and glared up at the man._ " _Where's Mother?" Lissa asked._

" _She ran off somewhere. She said she wouldn't be long." The doctor said flatly, setting down his kit. He had snapped at Alice for waking him in the middle of the night and had seemed rather peeved at the way she'd begged and begged him to come look at her son. "Let's just get this over with." Lissa froze. She'd never trusted this man and she certainly didn't feel peaceful at all at the prospect of him 'professionally' examining her brother! She looked down at Gaston. He didn't look any better, only worse. But he wore an angry face. "All right, lad. Where's the pain?" The doctor asked gruffly._

" _Can we wait for Mother, please?" Lissa asked. She didn't like this man and his cold manner right now didn't help her terrible unease._

" _No." Dr. Haggard rolled his eyes. "I'm tired and wouldn't be here unless I absolutely had to be. Answer me, Gaston." Gaston glowered up at him. To heck with medical degrees, Gaston had no intention of letting this man touch him! Not when he felt this horrible-which was getting worse by the minute-, and definitely not without his mother at his side to offer comfort!_

" _I won't tell you!" Gaston growled, pursing his lips._

" _Am I gonna have to slap you around?" The physician snarled._

" _You do, and I'll break your arm!" Gaston retorted. Lissa watched, petrified and trembling._

" _Please, don't!" She cried. The doctor's jaw narrowed and he reached his hand down to strike the boy's face, but Gaston was faster and clenched him hard by the wrist. Dr. Haggard may be a grown man, but Gaston had a grip like a vice. The older man huffed and tried to free his arm, but found that he couldn't._

" _You're not touching me without my mother present!" Gaston snarled. Just then, his mother rushed into the room. Gaston felt like an angel had just entered!_

" _Oh, Mother!" Lissa gasped, clinging to her._

" _Gaston, let him go. It's all right. I'm here now." Alice said soothingly, coming to the bed. Gaston hesitated. The so called doctor felt more like a threat to him than help, and he had frightened Gaston's younger sister. But the sharp pain in his gut fired again, breaking his focus. Begrudgingly, he released Dr. Haggard who rang his arm, trying to get back the circulation! "Lissa, you go wait out in the parlor, darling." Alice told her daughter._

" _But, I want to help." Lissa said._

" _You will be helping. Please." Alice smiled bravely. She didn't like this any more than they did. She knew how her children despised Dr. Haggard, and personally she wasn't comfortable with his manners either. But this was an emergency._

" _All right." Lissa nodded, and left the room. She sadly curled up on the sofa, anxiously waiting and praying. She hoped that the doctor wouldn't hurt Gaston or make him feel worse. Just then, the front door opened. Lissa was overjoyed to see Maurice and Belle step in, and behind them was a tall man she didn't recognize. "Belle!" Lissa jumped off the sofa and ran to her friend._

" _It's all right, Lissa." Maurice said soothingly, touching her shoulder. "We're here to help."_

" _I'm so glad you're here!" Lissa exclaimed. "I don't like Dr. Haggard. I'm afraid of him."_

" _Maybe I can help." The stranger tipped his hat with a friendly smile. "Hello, Miss. I'm Dr. Singer. I've been visiting Dr. Haggard for a few days. We went to medical school together. He acted a bit angry tonight when the lady came to his office. I thought perhaps I could help." Lissa didn't know this man, but he acted kind and his gentle manner put her at ease._

" _Will you?" Lissa asked. "My brother is really sick. His stomach hurts really bad, and I'm scared for him. I'm scared he's going to die!"_

" _You must be brave, lass. I'll see what I can do." Dr. Singer nodded._

" _His room is..." Lissa started to say, but was interrupted by a piercing cry of agony. It was Gaston. He sounded as if someone had thrust a spear through him. Lissa and Belle both jumped. His strained voice was painful to hear._

" _I think I can find it." Dr. Singer said confidently. "Thank you, Miss."_

" _Gaston!" Lissa began to shed tears. "What is he doing to him!?" She was afraid to imagine Dr. Haggard's treatment. Belle wrapped her arms around her friend._

" _Would you like me to go and make sure he's okay?" Maurice asked. Lissa nodded. Maurice hurried to the sick room._

" _Come on, Lissa." Belle said calmly, taking her hands. "Let's pray together." That was Belle, always strong and fearless._

 _Gaston flinched again and roughly shoved Dr. Haggard's hand away from him. He hurt unlike anything he could remember before, and he didn't appreciate the gruff doctor prodding and poking his tender guts. If he was stronger right now, he would've tossed the man out on his ear. When the doctor had touched him, Gaston had felt like his already fiery ache had been jabbed with a knife. Fifteen or fifty, it didn't matter: he was in severe pain and wished he would just die! It hurt that badly, and all he wanted was relief from this unbelievable affliction that had come on him so suddenly. He wished he was dead, he couldn't bear this much longer. His mother-who was standing on the other side of the bed letting him clench her hand-was desperately fighting not to tremble at the sight of her son in such turmoil. But she was growing pale with fear. Something was definitely wrong! "Doctor, what is it?" Alice asked anxiously._

" _I don't know." Dr. Haggard shook his head casually. "This is unlike any illness I've ever seen. I'll give him some opium, maybe he'll sleep. That's about all I can do."_

" _What?!" Alice gasped. "Doctor! He's in pain! I've never seen him like this. Something's very wrong! I've tried remedies and everything I know how but it hasn't worked!"_

" _There isn't much I can do, Mrs. Legume." Dr. Haggard shrugged nonchalantly. "The best we can do is...'_

" _NO!"_ _Alice shouted. "Look at my son, doctor! Look at him! He's dying! Help him, please!"_ _Gaston couldn't help screeching in anguish. He felt like his body was going to burst a gasket any second. "No, you examine him thoroughly! You..."_

" _Perhaps I can help." Dr. Singer spoke up as he stood at the foot of the bed. Maurice lingered in the doorway watching. Dr. Haggard glowered at his colleague._

" _Where did you come from?" He hissed._

" _The lady was distressed and came to you for help tonight," Dr. Singer answered, "but it seemed to me that you treated her like a nuisance when she was greatly afraid for her son."_

" _This isn't your village. It's none of your affair. Get out!"_

" _Excuse me!" Maurice interrupted. " I am a member of this village and I don't feel comfortable with your methods, Doctor." He told Dr. Haggard. "The lad is in great pain. For crying out loud, he needs help! It seems to me that you should do more than just give him a sleep drug. And every minute that you stand here arguing may cost him his life!" _

" _Oh? Are you a medical expert now, Maurice?" Dr. Haggard huffed rudely in Maurice's face._

" _Get out!" Alice yelled at Dr. Haggard. She didn't have time for this. She'd already recently lost her husband and couldn't bring him back. She was not going to lose her precious son too! Not without a fight, not when she could stand between him and death's door! "Get out of my son's room, now!" Dr. Haggard scowled and snatching his medical bag, he stormed out. "Sir?"_

" _Dr. Singer." The gentleman nodded._

" _Can you help my son? Please help him!" Alice cried. She couldn't hide her tears any longer._

" _I'll try, Ma'am." Dr. Singer said. He set down his bag and removing his coat, he came to Gaston's side. "Gaston, is it? I'm Dr. Singer." He said quietly._

" _Thank you, Maurice." Alice whispered to her friend who looked at her thoughtfully._

" _M-Mother! Keep him away! Don't let him touch me!" Gaston wailed helplessly. He knew he was seriously ill but he didn't want any more rough hands around._

" _I'm sorry, Gaston." Alice cried with tears, tightening her hold on her son's white-knuckled hand. "Please let the doctor take a look at you!"_

 _The new doctor carefully felt Gaston's forehead and could easily tell that Gaston was running a dangerously high fever and that his color looked really bad. He rolled Gaston's shirt up to his chest, exposing his constricted abdomen. The lower right quadrant was terribly swollen. "Why that..." Dr. Singer cursed under his breath about Dr. Haggard when he saw it. He hated to do this to the young man who was suffering immensely already, but the doctor had to know for sure what he was dealing with. "Gaston," he said cautiously, "I'm going to place pressure on your stomach, and it probably isn't going to feel very good. You let me know if it hurts too much, all right?" Gaston only gritted his teeth in return. The doctor gently palpated his belly and Gaston not only screamed bloody murder, but he also almost sprang off the bed. Alice tried to calm him, though she wasn't in such good shape herself._

" _Do you know what it is?" Maurice asked. He'd never seen Gaston in such an alarming state, and he was very worried for the boy._

" _I believe I do." Dr. Singer said grimly. "Mademoiselle, how long has your son been ill?"_

" _Since yesterday, and he's just gotten worse and worse." Alice cried._

" _No appetite?"_

" _None at all."_

" _Can't keep anything down?"_

" _Barely."_

" _Did the pain start here," Dr. Singer had his fingertips just above Gaston's inflicted tender spot, trying not to touch him, "or did it travel all around at first?"_

" _He...he said it started all over," Alice answered, "but he's been hurting there a lot!"_

" _What is it, doctor?" Maurice prodded further._

" _This boy should be in the hospital! But there's no time for that. This definitely looks more and more to me very much like acute appendicitis." Dr. Singer replied dismally. "I don't have much time to explain. It's a disease in the intestine, greatly effecting the abdominal cavity, causing excruciating pain and inward inflammation. Mademoiselle, I'm afraid I must operate immediately!" Dr. Singer said in the most serious tone he could._

 _Alice became white as a sheet and clutched her son's shaking hand. "O-operate?" She gulped. She felt like she was going to pass out. Maurice watched her closely. He couldn't begin to the imagine the emotional turmoil she was being put through right now._

" _I'm afraid so. This cannot wait." Dr. Singer insisted, in fact, he started rolling up his sleeves._

" _Are you positive, Sir?" Maurice put in._

" _Monsieur, I only know one thing: this is one very sick young man. From what I see, the lad's appendix is severely inflamed and about to burst, if it hasn't already! And if I don't go in right now, he's going to die!" Dr. Singer told them urgently. He looked to Gaston's mother for permission. She looked down at her son. His eyes were shut but he nodded._

" _Please do what you must!" Alice begged. "What do you need? How can I help? Have you ever done this sort of thing before?"_

" _I know exactly what to do. I'm a surgeon, Ma'am." Dr. Singer told her. He gave her instructions. Not wanting to inflict the poor boy in worse torment than he already was, the doctor gave Gaston a strong dose of opium. Within moments, Gaston was overcome by the drug and passed out._

" _What can I do?" Maurice asked._

" _Could you stay with Lissa?" Alice asked. "I'm sure she's really scared."_

" _Of course." Maurice smiled and started to leave. "I'll be praying." He said, then left._

 _Dr. Singer double checked to make sure Gaston was unconscious, which he was but the physician gave him another dose of the drug for good measure. "Ma'am, you're not going to like this, but it must be done." He tried to warn Alice._

" _I know, but I'm not going to let my son die if he can be saved!" Alice cried._

 _Holding the knife with a steady hand, Dr. Singer began his incision. Alice shuddered at the sight of the doctor having to cut into her son's flesh, and she had to look away. But she was determined to fight through her fear. Gaston needed her to be strong and wild horses couldn't have dragged her away from him. But then, the scent of blood filled her nostrils, and in spite of her strive to be strong, her knees buckled and she fainted. Dr. Singer grimaced, but he'd already begun his task and had to finish if his patient was going to survive!_

* * *

 _Both girls looked up anxiously at Maurice as he came into the parlor. "Papa? Is Gaston going to be all right?" Belle asked._

" _What's going on? Where's Mother? What happened?" Lissa blurted. Maurice sat down in his deceased friend' Henry's chair. The girls gathered closely to him. Maurice took Lissa's hands in his._

" _Lissa, your brother is very sick." Maurice began slowly._

" _I know." Lissa said sadly. "Is he...is he going to die? Like Papa?"_

" _Dr. Singer found out what's wrong. But I'm afraid he's having to perform surgery."_

" _Surgery!" Both girls gasped. "Oh, Papa. Not really!" Belle gasped, shaking her head._

" _Yes, Belle. I'm afraid it was necessary." Maurice said._

" _Surgery? You mean like when Mr. Gault pulls someone's tooth?" Lissa asked worriedly._

" _Yes, Lissa. Only it's much, much more." Maurice tried to explain without frightening her too much. Lissa began crying. Maurice pulled her into his lap and Belle came close behind her. "It's all right, Lissa." Maurice said softly. "Dr. Singer knows exactly what he's doing. He'll help Gaston."_

" _I don't want Gaston to die!" Lissa whimpered, burying her head into Maurice's shoulder._

" _Shh. There, there." Maurice crooned._

" _Does it hurt?" Lissa asked._

" _No, the doctor gave Gaston some medicine so he won't feel it being done. And when it's over, he should start feeling better. And your mother is in there taking good care of him." Maurice said. He only hoped that would be the real outcome. He'd heard about Dr. Singer from other villages, and the man seemed confident and kind. Maurice still hoped he wasn't make a grave mistake. He also couldn't imagine his friend Alice's inner turmoil at having to watch her son go through so much, and only able to help him so much. He knew she had to be in as much emotional turbulence as Gaston was in physical._

" _Well, if he can't feel it and Mother's with him, then I'm glad." Lissa tried to smile._

" _Me too!" Belle agreed. Gaston was a big pest to her and she didn't like him very much. But even she wouldn't wish something like this on him!_

* * *

 _It was two hours later that the doctor came out into the parlor. He'd had to help Alice to a chair and wake her up once he was through with the procedure. He'd known it wasn't going to be easy for her watching her child under the knife, but he had admired her determination to help her son, no matter what. Dr. Singer found Maurice in the chair, with Lissa curled in his lap resting her head on his shoulder and Belle kneeling and leaning her arms and head on the arm of the chair, with her father's large hand tightly gripping hers. "Doctor?" Maurice cocked his head in his direction._

 _Lissa looked up wide-eyed. "Doctor? Where's Mother? Is Gaston all right? Is he feeling better now?"_

 _The doctor chuckled. "One question at a time, please." He grinned. "Your brother is still sick, but he looks much better to me already. He slept through the whole procedure. He is still a little feverish, but it's not convulsing him anymore!"_

" _So, the surgery was a success?" Maurice asked hopefully._

" _Yes." Dr. Singer sighed. "And just in time! It would've been too late if we'd waited only a few more moments."_

" _So, Gaston is going to get well?" Belle asked._

" _I hope so, lass." Dr. Singer said. "We'll see how he recovers, but I already feel pretty good for his prognosis. His mother is with him right now."_

" _Is he awake?" Lissa asked hopefully._

" _I'm afraid not. He's sleeping right now. He should start feeling better very soon."_

" _I want my Mother." Lissa sighed. "Can I see her, please?"_

" _Yes, but be very, very quiet. Your brother needs lots of rest. I'll take you." Dr. Singer reached out his hand and Lissa took it. He led her to the sick room. Alice slowly looked up and she smiled wearily at the sight of her daughter. Lissa quietly hurried over to the safety of her mother's arms._

" _Thank you, Doctor." Alice breathed._

" _Yes, thank you for saving my brother!" Lissa smiled._

" _Glad I could help. Well, I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Singer smiled back and closed the door._

" _Oh, Momma! I was so scared." Lissa cried on her mother's shoulder._

" _I know, my love. I know!" Alice crooned, crying also. "So was I. But Gaston's alive, and hopefully he'll recover from this." They sat there together just holding each other._

" _You looked exhausted, Sir." Maurice commented as Dr. Singer sat down at the table across from the inventor and his daughter who was sitting on his lap._

" _No operation is easy," Dr. Singer sighed, "but I believe it was the right thing to do."_

" _How did you know it was appendicitis?" Maurice asked._

" _I've been researching and studying up all I can on the disease for a while now." Dr. Singer. "Last year I watched a patient die from it, a young boy of eight. I tried to help him, but I didn't truly know what I was dealing with, and tragically, I was too late. His parents were beyond devastated. Since then, I've been trying to find out all I can about the sickness. I didn't want to make the same mistake. The little lad had all the exact same symptoms as Gaston had, that's how I knew. When I found out that the sickness could be cured by surgery, I delved into all the information I could, especially since I already had a degree as a surgeon."_

" _So, it has been cured before?" Maurice asked. Belle listened quietly._

" _Yes." Dr. Singer nodded. "Four years ago, in London. Doctor Claudius Amyand, who is actually French, was working at the St. George's Hospital in London, when he had an 11-year-old boy with a perforated appendix. The patient, Hanvil Andersen, had undergone successful herniotomy, and so they surgically removed his appendix."_

" _Did he recover?" Belle asked._

" _Oh, yes." Dr. Singer smiled. "The doctors said that he made a spectacular recovery and was discharged a month later."_

" _Well, that's good to know." Maurice said._

* * *

 _Lissa struggled to stay awake with her mother. She wanted to be awake when Gaston regained consciousness, but she was sleeping on her mother's shoulder. Alice was emotionally, physically, mentally exhausted. She had come very close to losing her only son, and she still shuddered at the reality. She clasped her arms tighter around her little girl and rocked back and forth with her. "Thank you, Lord," she breathed heavily. She was beyond grateful for Maurice's intervention and Dr. Singer's compassionate, professional expertise._

 _Dr. Singer came in periodically to check on his patient. Gaston still had a fever, but it was very low-grade and he was in a peaceful sleep. "Mademoiselle, why don't you and your daughter get some rest?" He suggested kindly. "I'll sit with your son."_

" _I don't want to leave him." Alice shook her head._

" _I understand." The doctor nodded. Maurice poked his inside._

" _Alice, would you like me to put Lissa to bed?" He offered._

" _Would you?" Alice smiled gratefully._

" _Of course." Maurice smiled warmly. He entered gently lifted Lissa up into his arms, her sleeping head resting safely on his shoulder._

" _Thank you, Maurice!" Alice shed tears._

" _No problem." The kind man said. He carried Lissa up to her bed chamber where Belle lovingly tucked her friend in. Maurice grinned at his daughter, admiring her selfless nature for one so young, and also the way she acted just like a little mother._

* * *

 _Alice woke a few hours later. Gaston was grunting. Alice's eyes instantly flashed open. She sat down on the bed next to him and touched his face. She was beyond grateful that his color had returned. "Gaston? Son? I'm right here." She said quietly. Gaston flickered his eyes open and rubbed them, loudly clearing his throat._

" _Mph. Uhhmm..." He grunted. "Oh, hello, Mother." He gave a tired smirk._

" _Oh, my son!" Alice cried and hugged him tightly._

" _Mother, oh please." Gaston rolled his eyes. "Mother, you're stealing my breath away." Alice slightly released him._

" _I almost lost you last night, Gaston!" She cried with happy tears._

" _Well, I guess I'm one tough bull, aren't I?" Gaston cocked his head. For once, his mother was grateful for his bragging attitude._

" _How do you feel?"_

" _Like a lazy dog." Gaston sighed contentedly. "It's great! Well, my stomach does feel pretty sore."_

" _I know. But that will pass."_

" _Are you going to sit here all day and let me starve to death?" Gaston teased. "Mother, I'm famished! Would you please fix me some food? The inner sickly man is crying for nourishment!"_

* * *

 _It took a few weeks, but Gaston quickly recovered from his physical ordeal. There were times his mother literally had to tie him down to the bed to prevent him from causing injury to himself. Oh, he was definitely back to normal! Cocky, show off, know-it-all, the near death experience had not diminished his personality in the least. All the boys in the village were fascinated by his operation, and Gaston never grew tired of proudly showing off the scar on his abdomen to anyone who asked to see it! To him, it gave him very special attention and made him a celebrity. Personally, Lissa couldn't stand to look at it. It made her cringe. His mother was not pleased every time he exhibited his scar, but no matter how many times she scolded him for it, he didn't learn._

* * *

 _Lissa walked into her brother's room. "Mother said breakfast is ready." She told him._

" _All right." Gaston tucked his shirt inside his trousers. Lissa gulped as she'd caught a brief glance of his scar. "What? Did I miss a strand of my beautiful hair?" Gaston asked worriedly, touching his scalp._

" _No." Lissa shook her head._

" _Oh, I see." Gaston said. "You're still afraid of this, aren't you?" He lifted his shirt up and smirked at the mark._

" _I'm not afraid of it," Lissa said miserably, "I just don't like it."_

" _Come here. Come on and touch it." Gaston smiled._

" _No!" Lissa exclaimed, shuddering._

" _Oh, for...come here." Gaston beckoned her. "Come on. It's not gonna bite. Just come on." Lissa slowly stepped toward him, cringing._

" _No, please. I don't want to." Lissa begged. Gaston gripped her hand._

" _Don't be such a scaredy." Gaston rolled his eyes._

" _I don't want to hurt you."_

" _Aww, come now. The stitches have been out for weeks. This old thing stopped hurting a long time ago. Just touch it, you won't hurt me."_

" _Are you sure?" Lissa asked uneasily._

" _Sure I'm sure. Go ahead. Nothing's gonna happen." Gaston said casually. Lissa hesitated. She really didn't want to do this._

" _You sure it won't hurt?" She gulped._

" _I'm positive. Go ahead." Gaston grinned, leaning back on his arms. Lissa took a deep breath, and softly pressed her small hand on his long, slinky stomach. "Aaargghh!" Gaston yelped loudly, falling back onto the bed, clutching his side. Lissa sprang back at his agonized scream, shaking, wringing her hands and wailing._

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She shrieked. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Gaston! I..." Gaston was shaking...with laughter! He was laughing derisively, slamming his fist on the bed. "It isn't funny!" Lissa cried, almost in tears. Gaston sat up, trying to catch his breath._

" _Ha, ha, ha! You should've seen the look on your face." He snorted merrily. "I really scared you, didn't I?" He asked triumphantly._

" _You mean...you did it on purpose?" Lissa sputtered._

" _Of course." Gaston announced nonchalantly._

" _That's horrible! You scared me to death! Why would you do that?"_

" _Oh, just for fun." Gaston cocked his head._

 _Had Lissa been Gaston's age at the time, she would've given him an off hand comment and left the room. But she was only a child, and still didn't always understand sarcasm when she heard it. She felt very hurt that Gaston had played such a trick on her, and how terrible she'd felt thinking she'd actually hurt him. Her face was hot with anger, but then that very rare mischievous side of her kicked in and she narrowed her eyes at her smug big brother. Lissa was the golden child in the family and almost never acted in malice. But this time she was going to teach him a lesson! "Wyah!" She hollered and lept at him, knocking him back down onto the bed._

" _Whoa!" Gaston gaped, totally taken by surprise._

" _That was so mean!" Lissa shouted and reached back, grabbing one of his pillows. Gaston raised his eyebrows._

" _Ooo. So you want to play rough house, do you?" He asked haughtily. Lissa thwacked him with the pillow. "Oohf." Gaston grimaced, pretending to be more hurt than he was. Her aim was pretty flimsy for his ever protruding biceps. She hit him again. "Hey!"_

" _It's not nice to play tricks like that on people." Lissa moaned, whacking him, straining feathers on the bed._

" _Aww, yeah?" Gaston smirked, feeling the challenge. He sat up and snatched her by the shoulders, forcing her across his knees. He started tickling her neck. Lissa was still mad at him and didn't want to be distracted from it. But she could not help giggling against her will._

" _Stop it!" She protested, laughing and feebly tried to smack his large hands away. Gaston dug his fingers into her shoulders harder. "Don't tickle me! Gaston...stop!" She laughed until she slinked down and fell on the floor, goose feathers spilling out of the pillow. Gaston grabbed another pillow and clomped her on the head. She jumped back to her feet and aimed to defend herself. "I'll teach you to try and scare me!"_

" _Is that all you've got? You hit like a girl." Gaston stopped and scowled. Lissa whopped him again and again. He gleefully returned the favor. They were spreading feathers all over the place. Lissa was still mad, but they laughed. "Ahh. Help! Mother, help!" Gaston joked loudly. "She's hurting me! Lissa's beating me up!" Lissa attempted to hit him really good this time, but he beat her to it and knocked her to the floor. She sat up, trying to frown but laughing. Gaston threw the other pillow at her._

" _Ahem!" Alice announced her arrival. She stood in the doorway, raising her eyebrows. There were feathers everywhere, including in her children's hair. "What's the occasion?" Alice asked dryly._

" _It was her fault." Gaston pointed at his little sister._

" _No, it was his." Lissa argued. "He was being mean, Mama."_

" _She attacked me." Gaston said. "Just came right at me and started in."_

" _He played a dirty trick." Lissa interjected._

" _Your breakfast is getting cold." Alice said with her arms crossed. "But neither of you are going to get a bite...until you clean up this mess."_

" _Aww, Mother!" Both children groaned. She ignored them and shut the door behind her. "Now, see what you did?" Gaston huffed._

" _If you hadn't been so mean, I wouldn't have done it." Lissa retorted._

" _Humph." Gaston pursed his lips, fluffing the feathers out of his hair. Just then, Lefou burst into the door._

" _Gaston! Come, you've got to see." He panted._

" _See what?" Gaston asked._

" _There's a big fight right now at the tavern." Lefou announced. "The men are really letting into each other. They're even starting to fight out on the street! They're sending for the constables!"_

" _I'm coming!" Gaston's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, rushing to the door. Anything to get out of cleaning this mess. "Let's go, Lefou!"_

" _Hey! What about this mess?" Lissa groaned._

" _Well, I guess you'll just have to clean it up, won't you?" Gaston smirked. "After all, you started it." He stepped out into the hall. "Have fun." He waved sarcastically and ran. Lissa sat there glumly, flabbergasted. She punched her elbow into the pillow and set her chin on her fist._

" _I did start the pillow fight, didn't I?" She huffed. "This is not the way I was hoping to start my day." She muttered, blowing some feathers out of her face._

* * *

 **The Year the War Ended**

 **L** **issa is 16.**

Lissa was enormously excited! A letter had arrived from Gaston! It had been two weeks since she and her mother had received word from him and Lissa raced home as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face when she told her the good news! "Mother! Oh, Mother!" Lissa called happily as she burst through the front door. "Mother, you'll never guess..." Lissa gasped frightfully at the sight before her. Her mother was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Mother!" Lissa shrieked and raced to her side. "Mother! Mother?! Can you hear me?" Alice did not respond at all. Lissa felt her forehead with the back of her hand. Alice was burning up. Lissa panicked and cradled Alice's head in her lap. "Help! Somebody help!" She shouted anxiously.

Jean the potter heard her cries from the open door and hurried inside. "Lissa, are you all right? What is the matter?" He asked.

"My mother is sick!" Lissa cried. "She needs help! Please help me!" After sending someone else for the doctor, Jean helped Lissa get her mother into bed. "Thank you." Lissa looked up to him.

Dr. Haggard arrived with his intern Dr. Tanner. Lissa wasn't comfortable with the elder physician being in her house, but he was the official town doctor. However, the younger Dr. Tanner-who was learning to possibly take over Dr. Haggard's practice later on-was thoughtful and calm. After a brief examination, Lissa's heart dropped when Dr. Haggard plainly told her one word, "Influenza."

When her mother was conscious and not so distressed, Lissa read Gaston's letter out loud to her. Mrs. Legume feebly smiled in places and her eyes took on a faraway look. "At least, it sounds like he is doing well." She sighed.

"Yes. I sure hope he can come home soon." Lissa agreed.

"He would if he could." Alice said, then drifted right back to sleep. Lissa watched her worriedly. That little sliver of conversation had worn her mother out! Lissa was frightened.

* * *

" _Dear Gaston,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you are well. That's a relief, especially after hearing some of the stories about some of the soldiers who have fallen sick._

 _Mother is ill. Influenza! I was running home with your last letter and found her on the floor. She's been in bed for four days now. Dr. Haggard says she is not doing well. I'm afraid, Gaston! She can't speak for very long, it wears her out. She doesn't look like Mother. She looks...she looks so...just so sick. This bout is very rampant. I can't believe how hard and fast it hit her._

 _Gaston, I'm very, very frightened! I'm really scared! Mother can barely function, even with all the quiet and rest she's getting. She's just getting weaker. I've done everything the doctors have said, and kind neighbors have been trying to help, but it isn't doing any good! Sometimes when I watch her sleeping, she barely moves at all. It scares me so much every time!_

 _Don't worry about me catching it. I'm all right, physically. I won't get sick. Oh, how I wish you were here, Gaston! I miss you very much and I'm afraid to be alone. I keep praying Mother will get better, but it seems like the harder I pray, the worse she becomes. I don't know what to do. I feel so alone right now, even though Mother is here, and I wish you were home._

 _I miss you! Be well. And please write as soon as you can._

 _Love, Lissa"_

* * *

 _Dear Lissa,_

 _I was sorry to hear the bad news in your reply to my letter. Mother must get well! You tell her that I refuse to win this war until she does! I am praying every night that she will recover. I do hope she will be all right. Tell her I miss her very much._

 _And you take care of yourself, my dear. I don't want to receive the news that you have fallen sick too! It would give me a good excuse to come home, but try to stay strong. Fighters run in our blood. Best wishes to Mother._

 _Well, it's off to the field. Will write again._

 _Gaston"_

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

 _Lissa was in the parlor, sitting on the sofa. She had a sickly knot in her stomach. Dr. Tanner was in the bedroom, checking on Alice. Since he was planning to take over Dr. Haggard's practice, the elder physician decided to let him take over his cases. Besides, Dr. Haggard didn't like being bothered with 'hopeless' cases, feeling they were a waste of his time._ _Lissa's heart was racing. Her mother had taken a turn for the worse, and she was really scared. She knew in her heart what Dr. Tanner was going to say, and tried to prepare herself for it, yet inwardly she prayed with all her heart that it wouldn't be so!_

 _Pere Robert, Maurice, and Belle were there too, trying to support her. Lissa froze and everyone else watched solemnly as Dr. Tanner entered the parlor from the bed chamber. He slowly walked in and came over to Lissa. He touched her shoulder. "She wants to see you." He said dismally. Lissa anxiously looked up at him. She knew. She knew by the tone of his voice and the hopeless look on his face. Tears already started to well up in her eyes as she rose and entered the bedroom. Dr. Tanner looked at his audience and shook his head._

 _Lissa closed the door behind her, and stood there. This was the moment she had dreaded and prayed so hard against. And now it was here. She sorrowfully approached the bed. She could barely recognize her once vibrant, lively mother. The woman was so frail and weak now. She slowly opened her eyes and faintly smiled. "Elise, darling," She said softly, "come." She reached out her hand. Lissa reluctantly took it and crouched down on the bed next to her . "Tears, darling?" Lissa sniffled. Alice softly brushed her face. "It's all right, Elise. I'm happy, truly! I'm ready. My only deepest regret is leaving you behind, you and your brother. I love you both very much. But I can't stay here anymore. It's time for me to go."_

" _But, what will we do without you?" Lissa wept. "What if Gaston never comes back? Mother, what will I do without you? I need you!"_

" _Shh." Alice said soothingly, tears welling up in her eyes at her daughter's pain. "You'll always have me, Elise. I'll always be part of you and Gaston...as long as you remember me."_

" _I could never not remember you!" Lissa cried, her heart breaking. "I love you, Mother!"_

" _I love you too, sweetheart." Alice smiled. At this point, Lissa couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell on her mother's chest and sobbed. Alice gazed down lovingly at her and held her close, softly stroking her hair._

* * *

 **4 Nights Later**

 _Belle woke up to the sound of weeping. Since the funeral, she and Maurice had offered for Lissa to stay with them for a few days, so she wouldn't be alone in the house. Belle rose from her cot and came to her bed where her guest was sleeping. Belle hadn't even known her own mother, but there were times that she deeply missed her. She couldn't imagine having a real mother for so long and then losing her. She shuddered to imagine what it would be like if anything ever happened to Maurice! Belle knew she wouldn't want to live!_

 _Belle sat down on the bed and touched her friend's shoulder. "Lissa?" She spoke softly. "Lissa, I'm right here." Lissa's shoulders shook with sobbing. Belle stroked her hair the way Maurice always did to her when she was sad._

" _Oh, Belle. It hurts!" Lissa wept heavily. "She's really gone! I miss her so much!"_

" _I know." Belle said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry this happened. I wish I could make it better."_

" _It just hurts so much. Have you ever felt this way?"_

" _No." Belle shook her head. She took her friend in her arms and let her cry._

" _Th-thank you." Lissa blubbered._

" _It's all right." Belle smiled._

" _Girls?" Maurice poked his head inside their bedroom. "Is everything all right?" Belle shook her head. Maurice came to the bed and sat down. "It's all right, Lissa. Go ahead and cry. You'll feel better."_

" _I don't think anything in the world could make this feel better." Lissa cried. Maurice understood. He had still never told his daughter about the tragic truth of what happened to his wife, trying to spare her the pain. But he understood Lissa's heartache._

" _Not right now." Maurice agreed._

" _I wish Gaston was here. I miss him so much! I just want him to come back!" Lissa wailed. A couple hours later, she'd calmed down even though there were still tears on her face. She lay on the bed, holding her brother's sketch a lock of her mother's hair close. In the moonlight, she could see them. She pressed her mother's hair to her lips. "Please be all right, Gaston." She whispered sadly. "Please come home!"_

* * *

 **I was weeping during the near ending of this chapter. It's been almost a year since our sweet dog died, and the memory is still very vivid to us.**

 **I also wrote this chapter to show that, all Maurice ever demonstrated to Gaston was kindness! The many ways he was a good friend to his family, ways Gaston didn't even know about. And what did the big, surly brute do? He tried to murder him! How could he?!**

 **I hope you all enjoy my next Gaston/Lissa fanfic as much as this one, if not better.**

 **I know this chapter was long, but this story is coming to an end soon, so...**


	37. Chapter 37 Moving Day

**Yes, Guest. In the previous chapter, Gaston and Lissa's father was dead. I explained in Chapter 5. Some Hero, what happened to him. He was robbed and murdered one night by highway men, on his way to another village. Lissa was 11 at the time.**

" **Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning." Psalm 30:5**

" **He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds." Psalm 147:3**

 **You all guessed right about Lissa's new home! But she still doesn't know that yet. She would gladly live with Maurice, if even in the old house. But she is in for a big surprise!**

* * *

Maurice had arrived to help Lissa pack her things into the wagon. With Lefou's help, she was able to sell the house to the local baker's nephew, who was planning to marry a girl named Grace, who had been one of the forgotten servants at the Beast's castle, formerly a flower vase when the curse was cast. They'd been engaged before the curse but he didn't remember his sweetheart until the spell was broken. Lissa had spent a good long time inside the house, saying her tearful but also relieved goodbyes and was ready to move to her new home when Stanley showed up. "Stanley, what brings you here?" Lissa asked.

"I'll fetch the horses." Maurice said, making himself scarce from one his former tormentors.

"Where are you off to?" Stanley asked Lissa.

"Does it matter?" Lissa asked back.

"Just curious."

"I'm moving. I've sold the house to Horace. He and his new bride plan to raise their family in it." Lissa said.

"Hmm. I see. It's hard to imagine this place not belonging to Gaston."

" _Or..._ a place to play dirty tricks on people." Lissa cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. And I've been trying to do better!" Stanley huffed defensively.

"I know. And I've noticed, you _have_ been acting differently."

"Oh, good. You know, this isn't easy, being actually nice to people!"

"But doesn't it make you feel better inside?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Oh, yeah! It's nice, but so awkward not to act the way I used to."

"Well, if it makes you feel good inside, it's worth it." Lissa said.

"It wasn't just Lefou's words that made me change my mind." Stanley said sheepishly. "I guess I finally got tired of getting chewed up and knocked around almost every time we went after you." He grinned, fiddling his fingers where she'd bitten them the night of the battle. Lissa couldn't help smirking.

"Well, it's about time!" She teased, but dead serious in her mind.

"Ohh. Please." Stanley grimaced. "It's a wonder you didn't put my eyes out with the way you kept throwing rocks at me."

"It took you long enough to figure that out." Lissa said sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Stanley moaned. "Well, good luck to you." He tipped his hat and departed. Maurice came up, leading Magnifique and Brisa to the wagon.

"Everything all right?" Maurice asked concerned.

"I suppose." Lissa nodded. She came to Magnifique. "I know you'll miss this place, boy. We have a lot of memories here, don't we? But, I hope you'll cheer up when we go to our new home."

Lefou appeared. "Monsieur Lefou. Hello." Maurice smiled.

"Maurice." Lefou nodded. "All packed up, I see."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa sighed.

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

"Yes, I did." Lissa said. "It feels like I'm moving far away, but I'll only be on the West Side of the village!" Lefou cleared his throat. He knew better. Maurice had told him, but they wanted to keep it a surprise.

"I'm gonna miss you around here." Lefou sighed.

"What?" Lissa looked confused.

"I, uh...I mean...you know, I'm used to visiting here. It's going to feel so different with new owners of the house." Lefou said quickly.

"Right." Lissa agreed. "I know. You know, if we had been happier here the passed few years, it would be harder for me to let go. But with the way things were, it's a little easier than I ever expected."

"I'm sure it is." Lefou said. "Well..." He gave Lissa a hug. "I hope you'll be happy in your new home."

"Oh, I _will!_ Thank you." Lissa smiled.

"I'll see you later." Lefou gulped, trying to keep his eyes dry.

"All right. Hey, it's all right." Lissa said encouragingly. Lefou cleared his throat.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Maurice asked gently.

Taking a deep breath, Lissa smiled. "Yes, I'm ready." Maurice helped her mount into the wagon then joined her in the seat. Lefou watched them wistfully.

"Good day, Lefou." Maurice smiled. "Let's go, Philippe." The horse obeyed and began walking down the street. Lissa looked back at the home of her childhood, and waved happily, slightly teary-eyed to Lefou. He slowly waved back. He felt like he was letting go of a family member.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to see him again for a long time?" Lissa slightly laughed, wiping her eyes. She was trying to keep down the lump in her throat.

"Oh, you'll see him again soon." Maurice said encouragingly.

"Maurice, thank you for letting me come into your home." Lissa said wistfully.

"It's my pleasure, Lissa child." Maurice smiled warmly. "You've always been a good friend to Belle and me."

"And you've always been the best friends I could ask for." Lissa returned heartily. "And now you'll be my family! That's something I've always wanted."

"Really?"

"Really." Lissa said. She grew very confused though when instead of directing the horse toward the other side of the village, Maurice turned Philippe onto the path leading out, into the forest! "Uhh..." Lissa furrowed her brows. "Where are we going, Maurice? Your house is that way!"

Maurice chuckled. "Well, it's a new day for you. I thought a nice, long drive in the country before you officially move would be nice."

"Oh. Thank you." Lissa sat back easily. She pulled out her diary and began writing:

" _Well, here we are! I can't believe it! Today I have left the house of my childhood, for good, and am moving in with Maurice, the father of my best friend, a man I love with all my heart, who has always been the sweetest person ever! It will be so different living with him, but I can't put into words how wonderful it feels. I will miss our old home, and the good memories there, very much. But after the recent memories, I'm glad to be leaving those behind. And now I can visit Belle at the castle more. I'll get to watch Maurice work on his beautiful music boxes and paintings. And it is such a beautiful day outside. Could it possibly get any better?"_

"Lissa, I want to thank you again for how much you tried to protect me." Maurice said seriously. "Lefou told me about the night Gaston abandoned me in the woods. That was very brave of you! I'm so sorry for how Gaston treated you and what happened, but I'm thankful to know I have such a good friend."

"You and Belle have _always_ been there for me in the past, Maurice. It was my way of saying thank you." Lissa replied. "And you didn't do anything wrong. It was very brave of _you_ to turn down Gaston like that, to his face! Especially after the way he'd hollered in your face and threatened you! _You_ were the fearless one. I'm afraid I was angry more than anything and I let it consume me."

"You were trying to stop your brother from making a serious mistake. And there is nothing wrong in that."

"I still wish he'd listened." Lissa whimpered, tears coming to her eyes at the vivid memory of that awful night. Maurice touched her hand.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He said. "Just try to relax and enjoy the ride."

* * *

Lissa became so absorbed in her diary that she didn't realize how much time had passed during the drive, and before she knew it, they were really far away from the village. "Maurice, where are we?" She asked. "This is pretty familiar."

Maurice grinned widely. They were very close now! "Close your eyes!"


	38. Chapter 38 So Much More

**My next upcoming Gaston/Lissa fanfic, will he be a nicer brother, and a better person? -grin-You'll have to read it and find out! I can't wait to start posting it! But we must finish Brother Dear first.**

 **I'm _trying_ to work on Will You Take Me as I Am, and There IS a Beast Running Wild! I have forgotten them, I promise. It's just that I've been so into this story.**

* * *

" _Why?"_ Lissa asked wryly. "Maurice, what's going on?"

"Just do as I say." Maurice grinned, his eyes twinkling. Lissa complied, giggling, shaking with curiosity and anticipation. Maurice just drove on. Pretty soon, he had Philippe halt. "We're here! All right, you can open your eyes now." Maurice said.

Lissa opened her eyes, which bulged in awe. They were at the Beast's castle! "M-Maurice...what are we doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"We're home." Maurice replied casually.

"Wait. What?" Lissa gaped. "What are you talking about?"

"This is where I live." Maurice shrugged.

"Here?!"

"Yes. I moved in last week. I'm going to live here with Belle and her new husband. And that means that since you're going to live with me, this is your new home."

"Maurice! I...I thought...you mean...is this real?" Lissa gasped.

"Yes, Lissa. It's real. This is where we're going to live." Maurice said, helping her down from the wagon.

"I...I can't believe it!" Lissa covered her face with her hands. For a moment, she felt a slight disappointment. She'd been looking forward to living in Belle's old house, but then she saw a most welcome sight: Belle and some of the servants were down the steps to greet them!

"Papa!" Belle waved and ran to Maurice, who clasped her tightly in her arms. "Papa! I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, Belle." Maurice smiled.

"Lissa, welcome to your new home!" Belle greeted happily. "I hope you'll like it here."

"Belle, I..." Lissa was too overcome for words.

"Come, let me show you to your new room." Belle grabbed her hand, like a giddy little girl. "Lumiere, will you have the porters bring the luggage? And Harrison, will you please take the horses to their stalls?" She instructed. Both men bowed and obeyed. Belle led Lissa inside the lobby of the castle. There was the Prince. He smiled when he saw how happy Belle was and their new guest.

"Hello, Mademoiselle. And welcome." He bowed.

"Thank you very much." Lissa nodded. "I had no idea about any of this! Maurice totally surprised me. Thank you for having me."

"You're most welcome. Well, I'll leave Belle to help you get settled."

Plumette and Mrs. Potts followed Lissa and Belle to the East Wing. "We're pleased to have you back, Mademoiselle." Plumette said. "Consider me at your service."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled. "It's good to see you all again." Belle led her to the room she'd stayed in while she'd been here. But when they opened the door, Lissa could see that it had been redecorated. It had been freshly cleaned, with new furniture. There was a lilac colored coverlet on the bed, with matching drapes on the four posters. Belle knew it was Lissa's favorite color. There were two windows, one with a window seat and the other with doors leading out to a patio.

There were several other sweet features, and best of all, there was a writing desk in the middle of the room! It was supplied with plenty of drawers, writing paper, pencils, and a quill with ink. It was exquisitely polished wood, with little intricate paintings woven onto it in soft strokes with a paint brush. It was gorgeous! Lissa nearly cried when she saw it and walked over to it. "Belle, it's...it's all wonderful! More than I ever expected. Thank you so much!" Belle and the servants smiled.

"You like it?" Belle asked.

"Very much! And now I have a writing desk too. I...I'm overwhelmed."

"There now. A cup of tea will do you good." Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. You look exceptionally happy." Lissa smiled.

"I've never been this happy in my whole life!" Mrs. Potts returned. Lumiere stepped in.

"Pardon me, ladies, but Mademoiselle, we could not decipher which trunk you would like to keep where." He said.

"Oh. Well, the light one you can bring in here. It's mine. And the one next to it can come here too. The dark one you can take downstairs to the South Wing and keep it there." Lissa explained. The dark one was Gaston's. Lumiere bowed.

"The castle is your home now, so feel free to go wherever you like." He smiled and left.

"Can we help you with anything?" Plumette offered.

"Later, thank you." Lissa said. They left her alone to take it all in, except Belle. "You were the one who refurbished, didn't you?" Lissa asked wryly.

"Mmm-hmm. But Plumette did a wonderful job of sprucing it up as good as new. And I hope you don't mind, but Madame Garderobe has a whole new wardrobe all set for you. I hope you like them." Belle said.

"New clothes? Oh my word. I didn't even think of that." Lissa chuckled. "I didn't even know I was coming here!" She couldn't stop running her hands over the desk. "This is beautiful, Belle. I love it!"

"Well, the Prince asked what you like to do most. He wanted you to feel at home. When I told him that you enjoy writing, he immediately ordered a desk. He says that it's from the finest furniture store in all of Paris, and he hopes you like it." Belle explained.

"He's so generous. I _do_ like it! I do! Tell him I _love_ it!" Lissa gushed.

Belle smiled warmly. "I suppose I'm feeling right now the way he did when he first showed me the library. Oh, yes. Papa painted the little flowers and pictures on it when he found out it was yours." Lissa shed tears. All of this thoughtful kindness was a dream come true, and almost felt like too much.

"You're all so wonderful." She said. "And to think that in one week there will be your wedding!" She was running over with delight.

"What would you like to do first?"

"Can I stay in here a while, please? After that, I want to explore."

"Of course." Belle nodded with understanding."Oh, and the servants are at your request, so you may ask them for anything you like."

"Thank you, Belle." Lissa beamed. Belle closed the door, leaving her friend to comprehend what was happening. She'd never expected a life like this! And best of all, she would be surrounded by her closest friends. Lissa wailed happily and lay on the gorgeous bed. The covers were scented with sweet perfume and they were so soft. "Oh, Mother. I wish you could see this!" Lissa exclaimed. "If life is this wonderful down here, I can't imagine what it's like for you up there in heaven!" She grabbed her diary and ran to the window seat. But then she remembered something very important and dove into her trunk. She carefully pulled out the music box and carried it as if it were a newborn infant. She set it across from herself on the window seat, turning it on. As the familiar music chimed, she laughed and cried joyfully. Briefly glancing out the window, she quickly wrote in her diary.

* * *

Lissa traipsed down the stairs from the East Wing down to the lobby, where she saw Cogsworth giving instructions to some young men. Clothilde was hanging tightly on his arm. She was no longer dressed in her drab old clothes and wasn't wearing that crusty old glare either. She was smiling! Lissa gasped. She'd completely forgotten about the sharp-tongued woman. _Well, if_ _ **Belle**_ _can live with her, I guess I can too!_ She thought and approached them."Good day." She smiled.

"Ah, good day, Miss." Cogsworth smiled. Clothilde smooched him several times on the cheek. "Oh, please! _Please!_ What have I told you? Not in public! Not in front of the guests, please!" Cogsworth begged. Clothilde blushed and giggled. Lissa stared at them. Her whole life, she could never remember hearing a genuine, good-natured laugh from that old woman!

"Oh, it's all right." Lissa chuckled. "Don't mind me."

"I never did thank you, Miss, for stepping in to give me a hand." Cogsworth said.

"Oh," Lissa shrugged. "I enjoyed it! Those guys have always picked on me before, I just wanted to get back at them." Cogsworth chuckled. Lissa turned to his wife. "I've never seen you so... _happy."_

"I was dreadfully lonesome all the time." Clothilde sighed. "Only I didn't understand why at the time."

 _So, that was her excuse for being rude and unpleasant?_ Lissa thought incredulously. Then she remembered what Belle had told her about the Beast when she'd first met him. _Well, I guess she deserves a second chance._ Lissa sighed. "Well, excuse me." She went out to the courtyard and decided to walk around the castle grounds again. It was a picturesque place, with rows of green fields, blooming flower bushes, and lovely benches to sit on along the stone paths.

Lissa visited the horse pasture, where she saw Magnifique, Brisa, Philippe, and the other palace horses whinnying and roaming around. Magnifique seemed to have perked up since they arrived. He'd been down in the dumps since Gaston's death. "I suppose he needed some companionship and a little change." Lissa sighed. "He certainly looks much happier."

"Can I help you, Miss?" One of the stable boys asked.

"Oh, thank you, no. I'm just watching the horses." Lissa answered. "What is your name?"

"Steven." The young man bowed.

"Hello, I'm Lissa. Have you worked here long?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes. My father was a stableman, and I love horses and making friends with them." Steven said. Lissa nodded, then walked away.

* * *

"So, did she like it?" The Prince asked Belle.

"She loved it, just like when you showed me the library." Belle said. "I think she's going to be happy here. And it was so thoughtful of you to think of the desk."

"Well, I don't think I would've learned to so generous, if it hadn't been for you." The Prince replied. Belle blushed. He took her hands in his. "Ahh, just think: in seven days we'll be married!"

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"Won't you please let me see the dress you've chosen to wear?" The Prince whined.

"NO! That is not allowed."

"Oh, please?" He begged.

"No, no, no!" Belle shook her head. "It's my special surprise for you, and I don't want it spoiled." The Prince put on that fake scowl that Belle had grown to adore when he was a beast, and he pursed his lips.

"All right. Fine." He muttered. "Doesn't matter to me what it looks like anyway."

"Oh, yes it does. Otherwise you wouldn't make such a big deal of it." Belle teased.

* * *

"Maurice, thank you." Lissa said when she caught him alone. "This was the biggest surprise of my life, I think."

"You're very welcome, Lissa." Maurice smiled.

"And thank you also, for the little pictures you painted on my desk. That was so sweet of you."

* * *

In the following days, Lissa and Belle were happier than they could ever remember. Belle had her whole family, including her husband-to-be and his servants, and her closest friend. Lissa had also grown to think of them as family, though she was still getting to know everybody. Lissa was showered with kindness, more than she had received in seven years! She did miss her old home, and Lefou, but she was very happy. Lissa hadn't had any more nightmares at night since she'd moved to the castle. She spent countless hours at her desk writing, or sitting in one of the gardens. Almost anywhere someone found her, she had a little notebook and a pencil with her. At first, she was scolded by Plumette and the other maids for trying to make her own bed. She'd insisted she was used to it, but they insisted that it was their job and it had been years since they'd been able to as human beings. Not doing everything for herself was hard to get used to, but it gave her more free time to write.

Maurice thrived on his hobby of making the music boxes in the special workshop all his own that the Prince had set up for him. He was happy, and his daughter was happy and very safe, that meant more to Maurice than anything else in the world.

* * *

The castle was a flurry of activity. The wedding was only three days away! Everybody had things to do to get ready. Today, Lissa was strolling through the flower gardens. There were numerous species of blooms, but the roses outshone them all. Lissa had never seen such gorgeous flowers. She was staring at them when she heard voices. She turned her head to see Belle and the Prince a distance away. Belle was hanging onto his arm. And a greater distance away, she saw Maurice paining on an easel. Belle and her fiance stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Their voices were too far away to distinguish what exactly they were saying, but Lissa could tell it was something very meaningful to them. She smiled, unable to peel her eyes away. Then her heart fluttered when the Prince plucked one his pink roses and tucked into Belle's long hair behind her ear. She stroked it and smiled. This was the thing Lissa had only read about in books, but here she got to see it in person! It took her breath away.

* * *

The servants enjoyed having Maurice and Lissa in the castle. They absolutely adored Belle and their master, but they were more than happy to serve their other guests, including Clothilde. She could still be bossy, but she was so different than when she had lived in the village. Chip still had his eyes on Belle and was actually jealous that his master was the one who would get to marry her! But Chip was thrilled when he found out that Lissa wrote stories. One day he found her one one of the balconies and asked what she was doing. "Writing." Lissa shrugged.

"Writing what?" Chip asked curiously.

"A story."

"What kind of story? Is it one with swords, and beasts, and soldiers?"

"No, sorry." Lissa shook her head, chuckling. "It's about a little boy like you."

"Like me?" Chip's eyes lit up.

"Mmm-hmm. You see, he makes friends with this dog that no one else likes. He and the dog like each other and his parents let him keep him." Lissa explained.

"What are their names?"

"The boy's name is David and the dog's name is Belamy." Lissa said. "They really like each other, but one day these bad men come and take David far away from home. And the only one who can find him is Belamy."

"Really!?" Chip bounced up and down. "You wrote this story?"

"Yes. I've been working on it since I was a little girl." Lissa giggled. That was the story she'd told Gaston about, the night he'd taken her in the woods with him, and he'd dozed off as she'd rambled the whole plot to him.

"Will you read it to me?" Chip asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You might think it's silly."

"I won't. I promise! Please read it to me. It's like me and Froufrou. Please, won't you please?" Chip begged.

"Oh, all right. Why not?" Lissa shrugged. _I wonder if this is how Belle felt when she tried to teach little Melissa how to read._

* * *

 **More good stuff to come. The next chapter is the wedding, where I plan to reveal my chosen name for the Prince! I know a lot of people call him Adam, but it's been confirmed that it's not his name, and I want to stretch out and be a little different.**

 **Can't believe this story only has two more chapters! Thank you to everyone who has followed and left reviews and input. You've been a blessing, and have often brought a smile to my face, especially your outraged reactions to Gaston's behavior!**


	39. Chapter 39 As the Sun Will Rise

**After searching, debating, brain-storming, I finally decided to name the Beast/Prince Robert, after Robby Benson who was our original beloved Beast. But since this is based on the live-action film, he has Dan Stevens' looks.**

 **Uhh, some of the details of the wedding excitement and content I'm going to skip over to save for one of my other fanfics! So any fluff you miss, hopefully you'll read about it in another one.**

* * *

It was almost midnight, the night before Belle and Prince Robert's wedding! The clock was about to strike twelve, and there wasn't a single soul in the castle who could gain sleep, save the small children with the exception of Chip. Everybody was enormously excited and felt positively giddy. It was an hour passed midnight before anyone finally fell asleep!

It was indeed a gloriously bright and gorgeous morning for a special wedding to take place! It was nearly impossible for anyone to eat breakfast as they were hardly thinking of food. But Mrs. Potts insisted on breakfast. "After all, we don't want our bride-to-be fainting down the aisle, now do we?" She joked. The wedding ceremony was to take place on the castle grounds, in the largest rose garden on the premises, filled with roses of various colors. The men who were tending the Prince and involved in the festivities all retreated to the West Wing, including Maurice. While all the ladies escaped to the East Wing, ready to make Belle into a princess bride.

* * *

As the maiden of honor, Lissa was to wear a dress a couple tones less stunning than the bride. It was a light pink mingled with white, with lace and sheers over the easily flowing skirt. It had little rosebuds and tiny white bows on it. Lissa put on her necklace, and wore her mother's ornate hair clip, along with little roses and baby's breath in her hair. Her caramel waves had been flounced into puffy curls.

Belle was gorgeous, well, more than normal! Her hair had been twisted into a braided bun, with baby's breath in it, and she was attired in a springy, lacy, sheer white gown, with pink floral and ribbons running all over it. It gleamed in the window sunlight and it reflected the joy in Belle's face. Everybody gasped and nearly cried at the sight of her. Many compliments, hugs, and kisses were shared. Then Lissa and Belle were alone in the bedroom. They clasped each other's hands.

"You look so beautiful. And radiant!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Thank you." Belle smiled sheepishly. "So do you."

"Ohh." Lissa shrugged.

"I hope Robert likes my dress. He's been trying so hard to coerce me into revealing it to him."

"If I know Robert as good as I think I do now, from what I've seen, I believe he'd see you as beautiful no matter what you wore!" Lissa declared.

"Lissa, thank you for doing this. I'm so happy that you're standing up with me." Belle said seriously, beginning to shed some tears.

"I'm so honored that you even ask _me!"_ Lissa welled up too. "Belle, you've always been my heroine. How many times I've wished that I could be like you. But you've been so kind to me, always. Even if it was getting me to do something hard. I'm _proud_ to stand by you on your special day!" The two girls embraced warmly, laughing and crying. There was a brief knock at the door. "Who is it?" Lissa called out, in case it was Robert whom she'd have to shoo away.

"Maurice." The voice answered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lissa grinned. Belle nodded gratefully. Lissa slowly opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Father-of-the-bride." She teased. "You look really nice."

"Thank you." Maurice smiled warmly. "You look dazzling."

"Not as dazzling as the bride!" Lissa smiled widely, and opened the door. Maurice stood there, taken aback for the moment as he beheld his little girl. Lissa smiled hard, then quietly slipped out of the room without them noticing. She wanted to linger at the door and listen, but she decided to let them have their moment.

As she slowly traipsed down the hall, she suddenly felt a strong urge to cry. If this was _her_ wedding today, since their father had been deceased, Gaston would've been the one to walk her down the aisle and give her away to her husband. If that had been so, Lissa hoped he would've been a nice person then, and it would've been joyful and bittersweet if he'd been the brother to her he should've been.

Lissa was choking down hard sobs as she imagined it. She had to find a place to be alone. She burst into the storage room and shut the door. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, her knees up to her chest as she could not fight the tears. If this had been her day and their relationship had been what it should have, Gaston would've been dressed in his finest, his slick hair combed and set to perfection, his precious army boots shining in the sunlight, he would've marched down the petaled aisle tall and proud, never letting her slip from his strong arm. It could've been wonderful, it could've been beautiful, it could've been...it could've _been._ That was one dear, lost, nonexistent memory that never was and never would be. It hurt deeply. To add to that, if she ever did get married someday, none of her immediate family would be there with her! Lissa wept, trying not to wail so she wouldn't be heard.

"Well, he probably never would've approved of any man for me anyway." Lissa chuckled to herself. She'd had her spell, then tried to calm down. "This is not the kind of day for this." She told herself. "The day started out so beautiful. I don't want it to be ruined!" Catching her breath, she stood up and rubbed her wet eyes, then winced at her reflection in an old, dusty mirror. "Oh no!" She grimaced. "I'm a mess. I look like a wreck!" She left the room and hurried away to wash her face.

* * *

She recovered and had gained her composure right on time. Grabbing her bouquet that Plumette handed to her, she rushed with Belle's ladies in waiting to prepare for their cue when it came time for the procession. Everyone was dressed in their finest, brightest clothes. The ceremony grounds had been beautifully decorated. Prince Robert-grandly adorned in a magnificent baby blue coat that perfectly matched his vivid eyes-made his appearance first at the altar where Pere Robert was waiting, followed by his men Mr. Potts and Lumiere. Maurice was his best man, but wouldn't stand by him until after he gave Belle away. The procession began. Madame Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza's little dog Froufrou trotted down the aisle holding a single white rose between his teeth. Chip bore the wedding rings on a royal pillow, accompanied by the flower girl little Melissa, the girl Belle had taught to read at the village well.

Next were the bridesmaids, Mrs. Potts and Plumette. Both of them smiled dearly at their men who gazed at them with adoration. Prince Robert tried to smile, but he had eyes only for Belle and anxiously peered for a mere glimpse of her. Then came Lissa. She smiled big as she walked down the royal red carpet littered with flower petals. She spotted Lefou in the crowd, and his eyes lit up at how pretty and happy she looked. Sitting next to him was Stanley, whose jaw hung open, gaping. Lissa glanced at Prince Robert as she approached, with a reassuring nod then took her place. _Don't worry, my Prince._ Lissa giggled to herself. _Your bride is on her way to your eyes. If she had the gumption, I believe she'd run down the aisle to you, breaking tradition._

Everything went quiet, then all the guests rose. Maestro Cadenza began the wedding march on the harpsichord. Maurice proudly, fondly marched down the carpet like the true gentleman that he was, with Belle hanging onto his arm and carrying a bouquet of pink and white roses. She and Maurice shared smiles as they came closer and closer. There were many _ooo's_ and _ahh's_ in the crowd. Prince Robert's eyes glistened with tears and Lumiere passed him a handkerchief. Lissa, Plumette, and Mrs. Potts were sniffling too. Down in the front row of the audience, Clothilde began wailing and loudly cried on her husband's shoulder. Cogsworth blushed a deep crimson. Belle looked as if she was in a trance, her eyes set on her man, as if they were the only people in existence. Robert fondly wore that same look. Once they locked eyes, they did not break. It was one of the most beautiful things Lissa had ever seen.

The ceremony was heartfelt and sweet. Everyone could feel the joy in the air as the sun kissed their faces. Madame Garderobe sang a couple songs. Then Belle handed Lissa her bouquet as she and Robert exchanged their vows and rings. Then came the big moment everyone was waiting for! "By the power invested in me, as priest of the village of Villeneuve, and as your spiritual adviser to this small kingdom, it gives me abundant joy to announce that Prince Robert and Belle...are now husband and wife! "Those whom God hath joined together, let _no man_ put asunder'!" Pere Robert announced, beaming. "My prince, you may now kiss your bride!"

 _Let no man put asunder. No  man! Not even Gaston! _Lissa thought proudly.

Prince Robert took the white rose from Froufrou and handed it to Belle. She shivered in delight, holding it close. Then they gazed into each other's eyes and shared a deep, passionate kiss. Applause erupted, wails of joyful tears echoed for miles. It had been a full minute before Belle and Robert broke from each other's lips, earning them a few good-natured laughs. Then they turned to face their people, with Belle leaning closely on his strong arm. "It is my great joy to present to you Prince Robert and his new bride, Princess Belle!" Pere Robert called out. The applause rang out again. Belle took her bouquet from Lissa, they kissed each other's cheeks, then Belle began the descent with her husband. They trotted down the aisle, but then he halted and scooped Belle up into his arms and made a dash down the aisle. Belle laughed merrily as she hung on for dear life. Maurice approached Lissa, offering her his arm, which she happily took. Then Jean took his wife Beatrice, and Plumette skipped along with Lumiere, and gave him a little peck on the cheek as they departed.

* * *

As the guests were greeting their beloved prince and his new princess, Lefou found Lissa in the crowd. "Hey!" He whistled. Lissa happily waved and ran to meet him.

"Hello, Lefou. You look ravishing!" She exclaimed. "Is that a new outfit, or have you been saving it for a while?"

"It's new." Lefou shrugged.

"You look very distinguished." Lissa remarked.

"And you look very nice today. You look almost as beautiful as the bride!" Lefou smiled widely.

"Oh, thanks...but I don't think anyone here looks as beautiful as Belle." Lissa said. "Like I've heard it said, 'her looks have got no parallel'. I don't think anyone can match her beauty. Except him!"

"Hey, I have something to show you...later." Lefou said.

"Really? All right." Lissa nodded. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." Lefou said, kissing her hand, then walked away.

"Lissa! Yoohoo! Lissa!" The triplets squealed as they ran toward her.

" _Oh no!"_ Lissa half-winced, half-laughed.

"Ohh. You look so pretty!" Laurrette said.

"Where did you get such a beautiful dress?" Paulette asked.

 _Here we go..._ Lissa thought.

* * *

After the guests had greeted the bride and groom, it was time for the big celebration! They had a banquet fit for a king, with music playing. Little girls ran around tossing flower petals and ribbons. Madame Garderobe sang in the background, her voice carrying throughout the whole place.

Lefou pulled Lissa aside. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He said.

"Oh, uh...all right, but..." Lissa stammered.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back before you're missed." Lefou chuckled. He took her away from the crowd and led her to one of the outer patios.

"Lefou, what's going on?" Lissa asked.

"I have something for you, something to give you." Lefou said quietly. He picked up a bulky sack. He reached inside and pulled out a heavy drawstring back. "Here." He handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Lissa did as he said, and felt inside the bag. There were coins. "Wh...what is this?" She asked.

"Your dowry." Lefou said.

"Wait. What?"

"Of course, he never expected to die, but Gaston had been preparing for years for the day you would get married." Lefou explained. "But, now that he's gone, I thought this would be a good time for you to have it."

"You mean he actually thought that far ahead?" Lissa joked, trying not to cry.

"For once, I suppose." Lefou grinned. "But that's not all. Here, this is for you too." He showed her a little little golden box. Lissa opened it. It held a small gold necklace, with little white jewels in it. "Gaston was self-absorbed, and very conceited, but like he once said, he knew how to give good gifts. Your mother asked him to buy this for you years ago, for your wedding day someday. But I thought you should have it today."

Lissa gazed at the modest but exquisite piece of jewelry. Her eyes grew misty. It was simple, but lovely. Could it be? It couldn't possibly be that Gaston had been that thoughtful! There was no way! Of course, with his mother's ways of persuasion, he might have. But still...was this even possible? "I...I...did he _really_ do that?"

"He was very selfish, I know." Lefou sighed. "And maybe it was just to make himself look better, but he used to say, 'Nothing but the best for Gaston's sister'. I've been keeping these safe for him." Lissa bit her lip. "Oh, there's one more thing!"

"I don't know if I can take much more!" Lissa blubbered.

"Here." Lefou handed her a lovely silver box. "There's a lid." Lissa lifted the lid. It was a jewelry box, but it...played music! Lissa started crying again and leaned her head on Lefou's shoulder.

"How come everything I wanted to admire about him, I don't find out until he's dead?" She wailed.

"I don't know." Lefou sighed. "But if he was here, he'd never let you hear the end of it, of how no one gives gifts like Gaston." Lissa giggled and wept a little. "I'll give you a moment." Lefou said and Lissa nodded gratefully.

She lingered there, trying to get her bearings when she heard the bark of a small dog. Chip was chasing Froufrou. "Come back here, Belamy! You've got to take me back home!" Chip called. Lissa smiled. She grabbed the little dog so he couldn't get away.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Chip said, taking Froufrou. "Are you crying?"

"A little, I guess."

"Why?"

"I...I'm happy." Lissa shrugged.

"That's a silly reason to cry." Chip remarked.

"That's because you're not a girl. Doesn't your mother cry sometimes when she's happy?"

"Yes. Hey, come on! It's time for the cake!" Chip bounced excitedly.

"Really? Oh dear. I had no idea it was time!" Lissa exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"What are those things?" Chip pointed at her gifts.

"They're...my treasures." Lissa smiled.

" _Real_ treasures?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded.

"Where did you find them?"

"They were given to me by a special friend."

"Need some help carrying them?"

"If you like." Lissa shrugged. "Thank you." Chip carried the box inside the castle while Lissa followed with the necklace and the money. After putting them somewhere safe, they grabbed hands and hurried downstairs to join in the rest of the celebration.

* * *

The cutting and serving of the divine wedding cake was followed by lots and lots of dancing. Madame Garderobe sang beautifully as her husband played the harpsichord. Maurice watched from the side, painting the picturesque scene, the love for his daughter and new son-in-law beaming in his smile. Lissa danced with Lefou, Chip danced with both his parents. Lumiere and Plumette flowed together like a lovely stream of water. Lissa was fascinated that the servants were gladly welcomed into the dancing, as friends and family, not employees. She'd never seen anything like it, and it only kindled her love and admiration for Belle and Robert's generous hearts. "Are you happy here?" Lefou asked her quietly.

" _Very_ happy!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I'm so glad for you." Lefou smiled.

"By the way, what are you going to do about that poor old cow?" Lissa grinned naughtily.

"Huh? _What_ cow?" Lefou asked innocently, gulping. Lissa laughed as they continued to waltz.

* * *

Belle was giving Robert 'the look', her mischievous smile said that she had something up her sleeve. "What? What is it?" Robert asked.

"How would you feel about growing a beard?" Belle teased.

"Gggrr!" Robert shook his head laughing. Belle giggled, curtsying, then rose to her feet as Robert kissed her hand. They danced and danced and danced throughout the remainder of the day.

* * *

That night was painted with thousands of stars, perfect for the wonderful occasion. Many guests had departed back to the village, but some lingered. Lefou had been enclosed by the servants, peppered with questions. He was getting ready to leave. "I'll walk you out." Lissa offered. They walked to the courtyard. "I'm glad you came today. It was a lot of fun. And so beautiful."

"It _was_ fun." Lefou agreed. "Oh, yes. Horace and Grace have enjoyed decorating their new house. They're very grateful to have it."

"Good. It needs some new, good memories." Lissa said wistfully. "You remember when you asked me about true love?"

"Yeah." Lefou nodded.

"I see it every day in this castle. It's amazing. But I can't quite explain it." Lissa sighed.

"That's okay. I can! Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours." Lefou said.

Lissa looked at him thoughtfully. "You mean, like when the Beast let Belle go, even though his fate counted on her staying?"

"Yeah!"

"Lefou, I'm sorry I couldn't accept your marriage proposal." Lissa said sadly. "You're a dear friend, and I'm so grateful to know you. I can't imagine life without you! But, I've always thought of you more as the 'adopted' brother of the family. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, no. It's all right." Lefou grinned. "Hey, the guy you marry is going to be a lucky fellow. But to be honest, I've always thought of you more as the sister I never had."

"Really?" Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. And as long as we can still be good friends, I'm good with that."

"Me too!" Lissa smiled. "I'm so relieved. I was afraid I hurt your feelings."

"Oh no. I'm glad you're happy here."

"I'm glad we're friends." Lefou kissed her hand and she waved as he left. She inhaled deeply then went back inside the castle.

* * *

Chip was exhausted, lying in his father's lap on one of the chairs. The little fellow had had a very big day of cheering, playing, dancing, and eating too many sweets and too much cake. Madame Garderobe was still singing as her husband was still playing. But the candles throughout the castle had dimmed, especially in the ballroom. Cogsworth and Clothilde were strolling outside through the gardens. Lumiere and Plumette were slowly dancing through the castle halls to the soft music filling the palace. Lissa actually spotted them halting in the hall kissing. She chuckled and shook her head, deciding not to disturb them. She thought they were very cute together. She gazed into the ballroom. Belle and Robert were still waltzing on the dance floor. Both were physically bone tired with sore feet, but they ignored it. They were lost in each other's eyes. Maurice finally sat down to relax his back. He had painted a lot today, trying to capture as many precious moments as possible. Lissa glanced over at him and they exchanged a knowing smile. She felt warm and serene inside as she watched her best friend swoon in the arms of a true man among men: a man who loved and cherished Belle for the person she was; a man who had willingly, painfully given her up so she would be happy; a man who would care for her through the sunny times and the stormy. And Lissa just knew that Belle would absolutely do the same for him.

Lissa ran upstairs and grabbed her diary, then returned to the ballroom with the prince and the princess's small, silent audience. Belle and Robert danced as if they were the only two in the room. Lissa smiled and began writing:

" _Today was the best day of my life!"_

* * *

 **And it's only the beginning for Belle and her lived ones. Thank so much to everyone who has read this story. I'm so glad you have enjoyed it! It was my sister who came up with the idea of Gaston having a sister, and God has given me so much inspiration, quite a bit thanks to your ideas.**

 **Well, the next chapter is the final one! Can't believe it! I have never written a story this long before! After that, Lord willing, I will start posting my new Gaston/Lissa fanfic. So stay tuned...**


	40. Chapter 40 New Beginnings

**Well, here its: the final chapter! I can't believe it. I have never written a story this long before. Thank you so much to everybody. You've been a blessing. Thank you for your support and input. I enjoyed this story, though it was a bit on the dramatic side.**

" **He who follows righteousness and mercy finds life, righteousness, and honor."**

 **Proverbs 21:21**

* * *

" _I have never seen my good friend Belle so happy before. Ever! I can't remember seeing her so radiant, not while she lived in Villeneuve. She is just brimming with joy, more and more every day. Her smile is so contagious. I think it's plain for all to see that Belle, the beauty but a funny girl as people used to call her, the odd girl who likes to read books, has found her great adventure she's always longed for! Only it turned out to be much bigger than any of us imagined, and as Belle has said, 'More amazing than anything she could've planned in her wildest dreams'! I guess God's plans are often much different from what we expect them to be. But, no one can argue that it is for the best! If I ever get married someday, it is my hope and prayer that my husband and me will be as happy as Belle and her man!_

 _Prince Robert, who had been cursed as a beast-for being haughty and unkind-, is such a kind, caring ruler and just a sweet person. He loves his people and does his best to take care of us. And everybody can easily see that he absolutely adores Belle! He is filled with delight any time they are in the same room, and the way he looks at her whether she knows or not. He has the biggest smile when she is at his side. And he has the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life! They are so in love! And...living here in the castle with all of them, I get to witness their bliss every day! And I love it!_

 _Gaston never looked at Belle that way. His so called 'love' look was always so conceited, indicating that he wanted something from Belle, as if she owed it to him! Always for himself. Even when he supposedly came to her aid at the village well, it was really all just another big show, not genuine concern. The prince clearly loves Belle for the person that she is! Gaston only wanted her for her looks, just another ornament to make himself look better. When it came to wooing Belle, or any other girl for that matter, my brother absolutely believed that he was beyond irresistible, but he only truly succeeded in making a big, pesky, idiotic ignoramus of himself!_

 _The servants here are so friendly, kind they like to be useful, and they are absolutely funny! They tease each other unlike anything I've ever seen, but not in malice, it's all in friendly fun. They never take their humanity for granted, but live every day to the best as they know how. They are so warm and tender, how can a guest not feel at home in this place?_

 _During the curse, all of us who lived in the village didn't remember or even know that we had a prince ruling among us. Which, Belle told me, means that some people didn't remember their own families! Jean the potter's wife Beatrice and his little boy Chip were among the castle staff, which means that they became objects when the prince was cursed! How scary that must've been! And for ten years they had to stay that way, meaning that for a whole decade, Mr. Potts didn't even know that he had a wife and son! I can't imagine how had that must've been for Mrs. Potts and little Chip! They're so happy together again, for which I am glad. Belle tells me that even when they were objects they treated her with only the warmest love and affection. Amazing!_

 _Here comes the most unbelievable part of all: crusty old Clothilde is married, to the prince's majordomo! Even she didn't remember him, till the curse was broken! That is a sight I will never forget. I never would've guessed her to be the wife of, well... **anyone!** Maybe that's why she's been so sour, because she was lonely. Maybe. Who'd have ever thought? _

_Lumiere the castle maitre'de is so kind and gracious, and his girlfriend Plumette...when those two are together? They are so adorable. One look at them and one can instantly forget the troubles plaguing their mind. Lumiere and Plumette are two rays of sunshine in this messed up world, and I'm so thankful that I live in the same castle as them. In fact, it was Lumiere, Belle told me who let her out of the dungeon when she was imprisoned here and it was his idea to give her a decent place to sleep. Lumiere is a hopeless romantic, I've never seen a man act so dreamily when he thinks of romance. Plumette is sweet and funny, and never passes up the chance to try and catch her lover's eye. When are those two going to get married, I wonder?"_

* * *

Belle and her husband were so in love. They had their own things to do, but they tried to be together as often as possible, and often stole away to some secret place together. Lissa asked everybody so many questions about the story of how Belle and the Beast fell in love. She was excitedly intrigued, and starting penning ideas down. She had new inspiration for writing material. She planned to write a romance novel with Belle and Robert and their story as the inspirations. It wasn't exactly going to be of what happened to them, but it was going to be a story of not judging by first appearances and impressions. She started on it as soon as she could.

It was official! After her husband's blessing, and some persuading the open-minded villagers, Belle was opening a school for the village children. It was a dream come true for Belle! She was thrilled to the bone. She was going to be the children's teacher. Robert opened up one of the outer buildings on the castle grounds that hadn't been used for years. Belle, Lissa, and many of the servants cleaned it out so it was as good as new. Robert ordered the desks and school supplies. The little school house was next to the horse pasture, where the students could see the horses out the windows. Belle knew it would probably be a distraction at times, but she didn't really mind. The first day of school was sunny and warm. Mrs. Potts had a tray of cookies waiting to greet all the new students. Melissa was the first child there and she brought Belle a bouquet of wild flowers with a note. It read:

" _Thank you for teaching me how to read, Belle. I'm glad we're friends. When I grow up, I want to be like you. Love, Melissa."_

Belle grew misty-eyed. "Thank you, Melissa." She said softly, hugging the little girl.

* * *

Chip was still very jealous that the prince had gotten to marry Belle. After all, he reasoned in his mind, he had liked her first! Chip had set eyes on her when the Beast was still being mean. It wasn't fair! He kept asking if he could have her when he grew up. "I'm afraid not, Chip." Belle laughed. "I love you very much. But I love my husband, and I have no intention of giving him up. Ever! You'll have to meet and fall in love with a different girl." Chip slowly accepted that he couldn't have Belle, but he took her advice and found a new girl to like: Lissa. He was fascinated that she liked to write and he loved her stories. If he couldn't have Belle, then he'd have to grow up fast. Not pining for his first lost love anymore, he was making plans to woo and marry Lissa...just as soon as he was grown up!

Lissa grew more rosy and thankful for her new family every day. "I guess it's every girl's dream to live in a castle," she said, "but the people here are what make it so wonderful." She often visited the village and her old neighbors. Lefou's business at the tavern was booming all the time, the place never lacked for eager customers. He and Lissa were always glad to see each other. Everybody agreed that Dr. Tanner was the best doctor the town had ever had, and like Belle, he was curious about the newest advances in medicine and better ways to help his patients. Some people disagreed with his out-of-the-box methods, but they couldn't deny that he didn't frighten them away like old Dr. Haggard.

Lissa loved watching Belle and Robert together. Belle told her that she was welcome any time in the library, but Lissa felt like she was in intruding when she saw the two lovebirds alone in there together. Maurice was busier than ever with his music boxes and paintings. Robert had set him up with a dealer in Paris, and he had a steady business now. Maurice's workshop was one of the school children's favorite places for the field trips that Belle arranged.

* * *

One day, it was so beautiful outside that Belle cut the classes in half, and the rest of the time the children spent riding the gentle castle horses. Many of the kids recognized Magnifique. "That was Gaston's horse!" One girl pointed out.

"It is him! Oh, please. Can we ride him?" One of the boys begged. Belle glanced at Lissa.

"Sure. He's really gentle. He won't hurt anybody." Lissa grinned. With a couple stablemen on hand to keep order, Belle and Lissa took turns giving the children rides on the horses. Most of the boys wanted to ride Magnifique, to show off that they weren't afraid of the giant horse. Lissa scratched his chin and praised him. There were no incidents, and the kids had a blast.

* * *

It was Maurice's birthday, and the whole castle household wanted to do something special for him. The weather was cloudy and rainy, but Maurice insisted on completing his errand he said he had to do. Belle went with him. It was the first trip they'd taken together away from the village and would be a special alone time for both of them. Maurice wanted the celebration to be simple, just as Belle would, but those back at the castle still wanted to be festive. They made Maurice's favorite foods, and the night before Belle had made his favorite cake, Mrs. Potts promised to keep it fresh. When Maurice and Belle returned in the afternoon, everyone greeted them eagerly. Belle ran into Adam's arms. "I missed you." He said after they kissed.

"I wasn't gone that long." Belle chuckled.

"Long enough." Adam pouted.

Maurice enjoyed the banquet. When it came time for the cake, they gave him gifts of the best and newest tools, gadgets, paints, and paintbrushes for his hobby. After that, Maurice announced, "Now, I have some things for everybody else." He smiled.

"What?" Plumette sputtered. "Monsieur, it's _your_ birthday."

"I know, Plumette. But you all have been so kind to me and my family. Please just accept it as my way of saying thank you." Maurice said warmly. "Besides, seeing my daughter safe and happy is the best present I could ever hope for. I've had a burden taken from my shoulders that was there for years, always worrying if she would be okay. I have never seen her so happy." Belle smiled at him as she and Robert stood behind him, their arms around each other.

"What did you bring for us?" Chip asked eagerly.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

One by one, Maurice distributed his gifts, reminding everyone of Santa Clause at Christmas. His gift to Lissa were some paintings that she'd been asking for, that he'd made himself. "Oh, Maurice. You did them! Thank you!" Lissa gasped and kissed his face.

"You're welcome, my dear." Maurice said. "And now, for my daughter and my new son-in-law."

He pulled out a very bulky object and handed it to Belle. He'd saved this gift for last, so everyone looked eagerly to see what it was as they knew it was special. Belle pulled off the wrapping. It was a music box. It had the castle on the outside, but inside was the ballroom with porcelain replicas of Belle and Adam on their wedding day. The music chimed and the little figures twirled in a waltz, and the music was _Tale as Old as Time._

"Ohhh! Papa," Belle was overcome and shed happy tears. "It's...it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"Thank you, Sir. It's more than we could've asked for." Adam agreed.

"I've told you over and over, young man. Call me Maurice." Maurice said sternly.

"Thank you, _Maurice."_ Adam smiled. "We'll treasure it always. It's the nicest gift I've ever had, next to Belle. Now I know where she inherited her generous spirit from."

Lefou arrived and joined in the happy little party. They had some rounds of fun dancing. They asked Lefou how things were going in the village. "Oh, the same, and busy as ever." Lefou shrugged.

"We're glad you came, dear." Mrs. Potts said. "I'll cut some cake for you to take home."

"Now, _that_ sounds great!" Lefou exclaimed.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Lissa was heading to her room for a rest. Today had been busy. When she closed the door, she found a package sitting on her bed. She sat down and lifted it into her lap. There was a note:

" _My Dear Lissa,_

 _It's been wonderful to see you happy again. But I realize that you have no immediate family anymore, and I understand that it can still hurt. And I'm sure you miss them very much, as they were your own family. I made these especially for you, and I hope that you will receive them from me as a gift. Thank you for being such a good friend._

 _Love, Maurice"_

Lissa gazed fondly at the little note, then she slowly opened the package. There were two portraits. The top one was a large face capture of her mother Alice. The likeness was uncanny. And at the bottom of the painting was a smaller faded montage of Lissa and Gaston as children, playing on the hill their mother liked to go to for picnics. Lissa cried happy tears. It was so beautiful, and so...this was so unexpected, but she felt a strong connection to her mother that she'd been missing for a long time. "Oh, Maurice!" Lissa cried.

Then she looked down at the next painting. She could not believe her eyes. It was a perfect copy of Gaston's sketch that he'd given her during the war, only it was alive with color. "Ohhh!" Lissa gushed. Gaston didn't look pompous and stupid like his army portrait. Here was the sketch she'd kept all these years, only Gaston looked younger and ready to take on the world, and that is how she wanted to remember him. She was amazed at how perfectly Maurice had captured the features and expression.

Lissa felt bad that Maurice had decided to even paint Gaston so generously, after how terribly her brother had treated him! But it was only another example of what a selfless man Maurice was, and a great reminder of why Lissa loved him so much. At first, she was apprehensive of hanging Gaston's picture up in her room, where her friends would have to see it every time they came in. But, it was her room after all and Maurice had freely made it for her. So, yes, she would do it. She hung Gaston's picture at the far end next to the window. He'd liked the outdoors, and this way he'd be facing them. Her mother's picture she hung above the mantle. She stepped back and was overwhelmed again at her friends' loving kindness.

* * *

Lissa was sitting on the stairs of the grand staircase, daydreaming when a voice broke into her thoughts. "Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle!" Lumiere anxiously ran up to her.

"Hmm? I mean, what? What is it, Lumiere?" Lissa asked.

"It's here!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"It's _here?!"_ Lissa gasped, rising to her feet.

"Aye, Miss Lissa. It has arrived." Lumiere grinned. Lissa ran out the large castle doors to the cart waiting outside. Belle and the other servants ran out to see.

"Lissa, are you going to Villeneuve today?" Belle asked when she found her friend in the rose garden.

"Yes, I am." Lissa nodded.

"Would you like some company, or is this a solo trip?"

"Thank you, Belle. But this is one trip I'd rather make by myself." Lissa said. "I have something I have to do."

"Okay. That is perfectly all right. Just please be back before dark." Belle insisted. "I don't want to have to send out a search party for you."

Lissa chuckled. "Don't worry about me. My brother knew the woods better than anybody. And I doubt Lefou would allow me to travel alone after dark. I might be a few hours, but I promise to be back before dinner."

"Okay." Belle smiled.

* * *

Ordinarily when Lissa traveled to town, she rode her horse Brisa. But today, she rode Magnifique down to the village. It just seemed more right today. He snorted when the village came into sight. "Ah, you can smell it can't you, boy?" Lissa asked, patting him. Magnifique grunted. When they reached Villeneuve, Lissa went to her old house. She found Grace in the backyard doing laundry. They greeted each other and had some tea. Grace loved her new house immensely, and Lissa was glad to see that it was being filled with happiness again.

Lissa had hardly been to the tavern since Gaston's death three months ago. Not that she'd gone there too often or missed it very much to begin with, but today she decided to pay a visit and enjoy herself before going back to the castle. But she a very important stop to make first!

Magnifique recognized the familiar ascent and fragrance of the forest near the hill. Lissa had lost count of how many times she or Gaston had been on this hill throughout their lives. She halted the horse and slowly dismounted. She quietly approached the two graves and knelt down between them. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Gaston." She said softly. She understood that their spirits weren't truly here, but it made her feel better to speak to them like this. "Here, Mother. I brought you your favorite flowers: marigolds!" She set the bouquet on her mother's tombstone. "Gaston...I have a lot to say to you!" She snickered, and pulled something out of her cloak. "It's a book. And not just any book, brother dear! It's a brand new book, newly published. I wrote it! You remember the story I told you years ago, when you begrudgingly took me hunting with you? Well, I said it would be made into a book someday, and...well, here it is! I wish I could see the look on your face right now." Lissa half-giggled, half-sniffled.

"It's all true, big brother." She continued. "It's a children's book. And guess what? _Maurice_ drew and painted the illustrations for me! That's right. Now not only is Maurice an inventive tinker, but he is now an official illustrator. And this is only the beginning, Gaston. Because I am going to write a romance novel next! What do you think of that? Hmm? And _no, you did NOT_ inspire the hero's character, silly. It might take years, but I'm going to try.

'And Belle has opened up a school at the castle! Where both _boys and girls, anyone_ can learn to read, or just learn. Apparently, there were some more open-minded people in the village than we first thought. Maurice has told Belle often that he 'once knew a girl in Paris who was so ahead of her time, and different. People mocked her... _until_ the day they found themselves imitating her'. Belle has always been one to look beyond the surface, and now it seems that she has earned the people's love and respect. She certainly suffered for it! But many of our old neighbors don't think of her as odd anymore. Or if they do, they don't show it like they did.'"

Lissa grew quiet for a while, beginning to shed tears. "Gaston, I miss what you could've been...very much." She whimpered. "I miss the good memories we could've had. I still wish badly that you hadn't become such a dark person! You have no idea how difficult that was to have to sit by and watch, unable to stop it. And some of the things you did...they still hurt! I don't know if I'll ever be able to completely forget them. But..." She took a deep breath, "...but, it's time to make new memories. It's time for a new chapter to begin. I'm not sure if I've forgiven you yet for your cruelty, I'm trying but it is NOT easy. I hope someday that I can completely forgive you. In the mean time, I will keep trying." The tears fell even harder.

"But, Gaston...I will _never_ forget what you did for me, right before you died! Ever! I will always be grateful for your last true act of bravery. You did the right thing...then. That's all we ever wanted from you, Gaston. Mother and I, all we ever wanted was to see you do the right thing! Because we cared about you. I...I thought I was helping you stay on the straight and narrow all these years, but I suppose I did pick at you at times. Maybe more than I should have. As long as you chose the right path, I would always be proud of you! I just wish you had come to understand that earlier! I...I _am_ proud of you, Gaston." Lissa held a white rose in her hand. She kissed its blossom. "I love you, and I'll always try to remember you, as the big brother you were when we were children. Those are memories I will always hold dear. That is how I will try to remember you.

'Well, I'm about to leave. I'm going to bring my book to the tavern and show it to Lefou! Plus, I want to see what things are like there now. I'll come back sometimes. And...and, thank you. For saving my life. Thank you, Gaston.'" Lissa kissed the rose again and gently set it on Gaston's grave. It wasn't breezy today, so it wouldn't blow away. She just knelt there staring at it for a moment, and tried to brush her tears away. She looked behind her, and could see the village from a far view. It was small and provincial, but so full of memories, some good and some not so sweet. Lissa slowly rose to her feet, backing away and taking the black stallion's reigns, she quietly made her way back down the hill.

A thousand different thoughts filled her heart as she made the journey back. Yes, she'd lost her own family through much tragedy-some had been unavoidable-, but now she had a dear, new, big family who loved her and each other very much. Her childhood home was still there, but was now a different part of her life. It was the past, and now the castle was the present, and for now the future. She'd learned a lot, and would undoubtedly learn more down the road, and maybe some lessons would be painful again. But Lissa was not alone now. She had friends who would be there for her, and in their moments of trial, she would be there for them.

She didn't know what all would happen in the future, but she lept with excitement at all the wonderful possibilities.

She'd been very hurt by her brother who was supposed to be everybody's dreamboat, but in the end, he'd put her needs first and paid for it with his life. Some things had taken a turn for the worse and broken her heart, but in the end, everything had worked out. Not in the way she'd hoped or expected, but life had certainly returned to days in the sun for her! The past could not be changed, but the future could be directed into something good and beautiful. Lissa was gradually moving on without Gaston, and in many positive ways, but she would not forget him. Who could, really? Gaston was gone, and for the better to all concerned really, _but..._ he had certainly left a big impression on those he'd left behind. A _very_ big impression. Lissa felt peaceful as she headed back into town. She'd endured much loss, but she wasn't so afraid anymore, because she knew that she wasn't alone. Ever!

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Wow. I can hardly believe we've reached the conclusion of this story! It's been an exciting journey for me.**

 **A great big Thank you to everyone AGAIN for going down this journey with me. I'm glad you seemed to like it. My next Gaston/Lissa fanfic has been in the works for a few weeks now. It will start out to pretty much be the same story background, but with some different twists and a great big alteration to Gaston's fate! If you would like me to start posting the first chapter this week, please let me know. I'm excited to share it with you.**

 **Blessings,**

 **Mustard Lady aka Rebecca**


End file.
